Teen Titans: Hidden Agenda
by Axel Cratos
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated and the Titans are getting used to the changes that have come over their city. Shortly after their arrival they meet a boy who has ties to their old friend Terra, as well as the dark secrets to his and her pastR
1. Prologue

Prologue

A small boy slowly limped into a large circular room. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. A sigh he had recently been beaten. He was only seven years old and he already was on his own, at least until now. He stopped once he reached the center of the room. He stopped as he approached two figures whom were concealed in shadow. One was a large muscular figure whose incredible strength was matched only by its intellect. The other was shorter in stature but by far more dangerous of the two. Its intellect and cunning was far superior than that of the worlds greatest minds put together. The boy knelt before them, bowed his head and began.

"I…shall from this day forth serve under the wisdom and guidance of my master. I shall obey his command even if it means sacrificing my own personal safety. I will personally see to it that my master's plans succeed, even to…to…" the boy shook his head to empty his doubts "…my dying breath. I pledge my life, my body, and my powers…" The boy looked up to his new master.

"…To the Brotherhood of Evil"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unexpected Disturbance

_Nine Years Later…_

The Towers alarms blared deafeningly signaling that an intruder had entered the Tower. Robin made a mad dash to the staircase leading to the lower levels of the Tower. Robin flicked his communicator on. "Cyborg report".

"_**Cyborg here**_, _**we found whoever broke in but they've barricaded themselves in the laboratory and we can't get in**_". The communicator crackled.

"Roger I'm on my way" Robin finished. When the intruder had broken in Robin had been on the roof stretching. Now he had to make his way downstairs, fast. Once he reached the staircase he jumped over the railing in freefall. The tenth floor flashed by and with almost inhuman reflexes Robin snatched his grappling hook from his belt and fired at the tenth story wall. The hook imbedded itself in the wall and almost wrenched Robin's arm out of his socket. He grunted. _"That's what you get for rushing_" He thought to himself. Robin pulled himself up the rope and didn't bother taking the hook out of the wall. He ran down the hallway until he came to the doorway the rest of the Titans waited. The team crouched near the entrance. "What are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"Duh we can't get _in_ remember" Beast Boy retorted. Robin ignored him and opened the door. He was met a gray slab of clay. Robin pushed against it but it didn't budge. He grabbed an explosive disk from his belt and chucked it at the door.

"Wait No!" Cyborg yelled, but it was to late. The disk impacted against the clay and instantly exploded sending bits of clay, and dust everywhere. The Titans coughed and choked until the dust finally cleared. Robin waved the dust from his eyes to see that the slab had a large hole in it. Robin was about to jump through it when Cyborg grabbed him and pulled him to the ground.

"What the heck did you do that for!?" Robin shouted frustratingly.

"Just wait". Robin turned his attention to the hole. The clay liquefied and began to cover the hole. After a few moments there was no trace of the hole. The clay solidified once again and continued to deny the Titans access to the lab. "That's what I was trying to tell you before, every time we blow a hole in the wall that stupid clay just repairs it, _even worse_ it covers the entire room so we can't go over _or _under" Cyborg said with great frustration.

"Then I guess we just have to wait for them to come out" Robin said with disappointment.

"**BUT THAT COULD TAKE **_**HOURS**_and who knows what dam-" Beast boy started. He turned to Raven who was muttering to herself. "Uh what are you doing"?

"Getting in" she replied with no emotion.

"Well why didn't you do that before"! Raven ignored him and continued her spell. She began to levitate of the ground as she continued. A translucent shadow Raven came out of the real Raven and flew towards the clay wall. It past through without any effort at all and began its search of the room. After a few suspenseful moments Raven finally broke the silence.

"I…I see someone" she said. Raven paused again humming to herself. "I can't tell who it is…there surrounded by swirling earth but I'm not going to risk them seeing me". Raven went silent again. "_What are you doing"? _She thought. Raven gasped and left her levitating position. "They're leaving!" she cried. The Titans turned to the doorway to see that the clay was subsiding. Starfire slammed her fist into the wall removing the clay that hadn't already subsided. The Titans bursted into and took up their battle positions.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted. That startled the intruder and he turned to face the Titans. The intruder was carrying a large gym bag that was practically bursting with equipment.

"Put the bag down and nobody gets hurt." Cyborg said as he raised his sonic cannon at the intruder. The intruder didn't reply and slowly backed towards the door. "Alright then _let 'em have it_". Robin flung his explosive disks from the center of their formation, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon from the left and Starfire let loose a barrage of star bolts from the air. The barrage pounded the intruder and sent smoke and dust everywhere. Loud explosions from the blast echoed throughout the room. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and was launched at the intruder by Raven's power. Beast Boy disappeared into the cloud of dust roaring. The Titans heard a few grunts then nothing. Suddenly Beast Boy came flying back towards the Titans and slammed into a bulkhead. The dust cleared showing the intruder unharmed, and ready to fight.

"Cyborg, Starfire hit him again!" Robin ordered. Cyborg and Starfire blasted the intruder again. Before the blast hit him, the intruder made a cutting motion with his arm and a wall of earth shot from the wall protecting him from the attack. After several blows the wall cracked and collapsed. When it did, the intruder was nowhere to be. "Where did he go?" Robin said. Starfire flew towards doorway the intruder had been standing in. She entered the hallway and looked around for several minutes. She came back in shaking her head.

"The intruder is missing" She said. Cyborg tapped a few commands into his arm, huffed in disappointment and shut it off.

"I just did a scan of the tower and the surrounding area, whoever was here is long gone" Cyborg said. Robin slammed his fist against the wall.

"How…How could we let him escape and more importantly how did he get past our security system." Robin said in frustration.

"Robin, we don't know if that it was a 'he' at all, it could have been-" Raven started.

"No way!" Beast Boy objected "That couldn't have been Terra, she's still a statue remember". Raven angrily turned to Beast Boy and the two started arguing. Robin desperately tried to break them up but it was no use.

"Uh-oh" Cyborg said. The Titans stopped their argument and turned to Cyborg who was typing furiously on a nearby computer. "It looks like our friend was busy while he was in here, take a look at this." He turned the monitor so the others had a better view. The screen showed a file containing the Team Roster for all the Teen Titans. In the roster were sub files for each member showing DNA, personality, fighting styles, powers, everything that you could every want to know about any one Titan.

"So they were after information about us?" Raven asked.

"Not just us there's some lab equipment missing along with very delicate tools that I can't easily replace". Robin stared closer at the computer and pointed towards a series of numbers.

"Look here, when the intruder was looking at DNA and blood samples-" he said. He tapped the keyboard making the image larger. "-They were looking at an out of date file". Cyborg studied the numbers carefully.

"This file is almost two years old" He said in disbelief.

"But why would they look at old files?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged.

"Who knows, but we should keep the Tower on high alert, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terran

_Seven Months Later…_

Beast Boy strode down the city street in his usually manner, waving hello to fans of the Titans and others who were grateful to their services, occasionally looking into a store for anything of interest, usually finding nothing. He came to a crowd that refused to move out of his way. So Beast Boy turned into a rat to get through which scarred a few members of the crowd, many who tried to squash him. "Sheesh" Beast Boy said after he made it through the hail of high heeled shoes "Who stands in line for the opening of a store that sells string"? Beast Boy continued walking trying to think of something fun to do. He stopped when he reached a construction lot that had been dug up. This place used to be the location of the old shopping center the Titans used to spend hours at a time buying a wishing for items like movies, books, and the like. Now it was an unfinished construction site for a new office complex. Beast Boy sighed. So much had changed in the months since they'd been away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

A nearby school bell rang and students of the local high school filed out of the front doors to go on their long awaited weekend. Beast Boy watched as the students passed off the school grounds to their respected homes, but he didn't care about them, he was looking for someone else. Then he saw her. Terra. She still looked exactly the way Beast Boy remembered her, at least when she was a fellow Titan. She had the power to move the earth and was always in cheery mood, but then Slade came along a changed everything. He changed her into a criminal and made her betray the city she swore to protect, and her friends. Soon after she changed her ways and stopped Slade but in the process was turned to stone. That was two years ago. Now she was a completely different person, she didn't remember anything from the past; at least that's what she told Beast Boy. He knew Terra just doesn't want to deal with the pain that she experienced in her life; she just wanted a clean slate. Even so Beast Boy still thought she was the most beautiful person he ever met. He would do anything to change her mind. "Why do things have to change"? He said.

Beast Boy's ears perked up when he heard her talking to someone. She started to walk faster but someone was following her. Whoever it was she wasn't happy about it. Finally the two got away from the crowd showing who was following her. It was a blond short haired boy who spiked his hair back. He wore gray jeans, a black T-shirt, gray gloves and a pair of goggles around his neck. He was trying to talk to Terra but she obviously didn't want to hear what he had to say. Just as he was about to get through to her, Terra's friends got in the way and drove him off. The boy turned around and slumped away. "_Who is he?_" Beast Boy thought "_Maybe he knows how to get through to Terra_"! At that Beast Boy ran after him. He got within a few yards of him when Beast Boy tripped on a gutter rail and fell headlong into the boy. The boy turned and leapt out of the way and Beast Boy slammed into a streetlight. For awhile all Beast Boy could see was stars.

"Umm are you alright?" The boy asked. He helped Beast Boy to his feet. "And do you have a permanent case of seasickness or are you always green"? Beast Boy shook the stars out of his head and regained his balance.

"Yeah I'm always green" Beast Boy said as he dusted himself off "Uh sorry for almost running into you".

"No big" the boy replied. Beast Boy noticed that he seemed kind of pale like he saw a ghost.

"Uhhh you alright you look a little pale"?

"Well how would you look if someone almost fell headlong into you"? The two laughed at that for a few minutes. "So how come you were following me"? he said now regaining his color.

"Oh that" Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back now remembering why he tried to catch him. "Well I saw you talking to Terra back there and well I thought you-".

The boy cut him off. "Whoa, Whoa wait a minute how do you know Terra"?

"She used to a friend of mine and well since you two seemed to be good friends and all well…" Beast Boy said with a little embarrassment.

"Good frie-" The boy started. He looked back where he had been talking to Terra. "You thought that me and her-" he suddenly began bursting out in laughter.

"WHAT"!?

The boy tried to get up with tears in his eyes. "Terra is-" he said continuing laughing. "-my sister hahahahahahaha". Beast Boy nearly fell backwards.

"TERRA HAD A BROTHER"!?!?

The boy finally got to his feet, his laugh now disappearing. "Why the surprise"? he said.

"Uhh, well she never really, ummm talked about you…at all" Beast Boy said with hesitation. The cheeriness that the boy had a few seconds ago vanished and his gaze turned to the ground.

"Oh" he said looking really hurt "I see that would explain…" his voice trailed off. There was a long silence between the two.

Beast Boy seeing that continuing the conversation would only do more hurt started to leave. "Well ok, see you around." Beast Boy said. Beast Boy continued down the street when he heard the boy called to him.

"Terran". Beast Boy turned around.

"Huh"?

"My name" Terran said.

"Oh well I'm Beast Boy" Beast Boy hummed to himself for a minute "Hey how about I bring the other Teen Titans down to meet you"? Terran's face lightened.

"That'd be great!" he said. Then Terran's eyes widened as though he had been poked from behind. He suddenly seemed very preoccupied by something, scratched the back of his neck, then turned and ran down the street. "I'll see you tomorrow, same place". He called. He disappeared around the corner. Beast Boy seeing that he'd done well here turned home. He thought that Terran had acted a little strange for a minute but gave it no further thought. On the way back home though, Beast Boy couldn't shake the thought. "_Why didn't Terra ever mention she had a brother_"?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chance Encounter

_The Next day…_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cyborg asked obviously very annoyed. Beast Boy looked frantically around the street corner he had met Terran the previous day.

"Positive, he said to meet him here tomorrow…I mean today" Beast Boy called back.

"Maybe this 'Terran' forgot about the meeting" Starfire suggested. Beast Boy shook his head and continued his search.

"No, he was really excited when I said we'd meet him here-" Beast Boy protested.

"-Which you should have asked us first." Raven said angrily. Beast Boy ignored her and started looking farther down the street.

"Did he say when?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy stopped cold and turned with a weak smile.

"Uh…no" he said.

"THEN OBVIOUSLY HE ISN'T COMING!" Raven said with greater anger than before. Beast Boy was about to respond when a loud explosion echoed further up the street. The Titans raced to the scene. The explosion came from a nearby food court that was engulfed now in flames. In the center of the court was Dr. Light holding several sacks of cash and other various items.

"Looks like he's at it again, TITANS G-" Robin began. The ground beneath Dr. Light exploded sending him flying into a nearby table causing it to collapse around him. A figure on a floating rock platform came into view. The figure clenched their fists and rock fragments from the explosion levitated off the ground. Then with terrifying speed the fragments rocketed towards Dr. Light. He scrambled to his feet as he desperately tried to protect himself from the oncoming barrage. His suit began to crack and spark under the constant pressure of the attack. Finally Dr. Light ran for his life heading towards the nearest exit leaving behind all he had stolen. Unfortunately for him, the exit he was heading for was the same exit the Titans were standing in. Dr. Light nearly ran headlong into them. He let out a girlish scream and made a mad dash for another exit to escape from the flying rocks and the Titans. Suddenly the ground beneath Dr. Light exploded once again sending him high into the air. The figure made another motion with his hands and two football sized stones bursted out of the ground. They flew straight towards Dr. Light and colliding into him in mid-air sending him to the ground battered and weak.

"No more, no more" Dr. Light cried "just take me to jail and leave me alone". He sat on the ground in fettle position. The figure hovered over to the Titans with a wide grin on his face. The smoke cleared from his head to reveal who he was. Terran. The Titans just stared with their jaws dropped.

"Uh Beast Boy" Cyborg said. "Who exactly did you say he was"?

Beast Boy took a moment to get past the shock "Terra's brother".

"_Twin_ brother to be exact, I'm two minutes older" Terran said matter-a-factly as he hopped of his stone platform. "But who's counting"? Robin shook away the last of his amazement and regained his no nonsense attitude.

"Hi I'm Robin" Robin said "This is Cyborg," Cyborg shook Terran's hand "and this is Starfire," Terran walked over to Starfire and was instantly grappled in a bear hug.

"Hello friend, how are you, where did you come from, what is your favorite color, what foods do you like, and would you like to be our friend?" Starfire shouted with glee. Terran was beginning to turn blue.

"Umm, good, New Mexico, gray, Greek food, and…why not?" Terran said weakly.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted and squeezed Terran even tighter. "How can we ever repay for stopping the evil Dr. Light"?

"By not crushing me in half". Starfire instantly let go and Terran fell to the ground gasping for air.

"DEAL" she said. The Titans gathered around Terran who was experiencing great pain.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he helped Terran to his feet.

"I can't feel my arms" Terran replied weakly. It took a few minutes before Terran could stand on his own.

"Uh sorry about that, well back to the introductions, you already met Beast Boy and this is Raven" Robin pointed to a pale faced girl in a dark blue cloak. Terran walked up to her with a half smile.

"Terran" he said.

"Raven" Raven replied. She reached out to shake his hand. As she grabbed his hand a chilling feeling came over her. The world around her disappeared and was replaced by a blackened landscape. People started to materialize around her. One was a tall middle aged male with gray hair and an angry glare on his face. Another was a medium height blond middle aged woman female with a disappointed look on her face. Others appeared around her, some were kids, others were adults, but two where hidden in shadow.

"_**Terran"**_ they all said in unison.

Suddenly a barrage of voices filled her head as the people around here yelled in unison.

"_The time has come"_

_"Do you understand?"_

_"They do not care for people like you"_

_"If you stay with us you shall live"_

_"Do what must be done…"_

"…_Destroy the Teen Titans"_

Raven snapped back to reality and pulled her hand away from Terran.

"Whoa what'd I do?" Terran said confused. Raven backed away from him.

"Nothing" she lied. She made her way out of the food court when Robin stopped her.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's something about him I…" she stopped and collected herself "Something doesn't seem right about him that all I can say right now". Robin looked over to see Terran and the others talking and having a good time.

"Are you sure"?

"Just trust me".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Titans Tower

"Wow this place is incredible" Terran proclaimed after he had been given the grand tour of Titans Tower. The last stop of the tour was the Titan's living room which Terran was taking a great liking to. He strolled around checking the various parts of the room seeing everything that there was to be seen. After doing so and treating himself to a snack in the fridge. Terran realized after his snack that he was exhausted, so he found a comfortable place on the couch and took a nap.

"Well he seems _comfortable_" Raven said with a hint of annoyance. The Titans watched as Terran drifted off.

"I still don't see why you suspect him of something Raven, he seems to be an alright guy" Cyborg said. "Besides-". A loud thump echoed throughout the room. The Titans turned to where the sound came originated. The table that was near the now sleeping Terran, had moved a few inches from its original position. "_Okay_ so he kicks in his sleep" Cyborg muttered. The Titans returned to their original discussion. While Robin was stating his opinion Cyborg's sensitive ears picked up mumbling from Terran. It was too inaudible for Cyborg to make any sense of it, so he saved the sound file for future reference and returned his attention to the discussion at hand.

"He 'seems' to be alright, but remember Terra 'seemed' to be alright as well and we all remember how see betrayed us" stated Raven. Beast Boy pounded his fist on the table in disapproval.

"Hey, we know why Terra turned on us, and in the end she was a hero but that was then, besides Terran _isn't_ Terra" Beast Boy said in both Terra's and Terran's defense.

"Well he certainly acts a lot like her now doesn't he" Raven shot back. Beast Boy had to admit, she did have a point. Except for Terran's masculine features he was the spitting image of his sister except for the fact that he sported more muscles than she did. He also had a few of the same habits that Terra did which made sense because they were twins. For starters he ate enormous quantities of food and didn't seem to put on any weight at all. Secondly he _liked_ Starfire's alien cooking though he mistook her alien worm soufflé for an elaborate bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. He said it tasted like chocolate brownies with caramel filling which everyone found gross. Lastly he had the same cheery attitude Terra always had. Even with all these similarities Terran was also the polar opposite of his sister. For starters he was a boy. Secondly when Terra slept she snored loudly and could be heard throughout the Tower. When Terran slept he hardly made a peep except for the occasional mumbling and kicking. He was also a lot more hygienic than his sister. When the Titans first met Terra she was a complete muddy mess. Terran on the other hand hardly had a speck of dirt on him which seemed to contradict the fact that he could move the earth. Still Beast Boy didn't agree with Raven at all.

"Alright calm down you two, you both have good points _but_ you two don't have any hard evidence either way" Cyborg said trying to calm things down a bit. "Now I say we let him hang out here for awhile and we'll judge him based on that, besides I want to see if I have another victim to destroy on the GS2" he said evilly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Still the question remains, if they are brother and sister then why was he not with Terra when we first met her or why she never spoke of him" Starfire added. Robin thought about this for a few moments.

"That's a good question, Beast Boy why don't you go ask him" Robin said turning to Beast Boy.

"Wha- Why me?" Beast Boy protested.

"**_BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT HIM HERE!!"_** the Titans shouted. Beast Boy quickly got up from the table and headed towards the couch.

"Ok ok I'm going" Beast Boy said. He walked over to Terran who was still enjoying his nap. "Yo Terran you awake"? Terran opened one eye at Beast Boy who was standing over him. Beast Boy suddenly got the haunting feeling that Terran hadn't been sleeping at all. "_Oh great, how much did he hear_?" Beast Boy thought as his back began to sweat a little.

"You need something" Terran asked.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to ask you a few things about you and Terra". Terran was now fully awake and looked at Beast Boy oddly.

"Ok…shoot".

"Ok…uhhh… first how come we never met you when we first met Terra, I mean you are brother and sister so shouldn't you have been around or something" Beast Boy asked trying not to give Terran the impression that he was prying into his personal life. Terran simply shrugged and looked out the window.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen Terra in years until a little while ago" Terran said bluntly. Beast Boy was in complete shock. YEARS!!! Sure a few days or weeks was understandable but YEARS.

"Why what happened to you two" Beast Boy asked now wanting to know more about their past now more than ever. Terran's face once again bore a sad far off look to it.

"Well…uh…ummm" Terran started. Everything in the Tower flashed red and the alarms blared signaling trouble. The center window of the room turned to static and began displaying a map of a city that was currently under attack.

"Titans move, to the T-Ship!" Robin ordered. The Titans raced towards the doors to the elevator.

"Wait!" Terran called. The Titans stopped and turned to him. "Uh I'll go with you guys, in case you need backup. The Titans turned to each other wondering what to do. If they brought Terran he might be a liability in battle, or he could help finish it quicker. In the end the Titans agreed it would be better to take him with them than to leave him in the Tower unattended.

"Ok sure" Robin finally answered. Terran followed them to the elevator leading to the hanger where the T-ship resided. On the way down Raven noticed Terran was itching the back of his neck.

"You know they have ointment for that" she said sarcastically. Terran turned to her and dropped his hand to his side.

"No I'm ok." he said smiling. She thought she heard a voice echoing from Terran's mind. Raven found that weird but shoved it to the back of her mind. The elevator came to a halt at the hanger. The doors opened and everyone filed out as fast as they could. The T-Ship looked like an orange bulbous anchor with engines on its wings. The Titans buckled themselves in, and then realized there was no room for Terran.

"How will Terran follow us?" Starfire asked.

"We could stick him in the trunk." Cyborg suggested. Terran glared at him. "I'm just kiddin".

"That's ok I'll follow you guys my own way." Terran said.

"Alright but you'll need this" Robin said as he tossed Terran a headset. Robin punched in the controls and the ship's engines roared to life. The T-Ship blasted out of the hanger and into the clear blew sky. Robin looked out the window to see Terran flying next to them on one of his stone platforms.

Terran's voice crackled over the radio. "So where're we going anyway"? Robin checked the information on his HUD to confirm their destination.

"Greece".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warrior from Beyond

The Stars

_One Hour Earlier…_

A blazing star fell from the heavens giving the landscape below an eerie green shade. Its decent led it over the city of Athens, the capital of Greece. As the star descended into the atmosphere, a trail of sonic booms echoed in its wake drawing all eyes upon it. The local populists starred at its majesty wonder all the while wondering what it might bring. The star drew closer to the city showing no intention of slowing down. The local populists scattered in every direction as the star smashed into the capital building with a loud thunderous clap. Brick and stone flew from the crash site blowing holes into the nearby buildings. Air began to rush into the capital building filling the now vacuum the star had created on impact. Then all was quiet. Those brave enough slowly stepped forward to see what lie within the now decimated capitol building. Those close enough to hear thought they heard a muffled yell. Then the air around them began rising in temperature to unbearable levels. An explosion erupted from the capital building leveling it entirely. The civilians who were within the blast radius were either boiled away, or were sent flying from the shockwave. The area around the capital building was now set ablaze in green flames. A lone man stood in the center of the crater concealed within his metallic armor. The crater still shone a sickly green color giving the impression that his armor glowed green. The only indication that there was anything alive beneath the armor was the devilish orange eyes that peered out from within the helmet. To the older civilians he looked like a legendary Greek warrior from ancient mythology. This was precisely the reason the man bore the name Achilles. Like the great warrior who fought in the Trojan War centuries ago, Achilles would who do the same.

The T-ship circled over the outskirts of Athens looking for somewhere safe to land. Several sections of the city had been reduced to rubble in the past hour and the rest was engulfed in flames. Terran let out a low whistle as he made his pass over the city. "Dudes!" Beastboy shouted "What happened here"!?

"Don't know but we're going to find out" Robin answered. The Titans found an area suitable to land their ship. The ships landing gear extended and the Titans jumped out. Terran's stone platform simply vanished into the earth and he regrouped with the other Titans. An explosion sounded near the market area near the center of the city. "Cyborg find the quickest path to that explosion" Robin ordered. Cyborg scanned the city streets looking for a clear run to the market.

"There" Cyborg pointed to a street that was hardly touched. "That one should lead us to the market.

"Why don't we just fly there?" Terran asked. Raven turned to him and gave him a cold stare.

"Because we don't want whoever is down there to know we're coming!" she snapped and followed Robin to the designated street. Terran rolled his eyes and followed the Titans.

"I think she likes you" Cyborg said with a smile as he passed Terran and made his way to the front of the pack. Terran stared at him in confusion and continued to follow.

"_Likes me?_" he thought "_Seems more like she wants to kill me_". The destruction got worse as the Titans progressed farther into the city. A building several yards in front of the Titans suddenly collapsed blocking their advance. Now there was a two ton roadblock between the Titans and their objective.

"Well that's just perfect" Cyborg grumbled as he instructed the computer built into his arm to find another path to the market. Terran walked towards the roadblock and cracked his knuckles.

"Have no fear _Terran_ is here" Terran chuckled. He lifted his hands high into the air and the roadblock began to slowly lift off the ground. As the rubble got higher into the air it began to sway back and forth.

"Need a little help with that?" Raven challenged as she stepped closer.

Terran gave her a half smile and replied. "No, but I'll make sure to drop this over you when I'm done". Raven scowled and watched the pile get higher and higher of the ground. As soon as the rubble was clear of the road a car came hurtling at them. Terran and Raven jumped out of the way as the car smashed where they had stood seconds before. Terran got back to his feet and raised his arms once again keeping the pile of rubble from smashing into the ground.

"WHO DARES TO DISRUPT MY CONQUEST!" bellowed the man responsible for the flying car. The Titans turned their attention farther up the street. A large man armored man who was easily three times taller than Cyborg stood before them. "WELL!" he shouted once again.

"The Teen Titans that's who!" Terran shouted back. The Titans gave angry looks at Terran for opening his big mouth. "What"? Before the Titans could say anything the man began laughing sarcastically.

"Titans huh, you don't look like '_Titans_' to me just some small punks!" he roared. The man charged at the Terran with terrifying speed. Not knowing what to do, Terran threw his arms to the ground and the pile of rumble he was holding up hurled itself at the charging man. He was instantly buried under two tons of stone and concrete. The Titans waited patiently for the man to emerge. Terran heard something beneath the pile of rubble, like a yell or scream. Then green light emerged from the cracks in the rubble. The pile exploded in green light sending stone and concrete everywhere. Raven who was closer was forced backwards and flew into Terran. The two went sailing back from the explosion. The other Titans watched in horror as the armored man emerged from the rubble unscratched and unfazed.

"No way" Cyborg said in disbelief. A sneer spread across the man's face.

"Hmph did you really think a little dirt could STOP ME, ACHILLES THE INVINCIBLE" he shouted. He saw Terran flat on his back with Raven on top of him. Achilles began to laugh. "Awww the little blond one saved his girlfriend" he snickered "how pathetic". Terran and Raven looked at each other embarrassed. Raven jabbed Terran in the gut and got back to her feet.

"Don't touch me" she said and put her hood on.

"Your welcome" Terran grumbled and picked himself off the ground. A loud thumping sound was rapidly approaching Terran and Raven. They both looked to see Achilles charging towards them. Just before Achilles reached them Cyborg jumped in the way. Cyborg's and Achilles arms locked pressing against each others shoulders.

"Move it 'lovebirds'" Cyborg grunted under the pressure of Achilles.

"SHUT UP!" Terran and Raven shouted in unison. Cyborg ignored them and continued to try and gain the upper hand against Achilles. He felt the gears in his arms and legs being pushed to theirs limits and the ground beneath his feet began to crack under him. He looked into Achilles helmet to see him wearing a demonic smile. Achilles picked Cyborg up with ease, did a back flip, and punted Cyborg across the city. While Achilles was still planting his feet on the ground Starfire bashed her shoulder into him. The two went flying into a nearby pillar and plowed right through it leaving a trail where Achilles had dug in his feet in trying to regain his footing. Starfire continued to push but felt that she was slowing down. The two finally came to a complete halt three blocks away from their original positions. Starfire backed away and began to punch Achilles. Achilles caught the first blow and wouldn't allow Starfire to pull her arm away. She tried using her other hand but Achilles caught it as well. She struggled to free herself from his iron grip, but to no avail. Achilles let out a roaring laugh as he plowed his knee into Starfire's gut and let go of her arms. The resulting force sent Starfire into a nearby shop. The entire shop collapsed on impact.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. He starred in shock and disbelief as the building collapsed around her. Starfire was the strongest member of the team. She was four times stronger than Cyborg, and he could lift a _building_ out of its foundation. Even so she was no match for Achilles. Robin was filled with rage for what Achilles had done to Starfire.

"Hmph is that all you '_Titans_' got" Achilles bellowed. In a blind of rage Robin charged at Achilles with his metal staff. Robin leapt into the air and brought it down on Achilles head. The staff shattered littering the ground with flexible metal. Achilles attempted to grab in his hands Robin while he was still in the air. Robin countered this by sending small flash bangs into Achilles helmet. Small flashes and a puff of smoke came from Achilles' helmet. Achilles staggered around furiously rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to rid himself of his temporary blindness. "MY EYES" he screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EYES"! Raven rose high into the air and began her incantation. She saw Terran disappear into the ground.

"Coward" she mumbled. She returned her attention to the task at hand. She finished her incantation and various objects collected beneath Achilles and began to climb up his legs. Cyborg, who had just made it back to the battle, fired off several shots from his Sonic Cannon at Achilles. The shots simply reflected off of Achilles' armor and impacted in various areas around them. Starfire blasted herself from the rubble and began to make aerial strikes against Achilles. The mass of objects was now beginning to cover his head. Achilles decided he had had enough. He let out a powerful yell and the mound covering him exploded and went flying in various directions, some colliding with the Teen Titans. The Titans landed in various sections of the street. Achilles sight was now clear of the blindness Robin had given him, and stood in his personal crater and surveyed the area. Something did not seem right to Achilles.

"Hmmmm where did the little blond one go" He muttered while scanning the area. Then the ground beneath him began to crack. It shattered and Terran came flying out.

"RIGHT HERE" Terran shouted. Terran's fist was reinforced with iron ore he had found underground giving his punch a lot more power behind it. His fist connected with Achilles' chin and his helmet came flying off as he staggered backwards. The helmet landed on the street with a dull thump. Achilles brought his fist around and slammed Terran into the ground. Achilles grabbed Terran's head and flung him into the air. Starfire fly into the sky and caught Terran whose nose and lip was now bleeding. She drifted down to the ground and gently placed Terran down. She turned to see Achilles exposed face writhing in anger. Starfire gasped. He had long reddish hair with a small bald spot on top. His face was slightly burned from the flash bangs and it bore many scares from other battles, but that was not what frightened Starfire. On Achilles forehead there was a burn mark in the shaped of a double diamond with a jagged X through it. It was a symbol of banishment.

"He is…Tameranean?" Starfire gasped. Terran looked confused.

"Tama-who" he said wiping the blood from his nose.

"Tameranean" She corrected. Terran still didn't seem to understand.

"He doesn't look like no tambourine" he said. Starfire was about to corrected him again when Achilles let out another roar. His temper had reached its limit.

"**HOW DARE YOU**" he bellowed "**HOW DARE YOU _TOUCH_ MY FACE**"! His hands began to glow a sickly green. His lifted his hands to shoulder height and green orbs formed around his hands. "**THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH"!!!!!!! **Green light erupted from Achilles making the area a green light show. Green orbs blasted from his raised hands causing explosions all over the city.

"Titans fall back" Robin shouted. Everyone ran to the T-ship as fast as they could to escape Achilles. Once there they buckled themselves in. The engines roared to life and rocketed the T-ship high into the clouds with Terran close behind him. Terran looked back to see the city of Athens ablaze in green flames with explosions occurring everywhere.

A man by the name of Admes desperately tried to remove the rocks that were crushing his legs. After several tries without succeeding he tried calling for help but his voice was drowned out by the explosions occurring across his once beautiful home of Athens. He gripped his ears as a loud scream filled the air. He looked to see a small flash of light…then nothing.


	7. Breaking News

_Special News Bulletin_

_** "…In other news, a large explosion occurred early yesterday afternoon in the capital of Greece one hour after a large green star was reported to have fallen into the city. We do not know the whole situation over in Greece but reports state that it was a possible nuclear explosion. Be advised this is still not confirmed. The only evidence that it might have been a nuclear explosion was a large greenish mushroom cloud towering over the city".**_

**_"In other news, reports state that the underground fortress in Paris formerly belonging to the infamous 'Brotherhood of Evil' came under attack yesterday evening. The two hundred French police units that were guarding the fortress were mysteriously wiped out. They appeared to have been crushed in human sized coffins made of earth. Several frozen bodies were also reported missing from the scene and investigators are currently trying to I.D. the missing bodies. The Fortress was intended to become a museum displaying an entire generation of super villains frozen in dry ice for the public viewing, but yesterdays attack changed all that. Now all frozen super villains will be transported to high security prisons across the world for safer protection. This is Hyde Moore for the WNX news station covering the world…" _**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eternal Enemies

The last of the guards fell easily to the intruder's surprise attack. The guards were simple pathetic, they had hardly put up a fight. "Humph they really should teach the police force to deal with super beings". The intruder thought. He walked into a large room that still bore the scars of the great battle had taken place several weeks before. The intruder walked along the catwalk that trailed across the outer edge of the room. He peered at the guards who lied dead on the floor and sneered. He showed no sympathy for them what so ever. The intruder stopped at the base of a large shelf-like structure built into the wall. There the super villains of today's generation stood dormant in their frozen prisons. Plasmas, Cinderblock, Adonis, and the Hive Five save Jinx who went along with Kid Flash they were all here, but the intruder didn't care about them. The intruder was looking for someone specific. The intruder continued down the line of super villains, some that the intruder didn't recognize. "If I was here this battle would have ended in very short order but noooooooo…" The intruder grumbled. The intruder soon stopped at the end of the row. A large saucer with a skull on the front stood frozen a few feet off the ground. Inside it contained the intruder's master. The intruder wasn't entirely happy to have found him. "Well well well look at the mighty _Brain_ now" The intruder chuckled. A sharp pain went through went through the intruder's spine and coursed through his body. The intruder collapsed to the floor in pain. "Alright already I'm on it" The intruder grumbled at his master. The intruder walked over to the machine that had been responsible for freezing the other villains. The intruder placed Brain under the machine and began to type in the commands on the console. Steam vented from the shaft above Brain and collected around him. The intruder mind's felt like mercury had just been poured into it. The steam cleared showing Brain lying on the floor and the tank that held his brain bubbling slightly. "You really should watch those _brain freezes_" The intruder smirked. "They're a killer".

"Ha ha ha" Brain answered in a metallic voice "you're jokes are about as ingenious as Beast Boys". The intruder began rubbing the back of his neck where the worst of the shock had occurred.

"You know I really hate it when you do that" the intruder said with a sneer.

"I do not care what you _hate_, now go release Monsieur Mallah" Brain answered coldly. The intruder walked over to where a giant ape stood frozen. The intruder grunted as he pushed the five hundred pound ape to the machine. The process repeated again and Mallah was now released from his icy prison.

"It's about time" Mallah said weak in a weak French accent as he tried to regain strength into his legs. The intruder ignored him and stepped towards Madame Rogue and General Immortus to begin thawing them.

"No!" Brain shouted. The intruder and Mallah turned to Brain in shock. "Leave them; they are of no further use to us". Mallah accepted his master's order and picked Brain up and attached him the belt across his shoulder. "Their incompetence has doomed them to an icy imprisonment; Madame Rogue for her treachery and General Immortus for his inability to turn the tide of battle…". Mallah walked over to a remote section of the room, and uncovered a hidden control panel and typed in several commands. The wall to Mallah's left slid open revealing an underground passage. "…But you may choose some other pawns to bring with us" Brain concluded. The intruder turned to the wall of villains reviewing what each of their powers were and trying to select the best.

"I know just the ones" The intruder smiled. The intruder called forth several platforms to carry their new pawns. Once that was complete the intruder directed the platforms to the tunnel and followed Brain down the dark passage. The intruder turned back to the computer and typed several commands into it. This would disable the monitoring systems and erase anything that had been recorded. Once that was finished, the intruder followed Mallah down the tunnel to their new base.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Time to Rest

Terran pulled off the piece of toilet paper that had stuck to his foot on the way out of the bathroom and entered the living room where each of the Titans was relaxing and nursing their wounds. Cyborg was busy replacing several parts of his body with spares, Raven was healing several cuts and bruises Starfire had gotten when she was thrown into the building, and Beast Boy was vegging out on the couch. "Where have you been" Robin asked.

"To the bathroom" Terran replied. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Quite a _long_ trip to the bathroom" she said coldly.

"Hey I had to go!" Terran replied in defense. Robin groaned by the fact that those two still weren't getting along. Cyborg snapped a gear in his replacement arm and slammed his good arm into the table in frustration. The Titans didn't take well to defeat which put everyone in a bad mood. Beast Boy pounded the coach with his fists and stood up.

"I can't believe we got our butts kick by some oversized baldy in a suit of armor" he shouted. Everyone gave him a cold stare.

"Correction _we_, not you, got our butts kicked, _YOU_ were off somewhere doing who knows what" Terran replied. Beast Boy was about to make a comeback when Cyborg interjected.

"Alright everybody jus _COOL IT_, I know we aren't happy about what happened yesterday but beating up each other won't help so STOP IT!" he yelled then sat back down to work on his arm. He took and continued his work calmly. "Yo BB, why don't you tell us about one of your missions in the Doom Patrol to pass the time". Beast Boy sat down and forced himself to calm down.

"You were in the Doom Patrol?" Terran said with a bit of shakiness in his voice.

"Yeah I was with them for a few years" Beast Boy said. He noticed a little sweat trickle down Terran's neck. "Why so nervous"?

Terran's eyes shifted around the room. "Well I was a big fan of the Doom Patrol as a kid and…well I how would you act if you met someone who fought beside your heroes"? Beast Boy accepted this and cleared his throat.

"Ok I'll tell you guys about my first mission on the Doom Patrol". The Titans leaned closer knowing that this was going to be good. Raven sat across the room reading her book but kept and ear open to Beast Boy's story. "It was a cold and snowy day…"

_Six years ago…_

"Doom Patrol get ready" ordered Mento. The members of the Doom Patrol took up positions near the steal door leading into the main chamber.

"Are you sure Garfield will be alright?" Elasti Girl asked. Garfield who had taken the name Beast Boy once he entered the Doom Patrol was standing closest to the door panting in anticipation.

"He'll be fine, we've been training for this right Beast Boy?" Mento said. Beast Boy nodded but was still nervous about the battle to come. Mento raised his hands to his head concentrating with all his might. "GO"! The steel door blasted open and the Doom Patrol bursted into the room. They were met by a hail of blue lasers from the guards inside. Each guard fell within seconds and soon the Doom Patrol were the only ones standing. Mento reached out with his mind to make sure all the guards were unconscious. Pleased to find they were he continued his search through the room. As he finished his face had a confused look on it. "This doesn't make any sense" Mento said. The others turned to him.

"What's up?" Negative Man asked. Mento put his hands to his head and reached out with his mind again.

"There's nothing here, no machines, no dooms day device, nothing". He reviewed in his head all the data they had gathered about the Brotherhood's plans and schematics of the base. "Why isn't Quantum generator here"?!

"Because it never was here." answered a cold metallic voice. The Doom Patrol saw a platform drift down from the ceiling and hovered in midair. On the platform were Monsieur Mallah and Brain. "Haven't you realized you have fallen into a trap?" Brain said with a hint of satisfaction.

"What are you gonna throw at us" Robot Man challenged "That giant monkey of yours"! Mallah face tightened the insult but kept his cool.

"No" Brain answered "Though I'm sure he would love to rip you to pieces". At that Mallah smiled cruelly. "I have someone else whom I wish to test". Brain turned to a wall to the Doom Patrols' right. "You may come out now". The wall slide open and a burst of light flooded into the room. A lone figure emerged from it. The figure was wearing a gray and black skin tight suit with a giant skull on the front. His helmet also bore a skull that Brain would later use as his own personal logo. The figure was about as tall as Beast Boy but looked exceptionally stronger. Beast Boy shuttered at the sight but the others looked confused.

"Is that a person or a machine" Elasti Girl asked Mento. Mento shrugged not ashamed at not having an answer himself. The figure looked to Mallah who still rode on the platform. Mallah nodded and the figure nodded in agreement. He turned to the Doom Patrol clenched his fists and charged at them.

"Well whoever he is he's about to get clobbered" Robot Man said. Mento and Elasti Girl ran in the direction of Mallah and Brain in hopes of capturing him and Robot Man dashed towards the fighter and prepared to bring his fist down upon him. Just then a wall of stone burst from the ground and wrapped itself around Robot Man. "What the?" he shouted. The stone wall wrapped tighter around him attempting to crush him. The fighter leaped to the side and continued to run towards Negative Man and Beast Boy. Negative Man pushed out his chest and a shadow version of himself flew out towards the fighter. Another wall came out of the ground but the shadow passed right through it and punched the fighter as he was about to jump out of the way. The fighter fell to the floor holding the spot where he had been punched.

"He's all yours Beast Boy" Negative Man said. Beast Boy ran towards the fighter to take advantage of his momentary distraction. The fighter jumped to his feet seeing he had fooled them and attempted to punch Beast Boy in the jaw. Beast Boy turned into a flying squirrel and dropped to the floor missing the punch. He scurried up the fighter's leg and began making circles around him while the fighter desperately trying to catch him. Beast Boy made the mistake of jumping onto the fighter's head and was instantly caught. The fighter grabbed Beast Boy by his furry neck and tail and began pulling in opposite directions. Beast Boy squealed and tried to change into other animals to get away but the fighter refused to let go. Negative Man once again sent his shadow self after the fighter. The fighter saw this and turned jumped out of the way. Shadow Negative Man was about to make another pass when he noticed the ground beneath his body was turning into quicksand. He flew back to his body and struggled to free himself from the quicksand that had risen to his waste.

"Mento help Beast Boy!" Robot Man cried still fighting the stone that was trying to crush him. Mento turned to Beast Boy who was about to be ripped in half by the fighter and sent a physic shockwave at the fighter. The shockwave impacted the fighter and sent him sprawling across the room and Beast Boy fell to the ground. When the shockwave hit Mento got a quick glimpse into the fighter's mind. He gasped at what he saw. He turned to Brain whom was being protected by Mallah from Elasti Girl.

"How could you Brain"? If Brain had a face Mento was sure Brain would have been smiling.

"Why Mento, I am not the only one who has sent a child to do the fighting" Brain answered. The fighter picked himself up from the floor and charged once again at Beast Boy. The fighter pummeled his fist into Beast Boy's gut then landed an uppercut sending Beast Boy back a few feet. The fighter ran towards Beast Boy but Beast Boy had already gotten to his feet.

"Leave me alone!" Beast Boy cried. He punched the fighter in his faceplate. The fighter staggered backwards as his mask came off…

The living room flashed red signaling trouble. The main screen turned to static as it loaded the information. The screen displayed a location in Rome. Robin studied the display and ran for the door. "Sorry Beast Boy but your story will have to wait, Achilles is back".


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Time to Fight

Warm air filled Achilles lungs after several hours of lying dormant. He tried to move his arms but they barely budged. His armor had fused together during his last attack and he could barely move. Every fiber of his being screamed out in pain as he struggled to free himself. "I will _not _be trapped within my own armor" Achilles grunted. He thrusted his arms to his sides with all his might. His armor finally gave in and shattered as it broke under the strain. He felt the humid air touch his exposed skin, it felt good. He checked himself over to see if he had any serious injury. Surprisingly he found everything beneath his armor had been protected including his golden armbands, pants, and skin. He looked down to see his armored boots still attached. He knelt down to take them off then thought better of it. "_No…_ _it would be safer to leave them on_" Achilles thought. Achilles heard a strange noise directed his attention to the sky. A small object with spinning blades circled over head with the words 'TV News' panted on to it. Achilles sneered and raised his hand to the sky. A star bolt collected in his hands shining a brilliant green. It erupted from his hand sizzling the air as traveled into the sky. It disappeared into a sprinkle of light and entered the helicopter. The helicopter exploded in green light and vanished from existence. Achilles smiled at his success looked to the sky again and saw more circling over head turning to leave the scene. The other helicopters soon fell to the same fate as the first. Achilles walked along the country side until he reached the ocean. He dove in and the surrounding water began to bubble while air filled with steam. He would swim until he found land again, and continue his conquest.

The Titans waited impatiently for the T-ship's fuel tank to be refilled. They had used much of their fuel running from Achilles' desperate attempt to destroy them and had had barely enough to get them back home. "Can't this thing go any faster" Terran complained. Cyborg shot a cold glare telling Terran that he'd better shut up. Terran went back to playing with the little clump of dirt he had found, turning into various shapes and designs, making it snake through the air. Starfire was clapping with glee but Raven simply looked the other way.

"Please friend, show me the elephant that shoots hairy people out its nose" Starfire pleaded.

Terran groaned. "Again"? Starfire eyes grew big and she clasped her hands together trying to look as innocent as possible. "_Fine,_ but just this once…and they're called monkeys." Terran huffed. He began to repeat the act where he formed an elephant that began having sneezing fits and launched monkeys out its trunk in random directions for the fifth time. Starfire giggled and begged for more. In a corner Beast Boy was deep in thought and was staring at Terran trying to figure out why he had been troubled by his own story. Terran noticed this again and stopped playing with the dirt, Starfire's joy vanished and she sat on a crate in disappointment. Terran huffed in annoyance and turned to Beast Boy. "You've been staring at me ever since you told that story, _come on already_…it's creepy". Beast Boy let out a long breath and strode over to Terran and looked him over for a few seconds.

"Are you _sure_ we haven't met before?" Beast Boy finally asked. Beast Boy saw Terran wearing that same nervous look he had when Beast Boy told him he had been in the Doom Patrol.

"Positive" Terran said he voice shaky. They heard a click and the tank doors latched shut.

"Ok gang tanks full and we are good to go" Cyborg said as he patted the T-ship. Everyone except Terran climbed in and began launch sequences. Once again the T-ship blasted off into the afternoon sky headed towards Europe with Terran trailing close behind.

After an hour of flight the T-ship finally made it to the vast city of Rome. The report didn't say exactly where Achilles had been sighted but it said he was defiantly in the city. So the Titans began the aggravating job of finding him. After several minutes Terran howled over the radio.

"**_Found him_**" he said. Robin glanced out the window and saw nothing.

"Where?" Robin asked. He saw Terran out the window role his eyes and pointed towards the Roman Coliseum. Robin looked and saw clouds of dust and smoke rising from in and around it. "Oh" Robin said. He piloted the T-ship down the city streets and parked it outside the coliseum. The Titans ran through the series of arches to the center of the coliseum.

"Actually do something this time 'k Beast Boy" Terran said as he ran passed him. Beast Boy frowned and continued towards the coliseum's center. Raven left of a small laugh that only she heard except for Beast Boy.

"_Raven…LAUGHING,_" Beast Boy thought "_at TERRAN'S joke"_. Maybe Cyborg was right, maybe she did like him. They entered the coliseum to hear Achilles cruel laugh. He was holding a female civilian by her neck and was thrashing her around like a rag doll.

"Now who am I again" He cackled cruelly pulling her face close to his so she could only the glow of his eyes. The woman cried out something in Italian and Achilles tightened his grip. "I'm sorry I can't understand _you_"! He lifted her high above his head and began bring down but stopped on seeing the Teen Titans standing at the entrance to the coliseum. "No!" He shouted "You all should be dead"! Robin didn't answer him and pointed to the girl.

"Put her down Achilles." Robin said. Achilles looked at the woman in his massive hand and a cruel smile spread across his face.

"Why certainly." he replied. He began to set the woman gently on the ground. When she was inches from the ground he snapped his arm back and flung her behind him sending her soaring into the sky. The Titans watched in horror as the woman began to disappear into the sky. A black aura formed around Raven and she flew after the woman as fast as she could. Achilles took advantage of the Titans momentary distraction and charged at them at full speed. The Titans jumped out of the way before Achilles trampled the area they had stood in mere seconds before. Achilles whirled around and a star bolt formed in his hand. He launched it at Terran but missed him by a few inches. The air displacement was so great that Terran was blown to the side and into one of the stone pillars that littered the coliseum.

"Yo Terran you alright" Cyborg called. Achilles laughed manically. "What's so funny"! Achilles stopped laughing and smile. He clenched his fist and the star bolt that was now well away from the coliseum erupted into a small green sun, exactly where would have Raven intercepted the woman.

"No…" Beast Boy said. His sadness for the loss of his friend turned to rage. He transformed himself into a T-Rex and pile drived Achilles into the stands. "_Not so tough now without your armor_!" Beast Boy thought as he continued to crush Achilles into the stands. Achilles grabbed the T-Rex Beast Boy and shoved him away. Achilles ran to Beast Boy who had been changed back to his original form. Beast Boy felt himself being grabbed by Achilles massive hand and being dragged along the ground. His stomach began to feel warm and it tingled a bit. Then he was rocketed into the opposite stands by a star bolt. The stands collapsed and Beast Boy fell unconscious. Achilles smiled at his quick victory over two of the six Titans. He back suddenly erupted with explosions as Starfire circled over head firing her own star bolts at him. He leaped at her but his vision was instantly filled by Cyborg's sonic cannon from below him. Achilles fell to the ground half blind and Cyborg began letting loose a barrage of punches into Achilles gut. Cyborg backed up his final punch with his sonic cannon sending Achilles skidding back a few feet. Cyborg dashed at him but Achilles landed his hands onto Cyborg's shoulders and they once again locked into press match. Cyborg instead of trying to match Achilles in strength brought his knee into Achilles exposed chin, to no affect. Achilles laughed at this pitiful attempt to do him harm. Achilles thinking the same trick would work twice, hefted Cyborg into the air.

"Sorry but looks like it's time someone gave you the _BOOT_!" Cyborg brought his foot into Achilles' face and it opened up revealing a miniature sonic cannon. It blasted Achilles point blank and he instantly let go of Cyborg. Achilles lumbered around unable to keep his balance from the blast to his face and the damage it had caused to his eardrums. Robin combined two of his batarangs and their tips extended into a sword. Robin dashed at Achilles and swiped at him with his sword. The sword impacted one of Achilles' golden armbands and snapped in two. Achilles didn't need his sight to know someone had attacked him. He grabbed Robin's head and smashed it against his. Achilles then drove his knee into Robin's gut knocking the wind out of him. Finally Achilles brought Robin's bleeding face to his hand and detonated a star bolt in his face sending Robin tumbling several feet away. Achilles blinked a few times to make sure he could see properly. He grabbed Cyborg who was trying to get to Robin and smashed him into the ground. Achilles brought him out and flung him into Starfire sending them crashing into the far side of the coliseum.

"Five down, one to g-" Achilles started. A rock flew past his face and exploding propelling stone shrapnel into Achilles. Much of the shrapnel hadn't penetrated his skin but the ones that did caused him to bleed. Achilles clenched his arm where the pain was the worst. He turned to see Terran readying another stone grenade. "_You_" Achilles growled. He let out a roar and charged at Terran. Terran disappeared into the ground and reappeared behind Achilles.

"If you're supposed to be invincible then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking off yours boots" Terran said. He reached out and stone hands extended from the ground towards Achilles boots. Achilles frantically pulled his feet away and smashed the stone hands to bits. "Eww looks like I found a nerve." Terran laughed. His hands glowed yellow and more stone hands extended from the ground racing after Achilles. Achilles frantically dashed for one of the exits to escape the legion of hands. A stone wall rose from the ground cutting off the outside of the coliseum from the inside. Achilles pounded at the wall but it wouldn't give in. Achilles tossed that tactic aside and began launching star bolts at the wall. Smoke filled the air as Achilles continued to blast away. He stopped and the smoke cleared revealing a gape large enough for him to fit through. In horror Achilles watched the wall instantly liquefy and fill the gape.

"I've got you now" Terran said. He was about to send more stone hands after Achilles when a black portal appeared next to him. A girl in a blue hood stepped out and dusted herself off. "Raven!" Terran shouted "You're alive, how did you survive the explosion"! Raven looked at Terran with a 'What the hell are you talking about' look. Terran filled Raven in about all that happened while she had been gone, especially Achilles fear of letting anyone near his feet while Achilles tried blast his way out. They stopped when they heard Achilles slowly approaching. He came from away the coliseum exit dismissing the idea of trying to escape. He scowled when he saw that Raven was still alive.

"Hmph," he said "guess I missed". Suddenly his feet began to feel numb. He looked down to see his boots covered in a black aura. He struggled to pull his feet away but they refused to move. His boots shattered revealing his exposed feet. One of Achilles' ankles had a series of scars across it. Achilles eyes filled with rage at them finding his weak spot. "**_YOU_**…**_I'LL KILL YOU_**"!!! Achilles made a mad dash for Terran and Raven. He swiped at them but they ducked below him. Both Terran and Raven kicked Achilles in his scarred ankle as hard as they could. Achilles froze. They scrambled to their feet to deliver a final blow but stopped when they saw Achilles' face express extreme pain. Achilles let out a horrific scream and fell to the ground clutching his ankle.

"Oh my-" Terran and Raven said but their voices were cut of by Achilles scream. Terran stepped forward and tapped Achilles' ankle with his foot. Achilles let out another scream louder than the first rolling along the ground in a futile effort to stop the pain. "Achilles ya just blew your image" Terran said with a smirk. He turned to Raven who returned the smile and she went to treat the other Titans.

Police reinforcements arrived a half hour later to carry Achilles away to a maximum security prison being built specially for him. The police wheeled Achilles away in a large metal casket covering his whole except for his scarred ankle. Terran and Raven was filling in the now conscious Titans about what happened while they were out cold. Raven apparently was never hit by Achilles' attack; in fact she was miles away from it when it exploded. She had brought the woman to hospital for emergency treatment but had to stay because some of the injuries were too serious for the doctors to fix. "So how did you two finally stop Achilles?" Robin asked. Terran and Raven smiled. Terran halted the guards pulling Achilles away.

"Like this" he said and tapped Achilles exposed ankle. The Titans left for home with Achilles' muffled scream echoing behind them.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Time for Friends

It had been a month since the Teen Titans defeated Achilles and all was quiet around the city, which suited everyone just fine. Robin and Starfire were sparing in the gym, and Beast Boy was in the living room being referee for Terran and Cyborg's eating contest. Terran was still not official a Teen Titan but he gladly stayed when they asked him to. Raven walked in as Beast Boy called a timeout. Cyborg and Terran fell back in their chairs heavily panting. Raven saw that Cyborg had already finished twenty plates of who knows what. She looked at Terran's pile, he was two plates behind.

"I don't get it man" Cyborg said between breaths "where do you put it all". Terran smiled and lifted up his left shoe.

"In my socks…ya wanna see" he said lifting his eyebrows twice jokingly.

"Uhhh…no thanks" Cyborg said and put his head back against his chair.

"Beast Boy"?

"I'll pass". Terran turned to Raven who was sitting on the couch with another one of her books.

"_Raven_" Terran said dragging her name out as long as he could. Raven looked up in annoyance. Terran lifted his eyebrows twice and showed a wide toothy grin.

"Not even in Beast Boy's dreams" She said plainly and turned back to her book. Terran shrugged and turned back for his next helping of mashed potatoes.

"Your loss" he said as Beast Boy sounded the start of the next round and Terran and Cyborg immediately started packing down more plates of food into their stomachs. Raven slammed her book shut and left seeing she would get no peace here. She decided she would see how Starfire and Robin were doing. Raven heard grunts and yells coming from the gym as she neared. Raven opened the door and was knocked flat on her back as Robin came flying through. Starfire gasped and quickly lifted Robin off of Raven.

"Friend, we're so sorry, are you hurt?" Starfire asked. Raven picked herself off the floor and dusted off her book.

"Yes I'm fine" she said. Raven looked to Robin seriously. "Uh Robin, I wanted to ask you something…in private". Robin nodded and followed her down the hallway into her room.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" Beast Boy said raising Terran's fist high in the air in victory. "Final count: Terran 53, Cyborg 52". Cyborg groaned in pain as he lifted himself upright after having passed out on the floor.

"Good you're awake" Terran said and hoped off the table spilling plates with leftovers still on them "Now I can gloat". The intercom squealed as Robin's voice sounded.

"**_Cyborg, Beast Boy, report to my room immediately_**". Terran looked to Beast Boy then Cyborg hoping they knew why he hadn't been mentioned. They shrugged and Beast Boy helped Cyborg walked out of the room. Then Terran got his answer. "**_Terran why don't you go get a few things from the city ok_**"?

"Like I have a choice"?

"**_Thanks Terran_**". The intercom shut off. Terran went to the kitchen, grabbed their list of things to get and headed to the city.

_2 hours later…_

"OUCH! Raven that's the third time you've run me into a wall!" Terran shouted as he clutched his nose.

"Well if you'd actually walk in a straight line, that wouldn't happen" she said half jokingly. She continued to push Terran along as he waved his arms around blindfolded. She had all but forgotten how she used to suspect him of being bad news. Now they had become decent friends and had found they had a lot in common. A small smile formed on her face as she remembered how they had spent a whole day chanting about their childhoods and other private things. Raven quickly threw the thought away and the smile fell from her face. "_Just don't get the idea that…_" she quickly pushed Terran into another wall to get rid of the thought.

"STOP THAT"! He yelled, now holding his arm. Raven laughed softly and continued to shove him down the hallway. Finally she forced Terran to stop at a door and he almost fell onto her. "Now what"! Raven removed his blindfold and opened the door. Terran stared at a large room with mountains and canyons painted across it. A large window shown brightly into the room with a bed to the side and couch in the center. Terran looked back at Raven confusingly. "Why are we in Terra's room?" he asked. Raven smiled.

"It's not Terra's room…" She said. The other Titans appeared behind her and smiled.

"…IT'S YOUR ROOM" they all said together. Robin tossed Terran a communicator.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans Terran." Robin said and shook his hand. "Glad to have you on the team". Terran was at a loss of words. He had finally made it! After a month of living with them and helping them stop crime and whatnot, he had finally made it.

"I…don't know what to say." he said half laughing.

"'Thank you' would be nice." Raven said. Terran felt his eyes begin to water and he quickly turned away and rubbed them claiming he had something in his eye. Robin waved the other away to let Terran have some peace. They left and the door shut. Terran looked over his room satisfied that it was not exactly like Terra's. His room was similar to his sister's but his was in the day time, and it wasn't the desert, it was a small mountain range near his home town he had used to in. He wondered how they knew that. For the first time in Terran's life, he was accepted as a friend and an ally for who he was. Suddenly Terran had a strange feeling he was being watched. He turned to see Raven still standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Rae" he said and continued to look over his room.

"You're welcome Terran". Then Terran began to chuckle to himself and turned to her with another smile on his face. "What?" Raven said annoyed. Terran shook his head and began to chuckle louder.

"You like me don't you?" he said. Raven felt herself blush then quickly put the emotion aside. She looked away and glared trying to get him to drop the subject. "Come on Rae it's all over your face…literally". Raven quickly turned and started to leave the room. She felt Terran's hand on her shoulder and turned around. The next thing she knew he had kissed her then shut the door and locked it. Raven stood blank faced at the door unable to think straight. She felt heat rise to her face along with the emotions joy, confusion and a little anger. She turned back to her room, her face bright red, shut her door and didn't come out until the next day.

Terran paced through his room with the thoughts of the past five minutes racing through his head. He smiled to himself trying to get rid of the redness in his own face. He felt a tingling feeling in the back of his neck, then a mad itch. He began to scratch furiously, then slower. All the happiness he had felt during that day had disappeared, replaced by sorrow. Now he really didn't regret having kissed Raven. "_No_" he thought as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"_Why tomorrow…"_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'…Today it Begins'

_"The time has come…the truth of this tale shall no longer sit in the dark… hidden from all… the pieces are in place and it is time…everything you have ever known…every thought…dreamed…hoped…will cease to be…"_

"_For Today…it begins"_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Titan No More

pt.1

Raven awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat. She was shaking violently and had a hard time keeping herself steady. She got out of bed and slipped on her cloak and headed out to clear her head. "_What was that all about_" she thought as she walked down the hallway trying to calm herself down. "_…Today it begins_" she thought "_What does that mean_"? She heard footsteps down the hall and she ducked behind a corner. She peered around the corner to see a shadow walking away. The shadow passed under the moonlit window revealing their face. It was Terran. He looked very uneasy, and his eyes shifted from corner to corner like something was going to jump out at him. He walked into the bathroom and the door shut behind him. Raven let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't anyone dangerous. "_It's not like he would_…" she started then shuddered at the thought. In her sleep she had thought about him briefly, and then she had that nightmare about today. "_No he would never do anything to hurt us…would he?_" she thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Raven went back to her room and lied down on her dark mattress. "_…no he's our friend_".

"Come on Rae wake up!" Beast Boy called as he pounded against the door. Raven instantly awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "COME ON RAVEN ITS TEN-O-CLOCK". Raven bolted upright and headed to the door very annoyed at having been woken up.

"What is it?" she said very sternly.

"Terran's cooking us breakfast, come on". Raven heart raced a little when Beast Boy said 'Terran'. She quickly regained her normal attitude turned away from the door.

"You got me out of bed just to say that Terran's _cooking_ breakfast this morning"!

"But Raven you _have_ to try it, it's incredible". Raven huffed and opened her door. Apparently Beast Boy had brought some of Terran's cooking with him and was still munching on it. Raven rolled her eyes followed Beast Boy to the living where she was met by the smells of Terran's cooking. He was busy preparing more French toast, waffles, pancakes with chocolate chips in them and more with other ingredients, orange juice, crapes, and other dishes Raven did not recognize.

"What got into you?" Raven asked as she past the kitchen.

"Oh this is just my way of saying thank you." he said then returned to his cooking.

"Yo Terran" Cyborg shouted with a mouthful of French toasts "Where did you learn to cook like this"?

"Yes Terran, your cooking is most delicious" Starfire added "I would like to have more of French's toasts of cinnamon". Terran chuckled at Starfire's mistake and handed her some more.

"I taught myself Cyborg, having gone most everywhere you pick up these things". Raven sat down and put a few pieces of toast on her plate and began to eat. Raven stopped after her first bite. Beast Boy was right…these were good. Raven began helping herself to more of the food set out on the table. Terran finally ran out of ingredients to cook with and sat down to eat. He smiled at Raven and began to eat. She returned the smile and went back to her food. She looked up to see Cyborg staring at her with a large grin across his face.

"Wow Raven, I've _never_ seen you like someone's cooking _this_ much before." Cyborg said sounding as annoying as possible. She stuffed more food into her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. Cyborg continued to bore into her with his gaze to try and force her to answer. Raven didn't look up for the entire meal.

"Man I'm stuffed!" Beast Boy exclaimed when everyone had finished. The Titans were pleasantly full and looking forward to the rest of their day. Cyborg stood up from the table to stretch.

"I don't think I've been this full in a _long_ time" he said as he walked towards the door.

"What about yesterday's eating contest?" Terran smirked. Cyborg groaned and put his hands to his mouth. Terran got up from the table and followed Cyborg out of the living room. "I'll make you a deal, I won't brags for the whole day, and in return you allow me to help you work on the T-car". The door closed and Cyborg and Terran could be heard riding the elevator down to the garage.

"Terran seems to be acting unusually nice today" Robin said. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Yes I wonder if Terran is well, he is usually a couchy potato" Starfire added.

"Yeah but I'm not arguing." Beast Boy said as he searched through the scrapes on the table looking for more food.

"Maybe he just felt like it, we did make him a Titan yesterday so he's probable just thanking us" Raven said. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy left shortly after to start the rest of their day. Raven failed to mention her nightmare last night, she wrote it off as just that, a bad dream.

_Later that afternoon…_

Terran wiped the grease from his forehead as he finished his adjustments to the T-car's engine. Cyborg switch out his arm with another that had a buffer on it and began buffing the car. "Sheesh you really went overboard with this car didn't you" Terran said as he slammed down the hood.

"Yep it's my pride and joy" Cyborg answered as he circled around the car with the buffer "I surprised you know as much about this car as I do, I hardly had to correct you on anything". Terran put his hands behind his head.

"What can I say; I'm good with my hands". Terran wiped himself off and headed upstairs. Cyborg replaced his arm and walked towards the elevator. He foot crunched against something hard. He looked down and saw a clump of sand on the ground.

"Oh man, I hope he didn't get any of this in the car." Cyborg groaned and swept it up. He went back to the T-car and opened the hood. Everything looked okay. "Guess it was just that one spot". Cyborg went to the bathroom to clean off never noticing he had missed a pile of dirt in the corner.

_That evening…_

Terran had spent much of his day hanging out with the Titans individual except Raven. He sparred with Robin, tried learn Tamaran from Starfire and bashed Beast Boy and Cyborg at gaming. Now he was just finishing up his dinner preparation and began to cook. "_I need to make this good…I owe them that much_" he thought. Terran watched the pot of water begin to boil on the stove when he heard a door opening. He looked up to see Raven slowly walking towards the kitchen. His hand slipped and splashed into the pot of boiling water.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as she rushed over to him. Terran ran it under cold and held it there for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said his voice shaking. Raven reached to heal his hand but Terran instantly pulled it away once she got close. "What are you doing"?

"I _was_ going to heal it for you Terran" Raven said angrily. Terran turned away and went back to his cooking. Raven rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. "_I don't know what I-_".

"Raven" Terran called. Raven stopped and set her gaze upon him. "Raven, if you're mad about yesterday then…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me". Raven strode over to Terran and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm not mad Terran, if I was you'd be dead" she said sarcastically. Terran laughed lightly not knowing if she was joking or not and went back to his cooking. "Terran" Raven said softly. "I…uh…just wanted to say that…I…um" she said as bent closer to him "that…I…I…". They both leaned closer together, hearts racing. Suddenly the door burst open and Cyborg came running.

"Woo wee I smell something good and it ain't me cooking it, yo Terran what are y-" Cyborg stopped and saw Terran and Raven very close together, their eyes closed. They instantly snapped out of their trance and turned to Cyborg. "Oooookkkkk this is a little awkward" Cyborg said backing away his eyes wide open. Terran and Raven turned away from each other their faces bright red and backed away from each other. "I'll just be goin' now" Cyborg said and turned to leave.

"No wait Cyborg I could use a hand with this" Terran pleaded and pointed to his unfinished cooking. Cyborg seeing he had no way out of this mess went to help Terran. Cyborg began basting the turkey and stuffing it. He leaned over and whispered to Terran.

"You lliikkee her-"

"SHUT UP"!

_Later that evening…_

Terran's fingers were tapping the table furiously against the table as everyone was finishing up their dinner. His heart raced faster and faster with every bite they took. That infernal itch on his neck was back but Terran refused to scratch it.

"Terran, you've have made another glorious meal, you _must_ cook for us again" Starfire said happily as she swallowed her last bite.

"Yeah sure anytime" Terran said through clenched teeth. He felt his legs shaking uncontrollable and he couldn't calm them down.

"Terran are you alright?" Robin asked noticing Terran's uneasiness. Terran nodded weakly and forced himself to smile as he ate the last bit of food on his plate. Raven starred at him worrying why he was acting so strangely, he was perfectly fine earlier today but she noticed as the day progressed he became more edgy. She moved her hand closer to his not caring who saw. Terran stood up just when her hand was a few centimeters away. He was breathing heavily now, and he was shaking severely. He hung his mouth open trying to force himself to say something. He could feel everyone's gaze on him, his head throbbed, his heart felt like it was going to explode, and that itch was just getting worse.

"_Just do it Just do it **JUST DO IT!**_" Terran yelled inside his head. Suddenly he became very calm and the itch disappeared. He smiled at everyone and opened his mouth. "So how was the meal"? Everyone looked at each other in confusion then responded at once.

"It was awesome"!

"Superb"!

"It rocked"!

"WE WANT MORE WE WANT MORE"!

"It was really good".

Terran smiled and rested his hands on the table. "Good!" he shouted cruelly. Then he flung the table to the side sending food and dishes everywhere. Everyone's chairs swooped out from under them knocking them to the ground. The Titans watched in shock as Terran's body began to glow bright yellow. His eyes were filled with hate and had a yellow flame surrounding them.

"**BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST PEACEFUL MEAL YOU ARE EVER GOING TO GET"!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Titan No More

pt.2

"Terran what are you doing"? Cyborg shouted as he ducked under a flying chair. Terran simply put on a cruel smile and stretched out his hands sending a wave of earth at them.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Terran shouted as the Titans where smashed through the main window and plummeted to the ground below. Terran walked to the window and starred coldly down at them. "_I'm sorry guys_" he thought then jumped down to meet them. Cyborg rebounded off the ground and lifted a few feet off the air, and then Terran came flying in from the side and sent Cyborg barreling the other way.

"Terran, stop what's wrong with you" Robin cried. Terran didn't respond and came running at him fists flying. Robin dodged them all and kicked Terran away. "Fine if that's how it's going to be". Robin sent his fist straight at Terran's face. Terran waved his hand and a stone wall shielded him. Robin's hand throbbed and he clutched it trying to stop the pain. Then Terran's arm extended from the wall and grabbed Robin by his hair. Terran then began pounding Robin's face against the wall. Robin stopped resisting after several blows, and then Terran formed a stone shackle around Robin's neck to hold him there. Starfire grabbed Terran by his shirt and lifted him high into the air.

"You will _not_ hurt my friends!" she shouted and punched him hard into the hill near the tower. Terran slammed into the hill and disappeared into a hole. Starfire gasped and flew over to the hole. "Terran, are you alright?" she called still in the mindset that Terran was their friend. A yellow glow appeared deep in the hole.

"Of course I'm okay idiot!" Terran yelled from within his hole. A large stone arm blasted from the hole grabbing Starfire and she went soaring into the air. Starfire pounded against the arm trying to free herself. She looked into the palm of the hand to see Terran's face forming in the rock. It smiled and Starfire was shoved through Titan's Tower and into the ocean on the other side.

"Terran please stop" Raven cried. She could hardly believe he was doing this, he was their friend, they trusted him, gave him a home and now he was trying to kill them. Terran turned to her and sneered.

"Why should I, your losing" he shouted back. Raven flew over to him and hugged him.

"Please Terran, don't we're your friends, you'll regret doing this later." She held him tighter hoping he would come to his sense. She looked into his eyes; there was a lot of pain and anger behind them. Raven thought she saw a tear forming in his eyes.

"Sorry Rae, I can't afford to have any regrets" he said coldly. He slammed his fist into her gut knocking her out instantly. He stepped to the side letting her fall to the ground. "Now who's next"? Beast Boy had had enough; he wasn't going to stand by and watch Terran take down his friends. He transformed into a tiger and swiped at Terran with his claws. Terran brought up several stone shields to block each swipe. A spike formed out of the ground knocking Beast Boy to the side. Terran grabbed the horn, bending it slightly. Then he pulled up on it and a stone rhino sprouted from the ground and began bashing Beast Boy around the island. Terran flipped off the rhino's back a landed softly to the ground. He then felt a sharp pain in his back and went careening into the ground. Robin had finally freed himself and was now back in the fight. He sent a flurry of punches at Terran all hitting their mark, Robin wasn't about to let him get the upper hand.

"Robin out of the way" Cyborg called as he aimed his sonic cannon at Terran. Terran saw this and grabbed Robin while he was momentarily distracted and used him as a human shield. The sonic cannon hit knocking Robin away and leaving Cyborg open to attack. Terran ran up to him and bashed his fists against Cyborg's metal plating. All his strikes pinged off of it. Cyborg grabbed Terran's arm and lifted it into the air. "Sorry you can't touch me".

"Thanks for leaving yourself open Cy" Terran smirked. He dug his free hand's index and middle finger into the ground and slashed Cyborg's chest leaving a long gash. Cyborg dropped Terran and clutched his sparking chest in pain. Terran was waving his two fingers that had crystallized tips. "Hey Cy, to bad you put all that hard work into your car". A loud explosion sounded from below the tower and the T-car bursted out of the ground in a wreck. The sand coils around it disappeared back into the ground leaving the smoldering wreck behind that was the T-car. Steam shot from Cyborg's nostrils and he jumped back between the two mounds in front of the tower.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO THAT SCREWY HEAD OF YOURS, BUT _NO ONE_ WRECKS MY CAR!" Cyborg shouted as he pounded a shaft that had extended from his forearm. Panels on the two mounds opened up and tubes extended from them attaching to Cyborg. A large battery shaped tube extended from Cyborg's back crackling with electricity. Cyborg's chest and shoulders opened up revealing more miniature power cells, the robotic side of his head snapped out a targeting designator and placed it over his robotic eye. His left shoulder popped out a small laser designator and targeted Terran's forehead. Then a large sonic cannon hefted itself over Cyborg's left shoulder and locked on to the inferred beam. Finally Cyborg's arms opened up and rearranged themselves into two menacing sonic cannons. The tower's lights shut off and all power was converted into Cyborg. Electricity jumped from the two cannons as they charged to fire. Terran couldn't move, he just stood their in fear knowing he could not escape this attack. The ground began to quake as the cannons reached their full power. "BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted as he fired all his weapons at once. The sonic blasts converged into one and swallowed Terran into light and sound. The beams intensified as Cyborg drained more and more power into the attack from the city's power grid. The sonic blasts dissipated as they past out of the earth's atmosphere and all became quiet. Cyborg collapsed to the ground, warning lights blaring signaling he was dangerously low on power.

"Dude I think you over did it a little" Beast Boy said as he picked Cyborg off the ground. He gave Cyborg a thumbs up.

"Actually I don't think was enough" said a cold voice. Terran melted from the ground, bruised and cut from the attack. "Sorry better luck next time". He stared around at the weak and hopeless Titans. His mind told him to finish them off now while they were weak. "_No_" he thought "_It wouldn't be very sporty, besides I doubt I still have enough strength left to finish them off now_". A stone platform lifted him off the ground and soared away into the night. Terran starred back at the tower as it disappeared from view. "_Sorry nothing personal_".

Raven wearily awoke on the couch, the next morning. Her stomach hurt from when Terran had punched her making it difficult to sit up. The other Titans were scattered across the living room all silent with grim looks on their faces. "What happened?" Raven asked.

"We got beat…bad" Cyborg said glumly and went back to repairing his chest.

"And Terran got away as well" Beast Boy chimed in. Raven sighed "_So it wasn't a dream_". Suddenly the alarm blared once again and the main screen which had been damaged transferred the information to the computers in the front of the room. A young Russian man appeared on the display and the scenery behind him looked like a war was taken place.

"**_This is Red Star calling all…intruder near the silo…don't know how long…I'll try to hold…_**" a loud explosion sounded and the transmission ended. Robin typed furiously on the computer to triangulate the transmission. It identified a position in northern Siberia.

"Sorry we have to move out so soon but Red Star needs our help" Robin ordered.

"Wait Robin, we can't go just yet, Terran didn't just wreck the T-car, he sabotaged the T-ship and the main frame as well, we can't go anywhere for a little longer" Cyborg warned. Robin tossed him a wrench and pointed towards the door.

"Then start fixing". Cyborg huffed and ran to the elevator to get to the hanger. "Everyone else start fixing everything you can, we have to get there soon" Robin and headed downstairs to repair the towers main computer. Raven went over to the window and starred to the east. She knew the coming battle wasn't going to easy nor was anything going to be from here on out. They were tired and weak from their previous battle, they wouldn't perform well. She reached out with her mind to where Red Star was holding off the unknown enemy, but she knew in her heart it was Terran.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SHIVA

_Special News Bulletin_

_** "…We are coming to you live from Northern Siberia, Russia where a large military engagement with Russia's 18th Motor Rifle Division and an unknown force is taking place across the snow covered wasteland. As you can probably hear, the shelling is immense from Russia's artillery batteries scattered across the battlefield and the ground several miles from here is blackened from the firefight (loud explosion). Wow that really close, we have no idea how it happened but one of Russia's tanks came flying right by our van as though a child had thrown it during a temper tantrum. (Loud engine roar). A young man dressed in green on a snow bike just ran by heading straight for the center of the engagement. (Another loud explosion) Ok the commanding officer has ordered us to leave the area, the fighting is getting to intense. Wait is that…driver move it…I don't care if you run someone over do you want to get hit by those boulders! This is Hyde Moore for the WNX news station covering the world…drive man drive!..." **_

****The sound of the retreating Russians was drowned out by the roar of Red Star's snow bike. He turned hard right as a wrecked APC (Armored Personal Carrier) fell to the ground to his left. Red Star turned left and headed towards the target.

"_Whoever they are they must be pretty powerful to have taken out more than half of a Motor Rifle Division in such a short time_" he thought. The ground beneath him suddenly exploded and Red Star fell off his bike and rolled across the ground. The area around him became dark. He looked up to see a tank falling right on top of him. He caught the tank as it fell upon him with ease. He set it aside and sprinted towards a small dot in the distance. The dot soon formed into an outline of a person, and then it became clearer as Red Star got closer that it was a young male. The young male was wrapped in a heavy white coat with a matching fur hat. His large goggles masked the part his face that was exposed. "You, why have you attacked us" Red Star shouted in a Russian accent. The young male didn't answer and continued his silent stare. "Answer me". The figure held up his hand for Red Star to be quiet.

"So you're Red Star" he said in an American accent. Red Star looked confused.

"You are American?" he replied recognizing the accent. The young man didn't respond and continued his analysis of Red Star.

"You were the former Soviet Union's answer to America's Superman were you not"?

Red Star looked confused. "_What is he talking about_"?

"…I heard in early development you became…_unstable_". Red Star clenched his fists, remembering his failure to become the perfect solider. "So…if are a _failure_, then what makes you think you can stop me, especially since I destroyed your petty army"! The young man raised his arm and a column of stone rose out of the ground knocking Red Star away. Red Star quickly got to his feet and dashed towards him. The young man's arms glowed a faint yellow and two stone arms formed out of the ground. The stone arms followed the young man's movements perfectly. The stone arms reached out to grab Red Star but he bashed them to bits.

"Ha, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me". The young man smiled.

"Then let's up the ante" he said happily. Stone disks rose from the ground and soared high into the air. Then made a 360 degree turn and headed straight for Red Star. Red Star ignored them and ran as fast as he could towards the young man with stone disks exploding all around him, he knew that fighting off this man's attacks would be a losing tactic. The young man raised up a stone wall to block Red Star's path. Red Star simply ran right through it like it was balsa wood. He brought his fist back and punched the young man as hard as he could, but a stone disk hit him in the arm throwing off his punch by several inches. The young man ducked under Red Star and grabbed his legs. The ground beneath them both liquefied and Red Star sank into it until his head was the only thing above the ground. The young man melted from the ground sporting a cruel smile. He began kicking Red Star in the face until Red Star stopped moving. The young man turned away not bothering to check Red Star's condition, and entered the underground complex behind them. He defeated the soldiers who had managed to make it here with ease. He entered a room overlooking another larger darkened room. A lone scientist coward in a corner as the young man peeled away at his layers of clothing. He removed his goggles letting his blue eyes adjust to the brightness. Then he removed his fur hat and ran his fingers through his spiked blond hair. The scientist murmured something and the young man turned to him. "What was that?" he said. The scientist smiled and repeated himself.

"You'll never get the codes from the computer you don't know how to work it stupid boy, and you can't get them from me because you can't understand me" the scientist cackled in Russian. The young man walked over to him and leaned forward smiling back. The scientist felt nauseated for a minute then began to scratch at his ears as sand began to wrap itself around his eardrums. He screamed in pain as blood began to trickle out of his ears. The pain stopped and he felt the front of his coat being grabbed. The young man lifted the scientist to his feet and pushed him against the computer console.

"Now about those codes" Terran said in Russian.

_On the T-Ship…_

"I'm sorry guys I really am" Beast Boy sighed "If I hadn't found Terran none of this would have ever happened".

"Beast Boy it's alright" Robin replied "none of us could have known he would turn attack us so stop beating yourself up about it".

"I knew it I knew" Raven angrily said "I felt it the first day we met him, I knew there was something wrong with him".

"_Knew it_…you liked him" Cyborg interjected "you almost ki-". Cyborg stopped when he felt dark magic gripping his neck. "Uhhhh never mind".

"Wait what were you saying Cyborg" Beast Boy asked now intrigued. Cyborg looked at Raven's cockpit in the T-ship. She had a 'You better shut your mouth or I'll kill you' look.

"Nothin'".

"Common Cyborg what was it" Beast Boy persisted.

"Raven a little help".

"What did Raven almost do"?

"Cyborg you better keep your mouth shut" Raven snarled

"Speaking of _mouths_" Cyborg hinted to Beast Boy. This turned Raven's face bright red. Beast Boy looked between the two of them.

"NNNNNOOOOOO". Raven put her hood up trying to hide her face. "Is that why you hugged-" Beast Boy gasped. "YOU DIDN'T". Raven was preparing to detach her section from the rest of the T-ship. "YOU DID"! Cyborg locked the clamps keeping Raven from escaping. "You ki-". Beast Boy began to gag as Raven choked him with her magic. Starfire sat in her seat trying to understand what they were all talking about. The she realized what they were talking about.

"Raven, you made the lip-smacking with Terran" she said in shock. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and busted out laughing at Starfire's comment, even Robin let out a small laugh.

"NO!" Raven shouted her face even redder than before, desperately trying to defend herself "that's not what-". Everyone's display turned on showing a map of the area and a red marker showing their location.

"Team (cough) we're here (cough)" Robin said trying to force down his laugh. The T-ship made its decent with a laugh or two coming from within. The Titans left the ship and headed down the tunnel leading to the underground complex. Beast Boy and Cyborg put their hands on Raven's shoulders.

"We're (chuckle) sorry Rae (laugh) we were just having (laugh) having a little fun" Beast Boy said whipping tears away from his eyes.

"It's just you (loud laugh) you and (laugh) and him make an (begins to roll over laughing) an odd couple" Cyborg said. Raven turned around, her eyes ablaze in fire.

"_WE_ ARE NOT A COUPLE…AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY, _WE_ NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE" She shouted "WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE WAS A MISTAKE…" Raven paused allowing Cyborg and Beast Boy to pick themselves off the floor "NOW _BACK OFF_"! She turned on her heels and headed down the tunnel after Robin and Starfire. They followed the trail of fallen soldiers to the control room where Terran was typing furiously on the computer. Terran turned when he heard their footsteps and smiled.

"The Teen Titans, why am I not surprised" he said almost happily, his face was red from the cold except for the areas his goggles had covered. He turned back to the computer and taped a button turning on a green light. "As you can see I'm right in the middle of something…I'll be with you in a few minutes". His hand glowed yellow and a small rubble could be felt throughout the complex.

"No we do this now" Robin said and dashed at Terran with his Bo staff. Terran sidestepped and the blow struck the computer sending sparks and computer chips flying from it. Raven reached out her hand and Terran was covered in dark magic. He was forced through the window and landed hard against the steel floor. Robin jumped out the window and readied his Bo staff.

"No no no" Terran said and sidestepped out of the way. Robin screeched to a halt before his staff hit a large metal cylinder. The cylinder had three yellow triangles placed next to three black triangles in a circle. "Wouldn't want to set one of these off now would we"? Terran snapped his fingers and the lights flickered on. The room extended for almost a mile in either direction, filled with hundreds of identical cylinders.

"What…what is this place" Robin gaped. Terran laughed and gracefully landed his feet on top of two of the cylinders coned tips.

"This is a Russian _missile_ silo, which would explain why they went to so much trouble to protect it…not that it did them any good". He tapped a third missile every-so-slightly "and this is called a SHIVA intercontinental-ballistic-_nuclear_ missile" Terran finished with a large grin. "Now these have been lying unused, but not for much longer". Robin looked around to see the missiles slowly sinking into the earth that had busted through the floor.

"What are you planning to do?" Robin demanded. Terran shrugged.

"Oh I'm not planning anything; I'm just the delivery boy". The rest of the Titans joined Robin on the floor.

"So what if you steal them, you can't do anything with them unless you have the-" Cyborg started. Terran waved a disk in his hand.

"_Activation codes_" he finished "You can thank my Russian friend for that". Terran smiled referring to the dead scientist still in the control room. "If it wasn't for him, the worst I could do with these is give someone a splitting headache". The missiles began to sink faster. "Now I afraid this is where I take my leave". Terran blew a kiss at Raven, then put on a cruel smile and waved his hand erected a stone wall in front of the Titans. Raven sent a mass of dark energy through the wall in hopes of capturing Terran, but she came up empty. Then Starfire threw star bolts from her hands destroying the wall, but it was too late. Terran and the missiles were gone. The Titans stood alone in an empty room with the haunting thought of what Terran could do with all those nukes. There was a long silence.

"What did he mean by 'I just the delivery boy'" Beast Boy said after a few minutes.

"That means he's just doing the grunt work, and someone else is pulling the strings" Robin answered. He turned to Cyborg "Cyborg, Raven, check on Red Star's condition and make sure he's okay, the rest of us will help any other survivors, when we get back to the tower we start a search for every major villain still on the loose". Everyone nodded and went to do their assigned tasks. An hour later Robin ordered the Titans to return to the T-ship immediately.

"Why what happened" Beast Boy asked as he climbed in. Robin gave him a troubled look.

"Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload are attacking the city".


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Divided and Conquered

"Alright team, Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload are attacking three separate targets scattered across the city" Robin said over the intercom. He relayed the information to everyone's computers. A map of the city appeared and three red dots pulsed signaling Cinderblock, Plasmas Overload's last known location. "Cinderblock was last seen in the industrial mining facilities, Plasmas was last seen in the toxic waste plant overlooking the San Andres fault and Overload was last seen inside the cities nuclear power plant".

"Man if even one of them succeeds it'll be a huge blow to the city" Cyborg pointed out.

"Hmm, explosions from the power plant, earthquakes from the fault and industrial collapse…hmm choices" Beast Boy hummed.

"Is anyone else getting the vu Déjà" Starfire asked.

"You mean 'Déjà vu'" Raven correct "yeah and who wants to bet Terran is behind this". Robin signaled the team to prepare for detachment.

"Alright Titans, same as last time" Robin ordered "Cyborg and Beast Boy will take Plasmas, Raven will take Overload and Starfire and I will take Cinderblock, everyone will report their status every thirty minutes". Steam vented from the side hatches and the T-ship separate into five pieces "Titans Go"!

_Nuclear Power Plant…_

Raven arrived at the power plant several minutes after she separated from the others. She slipped past the unconscious guards and made her way to the control room. She saw a large mass of electricity with a single computer chip in the center burning out all the computer consoles in the room. "_Overload_" she whispered as she sent a 2D black raven claw slithering across the floor. She had to stop him or the whole place would go up in a nuclear explosion. The claw exited its 2D state and surrounded Overload with its talons. Overload withdrew into the electrical systems and passed into the ceiling wiring. A trail of electricity followed Overload as he retreated to outside the building. Raven tracked him to the electrical lines that lead into the city. The whole place lit up in electricity making it impossible for Raven to find Overload, and then the whole place went quiet. "Blast it where did he go?" she said angrily as she spun around trying to find him. Raven forced herself to calm down and she began to meditate. "_If I can't find him with my eyes then I'll find him with my mind_". She sat motionless reaching out with her mind throughout the electrical lines. After several minutes of meditating she found nothing. "Why, why would Overload attack this place then leave so suddenly" she though aloud. Suddenly Raven felt a sharp pain across her face and went sailing into a barbed wire fence. She rubbed the cheek that had been hit and pushed herself off the fence.

"Does the phrase 'It's a trap' mean anything to you"? Raven turned to her attacker to see Terran standing a few feet away. Raven wasn't surprised at all to see him, but she was surprised he had snuck up on her. Terran was no longer wearing his old clothing but a skin tight suit. It was black and gray and had creases and folds where each piece attached to the others. On the front their was a skull shaped design that Raven couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Terran was examining himself in a self made mirror quite pleased with how he looked. "Like my exo-suit?" he said continuing to examine himself. Raven ignored him tried finding him with her powers. As she did so the creases on Terran's suit changed to a light blue. "Wondering why you can't find me with your magic?" Terran said as if he had read Raven's mind "well my suit renders me completely invisible to your mental powers, and it also renders many of your attacks _useless_".

"We'll see about that" Raven shouted a raven claw made of dark magic grabbed Terran and tried to crush him to death. His suit gave off that faint blue glow and the dark magic around him dissipated. He fell to the ground and stood up unimpressed.

"You see Raven, your useless now" Terran smirked. Raven sent more dark energy at him but every time it failed. Terran yawned and smiled at Raven's pitiful attempts to do him harm. Raven reached out and began sending various objects flying at Terran. Terran raised his hand and a stone pillar rose from the ground lifting him into the air. He waved his hand again but nothing happened.

"What's the matter? all out of power" Raven snapped. She tried to fly up to him but found it difficult to get off the ground. She looked down to see her feet half buried into the ground. She frantically pulled at her legs attempting to free them but the ground around her turned to mud. "Let me go you jerk" she yelled.

Terran wiped his finger across his eyes pretending to wipe away a tear. "Aww don't be like that Rae, after all we are still friends right?" Terran said sarcastically.

"We are _not_ frie-" Raven started but a patch of mud wrapped itself around her mouth. A cold smile spread across Terran's face. He began to walk casually downwards towards Raven using stones for stairs.

"Tell me Rae I'm just _dying_ to know" He said "what hurts the most…" Stone arms began wrapping themselves around Raven pulling down into the mud. "…the fact that I've _beaten_ you…" Raven began sinking faster into the mud "…that I'm going to destroy each and every one of your little friends…" Raven ripped the mud off her mouth and took one last gulp of air before she went under. She saw Terran was several feet from her, his vision black and she could no longer see. Then she stopped sinking. She was raised up by the mud so that her chest up was above the surface. Terran bent forward and brought his face a few centimeters in front of hers. "…or the fact that you thought I actually loved you"? He placed his hand under her chin and brought her forward. He gently kissed her, then pulled away a few inches. Raven saw him mouth a few words to her, then Terran grabbed Raven by her head shoved it beneath the mud.

'_I'm sorry'_

_Toxic Waste Plant…_

"Whoa does this place stink or what?" Cyborg said as he pinched his nose to keep out the stench. Beast Boy and Cyborg searched through the waste plant trying to find Plasmas.

"Well I hope we find him soon, this place r-" Beast Boy halted and pulled Cyborg behind a metal pipe and pointed into the shadows. "Look". Cyborg stared into the shadow and saw a large hulking mass within it. He nodded to Beast Boy.

"I got it" he said and jumped out into the open. He raised his sonic cannon and fired into the mass. The beam sailed into it but the mass didn't move. Then it began to fall apart into rubble and a stone arm skidded across the floor. "A decoy" Cyborg said. Suddenly laughter echoed throughout the room and several lights flickered on. Terran was standing beneath one smiling at them.

"Terran" Beast Boy yelled and ran after him. Terran waved his hand and dust flowed to his sides. Two identical Terrans appeared next to the first mimicking him. Two more split off of them making five Terrans. They stuck out their tongues and ran away in random directions. "Which is the real one" Beast Boy shouted trying to follow each one.

"Well let's find out" Cyborg said. He tapped his arm switching his robotic eye to infrared. He found that only one Terran was giving off body heat. Cyborg ran after that Terran knowing the others were fake. "Does he have a fever" Cyborg mumbled when he noticed Terran body temperature was extremely high. He jumped in front of Terran and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Terran staggered backwards gripping his face but he made no sound. Then the four other Terrans fell from the ceiling and piled on top of Cyborg pinning him to the ground. Then Terran removed his hands from his face and magma poured out of the hole. "What the…where's the real Terran" Cyborg shouted. The four Terrans melted back into dust and began slithering into Cyborg's joints. Cyborg felt his gears lock up as the dust hardened. He tried to call for help but he couldn't move his jaw. He lied their motionless hoping Beast Boy would come and help him. But Beast Boy never came.

_Meanwhile…_

"If you're looking for me, than don't bother going after Cyborg". Beast Boy turned to find Terran crouched on a pipe looking very pleased with himself. He hopped down a walked into the lamp light. Beast Boy couldn't move when he saw Terran's exo-suit.

"No it…it can't" Beast Boy stuttered. Terran smiled and a faceplate with a skull on it slid over his face.

"_What_ can't it be"?

_Six years ago…_

The metal faceplate clanged against the floor revealing the fighter's face. He wheeled around and slammed his fist into Beast Boy sending him falling back. Beast Boy groaned and picked himself off the floor. He saw the fighter glaring at him with eyes full of hate. The fighter was a small boy with short spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. Blood trickled from his mouth but he didn't bother to wipe it away. The boy looked no older than ten.

"JERK!" he yelled and punched Beast Boy again. Beast Boy scrambled to feet and tried to run around the boy. The boy brought up a stone wall knocking Beast Boy back. "I'm going to kill you JERK"! A piece of the stone wall broke off and formed a spike. It hovered over Beast Boy ready to drop any second.

"NO!" shouted Mento and he sent a physic shockwave at the boy. The boy's suit glowed a dim blue and the shockwave reflected off of him. The shockwave impacted the ceiling and the whole building began to shake violently.

"I believe our test has been most successful" Brain said coldly as the room began to shake "but it is time to leave".

"Agreed" Mallah answered and hopped off the platform. The ceiling began to crack and break as the shaking became more violent. The boy jumped from side to side avoiding the falling debris not bothering to notice his death grip on Robot Man had been released. Robot Man came charging at the boy knocking him to the ground with great force.

"MALLAH!" the boy cried as Robot Man came closer. Robot Man helped Beast Boy to his feet and slowly stepped towards the boy.

"It's okay I won't hurt you if you stop fi-" Robot Man was knocked to the side as Mallah came barreling towards them. The boy ran to Mallah and clutched onto him as an infant would to a parent when it was frightened. Mallah raced back to Brain with the boy holding onto him, with the boy softly crying. Mallah grabbed the Brain and ran for the emergency exit. He activated their escape ship and within seconds they lifted off and sped away from the Brotherhood's former mansion.

"Doom Patrol retreat" Mento ordered. Robot Man picked up Beast Boy and followed Mento out of the mansion. They panted heavily when they got to a safe distance.

"Mento" Beast Boy asked when he had regained his breath "why was that boy helping the 'Brotherhood', he didn't look any older than me"? Mento shook his head and placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"I don't know why he was helping Brain, but what matters is that he was helping him" Mento said. He turned at the sound of jet engine in the distance and saw Brain's escape craft now far in the distance. "_What are you planning for him_"?

_Toxic Waste Plant…_

"You…you were-" Beast Boy stuttered.

"…That boy" Terran finished "yes I was, come on why did you think I was so nervous when you told that story BB, I was afraid you'd recognize me and blow my cover". Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Terran had been one of his old enemies six years ago, and he never realized it.

"So you're still with the 'Brotherhood of Evil' right" Beast Boy snarled wanting to fight now more than ever.

"Bingo" Terran said snapping his fingers "and my Beast Boy are you guys in for something special". A wall of earth began to rise around Terran and wrap him a cocoon. "Be seeing you". The earth engulfed him and disappeared into the ground leaving Beast Boy all alone.

"I've got to find Cyborg" Beast Boy exclaimed and he began to run to where Cyborg had run off to. He stopped when he heard heavy breathing behind him. He turned and saw Plasmas towering over him.

_Six years ago…_

"Are you alright?" Mallah asked as he helped strap him into his seat. The boy nodded whipping away his tears. Mallah patted the boy's head and went to the front of the ship. The boy continued to cry softly

"Stop crying boy" Brain demanded "this is what we you will be doing the rest of your life so _get used to it now_". The boy frowned and looked away.

"Why were they trying to hurt me?" The boy mumbled and hugged his legs to his chest and buried his head in them.

"They are our enemies Terran, and they will continue to hurt you down until they have destroyed us". Terran squeezed his eyes trying not to imagine what they might do to him if he was beaten.

"But maybe they-" Terran started but Brain cut him off.

"Terran, they are no different to the people in that town you wondered into". Terran's eyes welled up in tears as he remembered that experience he had when he was seven. "Don't you remember what they did to you…how much they hurt you"? Terran began to cry harder than before "They are all the same Terran, every one of them…don't you want to make them _all_ pay for what they did"? Terran nodded his head and wiped away his tears. His mood changed from sadness to hatred as Brain continued to bring back that memory. Terran wanted to make them all pay so badly; those people in the town were just the start. Terran's mind was set; if everyone was going to hurt him because of who he was then he was going to make everyone on the earth pay…no matter the cost.

_Industrial Site…_

Cinderblock finally collapsed after his long battle against Robin and Starfire. He fell unconscious and didn't move again. Robin sat down on a nearby rock pile to catch his breath. Starfire still hovered in the air looking very exhausted.

"Victory at last" she said as she planted her feet to the ground and bent over to catch her breath. Robin took out his communicator and was disturbed that none of the others had reported in yet.

"_What's taking them_?" he thought "_it's been forty-five minutes_". Suddenly Starfire let out a scream and she went flying into one of the massive crawlers scattered around the site. The crawler collapsed on impact and sent dust and rocks everywhere. A figure in a black and gray suit stood where Starfire had been with his hands folded in front of his chest. His helmet slid back and Terran's face appeared behind it.

"You!" Robin shouted as he stood up. Terran put his index finger on his lip and gave a sad look.

"Awww did I hurt your girlfriend" He said, his face changing into a cruel smile "_Good_". Robin twirled his Bo staff in his hand and charged at Terran. Terran ducked out of the way and reached into one of the rock piles. He pulled out a long stone staff and blocked Robin's next strike. The two traded blows for several minutes neither getting through the others defense. As Robin struck again, half of Terran's staff crumbled into dust and Robin fell forward. Terran darted behind him and his staff regained its full length. He brought it around and bashed Robin's back into the ground. "Face it Robin, this suit enhances my mental and physical reflexes, you can't beat me". Robin leapt to his feet and brought his fist into Terran's staff. It shattered into dust and Robin continued pound Terran. Terran fell back onto one of the crawler's conveyor belts and it took Robin and Terran up into the machine.

"You were saying" Robin smirked and continued to punch and jab at Terran. "You know Terran, when it comes to ambushes you aren't very original" Robin said as he continued to knock Terran up the conveyor belt.

"Why neglect something if it works" Terran shot back and jumped off the belt onto one of the catwalks inside the crawler. He turned around and found that he was alone. He searched around frantically trying to find Robin. He suddenly found himself pinned against a wall with his arm behind his back. "Why are you doing this?" Robin shouted "we're your friends".

"I _know_ that" Terran grunted. Robin still wasn't satisfied.

"Then stop doing this Terran" Robin pleaded. Terran wrenched his arm away from Robin and punched him against the railing.

"Sorry…" he said as he knocked Robin over and into the machine's grinder below "…not my call". He turned away not even looking to see if Robin had been killed. He went back to the conveyor belt and walked out side. "_No one deserved that_" he thought as he brought a stone platform and sailed away. He looked up into the sky. The stars were very beautiful tonight. He never had the chance to appreciate them since he'd been in the 'Brotherhood'. He shook these thoughts out of his head and said in a very serious tone to no one in particular. "Mission accomplished".


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Demon Lord

Razgriz

"_Is this really the end_"? Time slowed down as Robin fell slowly to his death. The drop was to short for Robin to try and stop his fall. It was funny really; he didn't feel scared at all, just surprised. He wasn't expecting Terran to knock him over into the pit like that, he thought they were just going to fight it out and maybe Robin could have changed his mind. "_I guess he really is evil and there's nothing we can do about it_". The grinder below was coming closer. "_But why, why would he suddenly decide to do this, what have we done to him_"? Robin closed his eyes for his finally seconds of life. "_Why_"? The grinder grinded to a halt and Robin felt his back fold together. "_I guess they were right about not feeling anything when you die_". Robin lied motionless for a few seconds feeling as light as a feather. "_Wait a minute…how can I still think if I'm dead_"? Robin opened his eyes to see two large emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Are you ok Robin?" Starfire asked as she laid him down on the floor. Robin bolted upright and padded himself down to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"I'm alive!" Robin said enthusiastically. He looked over the railing and saw that the two grinders had a large hole punched through them. He ran back to Starfire and hugged her with all his might. She hugged him back and they stood their holding each other silently. Finally Robin broke the silence. "Where are the others"? Starfire shook her. She pulled out the remains of her communicator after it had been crushed under the wreckage.

"I have not heard from anyone" She said sadly.

Robin pulled out his to make sure it was working. He opened it to find it had activated its automatic distress beacon. He checked the rest of the Titan's communicators and saw they had all activated their automatic distress beacon. Then the communicator shut off from loss of power.

"Maybe someone got to them" Robin said trying to cheer Starfire up. Almost immediately and earsplitting sound blared through the air. A portal punched itself out of thin air and boy in a blue cloak stepped out holding a trumpet. "Herald"? Herald shushed him and waved into the portal.

"Come on" he said "we got to get out of here before he comes back". Robin and Starfire looked confused but followed him anyway. "Oh don't worry; I got the rest of team safely back at the Titans Tower". Robin and Starfire stepped through the portal and found themselves in their living room. Starfire hovered over to the couch where the other Titans were sitting.

"Friends!" she shouted and hugged Cyborg and Beast Boy "are you alright"?

"I'm just a little beat up is all" Beast Boy said weakly "Cyborg got dirt in his gears and Raven is out cold". Robin went over to Raven felling her forehead incase she was getting sick.

"What happened?" Robin said worriedly.

"Terran ambushed us that's what" Cyborg said angrily as he emptied dirt out of his left foot "He split us up and took us out one by one".

"Just like Terra" Robin mumbled.

"Oh and it gets better" Beast Boy said "Terran is part of 'The Brotherhood of Evil'". Robin fell silent.

"WH-what …" He stuttered. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah I fought him years ago while in the Doom Patrol, I can't believe I didn't realize it before". Robin gaze went to the floor as he tried to stomach all this.

"How long has he been a member"? Beast Boy hummed as he tried to remember all the details.

"Well since he's my age and that was six years ago, that means he was 10 at the time, but Brain had set up a trap for us to fight him so…I would guess he's been there longer than that".

"But the 'Brotherhood' has been defeated so why has he come out now" Robin said. Herald coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well apparently you guys haven't been watching the news" He said "there was a 'kidnapping' about a month ago at Brain's last hideout, it wasn't until recently they found out who had been taken".

"Who?" Robin shouted frantically.

"Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Cinderblock, Plasmas, Overload and Warp were all reported missing".

"Whoa hold up exactly when did this happen" Cyborg interjected.

"It was…April 14 when it happened". Robin typed the data into the computer to see what had come up during that time to what had caused them to miss it. Data poured onto the screen showing all the events that had happened that day and the days before and after. It was the same day Achilles had arrived on earth.

"No wonder we missed it" He said angrily "we were to busy with Achilles, but…Terran was with us the whole time".

"Wait a minute, when we got back to the tower, Terran went to the bathroom and didn't turn up again till…THE NEXT MORNING" Cyborg shouted and slammed his only workable arm against the table.

"And I bet that guy who broke in a couple months ago was also Terran" Beast Boy added. The pieces were finally coming together; Terran had stolen data on them and probably gave it the 'Brotherhood'. This meant that when Beast Boy had met Terran it was no accident, he had planned for them to meet each other at some point or another. This meant that Terran's personality was probably fake.

"It was all an act" Robin said through clenched teeth "he used us the whole time". This downed everyone's spirits. They were facing an enemy who knew not only how they fought, but them personally. Suddenly the alarms blared and the main screen projected an image of the city. A red dot pulsed where the trouble was.

"Let me guess" Beast Boy said sarcastically "Terran". Robin typed onto the computer to get more information on the alert.

"Yup".

_Downtown…_

The building collapsed in on itself as its foundation was ripped right out from under it. Terran laughed maniacally as he launched a car high into the air with a stone catapult.

"I do love my job" Terran said as his hand began to glow yellow. As he brought his hand down it was forced back and Terran nearly lost his balance. A little smoke rose from his hand and looked towards the source of the attack. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Herald stood farther down the street ready for battle. "Oh, the Teen Titans…how wonderful" Terran said "oh we have a new comer…so what can you do my friend"?

"Just watch" Herald said. He took a deep breath and blew into his trumpet as loud as he could. The sound wave knocked Terran back into a portal and disappeared. Herald blew into his trumpet and another portal appeared in the sky. Terran fell out and plummeted back down to the earth. A stone platform shot into the sky and caught Terran in mid fall. He seemed a bit spooked at having been thrown into another dimension.

"Alright I know who should go first" He said as he raised stones from the ground. They began exploding at different heights creating an early fourth of July right down Main Street. The Titans scattered in different directions to escape the shrapnel. Terran landed in front of Herald and tried to tackle him. Herald blasted his trumpet again but Terran melted into the ground and reappeared behind him. He grabbed Herald's trumpet and kicked him into the portal. Herald fell through the portal and disappeared. Terran crushed the trumpet with his hands and tossed it into the portal before it closed. "And stay in there". The portal closed; trapping Herald in his own dimension. The stone fireworks ended and the street was littered with debris. The Titans came out of their hiding places, exhausted and hurt. Robin looked around and Herald was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Herald?" Robin demanded.

"Oh…he went on vacation" Terran said with a cruel smile "he might not be back for awhile so stick around". Terran spread his legs apart and brought his fists in front of him. "Now let's have some fun". The sky suddenly became dark and a mist began to blanket the city. A loud boom sounded in the sky and clouds opened into a circle. A beam of light shot down from the sky and landed in between the Titans and Terran. Both sides were knocked back by the blast and the light began to fade. A small crater stood where the light had descended. Beast Boy peeked into the hole and saw a crouched figure that was covered by a black raven wing. Slowly the figure stood up and the wing folded back to his left side. The figure was a young man. His gleaming red eyes peered eerily through his messy jet black hair. The left side of his body had scales etched across it. The right side of his body looked like a normal human except for it was gray. His skin was cracked and he looked like he had lava pumping through his veins. He wore a ripped pair of pants that looked like they were melted onto his legs. He slowly stepped out of the crater and looked.

"You…you…" Terran gaped. His face changed from a frightened look to an angry one. "I KILLED YOU"! The figure turned to Terran. His pupils grew and Terran was knocked into a building. The figure smiled and turned to the Titans.

"Who are you" Starfire asked curiously.

"I…" The figure said with no emotion "…am the Demon Lord Razgriz". He brought his left arm up to shoulder height and a large katana materialized into existence. "And you shall all die". He dashed at the Titans with lightning speed and nearly took their heads off with one swipe of his sword.

"Why is it that every time someone falls from the sky in shining light, they try to kill us?" Beast Boy complained as he ducked out of the way of the sword. He transformed into a snake and bit Razgriz on the arm. Razgriz was unfazed and tore Beast Boy off his arm. Robin put two batarangs together and they formed a sword. He swung his sword at Razgriz but Razgriz deflected all the blows. Razgriz bunted Robin with the hilt of his sword knocking Robin through a building. Starfire flew overhead and blasted Razgriz with her star bolts. Razgriz disappeared in green light and smoke. Then the smoke collected into Razgriz's hand and formed a blazing fireball. It erupted out of his hand and shot Starfire from the sky. She fell to the ground in a heap and didn't move.

"Humph is this all?" Razgriz sneered, and then felt his legs stiffen. He looked down and saw that his legs were trapped in stone. Terran came flying out of the building he had been knocked into. Razgriz bent himself backwards and Terran went sailing over him. Razgriz's wing spread to full length and he took off into the air breaking the stone casts. Terran followed Razgriz into the sky on one of his stone platforms. Terran grabbed the edge of his platform and pulled. It rotated so its base rammed Razgriz into a sky scrapper.

"How does it feel to be squashed like a bug?" Terran smirked. Razgriz shoved the stone platform away from him and Terran fell off. Stone steps emerged from the building and Terran ran back up to Razgriz and let loose a flail of punches. Razgriz glided from side to side to dodge each blow. He kicked off from the building and flew away. Razgriz stopped and hovered in midair raising his hands to the sky.

"This planet's insolence has condemned it to death" Razgriz said as the sky began to grow darker. "And you shall perish as I rain death upon the land". The clouds suddenly seemed to be on fire. Then great fireballs fell towards the sky scraper Terran stood on and scorched the morning air. Terran leapt off to escape the fireballs and quickly brought a stone pillar up to him to stop his fall as he neared the ground.

"Geez I don't remember him being _this_ strong" Terran said as he landed softly on the ground. He looked up at Razgriz who had a large grin across his face.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me" he said. The sky began to glow a soft blackish green, then a large object blotted out the sun. "NOW WITNESS YOUR DISTRUCTION!" Razgriz shouted as his meteor began to grow larger and larger in the sky. Razgriz laughed maniacally then suddenly stopped. He began to breathe heavily as if he was suddenly out of breath. He to curled up into a ball and his wing folded over him.

"About time" Terran huffed as he tried to regain his breath. Razgriz suddenly exploded into a brilliant light and he began to fall from the sky. As he did he looked like he was shedding his skin as he fell. The meteor disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

"What's going on?" Robin said as he witnessed these events. He slowly got to his feet and found Beast Boy and Starfire badly wounded. He limped over to them and helped them to their feet. Razgriz fell to the ground and didn't stir. The wounded Titans limped over to him and found he had changed dramatically. No longer did he have a black raven wing coming out of his left shoulder blade, but a white dove's wing coming out of his right shoulder blade. The scales from his body had vanished and the cracks along his skin had healed and were replaced by softer, smoother skin. His messy jet black hair was now longer and gleaming white. His cloths had changed from a ripped pair of pants to a sleeveless top, and a long skirt bottom. In fact Razgriz was no longer a he, Razgriz was a she.

"Good" Terran said as he ducked behind a corner "I was beginning to think she was never going to come out".


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Archangel

Razgriz

"Ooookkkk, confused" Beast Boy said. The Titans stared at the transformed Razgriz wondering what had just happened to him or her or whoever Razgriz was. Slowly Razgriz stirred and began to wake up.

"Where…where am I?" Razgriz said in a soft tone. She looked passed the Titans and stared in shock at the devastation surrounding them. "What…What happened here"? She stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She had a serious look on her face as she walked away. "Only someone of great evil could have done such a thing" Razgriz said as she spread her wing for flight "I must find whoever did this".

"Uh excuse me" Beast Boy shouted before Razgriz had a chance to fly away. Razgriz turned to him.

"What?" She replied kindly.

"Well…who are you". Razgriz gave him a warm smile.

"I am the Archangel Razgriz" She said "I have come to stop the evil that is spreading across this world".

"But you were just-" Beast Boy began but Robin grabbed him and pulled him aside. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy said as he ripped Robin's hand away from his mouth.

"Just keep your mouth shut until we figure out what's going on" Robin whispered. He didn't want to make enemy with this Razgriz; at least not until they figured out if she was on their side or not.

"Hey beautiful". Terran came flying out of nowhere and his foot connected with Razgriz's cheek sending her sprawling backwards. "How you been" Terran sneered as he brought a stone club out of the ground and swung at Razgriz. Razgriz did a back flip and caught the club between her legs and flung it away. She got back to her feet and the pressed the palm of her hand against Terran's gut. Terran felt a small shock and went flying back leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. He flew into a nearby store and collapsed it completely.

"I should have known it would be you" Razgriz said angrily and flew after Terran. She circled over the pile of rubble searching for him. Then two giant stone arms formed out the rubble and grabbed a hold of Razgriz. Terran melted from the rubble with a stone spear in his hand. Terran leapt at Razgriz, spear first. Then sparks began to gather around Razgriz and Terran suddenly froze in mid-air.

"Can't…move" Terran said weakly as he struggled to get his body moving. The spear disintegrated into dust and Terran hovered in mid-air. The stone arms shattered and Razgriz gracefully landed on the ground. Her fingers began to glow a soft blue and she traced the air around her into ring with sharp line through. Razgriz then thrusted her palm through the center of the ring a chain of lighting erupted from it blasting Terran clear through three buildings before Terran finally fell to the other side of the city where Razgriz was waiting for him. She began pounding into Terran's gut before he even hit the ground. Terran still couldn't move and could only wait until he got control of his body again. She grabbed his feet and began spinning around. She let go of Terran and he went spiraling down the street. Finally the numbness from Terran's body dissipated and he regained his ability to move. Terran grabbed onto the ground and forced himself to stop suddenly. Small stone pillars launched him at Razgriz and slammed his fist into her face with enough force to knock her out cold. Razgriz stumbled backwards but did not fall over. She stood there silently without moving a muscle. Suddenly her head reeled back, her eyes had changed back to a red color and a large katana appeared in her left hand. She swung it at Terran but Terran melted into the ground to escape her. Razgriz swung her sword again and her body shattered revealing the Demon Lord Razgriz.

"What happened to my meteor?" he said as his gaze circled the city. He looked down at where he was standing and found he was not in the same place he had been before. "How did I get here"? Suddenly stone arms shot out of a distant sky scraper and snaked their way towards Razgriz. He flew backwards to escape the stone arms and shattered any that got close with his katana. Razgriz then felt someone grab his arms and legs. He turned his head and saw a stone creature holding him steady. Terran melted from the creature's abdomen and grabbed Razgriz's head with both hands.

"Now _stay_ dead" Terran shouted as he twisted Razgriz's head until he heard a satisfying snap. Razgriz stopped struggling as his body went limp. His skin began to fall away in pieces until the Archangel Razgriz took form. Her body was also limp but her neck wasn't broken. "Now to finish both of you" Terran said weakly. He slowly grabbed her head and began to twist it. Suddenly the area around Terran exploded in green light and he was forced to let go of Razgriz to escape being hit. The stone creature used itself as a human shield to protect Terran ran from the oncoming barrage. Two green eye star bolts cut through the stone creature and it crumbled into dust. "Sorry Brain, but I'm don't have enough strength to finish them all off." Terran mumbled to himself and he melted into the ground and did not reappear. Starfire landed next to Razgriz and picked her up into her arms.

"It's okay, you'll get help soon." Starfire said. Razgriz weakly lifted her head up and smiled.

"Thank…" was she could muster before she fell back into unconsciousness.

_Infirmary…_

"Will she be alright?" Starfire asked as she waited impatiently for Cyborg to finish his tests.

"Just be patient Star, Cyborg knows what he's doing" Robin said. Everyone turned as they heard footsteps down the hallway. Raven appeared around the corner rubbing her with Beast Boy following close behind.

"…And then lightning shot out her hand and Terran went flying away" Beast Boy said enthusiastically while he was filling Raven on what had happened in the past twenty four hours. "Man Rae, you should have seen the look on his face when he got plowed through that building…total surprise hahahaha". Raven couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Terran getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter so easily. The door to the infirmary slid open and Cyborg peeked his head out of the door.

"Well Razgriz is awake and doing just fine so y'all came on in now". The Titans filed through the door and saw Razgriz sitting up in bed with tubes connecting her to a machine.

"Hello" she said happily "I never did get the chance to thank you for your help".

"You're welcome Razgriz" Robin said. Starfire flew over to her and grabbled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Razgize, we are so glad to see you are okay" Starfire said. Cyborg ripped Starfire off of Razgriz before she hurt Razgriz more than she already was.

"I am glad too and it's 'Razgriz' not 'Razgize'" Razgriz replied politely "now if you'll excuse I must go after that boy". Razgriz slowly lifted herself out of the bed but Cyborg pushed her back down.

"Hold up there little lady, you ain't goin' nowhere until you're fully healed." Cyborg said sternly.

"But…" Razgriz grabbed arm that had to gashes from when the Demon Lord Razgriz ripped Beast Boy off his arm. It felt like it was fire but she tried to ignore the pain.

"Hold on I'll get something for that" Cyborg said as he opened the medicine for something to kill the pain.

"No I'm fine, I must go after that boy" she said stubbornly "he cannot be allowed to get away with all the destruction he caused".

"Uh Razgriz" Beast Boy said nervously "Terran didn't cause _all_ of the damage". Razgriz looked confused. "Well, ya see ummm…you caused most of that". Razgriz was dumbfounded.

"Impossible" Razgriz said "I caused very little dam-". Robin stepped forward and held up his hand for her to pause.

"What he meant was, the _other_ you caused most of the damage" Robin said, cutting her off.

"I do not under…what are you talking about?" Razgriz shouted. Raven sighed seeing that they were getting nowhere with her. Raven stepped to the side of her bed and placed her hand on top of Razgriz's.

"Maybe its better if I showed you" Raven said calmly. Darkness began to cover the edges of Razgriz's vision until she could see couldn't see anything at all. Then she felt the ground beneath her and she stood up.

"Where is this?" she said as she began to wonder around this mysterious place. As she did, she felt as though someone was in here with her. She turned around and found that she was alone. Razgriz continued walking and heard someone shuffling across the floor as she stepped. She turned around again and saw nothing. Razgriz started walking again, but as she did the shuffling noise began again. This time Razgriz saw something move below her. She looked down and saw someone staring up at her with the same puzzled look. His head hung loosely to the side and his body was scarred and rough.

"Who…are…you?" Razgriz said weakly, her lip trembling at the sight of him.

"I am…the…Demon Lord…_Razgriz" _He croaked. His mouth barely moved as he talked "Who…are…you"?

"I…I am, the Archangel Razgriz" She replied softly. The Demon Lord's eyes shrank and his mouth hung open emitting a horrifying screech. The Archangel Razgriz ran in terror covering her eyes to try and block out the sound.

"_**YOU LIE…I AM RAZGRIZ**_"!

Razgriz snapped out of her trance clutching her heart. That was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. She began to shake slightly. "That was…that was…". Raven nodded.

"Yes" Raven said calmly "that is the other you, every time you lose consciousness for one reason or another, he comes out". Razgriz began to cry and Starfire hovered over to Razgriz to comfort her.

"I don't want to be him" Razgriz said between sobs "I don't want him to come out again".

"You're not him Razgriz" Cyborg said reassuringly "besides that Razgriz is weak right now and won't be coming out for awhile, and…" Cyborg patted a device he had been tinkering with "Once this is baby's finished, it'll suppress that Razgriz and he'll never be able to come out again". Razgriz smiled seeing that there might be hope for her yet.

"Thank…friends".

_Brotherhood's Fortress…_

Terran grimaced as the needle injected into his skin. He felt his body go limp as the injection began to heal his body. Mallah zipped his suit back on and Terran felt the micro wiring connect into nervous system giving him better reaction timing, and making him stronger. Mallah picked him up and set him into a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the lab.

"Don't worry Terran, your strength will return in a few minutes" Mallah said reassuringly.

"Yeah whatever" Terran replied as Mallah wheeled him into the main chamber. "Wait Mallah, my room's _that _way". Mallah stopped at the center of the room and left the wheelchair at a rest.

"Brain wants to brief you on the upcoming mission" Mallah said. A light snapped on and Brain was illuminated in fluorescent light.

Terran huffed in annoyance. "Make it quick, I about to fall asleep here" Terran said annoyed.

"Terran, it is time to begin phase two of our plan" Brain said.

"I didn't know we had even started phase one" Terran said sarcastically which he was rewarded with a small shock.

"And in phase two, _she _will come into play".


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Hidden Hatred

"_**WHAT**_"! Terran bolted out of his wheelchair, his temporary paralyzes suddenly gone, and stomped over to Brain. "_**I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS**_" He shouted.

"Correction: you thought that we were going to exclude her from the plan after your failed attempt to bring her to our side" Brain replied.

"_**I DON'T CARE; I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER**_!" Terran shouted, his body shaking in anger. "_**I CAN FINISH THE PLAN **_**WITHOUT**_** HER**_"!

If Brain had a face, Terran was sure he would be sporting a cold smile. "But Terran, I thought you _wanted_ to get back at her". Terran suddenly felt nauseous and vision blurred. "After all, she did _ruin_ your life". Terran gripped his head and doubled over. Brain was filling his head with his past memories that he had tried so hard to forget. Terran collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!", "TERRAN LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE", "You never do anything with me anymore", "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING TERRAN!", "I HATE YOU!", "GOOD CAUSE I HATE YOU!", "I've always liked Terra better…"

"I've always liked Terra better…"

"I've always liked Terra better…"

"…liked Terra better…"

"…liked Terra better…"

Terran threw up on the floor as the mercury feeling in his head subsided. He was shaking uncontrollable, and he struggled to pick himself off the floor. He began to sob as the words of his father rang in his head like church bells.

"What do you say"? Terran's sadness suddenly turned to rage. He got to his feet, his eyes and hands shown yellow and an evil smile spread across his face.

"What do I say?" Terran asked rhetorically. He clenched his fists and they glowed even brighter. "When do I start"?

_Titans Tower, the next day…_

Cyborg slipped the headpiece over Razgriz's head. It stung a little at first but after awhile Razgriz didn't notice a thing.

"There, that should do it" Cyborg said and dusted off his hands. The headpiece looked like a silver ring with two other rings looping over her ears. Razgriz felt as though a part of her was being shunted away. It felt…weird. Razgriz stepped off the bed and struggled to stay upright. Beast Boy caught her as she was about to fall and held her upright. She gave him a warm smile and sat back down on the bed. "Oops sorry about that" Cyborg said "you'll feel a little disoriented at first". Razgriz nodded in acknowledgement and laid back down on the bed.

"Thank you" she said softly "all of you, for being so kind to me". Suddenly the alarm blared throughout the tower signaling trouble.

"Not again" Beast Boy complained. Robin went to the computer terminal and displayed the latest news.

"It's Terran…again" Robin said dully.

"Doesn't he _ever_ sleep, I mean _come on_ this is the third day in a row isn't it" Beast Boy said.

"Actually it's the fourth" Cyborg added. Beast Boy grumbled in annoyance.

"Alright Team, Raven you stay here and try and see if you can get Herald back from wherever it is he went and Razgriz will stay with you, everyone else is with me" Robin ordered. The Titans dragged their weary bodies out to the hallway and followed Robin to the garage.

"So, where is it _this_ time?" Cyborg asked.

"The report said that Terran was attacking a nearby high school". Beast Boy suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Wait, which high school?" he asked.

"It was the one near that new apartment complex". Suddenly Beast Boy yanked open a window and dove out and transformed into a hawk.

"_Terra_"!

_The High school…_

Terran lifted his hand and the room to his right collapsed sending dust and debris into the hallway. "I don't what it is about destruction" Terran took a deep breath of the morning air "but it makes you feel so _alive_". He saw a student in a white dress shirt and blue pants run out into the hallway. Terran summoned stone arms out the floor and they pinned the boy against the wall slowly crushing him. Terran let out a small chuckle and continued his rampage. He heard several voices from behind a door and kicked it in. There were several students and teachers cowering beneath tables and bookshelves. Terran imagined he must have looked terrifying behind his skull mask, and the fire and smoke probably made him even more terrifying. He stepped towards a group huddled under a table and one of the girls let out a shriek. Terran put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, this is a library" he whispered. The room began to shake slightly slowly becoming worse. Terran began to laugh maniacally and the room collapsed around them. The screams stopped and all was quiet. Terran picked himself out of the rubble and dusted himself off. "Aw nuts, I got myself dirty". He stepped through what was left of the doorway and into the hall. A large fire was blazing all over campus and black smoke had filled the air. "_Almost done_" Terran thought as he collapsed the hallway in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" came a cry from behind Terran.

"_Bingo_". Terran turned around to see a blond haired girl bearing a similar resemblance to him. Two other girls were followed in suit. Terran's faceplate slid back to reveal his face. "Hey sis" Terran said almost happily to his sister Terra "like what I've done with the place". Terra's expression was one of complete shock. Terran was destroying the place and he was _joking about it_.

"This guy's your brother" said a red haired girl from behind Terra.

"She didn't tell you" Terran said trying to sound shocked "we're twins if you haven't already guessed that already".

"What are you doing here" Terra said between clenched teeth. Terran simply smiled at the fact that he was angering his sister.

"I told you I'd be back" Terran said "You should have taken my offer before". Terra didn't acknowledge his comment. She continued to stare into him, her eyes filled with a deep hatred. "Personally, I'm glad you didn't because then I wouldn't get to have any fun _torturing you_". Terran spun on his heels and headed down another hallway. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, _I've_ got a school to redecorate". That was it, Terra couldn't take it anymore. She would not allow her brother to destroy her life. Without knowing, Terra stretched out her hand and a large boulder blasted out of the ground and rocketed towards Terran. "_And she takes the bait_". Terran spun around and waved his hand causing the boulder to turn to dust before just a few inches in front of his face.

"You…you…" Terra struggled to speak but couldn't muster the last words.

"You're like him" said Terra's dark skinned friend. Terra turned to her friends and saw they were backing away from her.

"No, I'm not" Terra pleaded. She knew why her friends were suddenly afraid of her. They had never knew she had powers.

"Oh but she is" Terran cut in. "She became the apprentice of a mad man, and helped him take over the city…didn't she tell you".

"SHUT UP" Terra screamed and launched another boulder at Terran. Terran turned this one to dust as well and snickered at her futile attempt. Terra turned back to her friends but saw they had run away from her and her brother. Terran lifted his hand, then clenched it. Two muffled screams echoed down the hallway, and soon were drowned out by the roar of the flames.

"Feh _humans_, they'll turn on you in an instant just because you're different" Terran said coldly "I know from experience".

"How could you?" Terra said choking over the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I told you this would happen…" Terran said taking slow steps towards his sobbing sister. Terra turned and ran down the hallway but Terran materialized in front of her. "Don't bother running" he said stepping closer to her "No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, no matter who you _cling_ to for protection". He pushed his neck forward pressing his forehead against hers, his blue eyes boring into hers. "I'm going to find you, I'm going to make your life hell, and I'm going to enjoy _every_…_minute_ of it". Suddenly Terran's eyes shifted back and forth and he mumbled something under his breath. Then he patted her on of the head playfully "Gotta go sis". A stone platform lifted Terran out off the ground and he disappeared into the sky. Terra began to sob again and covered her face with her hands. Everything she had was gone, gone. He had taken it all away in an instant, her friends, her school, her life. All gone. She heard her voice being called but she didn't respond.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. He emerged from the smoke and fire and ran over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders "Terra are you alright"? Terra shrugged him off and ran off down another hallway. "Terra wait"! Terra disappeared into the smoke and Beast Boy started after her. Then his communicator sounded but Beast Boy answered.

"_**Beast Boy, get out of there now**_!" the communicator crackled. "_**The fire department says the whole place is going to come down any second**_"! Beast Boy paused wondering if he should go after Terra and risk being crushed, or get out of here now and hope she had gotten out as well. "_**Beast Boy**_"! Beast Boy turned into a hawk and sailed through an opening in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Terra, I really am".

_Above the City…_

Terran watched as the high school collapsed in on itself. Most of the students had escape him and the building's destruction and were being treated by the medics below. For a second he wondered if Terra had gotten out or had she decided to stay in there and die. Then again, what did he care.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Siblings

pt. 1

The stone platform disappeared into the ground. Terran strode into the fortress quite pleased with how today had gone. "_At last sis, I get to make you pay for the pain you caused me, I'll personally see to it that you suffer_" Terran thought as he stopped in front of Brain.

"How did it go?" Brain asked.

Terran knew Brain already knew how today had wanted but Terran felt like telling him anyways. "She's in a great deal of emotional pain; I'd say she'll crack soon, but not before I get have my fun with her".

"Just go easy on it, I wouldn't want you killing her now" Brain warned.

"Of course Brain, it hadn't even crossed my mind," Terran lied "if I did, I would have smashed her to bits while she was still a statue".

"Then it's a good thing I stopped you". Terran didn't answer; his mind was somewhere else, recalling what had happened that day.

_Eight Months Earlier…_

The twin metal doors grinded open from age and rust. Terran stepped through the doors and found himself in an underground cavern. A large catwalk extended from the doorway to the center of the room where a large pillar resided. A life sized statue of a girl stood on a risen platform with a bouquet of flowers at her feet. Terran stepped closer and found a plaque beneath it as well; it read:

_Terra_

_A Teen Titan_

_A True Friend_

Terran grabbed the plaque and tossed it over the edge. Friends; yet another Terra would have tried to hold over him. He picked up the withering flowers and began to pluck off their petals. "To help, or not to help, that is the…no there is no question about it" Terran sneered. He shredded the flowers and tossed them over as well. He stepped up to Terra and stared into her stone eyes. "So tell me Terra, should I release you, or should I just leave you here in your cold stony prison, oh wait _you_ can't hear me hehehe". He hopped off and opened a duffel bag he had brought with him and began to pull out a suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a needle and a blue liquid. "Fine Terra, I let you out, but know this; I'm not doing this because I care about you or anything" Terran cringed as he injected the needle into his arm "I'm doing this because we have use for you, and…" Terran paused "…and because you're my sister BUT THAT'S IT" Terran went back into the bag and pulled out a very sophisticated computer. He spread a drop of his blood on a glass tray and inserted it into the computer. The computer began the process of sorting out the blood's genetic code. Once finished it began altering it so that Terran's blood became a perfect matched of his sister's. "You are sohoo _lucky_ we're twins" Terran mumbled. The computer made a small beep and a small plastic tube popped out with 'Terra's' blood. Terran poured the blue liquid into the plastic tube and watched the contents shift from red to purple then back to red. The blue liquid would cause the genes in the blood to rapidly regenerate once it was injected into Terra, therefore returning Terra to her original state. Terran had questioned this process but Brain made sure the needle would be strong enough to punch through the stone. He replaced the tube in the needle with the new one he had just made and snapped it into position. He hopped up to Terra and grabbed her. "Here we go" Terran said. A single thought buzzed through Terran's head just before he injected the needle, his gaze suddenly became hateful. He sneered pushed the needle into her arm at an angle so that the point bent in a 45 degree angle. Terran crushed the needle in his hand and threw the remains in Terra's face. Terran smiled cruelly at Terra's stony face. "I had your hopes up didn't I, you really thought that this was it, your brother coming to the rescue with the cure" Terran laughed "well guess what sis"? Terran placed his hands on her shoulders, his body beginning to glow yellow. Terran didn't notice that Terra's body was also resonating yellow. "I don't care what Brain says, I'm not bringing you back, and as far as I'm concerned you deserve to stay like that" Terran growled. He felt his anger rising, his urge to smash Terra into a million pieces was almost unbearable. He raised his fist ready to strike. His fist hung in the air, ready to deal the final blow that would end Terra's life, but it never came. Terran suddenly had a guilty looked on his face and his arms dropped to his sides. He stormed off and tossed his bag into the pit.

"ARGH I CAN'T" he shouted "I DON'T KNOW WHY, YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN, YOU DESERVE TO DIE…"! Terran slammed his fists into the ground in frustration. "BUT I…I…I JUST CAN'T"! Terran was so mad tears were beginning to run down his face. He couldn't understand why he didn't do it. He had been harboring all this anger towards his sister for so long, but he still couldn't go through with it. Likewise whenever he even tried to forgive his sister, his anger towards her rose even more keeping Terran in his sea of hate, and yet he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Sometimes Terran didn't know if he was sane or not, having these conflicting emotions about sister. Finally Terran gave up trying to reason with himself and stomped off. "Forget it, just forget it, I'll just leave you like that" Terran told himself. Terran turned to leave when he heard something moan. He turned around and saw the statue of his sister changing. The stone was beginning to turn to skin and the statue began to move. "_She's alive_?" Terran thought. For a moment he was happy Terra was okay, and then the feeling left as quickly as it had come. "_Oh…she's alive_". Terra fell to the ground. Her muscle couldn't hold her up; they hadn't been used for so long they were like jelly. Terran kneeled in front of her and lifted her head up. "Wake up sleepyhead" he said playfully. Terra's eyes opened weakly and saw her brother staring back at her.

"Oh…its you" she groaned.

"Well that's a fine 'hello'" Terran replied sarcastically. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped Terra get to her feet. "Come on ya lazy bum, lets go". He began slowly walking towards the door with Terra's head resting on his shoulder.

"Terran" she mumbled.

"Hmm".

"Can I ask you something"?

"Shoot".

"Why'd you help me, I mean after all we don't get along". Terran halted and shifted his head so he could see his sister.

"Because you're my sister, and nothing's going to change that, no matter how much I want it to".

"Oh" she replied. The twins feel silent for a minute, trying to put their differences aside for a few seconds. Finally Terra broke the silence. "Terran, do you still blame me for what happened to you and dad and what happened to him and mom"?

Terran nodded. "Yes".

"So you're just pretending to be nice"?

"Yup".

"Good". Terra punched Terran in the jaw with her free arm and they both clattered to the floor. Terran rubbed his jaw, he felt something wet on his lip. He pulled his finger away and found a sticky red liquid smeared across his finger. "Don't think I didn't hear you before" Terra sneered. Terran was about to retaliate when a voice rang in his head.

"_**Don't do it**_".

Terran halfheartedly shoved aside his urge to knock his sister's lights out and lifted her back onto his shoulder.

"You haven't changed one bit" Terran grunted. Terra smiled at him then looked ahead.

"Neither have you".

_Present Day…_

"Terran!" Brain said very annoyed. Terran snapped out of his trance and placed his mind back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry about that".

"Tomorrow you're going out again" Brain said.

"_Okay_ where to this time".

"Same place, Jump City" Brain said "but this time you'll be attacking the commercial center, this'll be sure to draw away the Titans".

"Why do you need them drawn away?" Terran asked, curious of this new develop in the plan.

"Mallah will be going on a 'trip' today". Terran was confused at first, and then realized what Brain meant.

"How many do you need"? Brain didn't answer and hovered over to Mallah and the two of them began to go over Mallah's covert mission. Terran left and went to his quarters and plopped down on the bed. He pulled off his exo-suit and covered his head with his pillow.

"_Better get my sleep whi_-". Terran's thought trailed out of his mind as he slipped off into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Siblings

pt. 2

The Titans searched the city frantically for any signs that Terran was still in the area. Robin patrolled downtown, Cyborg patrolled the commercial center, Raven patrolled the industrial sector, Razgriz stayed behind to look after Herald who had just recently been pulled out of a bizarre dimension, and Beast Boy searched was supposed to search the residential sector. But Beast Boy was more concerned about finding Terra than anything else.

"_Come oonn_" Beast Boy groaned "She has to be here _somewhere_". Beast Boy turned into a gray hound and plopped his wet noise against the concrete. He sniffed around frantically trying to pick up Terra's scent. After several dizzying circles Beast Boy gave up trying to sniff her out. He changed back to his human form and plopped down on the sidewalk and put his head between his knees. "I'm never going to find her" Beast Boy sighed. The ground beneath him began to regain its color as the sun began to rise. The communicator chirped once and Beast Boy pulled it out. "Beast Boy here".

"_**Have you found Terran at all**_?" Robin asked, his voice crackling over the communicator.

"Nothin'".

"_**Alright keep looking, we have to find him…**_" Robin paused and his image became enlarged on the communicator's tiny screen. "_**Beast Boy that's not the residential sector, you're supposed**_-". Beast Boy shut off the communicator. He knew he what Robin was going to say, but he didn't care. Right now his top priority was finding Terra. He picked himself off the sidewalk and continued his search. Everything was peaceful that morning and the peace would last till the afternoon…

_3:00…_

"This is Cyborg, found-" Cyborg started but was thrown into an old flower store. Terran cracked his knuckles and grabbed Cyborg by his foot and flung him out of the shop.

"You should really keep your attention on me" Terran smirked and raised a large stone fist from the ground. He sent the stone fist hurtling at Cyborg pinning him to the ground. Cyborg grunted as he tried with all his might to lift the stone fist from off of him. Terran stepped around the fist so he could see Cyborg's face. "Don't work yourself into the ground Cy" Terran sneered.

"Got ya!" Cyborg shouted and raised his arm so it was a few inches from Terran's face. The arm reconfigured itself into a sonic cannon and blasted Terran point blank. Terran staggered back and momentarily lost his connection to the stone fist. Cyborg hefted himself up as the stone fist crumbled and began pounding Terran in the face. Terran's mask took the brunt of the hits but he still felt it. Terran grabbed Cyborg's arm and flipped him over his back. Cyborg crashed into the ground with a dull thud and Terran used this time to put some distance between them. Terran used what was left of the stone fist and sent a spray of dirt at Cyborg. The dirt surrounded Cyborg and tried to seep into Cyborg's gears. A sonic blast blew a hole through the dirt and Cyborg stepped out dusting himself off. "Sorry" Cyborg smirked "not gonna work this time". Cyborg dashed forward. Terran side stepped as Cyborg landed a punch into the ground that probably would have knocked Terran out. A stone pillar lifted Terran off the ground and took him farther down the street. "Ya know, you talk a tough game" Cyborg's sonic cannon glowed blue as it reached maximum charge "BUT CAN YOU BACK IT UP"! Cyborg shot the cannon straight into the air and brought it down at a vertical angle. The blast cut through the air and blasted the pillar in half causing Terran to fall off. As Terran fell through the air, he extended his arms and tiny stone ropes slithered towards Cyborg. They latched onto his wrists and ankles and pulled him to the ground.

"Come on Cy, it's a beautiful day" Terran said and lifted his arms into the air. The ropes pulled Cyborg high into the air and he swayed back and forth. "How about we _fly _a kite"? Terran swayed his arms back and forth making Cyborg swing back and forth in the wind.

"Ack, put me down, put me down!" Cyborg shouted as he struggled to free himself.

Terran snapped his fingers at the idea "'Down' what an excellent idea". Terran slammed his hands into the ground. The stone ropes pulled Cyborg down with terrifying speed into an office building, practically cutting it in half. Terran slowly stepped towards the building eager to continue the fight. Two green star bolts exploded in front of Terran knocking him back. Starfire descended into the building and began pulling off Cyborg from the debris.

"Friend, are you alright?" Starfire asked as she exposed Cyborg's head.

"Yeah, I'm- watch out" Cyborg shouted as Terran sent several stalagmites at them. Starfire flew into the air to avoid them while Cyborg withdrew his head into the debris. The stalagmites punctured the building behind them and tore through the ceiling in their continued pursuit of Starfire. Starfire dashed away turning around only to blast any that got close. Starfire ducked into a sewer to try and loose her pursuers. After a ways she shot upwards and out of the sewer. She found herself alone in an abandoned mall, but she wasn't alone for long. The stalagmites punched through the floor and continued their pursuit. Starfire ducked into a cloths store and the stalagmites chased after her tearing the store to shreds on their first pass. She flew out of the mall and crashed through the glass ceiling with the stalagmites following in suit. Her eye star bolts cut through two of the stalagmites and they tumbled away. Soon after the stalagmites reformed and once again continued the chase. Starfire changed her course and flew straight down into the street. The stalagmites followed in close pursuit and punched into the ground just as Starfire pulled away. She cheered when she saw the stalagmites unable to pull themselves from the ground. Her cheering stopped when she saw the stalagmites fold themselves inside out so their tips were pointing towards the sky. Their tips extended into arms and grappled Starfire and pulled her into the ground. For several minutes all she could see was an earth as the arms pulled her along beneath the ground. Then she saw light as the arms pulled her from the earth and chained her to a wall. She saw Terran with a smug look on his face with a beaten Robin, Raven and Cyborg at his feet.

"Guys I'm coming" came a cry from farther down the street.

"Late as usually, eh BB" Terran said and turned to face Beast Boy. Beast Boy came running up the street gasping for breath. Terran raised his hand and coils of earth came from the ground and grappled Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried turning into various animals but the coils would not relent. "This is almost too easy" Terran laughed as he sent Beast Boy colliding into Robin. Then he sent Starfire crashing into Cyborg and Raven and the Titans all landed into a neat pile. "Well it's been fun" Terran said as he raised a large boulder into the air. "But this is where it ends". The boulder blocked out the sun as it hovered dangerously high over the Titans. "Sorry, noth-" Terran started but a large stone wall flew out of nowhere and slammed Terran into the side of a brick building. Terran groaned as he pushed the stone wall off of him. He rubbed his arm where it had been hit and looked for the source of the attack, and he slid his faceplate back so he could inspect it closer. "Who the-" Terran stopped when he found his attacker. A girl with glowing yellow hands was standing in an ally opposite of him looking quite angry.

"Leave them alone" Terra growled. Terran simply smiled and stretched out his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Terra, nice to see you again" He smiled "you look mad, do need a hug to make it all better"?

"NO"!

"Good because I don't feel like giving one". Terra flung her arms out in front of her and several stone fragments darted towards Terran. But as soon as they got within a foot of him they turned to dust. Terran shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk Tsk Terra, don't be like that". Terra launched herself at Terran with a stone platform. Terran side stepped it and grabbed her leg and flung her away. Terra got back to her feet and ran at Terran, arms flailing. She began to punch Terran in the gut but he didn't seem fazed at all. In fact he was laughing. "That tickled" was all he said. Terra threw another punch with all her might. Terran caught and used it as a leverage to catch Terra in a strangle hold. "You know Terra," Terran smirked "there ain't quite anything like…" Terran smashed Terra's face through a store window "…a little _window_ shopping"! He pressed Terra's face against the front in the window to allow some of the broken glass to cut her face. He then grabbed Terra by her hair and pulled out through and flung her to ground. Terra lifted her head from the ground and came into eye contact with Terran.

"I hate you" she spat. Terran lifted his hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Terran mocked. He picked Terra up from the ground and pressed her against a wall.

"I hate you" she repeated. Terran continued to wear his cold cruel smile.

"That's what I thought, but that's okay…because I hate you too". He brushed Terra's hair aside so he could see her face clearly. Terra's face was full of bruises and cuts and small trails of blood dripped from her cheeks and forehead. "I almost pity you" Terran smirked, then brought his fist forward "_Almost_". Terran slammed his fist into Terra's face and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and tossed her into the street. "You have no idea how _long_ I've wanted to do this".

"Really" Terra said weakly "wasn't it not to long ago you wanted me to go with you so you didn't have to hurt me"? Terran placed his finger to his head as though he was deep in thought.

"Sorry, don't recall". He kicked Terra in the side to make sure she wouldn't try to get back up. Suddenly a streak of lightning darted towards Terran and knocked him aside. Terran looked to the sky and saw Razgriz reading another attack. "Darn" Terran said as he melted into the ground "and this was just starting to get fun". He looked to Terra who was struggling to get to her feet. It was pathetic really. "Sorry sis, but we're done for today". Terran disappeared into the ground.

"No…get…back…" Terra said weakly. Her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a magnificent angel descending towards her.

_Titans Tower…_

"Terra…Terra…come on Terra wake up". Terra squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the infirmary. She weakly sat up in her bed and saw the rest of the Titans standing around her bed.

"Welcome back" Robin said calmly. Terra had an enormous headache and she was sore all over her body.

"Uh what happened?" Terra said in a small tone.

"You blacked out yesterday, you got beat up pretty bad" Cyborg answered. Terra thought back to yesterday but it was all a blank.

"I don't…" Terra started. Then a flood of images from yesterday stormed around in her head. "Terran!" she shouted "Where is he, where did he go"?

"Whoa whoa slow down Terra" Beast Boy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Terran left and he hasn't come back…yet".

"But we have to go after him!" she pleaded "you guys fought the 'Brotherhood of Evil' right, so find them and we'll find Terran". The Titans were shocked that Terra knew about Terran's allegiance to the 'Brotherhood'.

"How do you know that?" Raven asked.

"He told me".

"WHAT!" The Titans shouted in unison "WHEN"?

"It was a while back, after he released me".

"How come you never told us?" Robin asked obviously very angry.

"Well I didn't want anything to do with you guys any more, I still felt guilty about what happened before and…" Terra said softly but stopped mid-sentence. The original Titans were hurt by this. Yes she had betrayed them but she was still their friend.

"Umm…Terra…they have told what you have done, but you are still one of us" Razgriz said trying to reassure Terra. Terra shifted in her bed so she was a little farther away from Razgriz.

"Umm whose she?" Terra asked Beast Boy. Just then the alarm sounded again signaling trouble.

"We'll tell you later" Robin said as he dashed to the computer terminal. Robin sighed out loud. "Guess who"?

"Terran" everyone said in unison. Robin shut off the computer and dashed out of the room.

"Titans Go"! Everyone followed leaving Terra alone in the room.

"Wait!" Terra called before everyone was out of earshot. Robin poked his head into the room. "I'll help; after all he is my brother". Robin nodded and helped her from the bed. Beast Boy entered the room shortly after, and grabbed Terra's hand.

"Then let's go get em".


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A Few Reasons

Not to Date

_Two Months Earlier…_

Terra placed her book bag by the door and took off her jet black tie. She placed it gently over her oak wood chair and lied down across her cot. She gently rubbed her eyelids and placed her pillow over her head. It had been a rough day, three tests, mountains of homework, and to top it all off _finals_ were fast approaching. Even with her busy schedule, she was happy here. It was the first time Terra could be herself without having to worry about what people thought of her. Terra began to doze off into a cozy sleep, thinking of all the wonderful things she had found in her tiny school.

"Comfortable"?

Terra threw off her pillow and sat up in bed. A lone figure was hiding in the shadows leaning against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest and his legs were crossed so one foot stood up vertically.

"Oh, hi Terran" Terra groaned. Terran pushed himself off the wall and sat down on the cot next to Terra.

"That's it, no 'Hey Terran good to see you again'" Terran joked. Terra rolled her eyes and started towards the door. "Don't bother; it's locked". Terra jiggled the knob and found that it was locked. She turned from the door and glared at her brother who had happily spread himself out across the cot.

"What do you want?" Terra asked, not at all happy that Terran had popped by for a surprise visit.

"Just checking up on you" Terran said. He pulled an apple out from his pocket and began munching on it. "Quite a nice place I set you up with huh".

"Yes, it _is_" Terra replied half-heartedly. It was true; Terran had gotten Terra a dorm room inside the campus of the high school as well as a uniform and enrollment in the school. He had pretty much set her up until she graduated. "Thanks".

"Only the best for my _darling_ little sister" Terran said sarcastically. He sat up and tossed the apple into the trash can. It bounced off the rim of it and rolled under the cot. Terran didn't bother to go after it. "Come sit down" Terran said and patted down a spot next to him on the cot. Terra didn't budge. "Oh come on, I don't bite…much". Terra leaned against the door and smiled.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand" She reached out her hand and the apple levitated out from under the bed and into her hand with a small coating of dirt over it. "Besides, you might have fleas" She said humorlessly. She threw the apple at Terran hoping it would hit him. Terran tilted his head to the side and the apple smashed against the wall sending chunks of it across the bed and Terran's back. Terran looked at her very seriously and once again patted the spot next to him.

"Sit down Terra" he said seriously "it's quite important". Terra hesitated at first, but decided it was safe to do so. Terra dusted off her seat on the far side of the cot making sure every chuck of apple had happily landed on Terran before she sat down.

"What is it?" Terra asked impatiently. Terran clasped his hands together and his eyes shifted to the bed. He grinded his teeth as he thought over his chose of words. He was obviously reluctant about telling her why he had come here after being gone for several months.

"I'll just come out and say it…this is the last time I'm going to ask you Terra" Terran began. Terra sat up in her seat. She knew what he was going to ask her and she didn't want to hear it. Terran grabbed her and pushed back down into her seat.

"I already told you" Terra said very upset "I'm not going with you to that 'Brotherhood of something or other' or whatever you call it".

"Come on Terra, for your own good I _insist_ you come with me" Terran growled back. Actually it was for his own good. Brain had specifically ordered Terran to bring Terra back with him. If Terran could convince Terra to come with him today without using force, then he would be rewarded for his effort. If not, then Terran would be punished for his failure. "Terra…" Terra looked away refusing to make eye contact with her twin brother. "Terra we can do this the easy way, or the fun way" Terran said, his expression lightening when he said 'fun'.

"And let me guess, you'd prefer the 'fun' way" Terra snapped. If Terran wanted to do things the 'fun' way, then it was probably only going to be 'fun' for him. Terran grimaced. He saw that he was getting nowhere with his sister, he had to give it one more shot. Terra felt something warm and heavy wrap around her shoulder. She looked over and saw Terran with his arm around her, giving her a warm welcoming smile.

"Terra…as your brother, not Terran, but as your brother" Terran said in very caring words "I'm asking you to come with me, it'll be a lot easier on you". Terra shook her head and pushed Terran away from her.

"I can't believe you'd sink so low as to _pretend_ to care about me!" Terra shouted seeing right through her brother's empty words. "'As your brother'…what kind of a moron do you think I am"!

"Well I think you're a pretty big one, but I had to give it a shot" Terran said jokingly. Terra pushed him down on the bed so that his back was now covered with mashed bits of apple.

"You know what Terran?" Terra said angrily and pointed towards the door "As your _sister_ I'm asking you to GET OUT OF MY LIFE". Terran stood up off the cot and stepped towards his sister, the tip of his nose was almost touching hers. He kissed her on her nose and said in barely audible words.

"Thanks sis, I was _so_ looking forward to doing it the 'fun' way…" Terran wiped his back clean of the apple chunks, and hugged his sister briefly, and wiped his hand off on the back of her shirt. "…but don't say I didn't warn you". Terran unlocked the door and disappeared into the hallway. But it was not the last time he would try and convince Terra to go with him; he would try again tomorrow in hopes of escaping his punishment for failure. And it was that same day he would encounter a green skinned boy, and forever change how he looked at his options in life and see a chance of escape.

_Present Day…_

Beast Boy stood nervously outside the door to Terra's room. It had been two weeks since Terra had rejoined the Titans to fight against the 'Brotherhood of Evil'. Beast Boy was overjoyed to have Terra back on the team, but Terra had rained on his parade when she told everyone she'd leave to try and start a new life once she had stopped her brother. Aside from that, Terra had warmed up to him again.

"_Oh, I hope this works_" Beast Boy thought as he softly tapped his knuckles against the door. The metal door clanged loudly even though he had tapped softly. Beast Boy cringed at the noise hopping Terra didn't think he was banging on the door. There was no answer. Beast Boy knocked again but there was still no answer. Beast Boy started to knock a third time when the door slid open. Beast Boy soon found himself knocking against Terra's forehead.

"OUCH, what was that for" Terra yelled as he covered her head with her hand.

"I'msorryI'msorry" Beast Boy blurted out. He stepped towards Terra and removed her hand from her head to see if he had hurt her. Terra pulled her hand away and walked back into the room.

"I'm fine, it's just a little bump" She said weakly and plopped down on her bed. Beast Boy wasn't surprised she was tired, constantly battling Terran had worn them all out. In the past weeks he attacked the city twice, stolen more nuclear missiles from three separate silos, and interrupted the short amounts of peace the Titans had tried to enjoy. Terra was gazing up and her star painted ceiling in silence. Beast Boy could tell her thoughts were on her brother, almost every single one of his attacks were directed at Terra. She was obviously under a lot of emotional and physical stress. But this is why Beast Boy had stopped by.

"Uh, Terra" Beast Boy said nervously. Terra looked over at him with a blank expression.

"Hmm"?

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head trying to regain his composure. "I was uhh…wondering if you ummm…wanted to go…out…tonight". Terra looked at him oddly.

"You mean like on a date?" she giggled. Beast Boy blushed.

"Um…well…" he started. Terra grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Sure Beast Boy, it'd be a good way to get our minds off of 'you know who'" she smiled. Beast Boy could feel his heart in his throat. Terra wasn't pretending this time; she was actually going on a date with him. He was both relieved and nervous, but he guessed Terra was probably too.

_Brotherhood's Fortress…_

"So what do you feel like tonight Mallah"? Terran rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something appealing to eat besides bananas. Mallah moved his pawn to Queen 4 and took down Terran's knight.

"I was thinking we could go get some Chinese" Mallah answered as he hummed over his where to make his next move.

"YEAH, let's go get 'em" Terran joked enthusiastically and sat down at the chess board.

"I meant the food Terran" Mallah replied. Terran smiled and looked over the glass chess board.

"I know Mallah, I was just…HEY you moved him!" Terran protested and pointed to his diamond carved bishop.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mallah mused.

"My bishop was here, not THERE!" Terran shouted and moved his bishop back to its original position. Mallah smiled in approval.

"Good eye" Mallah said. He sat up from his chair, which was obviously too small for him and headed toward the door. Terran thumbed his chin as he studied the board looking for his next move.

"Was this another one of your lessons Mallah?" Terran hummed as he moved his rook to knight 7 and took out Mallah's queen. Mallah looked back at the board and chuckled to himself. Then he marched through the door silently

Mallah finally answered halfway down the hallway "Your opponent will not always play by the rules…oh and check mate".

_The Pier…_

Beast Boy strode down the pier with Terra clutching his arm. Terra rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. Beast Boy wouldn't have been surprised if he was no longer green but red. He was glad they could spend time like this.

"So what do you want to do?" Beast Boy's voice wavered. Terra hummed but stayed silent. They continued to walk along the pier and while looking for someplace they could enjoy together. The carnival to their left shown brightly in the night, illuminating Beast Boy and Terra and everything around them. Beast Boy and Terra stood quietly and starred and the carnival. They were both thinking about what had happened the last time they had gone to the carnival.

"Let's go somewhere else" They said in unison. They both walked off leaving the pier and its brilliant lights for somewhere much quieter.

"How about something to eat?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure I'm starving" Terra answered. They made their way to the food court, and found it to be acceptably empty.

"I'm thinking burgers" Terra said. Beast Boy shook his head and continued to look around.

"Nah, I was hoping for something with tofu" Beast Boy said. Terra glared at him.

"Burgers".

"Tofu".

"Burgers"!

"Tofu"!

"BURGERS"!

This went on for several minutes drawing _a lot_ of unwanted attention.

"No way, I'm vegetarian _remember_" Beast Boy argued. Terra let go of Beast Boy and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine then, I'll just find someone else to spend the night with" Terra pouted. Terra walked away wearing a devilish smile knowing all the while Beast Boy would cave in any second. Beast Boy stomped his foot and Terra knew she had won.

"Argh FINE, but only if they're veggie burgers" Beast Boy said, finally giving up. Terra turned back to him with a perky smile and dragged him to the nearest burger stand.

"Deal". Beast Boy and Terra got their burgers and found a nice two seated table on the far end of the food court. Beast Boy pulled out Terra's chair for her and then sat down himself. They ate their burgers in an awkward silence, both waiting for the other to start a conversation. Finally Beast Boy decided he should start off the conversation, he soon wished he hadn't.

"So um, how come you and…uh never mind" Beast Boy said stupidly. Terra placed down her half eaten burger and took a sip of her drink.

"No go on" she said. Beast Boy took a deep breath and started again.

"Why don't you and Terran get along"? Terra looked away.

"I…I don't want to talk about it" she said softly. Somehow Beast Boy knew deep down she did want to talk about it, just to let out all her anger towards her brother.

"Well, if you ever want to…" Beast Boy started. Terra placed her hand on his and pulled him away from the table.

"Beast Boy, I don't…at least not right now" she said quietly as they left the food court. "Besides I thought we were trying to get our minds off of him". Beast Boy chuckled and placed his arm around her.

"Yeah…sorry". Terra pulled his arm away.

"Nice try" she smiled. They walked down the street in silence, again. "Wanna go see a movie" Terra suggested after a few minutes.

"Sure, what did you have in mind"?

"Ninja Zombies 4 is playing tonight" Terra said hopefully. Beast Boy starred at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" he said in disbelief "sure I want to see it to, but…". Terra grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the theater.

"Oh come on sissy" she challenged. Beast Boy paid for their tickets and they both found their theater. Except for Beast Boy and Terra, they were the only ones in the theater. "Awesome!" Terra exclaimed and pulled Beast Boy to the front row "now we can make all the rude comments and adlib dialogue we want"!

"_Is this girl for real?_" Beast Boy thought as Terra pushed him down into his seat. She shushed him as the opening credits rolled. Suddenly a small piece of popcorn landed on her lap. She looked down at it wondering where it came from, and then looked to Beast Boy.

"Did you get any popcorn?" she asked curiously. Beast Boy shook his head and turned back to the movie. Terra shrugged a turned her attention back to the movie. A few minutes later she felt another piece of popcorn bounced off the back of her head. She brushed the back of her hair to make sure it hadn't stuck to it. "Great, there's some idiot in the back row, with a jumbo bucket of popcorn" Terra grumbled. Beast Boy didn't acknowledge her; he was too busy yelling at the screen warning the girl not to open the closet. Another puff of popcorn hit her in the back of the head, then another, and another. Soon the flying popcorn pieces stopped and Terra was able to relax. She snuggled closer to Beast Boy when an entire bucket was flung at her and thudded over her head. Melted butter and bits of popcorn poured down her hair and into her shirt. Terra had had enough. She stood up in her seat, tossed the bucket to the floor and yelled at the top of her lungs into the back row.

"CUT THAT OUT, I'M TRYING…to…" she stopped when she saw a boy with glowing yellow eyes grinning at her from the back row with his feet resting on the head of the chair in front of him.

"Good movie ain't it" Terran sneered. The movie stopped projecting and the screen ripped into two and a large muscular figure landed in front of Beast Boy.

"You just couldn't leave me alone for _one_ night could you!" Terra shouted.

Terran stood up and stepped out into the aisle. "Weren't you listening before Terra, I told you I was going to make your life hell". Suddenly Beast Boy went flying into the projection booth and Mallah leapt into the booth after him.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra cried. She ran up the aisle after him but Terran jumped in the way. He grabbed her and flung her through the wall and out into the street. She landed hard on the pavement and her arm began to bleed. Terran stepped through the hole, slurping up the last of his large Dr. Pepper.

"Did you really think I would let you and your little boyfriend have a little fun tonight" Terran said cruelly. He tossed the empty cup away and shook his head slowly. "Young love, it's a shame he never got you anything, and he really does love you". Terran snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right, he did didn't he" he laughed. Terran reached behind his back and pulled out a silver heart shaped jewelry box. "Wasn't _this_ it"? Terra struggled to her feet and ran at him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" she screamed. Terran dropped the jewelry box at his feet. He raised his foot, and then brought it down smashing the jewelry box into two. Tiny glass and metal fragments scattered across the ground with Terran shaking his foot off.

"A little sticky isn't it?" he said as he picked a few pieces from his foot. Terra stopped dead cold in the middle of the street. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Terran casually walked over to her grinning all the while. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was precious to you _wasn't it_". He placed his hand on Terra's shaking shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Well this ought to cheer you up; I'm only here to hurt you emotionally, so I'm done with you for now". He backed away to allow his sister to cry her heart out. Mallah came out from the theater with Beast Boy struggling under his arm. "We're done here Mallah". Mallah dumped Beast Boy to the ground and hopped onto the stone platform Terran had summoned. The two flew away to leave Beast Boy and Terra only in the street with their night ruined, and their hearts broken.

"Terra…" Beast Boy said softly. Terra looked up at him, her eyes bubbling with tears. "I'm sorry Terra, I should have…I'm sorry". Terra wearily crawled over to him and buried her head into his chest.

"It's not your fault" she said between sobs. Beast Boy helped Terra to her feet, and they both walked back to the Tower in silence.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A Very Unmerry

Birthday

pt.1

"ARGH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"! Beast Boy kicked the pizza box that littered his room and it splattered against the wall leaving a large grease mark on the green wallpaper. "EVERYTHING WAS GOING SO GREAT, AND THEN _HE_ HAD TO SHOW UP!" Beast Boy shouted. He angrily sat himself down on his bed and covered his head with his hands. "Now Terra will never go on another date with me again". Beast Boy got up and walked into the hallway to try and clear his head. He strolled along each hallway deep not bothering to say hello to Razgriz as she past him.

"Boy Beast…is everything…alright?" Razgriz asked, very concerned that her friend's spirit was low. Beast Boy stopped and hung his head low.

"I'm fine Razgriz, it's just that…things didn't go as planned tonight" Beast Boy answered not bothering to correct Razgriz for the umpteenth time. Beast Boy started down the hallway again.

"Wait, Boy Beast" Razgriz said as she grabbed his shoulder. Razgriz reached into her pocket and pulled out a small disk. "You might find this helpful" She smiled and headed back to her room. Beast Boy held up the disk, letting the moonlight reflect off of it's smooth surface and into his face. Beast Boy stepped into another hallway that would lead him to the living room. Once there he sat down at one of the forward computers and popped in the disk. The computer hummed to life and the screen displayed the files found on the disk. Beast Boy leaned closer to get a better look. Each file had something to do with Terra. Beast Boy clicked on one of the files and found only one item inside. He double clicked and the file opened up revealing all sorts of information on Terra.

"This is perfect"!

_One Week Later…_

Terran yawned after awaking from his sleep. He pulled off the covers that had mummified him during the night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed to the bathroom that was located in the far corner of his room. He washed his face and stepped into the tub to begin his morning shower. He placed a thin plastic covering down his back for fear it might get wet. He squirted a cool orange liquid into his hand and began to rub it into his hair. The nutrients in the formula would seep into his skull and into his brain to be able to handle the exo-suit's neural enhancements. He turned on the water and let it the water's moisture run over his bare body. The water also had special nutrients that would help replenish his body so it would be able to handle all the physical stress he was putting on it. After a few minutes he turned off the water and dried himself off. He carefully pealed the covering from his back and wrapped a towel around himself and stepped over to the mirror and picked up his comb.

"Is it really worth it"? Terran looked up and saw his reflection staring back at him looking quite disappointed. The reflection was wearing Terran's old black and gray cloths. In the background was an infinite image of the mirror behind and in front of him. "Is it really worth while to hurt your friends and your sister"?

Terran put down the comb and began hummed to himself, deep in thought "Well n-".

"Don't listen to him" said another voice. Terran turned around and saw another reflection of him in the opposite mirror. This reflection was wearing the exo-suit. "Don't forget what she did to you, you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her".

"That is tru-" Terran began.

"How can you believe him?" countered the first reflection. "It wasn't Terra's fault and you know it, you're just trying to find someone to take your anger out on because-".

"Listen to him, babbling like an idiot" snickered the second reflection "Of course it was Terra's fault, I mean it's not like-".

"Terran don't listen to him" pleaded the first. "That's not you talking, it's-".

The second reflection reached out from his mirror and grabbed the first and began to strangle him.

"Terran don't let him trick you!" shouted the second.

"Terran you know this isn't how you feel"!

"Terran"!

"Terran"!

Suddenly an infinite number of Terrans appeared in both mirrors, shouting his name, all trying to get him to agree with one of them. Terran felt his mind at war with itself. His feet began to feel sticky and the hardly budge when Terran tried to move them. He looked down and found himself sinking into a deep dark pool of his own hate and sin. He struggled to the surface but continued to find himself sinking deeper and deeper. The voices of his mind rang in his head drowning out all his thoughts.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"! Terran smashed both mirrors and his reflections disappeared. Terran bent over panting as he tried to recover his sanity. "No, no, it wasn't…". Terran felt an eerie presence enter his mind. A familiar feeling, and he knew what it was telling him was right. "…it _was_ her fault". Terran shook his mind empty and slipped on his cloths and then the exo-suit. He grabbed his breakfast that had popped out on a tray from the wall and began to eat it. Except for Terran's little trip down insanity lane, he followed the same routine everyday for the past ten years, nothing ever changed, but today was different. Today was special. He turned down the hallway and into the main control room where Brain was tirelessly reviewing data and carefully planning his next move.

"Up a little early aren't we?" Brain said in his cold synthesized voice.

"Brain, I would like you to release more of my power" Terran asked. "I would like to go out today". Brain's attention suddenly shifted from the monitors to Terran. Brain knew Terran wasn't going to give up on this request.

"But Terran it is your day off" Brain pointed out. "What would compel you to waste it"? Terran simply smiled, he knew Brain already knew why. "And why should I release more of your power, you know you can't control all of it"?

"Just think of it as a gift to me" Terran chuckled "After all…it is my birthday".

_Titans Tower…_

"Beast Boy is this really necessary" Terra wined. Beast Boy continued to shove her along. "I'm really not in the mood".

"Aww don't worry Terra, this'll be sure to cheer you up". Beast Boy halted once they reached the door to the living room. "Now turn around and stay right there". Terra turned around and tapped her foot impatiently. Beast Boy opened the door and disappeared into the room. Terra looked down at her watch and saw timer change to 7:21am. Beast Boy had already been gone for ten minutes, but that's not why this time was so important. It was the precise time her brother had been born seventeen years ago to the minute.

"_Happy Birthday Bro_" Terra thought sadly and continued to wait. Two minutes later her watch read 7:23am, the exact time she had been born "_Happy Birthday_". Suddenly the door opened behind her and Beast Boy stepped in.

"Now close your eyes" Beast Boy chuckled. Terra sighed irritable and closed her eyes. Beast Boy turned her around and led her into the living room. Terra could hear a few giggles around her but she continued to keep her eyes closed like she was told. "Okay you can open them now"!

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, except Raven who was quietly blowing on a kazoo. Terra stood in shock as she saw all the gifts, streamers, and balloons that littered the room.

"So what do you think?" Beast Boy asked. Terra stood in shock that her friends had went to all this trouble for her.

"I…I…" she stuttered "…it's really nice and…hey is that mine"? Terra went over to a gift that was as tall as her. She stopped and shook her head. "It's really nice but I'm just not in the mood right now". She turned to leave, but Beast Boy stopped her before she left the room.

"Aww, come on Terra" Beast Boy wined "we got all this great stuff for you".

"Yeah" Cyborg chimed in. He reached behind his back and pulled out a large fat object that rattled when it was moved "We even got a piñata shaped like Terran". Cyborg shook the piñata while lifting his eyebrows. Terra stopped instantly and spun around on her heels.

"Piñata?" She said. Cyborg shook it again rattling all the candy inside.

"Ya know you wanna" He tempted. An evil smile spread across Terra's face and her eyes lustful as her gaze bore into the piñata.

"Uhh Terra, are you ok-" Beast Boy asked but never finished. Terra lunged at Cyborg; her hands outstretched ready to strangle the poor thing. She dived right into Cyborg and the two disappeared into a mighty dust cloud. Everyone watched in as pieces of confetti flew in every direction as Terra viciously tore the piñata to shreds.

"AHHH, TERRA HOLD ON, LET HANG UP THE DANG THING FIRST!" Cyborg pleaded as he tried to escape Terra's crazed frenzy. Terra didn't respond, she only continued her ferocious attack on the Terran piñata. Finally the piñata soared into the air looking quite pitiful and the dust cloud disappeared. Cyborg laid crumpled on the ground with Terra standing over him, venting steam from her nostrils. Terra raced to the kitchen and grabbed every large cutting knife she could find. She then threw them into the air with pinpoint accuracy and they impaled the piñata cutting its stomach open. A shower of bruised candy poured out the piñata stomach and Terra greedily began stuffing each and everyone into her mouth.

"Ha HA Terran, now watch as I eat all your organs, and ENJOY IT (inaudible sound due to chewing candy)!" Terra cackled as she struggled to swallow all the candy in one gulp. After a rough trip through her throat the candy splattered into Terra's empty stomach and began digesting it all happily.

"Wow" said a very disturbed Raven "she must _really_ hate her brother".

Terra let out a happy sigh and sat down on the floor. She patted her stomach and let out a small burp. "Maybe I am in a mood for a party" She finally said. Her expression was no longer dark and gloomy, but now was full of happiness, and a little craziness. The Titans cheered and began to cut the cake.

_That Evening…_

"Thanks guys" Terra said as she hugged all her friends "this was the best birthday every". The Titans, including Raven and especially Beast Boy, were all filled with a warm fuzzy feeling. It was a feeling they hadn't had in so long, Terran had stolen every bit of it from them, but today all that didn't matter. They had done something for a dear friend of theirs, and they all were glad they did.

"You know what makes this day even better?" Cyborg asked. "TERRAN DIDN'T BOTHER TO SHOW UP"!

"YEAH!" Terra hollered "AND THERE'S NO GREATER GIFT THAN THAT, RIGHT GUYS…guys". No one answered Terra. The joyful expressions on their faces had vanished. Terra looked towards the window and instantly her happiness disappeared. Her eyes began to well up into tears, and she couldn't help but let her body shake in anger.

"Hey guys, what's going on"? Terran stood just outside the window on a stone platform with his arms crossed. He examined the room with great interest, humming the 'Happy Birthday' tune. "Aww, did I miss the party…drat". Terran trotted down from his platform and began to stroll across the room continuing to examine all the wrapping and gifts that littered the floor. A large bunching bag caught his eye and he stepped over to it. It had a large portrait of him on the front, the picture made him look like an oversized monkey, to say the least he looked like a complete idiot. "Cute" Terran sneered. He punched a hole in it and the air whooshed from the bag instantly deflating it. Terran then strolled towards the kitchen eyeing the very large cake on the counter. A soft crunching sound caused him to stop and he looked down. What he saw was the remains of a piñata that laid a strewn on the floor. He saw its stomach cut into two and looked down at his own. "_So that's what that was_" he thought and self consciously placed his hand on top of his stomach. He shook off this feeling and once again stepped towards the cake once again.

"You couldn't just stay home for ONE DAY could you" Terra growled. Terran looked to his enraged sister and smiled.

"What?" he said "can't I have a birthday to"?

"Oh, and me without a present" Terra sneered.

"Oh don't worry Terra" Terran said cheerfully "you already gave me a present".

"What's that"?

"A birthday to ruin" Terran replied sarcastically. Terra's fist clenched and she slowly stepped towards her brother making sure each step made a loud 'thud' when it hit the ground.

"Alright then, what's my present"?

"Oh I already gave it to you; I let you have a party uninterrupted".

"Gee thanks".

"Don't thank me just yet sis, I still have one more for you, aren't I generous". Terra was now trembling with anger; this was the second _perfect_ day that Terran had ruined.

"Why do you _ALWAYS HAVE_ to ruin my birthday!" Terra shouted. Terran sneered and dipped his finger into the cake and sucked the frosting off his finger. His face twisted and he spitted it out.

"Yech, coconut" He mumbled. Terran picked up the cake and balanced it on one hand swaying it side to side. "Aren't you forgetting Terra, it's _my_ birthday too, and I didn't ruin all our birthdays, remember all those nice things I got you for our sixth birthday"?

"Really, because I seem to remember you ruining our seventh birthday and got us both grounded, don't you remember"? Terran chuckled to himself while keeping his attention on the cake.

"Oh yeah, that was the one where you decided to pick on me all day trying to get me in trouble". He stopped balancing the cake and tilted it in front of him. "I believe it ended something like _THIS_"! Terran chucked the cake at Terra and it exploded in her face sending coconut frosting and decorative icing splattering across the room. Terran laughed and ran to the window. He jumped out and a surfboard shaped stone platform carried him away at top speed. The frosting that covered Terra's face began to melt away exposing her bright red face.

"Uh, Terra are you alright?" Beast Boy asked caringly, but didn't step and inch towards her. Terra wheeled around and bolted out the window.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**"! Terra rocketed towards Terran and soon both of them disappeared into the city. The remaining Titans just stood in silence, unable to decide whether to help Terra, or let her deal with it for fear on getting in her way.

"Okay" Raven said after a long silence "they have issues".


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Flashback

#1

Terran sat quietly on his bed with his chin resting in his arms as he stared at the wall. He could hear the soft footsteps of his father and sister downstairs cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. The door made a soft creaking sound as his mother opened it.

"Why did you do that Terran?" she asked in a very calm understanding voice. Terran didn't answer; he continued to stare at the wall as though he was solving the mysteries of the universe. "Terran, please talk to me". Terran mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" his mother asked.

"I said 'she deserved it'" Terran said a little louder. His mother sat down next to him and gave him a small hug.

"Why did she deserve it?" His mom asked.

"Cause she was being a jerk" Terran replied angrily.

"Terran"!

"Sorry…I mean she was being mean, and she's been mean _all day_". Terran's mom shook her head in frustration.

"What's gotten into you two?" she asked rhetorically "you two usually get along so well". Terran looked away from his mom and began to stare out the window. "Do you just not like your sister"?

"No…" Terran mumbled.

"Do you want her to be mad at you"?

"No…"

"Well isn't she like your best friend"?

"Yeah…"

"And do you want to stay best friends"?

"Yes…"

"Then go downstairs and apologize to your sister before you get in even more trouble". Terran began to get up out of his seat when loud footsteps echoed up the staircase. Terra stomped into the doorway, her teeth clenched and glaring right at Terran. She still had a little white frosting mixed in with her blonde hair from when Terran had thrown their cake at her.

"YOU STUPID JERK WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY BIRTHDAY?!" Terra screamed.

"TERRA!" their mom yelled.

"YOU'RE A STUPID JERK!" Terran screamed back.

"TERRAN!" their mom yelled.

Terra stomped into Terran's room and kicked his toy truck across the room.

"HEY!" Terran screamed. He jumped off his bed and shoved Terra to the ground before she kicked another one of his things. Terra got up off the floor and shoved him back. Soon the two were in a shoving match, each one pushing harder and harder as it went on. Soon they were shoving each other into various things as hard as they could. Terra fell into Terran's closet and all his cloths came crashing down around her, then she shoved him into the wall and his shelves fell down on top of him. Terran pulled one of the wooden boards off of him and ran at Terra, the side of his head bleeding slightly.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" their mother yelled and placed herself in-between them. The twins struggled to get around their mom, trying to get at least one more hit in at each other. "NOW SEPARATE"! At this command Terran and Terra stopped struggling and turned away from each other. "MOVE"!

Terra ran into her room, which was right across the hall from Terran's, and slammed the door shaking the house slightly. Their mom collapsed on the bed nearly crying.

"Mom…" Terran slowly stepped towards their beloved mother. His mom stood up and pointed towards the door.

"Go get your father to help you get cleaned up". Terran quietly stepped out of his trashed room. Just as he left the room he came running back and hugged his mom's legs.

"I'm sorry mom" he said and hugged her tighter. She smiled and patted him on the head softly. Terran stopped hugging her and smiled "I'll say I'm sorry soon". With that he went downstairs to get help from his dad.

_A few hours later…_

Terran trotted up the stairs rubbing the creases on the band-aid that was placed just to right of his left eyebrow. The last stair ended and he began to make his way to his room. But just as his room came in sight he bumped his head into someone on his way to his room and they both yelped in pain. Terran opened his eyes that had closed when he bumped heads and saw his sister in front of him rubbing her head.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they yelled at each other and slipped by each other. Terra stomped down the hallway in a fuss and Terran started towards his room. Then he realized he promised to apologized and he grabbed his sister's shoulder before she had gone downstairs.

"Hey!" she yelled and whipped around and threw Terran's hand off of her. "Don't touch me". Terra stopped ranting when she saw that her brother was very sad.

"Terra…" he said softly. Terra stopped glaring at him and decided to listen. "I'm sorry for throwing the cake at you". Now it was Terra's turn to feel guilty, all he was trying to do was apologize but she had torn him to pieces just so she would feel better.

"Terran…" Terra started. She dashed closer to her brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being mean to you". Terran returned the hug and they both stood there hugging each other tighter and tighter until they couldn't breath. They both let go and drew in a deep breath. They laughed in unison and ran downstairs together to try out some of their gifts. Soon they were once again laughing and playing together, just like the day before.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A Very Unmerry

Birthday

pt.2

"Come on Terra, _give it up_" Terran taunted as he dodged another stalagmite his sister had sent at him.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Terra screamed and sent five more after Terran "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING EVERYTHING"! Terran gracefully jinked side to side allowing the stalagmites to overshoot him and impale the office building in front of him. Terran grabbed the front of his platform and forced it into a stop. The platform began to spin in place allowing Terran to gain momentum. Then Terran leapt off his platform and slammed into Terra. He wrapped his arms around Terra's stomach and the two crashed into another building. Terran landed on top of his sister and began bashing her face with his fists causing her nose to bleed. Terra shifted her head to the left and Terran's arm punched a hole into the ground. Terran struggled to pull his arm free but never got the chance. Terra landed two blows into Terran's face and he flew back onto someone's desk. Terran leapt to his feet just in time to block Terra's next strike. He then attempted an uppercut but Terra block this as well. The two traded blow after blow, never landing a hit on each other.

"I'm impressed" Terran said as he blocked a kick from Terra. He grabbed her leg and flung her off the desk. "I didn't know you knew martial arts". Terra landed on her feet and smiled at Terran.

"What, scared" She taunted.

"Hardly" Terran kicked a coffee out of the owner of the desk he and his sister had been fighting on. The coffee cup flew out of its owner's hand and glided into the air. Terran kicked it again and the cup went barreling towards his sister. Terra ducked under the flying cup but got soaked as its contents spilled out. Terra wiped away the coffee dregs that had run down her face and the office began to shake. Suddenly a large boulder burst out of the ground and Terran leapt out the window to avoid being crushed.

"Thanks for the lift sis!" Terran shouted and gained control over the boulder. It swept him out of the air and he flew off down the street. Terra jumped out the window and summoned another stone platform to pursue him. She raised another boulder out of the ground and launched it after Terran. "Don't you get it Terra" Terran gawked "I'm can cancel out anything you do". Terran's hand glowed yellow as he attempted to gain control over the oncoming boulder, but the boulder kept coming. "What"? Terran tried again but failed to override Terra's powers. The boulder was now a few yards away and Terran had no time to dodge it. Terran thrust his arm out again in one last attempt to gain control before the boulder pulverized him. Terran's powers reached out into the boulder and he could feel his powers wrenching away control from Terra. The boulder flew around Terran and propelled it at Terra. "_Since when did she get stronger_" Terran thought as he flew away.

"Oh no you don't" Terra yelled and she raised a wall out of her platform and the boulder shattered against it. The wall retreated into the platform and Terra pursued Terran up to the city's space needle. Terran jumped off and rolled across the top on the needle's circular surface. He stretched out his arms and his platform circled around and flew into Terra's platform. Terra jumped off at the instant the two platforms collided and fell towards the space needle. She landed in a low crouch and quickly got to her feet, but she wasn't quick enough. Terran was all over her as soon as she had stood up straight. He sent a volley of punches and kicks into Terra knocking the wind out of her and her face bled from her new wounds.

"Shouldn't have taken your eye off me _sis_, now it's all over" Terran taunted as he ducked into a low crouch and swiped Terra's feet out from under her. Terra fell flat on her back and Terran slammed his foot down on her chest to keep her from getting back up. Terra struggled to remove her brother's foot; she began finding it more and more difficult with each attempt. The pressure was crushing her lungs and she was hardly able to breath.

"It's hard to believe we're twins isn't it" Terran said as he pressed down harder "There is such a power difference between us, its no wonder I'm better than you at everything".

"Oh…really…if you're so much…better...than me…then how come dad -" Terra gasped. Terran pressed down harder to keep Terra from finishing her sentence. Terra let out a scream and Terran kicked her in the face.

"You know that's what I _never_ liked about you" Terran grabbed Terra by her hair and yanked her to her feet. "You never knew when to _SHUT UP_"! Terran slammed his fist into her face and Terra went reeling over the edge of the space needle. For a split second Terra was in a free fall, but that ended quickly as Terran yanked her back up by her hair. Terran planted Terra's feet firmly onto the roof and held her steady. He bent closer so he could whisper in his sister's ear. "Alright darling little sister, this is my last gift to you" Terran laughed as he teetered her back and forth "I'm going to pack it in early and let you have the rest of your beautiful birthday uninterrupted, or at least what's left of it". Terran backed away and summoned a stone platform to take him back to base.

"No" Terra growled and dived after her brother, knocking them both off the platform. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET"! They both crashed into the ground creating a small indentation in the asphalt. Terra began to pound her brother's face into the ground until his nose and lip began to bleed profusely. Terra stopped pounding her brother when he stopped struggling to break away.

"Once again you're a fool Terra". Terran slammed his knee into Terra's gut and all the air in her lungs rushed out her throat. She collapsed onto Terran gasping for air. Terran simply chuckled at her agony. They both laid there, their blood mixing together and collecting in a small pool beneath them, neither having the strength to get up. "For the record" Terran struggled weakly "He didn't…" Terra laughed to herself.

"Face it Terran, you're can't accept that he did" Terra said weakly.

"Then you must mean you can't accept that mom-".

"She did not you bas-".

"Tsk tsk Terra such language".

"You know, I really hate you".

"Good, then I don't feel bad about hating you". Terran shifted his eyes upward and saw six shadows approaching them. He began to sink into the ground smiling up at his sister. After a moment his face reappeared in the earth. "Oh almost forgot sis, Happy Birthday".

"Shut up". Terran's face once again disappeared into the earth once more leaving Terra alone in her small crater. Terra struggled to her feet but felt a hand grab her.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked as he helped lift Terra up.

"I'm ok, but thanks". Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her over to the parked T-car. He laid her out across the back seat, and then hopped in himself. The T-car's engine roared to life and sped off towards Titans Tower. Terra laid her head back onto Beast Boy's lamp and closed her eyes. But her short nap wasn't to last.

"Terra" Robin said sternly. Terra weakly moved her head so she made eye contact with him. "I believe it's time you explained this thing between you and your brother". Terra felt all eyes on her; she couldn't avoid the question any longer.

"Alright" she said softly "It's time…I told you…"


	26. Chapter 24

Prologue

Chapter 24

Terran and Terra,

Past and Present

Terran trotted down the small narrow hallway to his dad's office. It was a remote room in the far corner of the house that his dad spent much of his time in. Terran stopped at the large oak door and knocked slightly.

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice from inside.

"It's me" Terran replied. The door unlatched and Terran gazed up at his father who was easily 6'3". He had large deep blue eyes that shined like the ocean at noon and his hair was a short grayish color like clouds on a stormy day.

"Yes" Terran's father asked.

"I was wondering if you could help train me with my powers, please" Terran asked. Terran gave his signature toothy grin that would make even the sternest person crack. His father patted him on the head and turned him away.

"I'm sorry Terran; I can't right now I have a lot of work to catch up on". Terran's grin faded and he slowly slumped off down the hallway.

"Oh…ok" he sighed. Suddenly an idea popped into Terran's head and he wiped around and ran back to his father's office. "Dad"?

"What is it now"?

"I have a baseball game tomorrow, so…could you come"?

His father smiled and pushed him away. "We'll see". Terran walked down the hallway and brushed shoulders with his twin sister. Terra gave him a weak smile and passed on by. Terran returned the weak smile and continued down the hallway. He and his sister hadn't been getting along lately, more than usual. Nowadays they couldn't be in the same room for more than a few minutes before they would start fighting again. Usually their fights were simple arguments, other times their fights had turned violent and they were forced to separate for a few hours. Terra walked into her dad's office and sat down on his lap.

"Dad can you help me train, pppllleeeaaassseee" Terra begged. Terran was about to say he was busy when his father answered.

"Sure Terra, I'm not busy right now".

Terran stopped dead cold. His eyes began to get blurry and he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He had just asked the same thing and been turned down, and her was Terra asking the _same_ question. He walked into the kitchen and placed his head down on the table. His father with Terra by his side walked right on by without saying a word and stepped out the back door. Terran sat at the table and cried for what seemed to him like forever. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw his mother standing next to him.

"What's the matter?" His mother asked kindly.

"Dad…he…Terra…I" Terran struggled between sobs. His mother lifted him out of the chair and carried him back to his room.

"There there don't cry, I'm sure you'll get a chance to play with your father, besides your dad will be going to your game tomorrow right"?

Terran nodded and wiped away his tears. "_Yeah_" he thought. His dad was going to see him in his first game. His dad would be proud of him, and see how good he had gotten since they last played together.

_The Next Day…_

Terran slammed the front door before his mom had even gotten in and stomped up to his room.

"Terran I'm sure there is a good reason-". Terran slammed the door to his bedroom leaving his mom alone in the living room.

"Blast you…" The mom said forcing herself not to swear. She slumped down onto the couch and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted and frustrated at the same. She heard a creaking sound and the front door unlatched. Terra bounded in as happy as can be with her father following close behind.

"DID YOU SEE ME DAD!" Terra shouted as she hopped up and down. Her father nodded and stepped over to the couch where his weary wife lay. "MOM MOM, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ME, I GOTTEN SO MUCH STRONGER"!

"That's great Terra" her mom said with a half smile. "Why don't you go tell your brother"? Terra opened the door to the upstairs and disappeared. The husband bent down to kiss his wife but she pushed him away.

"What?" he said seeing that his wife was not at all happy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his wife said impatiently. Her husband stood there and hummed to himself. "BASEBALL!" she shouted.

"Oh…that's right…so how did he do?" he said, not sounding interested at all.

"You would have known if you had gone"!

"I'm know I know, but you should have _seen_ Terra, she has improved so much" the husband said enthusiastically.

"But you _promised_ Terran you go, and you lied to him".

"I know, we just lost track of the time".

"Somehow I doubt that" she said seeing that her husband was lying.

_Upstairs…_

Terra bounded up the stairs and dashed into her brother's room.

"TERRAN TERRAN GUESS WHAT!" Terra shouted at the top of her lungs. She paused when she saw Terran sulking by the window. He was levitating rocks that were scattered on his bed and flinging them into the backyard. Terra hopped onto his bed and blocked his view of the backyard. "TERRAN TERRAN, I CAN LIFT THAT BIG BOULDER OUT IN THE FIELD, NOW I'M AS STRONG AS YOU"! Terran glared at her and turned away.

"So what, I've been able to do that for forever" he growled. Terra glared right on back and threw one of the rocks at him.

"Why are you always so mean to me Terran?" she shouted "You're never nice to me anymore".

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T HOG DAD ALL THE TIME I WOULDN'T, I NEVER GET TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU"!

"I DO NOT, YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH MOM AND I NEVER GET TO BE WITH HER ANY MORE"!

Terran hopped off his bed and stomped to the center of his room. "DAD WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO MY GAME TODAY, BUT YOU MADE HIM MISS IT"!

"I DID NOT" Terra screamed. Terra hopped off the bed and stomped over to Terran pressing her forehead against his. "MOM SUPPOSED TO READ TO ME _EVERY_NIGHT BUT SHE ALWAYS READS TO YOU, AND THAT'S NOT FAIR"!

"WELL IT'S NOT FAIR THAT DAD ALWAYS READS TO YOU EITHER!" Terran shouted and pressed harder against Terra. The twins argued for what seemed like hours, but in reality five minutes, yelling and screaming at each other, neither backing down. Terran pushed off from Terra and stormed out the room. Terran opened the door to his sister's room and stepped inside.

"HEY GET OUT OF MY ROOM"!

"WELL YOU GET OUT OF MINE"!

"FINE"!

"FINE"!

The twins stormed past each other, smashing their shoulders into each other and slammed their doors shut. Terran jumped onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow. He could hear his parents arguing downstairs, he guessed Terra probably could to. Although he couldn't hear exactly what they were arguing about, he knew it had to do with him and Terra. He felt guilty for fighting with his sister all the time, but she could be so difficult and they usually could never come to an agreement. He heard his door open and he lifted his pillow off of his head to see. Terra was standing in the doorway rubbing her arm. She looked sad.

"Terran…" she began. Terran could tell she had heard what was going on downstairs and that she felt the same way. "I'll let dad read to you tonight if you let mom read to me".

"Really?" Terran asked not quite believing Terra. She nodded. Suddenly Terran felt very happy. He ran over to his sister and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thanks". Terra returned the hug, and for the first time in a week they were getting along. Terran let go of his sister and raced down the stairs. He couldn't wait to have his dad read to him, he needed to tell him right away. He paused at the door at the bottom of the stairs, his parents were still fighting. He opened the door just a creak and peered through the hole.

"…You couldn't take one day off just to spend it with your son".

"It was very important that Terra had her training today…"

"Well then why couldn't you have invited Terran along, he has the same powers".

"Terra is more obedient than Terran, Terran is much more stubborn and he never follows the rules, either way they don't get along, they're too different".

"You're acting like they're different ages, THEY'RE TWINS for Pete's sake, what is so different".

"There is a huge difference between them, and Terra obeys me more because she takes after me, whereas Terran obeys you more because he takes after you".

"Honey…you're treating Terra like she's better than him, you're giving me the impression that you like her better".

"……I do".

"…What"!?

"I like Terra better… I've always liked Terra better".

Terran felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Tears began to swell up in his eyes, he felt like he had just died right then and there.

"Oh my…I can't believe you just said that, HE'S YOUR SON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF HE HEARD YOU"!

Terran had heard enough, he dashed upstairs and ran to his room.

"Terran, are you alright?" Terra asked when she saw her brother storm up the stairs in tears. Terran shot a hateful glare at Terra and slammed his door in her face and collapsed onto his bed in tears.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG JERK!" she shouted and kicked his door. She ran into her room and collapsed onto her bed in tears as well. What had she done, all she had tried to do was be nice and he shoved it right back into her face. It didn't matter now; she hated her brother so much right now. Their parents stopped arguing and she could hear her father retreating to his office. He didn't come out for some time. When bedtime finally came, each parent sat down at their respected child's bed and began to comfort them.

_Present Day…_

The Titans stared in shock as Terra ended her story. Now they understood why Terran and Terra hated each other so much, this wasn't some little thing that had happened recently, this was a deep held and nurtured grudge that they had held against each other for ten years.

"That is…most saddening" Starfire said wearily. Beast Boy placed his hand on Terra's and kissed her softly on the cheek, not caring who saw.

"Terra, I'm so…sorry about you and him" said Beast Boy. Terra smiled and withdrew her hand.

"It's not your fault guys; it's just something we're going to have to work out…if we ever work it out" Terra said weakly. "And I've realized now that it wasn't his fault that this happened, it was our dad, and mom was just trying to make Terran feel like he wasn't left out…I just don't know if he's realized that yet".

"But why" Robin pleaded "if you know this than why don't you try to explain it to him".

"You don't know my brother like I do; he can be so…so…difficult, I know better than to drag this on but…when I'm with him its like we're little kids again and we can't get over it".

"Actually we know your brother pretty well…" Cyborg added. He bent closer to Terra and whispered into her ear "…especially Raven".

"Huh?" Terra stared at Cyborg with a blank expression. Raven shot a cold glare and Cyborg and he instantly backed away. Then the alarms blared throughout the Tower.

"We'll tell you later Terra…" Robin started.

"How about never" Raven added. Terra was still confused.

"Anyways…" Robin started again "we've got trouble out in the desert".

"Terran?" Terra asked almost hoping it was him. Robin shook his head.

"No…something new, either way we're going". He dashed out of the room with the Titans following in suit "TITANS GO"!


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

…For We Are Many

The T-ship cruised low across the sandy desert towards the rocky canyon ahead. Terra, though happy to have a break from fighting her brother constantly, couldn't help but feel let down that it wasn't him.

"_**Alright team, we're five minutes from the signal, everyone ready**_" came Robin's voice over the radio.

"_**Ready**_" Starfire replied.

"_**Ready to open a can of butt whoppin**_" Cyborg replied as he punched the palm of his hand.

"_**Mean and green**_" Beast Boy replied.

"_**Ready**_" Raven replied.

"Hmm…oh ready" Terra replied, still deep in thought. Everyone waited for the final reply.

"_**Razgriz…hello…you ok**_" Beast Boy asked.

"_**I'm…fine, it's just…something about this feels strange**_" Razgriz hesitated. She placed her hand on her silver headpiece. Her head throbbed from when the Demon Lord Razgriz trying to push to the surface, but even though he stopped several minutes ago the throbbing remained. Whatever it was, it was getting worse and worse as they got closer to the canyon. The T-ship landed just outside the canyon and the Titans hopped out.

"Dudes, why are we stopping here?" Beast Boy complained.

"Because" Robin explained "the T-ship can't maneuver inside the canyon".

"Well why don't I just part the canyon so we can get through?" Terra suggested. Robin shook his and beckoned them to follow.

"Can't, there're construction workers in there, they're building a new road to the city, that's why we're here in the first place".

"Duh" Raven chimed in and followed Robin. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked into the canyon arm in arm with Terra. Cyborg was humming 'Sittin in a Tree' drawing a few annoyed glares from Terra and Beast Boy. Suddenly a scream echoed farther down the canyon and five construction workers came barreling past them screaming at the top of their lungs.

"HELP US HELP US…HE'S GONE CRAZY…EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF…"!

Robin grabbed one of the construction workers as he passed and forced him to calm down. "Calm down" he demanded "What…happened". The construction worker was gasping for breath, his eyes darting every which way.

"It's Rogers man…he ran off one day screaming in pain and disappeared, we didn't go after him because he went towards the cliffs and its suicide to go hikin' there…now he's back and he's killin' everybody". A thunderous boom echoed throughout the canyon and the construction worker wrenched himself from Robin's grip and ran after the others. The Titans dashed towards the source of the sound and came upon a ruined construction site. Bulldozers were overturned, tar was splattered everywhere and a fire had engulfed a nearby truck. A lone man was standing in the center of the ruins, his arms had large gashes in them, his cloths had been ripped and he carried sharp rocks in his hands.

"Freeze" Robin ordered. The man turned around and the Titans cringed at his face. His face was old and wrinkle with cracks along the cheek bone, the skin around his eyes had sunken in and his eyes had been drained of color. Much of his hair had fallen out and his bones shown through his skin. The man looked over the Titans, but stopped once he saw Razgriz. He quickly ran over to her and fell to his knees.

"What I do you want from me, Angel, sent from Heaven? I wish not to be tormented by you for you are mistaken. The man you seek, this 'Rogers' has already left and forced me to stay and take the fall" He said desperately, his voice old and cracked. He kissed Razgriz's foot to show his honesty but Razgriz shook him off.

"You lie, you are Rogers" Razgriz said sternly. The man's face tightened and his image began to fade. It stretched to where he had stood moments before and he then his image reformed. "Who are you spirit"?

'Rogers' smiled and got to his feet and said in a deep voice "My name is Legion" his voice changed to that of an old woman "For _we_ are many" his voice changed once again to late of cackling child "and _YOU_ shall not cast me from this man"! He heaved his chest forward and translucent arms sprang from his chest and snaked towards the Titans.

"TITANS MOVE" Robin ordered and the Titans raced in different directions to avoid the arms. Robin reached into his belt and pulled out a dozen of his exploding orbs and tossed them at the man. The man erupted into flames, but soon the fire collected at its center and entered the man.

"Delicious." came a distorted voice from Legion. He leapt into the air and a hundred jagged translucent wings sprung from his back, passing through one another as they carried him into the sky. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the man but several wings shielded Legion from the attack. Starfire collided with Legion in mid-air and began to pummel him. "Sorry my dear" said Legion with a crazed teenager's voice. Translucent arms sprung from his chest and began wrapping themselves around Starfire. She felt her skin begin to burn as the arms coiled around her. "Don't worry deary it'll be all over soon, and you'll make such a nice addition to my collection" said Legion in an elderly woman's voice. Suddenly a shriek came from Legion. He struggled to turn his head, he saw Razgriz driving a sword made of lightning into his back. Legion felt their presence leaving Rogers and Legion commanded his wings to begin striking Razgriz. Razgriz withdrew to escape being shredded by the jagged wings. Legion wrenched the sword from his back and hissed at Razgriz. He sped backwards away from the battle with Razgriz, Raven and Terra in hot pursuit. Legion smashed any boulders that Terra had sent after him and dodged all the thunderbolts Razgriz sent after him. A boulder flew out of nowhere and smashed Legion into the ground as he was dodging a thunderbolt.

"Careful" Razgriz shouted at Terra.

"What"?

"We don't want to hurt Rodgers".

"THEN HOW DO WE FIGHT HIM"?

Raven began to lift the boulder while the other two were arguing. The boulder levitated off the ground and exposed Legion's mangled body. "Nice going" Raven scowled. Suddenly Legion's head snapped into forward with a large grin on his face.

"No the credit for this one goes to you my dear magician" Legion cackled in a broken voice. A translucent arm sprung from his chest and attached to the boulder. Raven's dark magic began to course through the arm and into Legion. Legion's limps began to snap back into place and his skin grew slightly darker. "Ah, just like the darkness back home" Legion cackled with the sound of three people talking at once, and licked his lips.

"Nice going" Terra said, drawing Raven's scowl. Legion shot into the air and grabbed onto Razgriz and the two plummeted into the ground. Razgriz threw Legion off and summoned another electrical sword. Legion simply laughed and extended his arm. A bone protruded through his wrist and broke off into a sharp point. Legion held out the blooded bone sword and smiled.

"Unguard" he cackled. The two swords cut through the air as the Archangel and Demon battled on the rocky plain. With every blow Legion grew weaker and weaker. Even though Razgriz never struck him once, her blade sent a jolt of electricity into him every time he came into contact with it, sapping his strength. Legion was gasping for breath a fell to the ground but Razgriz hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Now, be gone!" She shouted as she brought her blade down upon him. Legion ducked under Razgriz and flew away into the distance.

"Another time my friend" Legion cackled with a hundred voices echoing throughout the canyon. Razgriz began to pursue when her communicator beeped. She opened it and saw Robin on the other end.

"Razgriz, return to the ship immediately, we have to…" Robin began.

"No!" Razgriz protested "I can still catch him".

"But Razgriz…"

"Robin…I must pursue Legion, he will come back to haunt us if I don't".

There was a long silence.

"Take care of yourself".

Razgriz spread her majestic wing and soared into the air and disappeared into the clouds. "_**Don't worry, I'll be fine**_". Robin closed his communicator and jumped into the T-ship where the others were waiting.

"Where's Razgriz?" Cyborg asked. Robin ignited the boosters and the T-ship roared to life.

"She's not coming". Robin looked down at his display; there were dozens of pulsing red dots scattered across an image of the world. The Honorary Titans.

_Brotherhood's Fortress…_

"What a stroke of luck" Mallah pointed out as he stroked his chin. He and Terran watched the display of the battle unfolding between the Titans and Legion. Terran flexed his arm and was pleased to see his temporary paralyzes had subsided. He stepped from his wheelchair and circled Mallah stretching out his body.

"Man I hate that stuff, it leaves you so stiff" Terran murmured. Brain hovered into the room and his black eyes fell upon Terran.

"Terran, are you feeling better?" Brain asked in a cold metallic voice. Terran nodded as he stretched out his calf. "Good because it is time to begin phase 3". Terran looked at him oddly and stopped stretching.

"So soon"?

"Yes, it is the perfect time; now that Razgriz is gone it shall be easier for you". Terran nodded in agreement. "You are to begin _immediately_".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When he saw Jesus from afar, he ran and worshiped Him. And he cried out with a loud voice and said, "What have I to do with You, Jesus, Son of the Most High God? I implore You by God that You do not torment me." _

_For He said to him, "Come out of the man, unclean spirit!" Then he asked him, "What is your name?" _

_And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion; for we are many."_

_-Mark 5:6-9_


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Titans Falling

pt.1

"_**Requesting immediate backup…He's everywhere, don't know how long…Bushido requesting support…This is Herald, I'm moving to back Jericho u…Cut off from the others…SEND HELP NOW**_"!

Robin frantically tried to make sense of each transmission as it pored over of the intercom. All the Honorary Titans were under attack, but so far they all failed to mention who.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN" Robin shouted trying to be heard over the crowd of voices and the sounds of battle. "Who's attacking"?

"_**IT'S…**_" then all was silent and a lone voice echoed over the radio.

"Hey guys, miss me". Terran's image displayed over the console, it was being projected from every Honorary Titan's communicator. He was attacking them all at once.

"You…" Robin growled.

"_**Sorry, love to stay and chat but I've got work to do…oh and say 'hi' to my sis for me ok, thanks you're the best**_". The console shut off and Terran's image disappeared. Then the radio came on again and Bubble Bee's voice sounded.

"_**This is the Titans East; we'll be moving to support the others**_".

"Roger, alright team, set a course for the nearest Titan and…" Robin started. Then three red dots began pulsing around Jump City. Robin sighed in frustration. "Never mind, we'll take care of this first". The T-ship blasted off towards Jump City, leaving the Honorary Titans to fend for themselves.

_Wildebeest and Pantha…_

Pantha ripped off the stone fighter from her back and chucked it against the wall. She jumped onto the giant stone statue that had Wildebeest in a pin and smashed its head in. She picked it up and flipped it onto its back. The crowd around them cheered, oblivious of the fact that this fight was for real. Wildebeest and Pantha stood back-to-back as they began to bash the dozens of stone fighters around them. In the back of the arena, Terran watched from the crowd, slightly impressed at how well Pantha and Wildebeest worked together. "Looks like I'll have to handle this one myself". Terran leapt from his seat and into the arena. He stretched out his arms and stone coils extended from the ground and began to pound Pantha and Wildebeest. Wildebeest grabbed one of the coils and uprooted it from the ground. He then spun around and smashed it into any surviving stone fighters. Terran's leg became encased in iron ore and he kicked Pantha's feet out from under her. Pantha flipped herself back onto her feet and brought her fist down onto Terran. Terran leapt away unscathed.

"So you are the one sending these creatures after us" Pantha scowled.

"The one and only" Terran smirked.

"THEN YOU SHALL FEEL THE PANTHA'S CLAW"! Pantha leapt at Terran, her fist outstretched, ready to crush his face. Terran jumped into the air and kicked off of Pantha's back and landed onto Wildebeest's back. Terran grabbed his horns and forced him to face Pantha. Wildebeest snorted and head butted the ground knocking Terran from his mount. Wildebeest grabbed Terran and chucked him to Pantha. Pantha's hand easily wrapped around Terran's head and she began to squeeze. Terran tried to loosen her grip on his head but Pantha's grip didn't waver. Suddenly Pantha felt Terran's skull cave in and Terran fell limp. Wildebeest stared at Pantha in shock; she had not meant to kill him. She let Terran go and he stood for a few seconds on his own. Five large indentations lined his head leaving Terran's face had become unrecognizable. He fell to the floor and lied motionless. Terran's body began to change color and began to appear brown, and he crumbled into dust. Suddenly the ground around the arena formed into a giant wall that stretched to the ceiling. More stone fighters began to form out of the wall and scale down it. Pantha and Wildebeest were trapped with no way out.

_Two Down…_

_Hotspot…_

The boulder melted into magma as Hotspot blasted it with one of his fireballs. But this didn't stop Terran; he continued to fling more and more at Hotspot as he causally strolled down the market street. Hotspot continued to melt the boulders that were flung at him but was slowly loosing the advantage. Terran was sending more and more at him and soon he would not be able to keep up. Hotspot exploded into flames igniting the immediate area around. Hotspot ducked into an alley panting; trying to catch his breath.

"You're not going to get away from me that easily". Terran melted from the ground and began attacking Hotspot. Hotspot blasted him with fireballs but Terran's suit protected him from such attacks. Terran continued to charge forward and Hotspot was forced to retreat. Columns of flames erupted from Hotspot's arms and he soared away with Terran following in suit. Terran's body began to glow yellow and great stone pillars burst from the ground and snaked towards Hotspot. Hotspot jinked right and left to avoid the pillars but one finally glanced off of him and sent him spiraling into an abandoned building. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you're going to beat me…or at least _survive_". Terran slammed his knee into Hotspot and sent him crashing through the wall and into the outskirts of the Middle Eastern city. Hotspot struggled to his feet but found himself being engulfed in a tidal wave of sand. Hotspot was rocked back and forth in the wave as he drifted farther and farther into the desert. The tidal wave stopped and a new sand dune rested in calm desert. "Such a pity" Terran said to himself as he stood before the dune "I honestly thought these guys would put up a better fight than _this_". Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted from the dune and the dune's surface became smooth and reflected the evening sun. Hotspot stepped out of the dune smirking.

"That was a mistake on your part; taking this fight away from the city" the air around Hotspot began to wave in the heat "BECAUSE NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK"! Terran shook his head in disappointment.

"You don't get it do you" Terran lifted his arm into the air and walls of sand melted from the ground "Wherever there is earth, I ALWAYS HAVE THE ADVANTAGE"! Hotspot found himself in a maze with no way out. Sand limps began popping out from random points in the wall and striking Hotspot whenever possible. Hotspot held his arms to his face in a desperate attempt to protect himself. Hotspot spread his arms out and he erupted into flames. The walls of sand heated to extreme temperatures and turned into glass. Terran drifted down from his platform in the sky to where Hotspot lied panting. Hotspot lifted his head to see the cold stare of Terran's skulled faceplate. Hotspot threw another fireball at Terran but missed. A dome of earth erected itself around Terran and Hotspot. Hotspot felt his breathing slowed and soon he could hardly grab a gulp of air. "That's right…" Terran smirked "…continue to _burn_ all the oxygen in here, my suit's supply will last long after yours has run out".

"Well then…" Hotspot gasped, the flames around him intensified "I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING". Hotspot and Terran felt like their bodies had taken on five hundred pounds as the pressure inside the dome increased. Suddenly the dome imploded and air rushed in and filled the vacuum. Hotspot had returned to his human form and lied motionless on the desert. "_Well…I got him_" he thought happily. The dust began to clear and Terran stood exactly where he had been a few moments before…or at least half of him. Terran wobbled back and forth on one leg with half his torso and his side of his face and arm were missing. The faceplate had shattered and revealed a rock interior. "WHAT?" Hotspot gasped. Then Hotspot felt himself lift off the ground and he spun helplessly in the newly born dust devil.

_Twelve Down…_

_Kid Flash and Jinx…_

Kid Flash's momentum allowed him to fly for a very short time to avoid being smashed to bits by the gargantuan boulder hurdling at him, but sent him into another. Kid Flash fell to the ground a dozen yards away from Terran.

"FLASH!" Jinx cried and dashed in-between Terran and her boyfriend. Terran threw his arm to the side and the ground beneath knocked her aside. Terran changed his course and stepped closer to the fallen Jinx.

"Ya know" Terran said "you were better when you were a villain". The indicator on Terran's HUD pointed to his left signaling where Kid Flash was attacking from. Terran lifted his left arm to block Kid Flash's punch and countered with a kick of his own. Kid Flash skidded away and Terran left Jinx where she was.

"Don't bother, my suit's sensors can detect and predict every move you're going to make, a fraction of a second into it" Terran jeered.

"Really, well that'll do you no good unless you can keep up with me" Kid Flash countered. Kid Flash disappeared into a blur and Terran felt like he had been hit by a shot gun across his whole body. Warning lights flashed inside his helmet directing where Kid Flash was and will be but Terran wasn't fast enough to keep up. Finally Terran knocked Kid Flash away and erected walls from the ground to surround him. Kid Flash sprinted this way and that to find an exit but soon found himself surrounded.

"That'll hold ya" Terran jeered.

"You do know" Kid Flash said coolly "that I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects". Kid Flash glided through the wall, never taking a step and his body vibrating. Kid Flash dashed at Terran avoiding all the stone projectiles he was throwing at him. Kid Flash passed through Terran at light speed then reached his hand back and it passed through Terran's. Then it solidified again and Terran was dragged across the street at supersonic speeds. Kid Flash lifted his arm and grinded Terran into the sides of the buildings they passed. Kid Flash began dodging all the stone wall's Terran was creating to try and force him to stop.

"_Let go blast it_" Terran thought angrily as he continued to try and slow Kid Flash down.

As if reading Terran's mind Kid Flash skidded to a halt and withdrew his hand from Terran's. Terran went barreling into the office building in front of them so fast that the whole building collapsed onto of him. "Well that takes care of that" Kid Flash said as he dusted off his hands. Suddenly a stone foot shot up from the ground and connected with his chin and he fell flat on his back. Terran pulled himself from the wreckage and dusted off his shoulders.

"Don't be so sure of yourself". Terran kicked the ground and another stone foot shot up from the ground and kicked Kid Flash away. Terran pulled two stone walls from the ground and punched each fist into them. Now stone fist shot from the ground and began pounding Kid Flash. Kid Flash ran from the volley of fists and feet and reached out to grab Jinx. He picked her up in his arms and began to flee down the street. Another stone arm shot past him a few inches from his face and crashed into the ground. Jinx looked behind them and saw Terran soaring through the air fifty feet behind them. Terran stretched out his arms and they turned to stone and snaked after them. Kid Flash swerved to the right and then to the left repeatedly to avoid the Terran's constant lashing. Jinx snapped her fingers and Terran suddenly stopped pursuing.

"What the" Terran mumbled. His display had gone black and Terran couldn't restart the suit's systems. Terran banged the helmet to try and get it to turn back on.

"Havin' a little 'bad luck'" Jinx shouted as she and Kid Flash sped down the street.

"I don't need my _eyes _tofind you" Terran said to himself. Terran closed his eyes and felt the rapid steps of Kid Flash through the earth. Terran reached through the earth and caught them both and pulled them under. They reappeared in front of him wide eyed.

"You know, you fight a lot like Madame Rogue" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Who do you think taught me how to fight"?

_Seven Left…_

_Jump City: 2 hours later…_

Robin watched as Cinderblock crashed to the earth in defeat. Robin was exhausted from his battle but they had finally done it. The police would arrive soon to take him away, just like they were doing with Overload and Plasmas across town. Robin pulled out his communicator. "Great work team, now let's head out".

"_**Hate to break it to you Robin, but no one needs help any more**_" Cyborg replied.

"What do you mean"?

"_**No one's sending a distress signal anymore**_".

Robin changed the screen on his communicator to a map of the world. Cyborg was right; the distress beacons had been deactivated. Suddenly a call came in from Titans East.

"_**This is Aqualad, we've gathered everyone we could, and we'll begin moving everyone out to the safe house**_".

"Good work Aqualad, we'll be there to back you up". Then another voice came over the communicator; this one was Australian.

"_**This is Argent, I'm in Steel City and will rendezvous with the Titans East…oh and I'm bringing a friend**_".

"Great…but what happened to everyone"?

"_**Terran got to them all**_" was the only reply.


	29. Chapter 27

_Ok, I lied..._again_...I've decided to split this chapter up into 3 parts since it got a little long. Here you go Part 2_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27

Titans Falling

pt.2

"Come on, hurry up" The young Australian girl complained. She tapped her foot impatiently against the asphalt waiting for her friend to pick up the pace. She brushed a red stripe of hair from her eyes as she prodded her bluish gray arm with her gloved hand. A large figure moved in the shadows of the alley and slowly stepped forward, the figure's chest had a purple glow in the shape of a square.

"Are you…sure?" said the figure in a slightly hollow voice. The girl whose name was Argent nodded her head.

"Trust me, they'll like you, besides I'm scarier lookin' than you" she joked. The figure moved closer to her, then backed away.

"No…they won't I know it…I'll just endanger them, just like the others". The figure broke into a mad sprint and disappeared into the alley.

"JOHN!" Argent shouted. But he was long gone; all she could hear were his heavy footsteps in the distance. "I swear, you may be 18 but you've got the social skills and confidence of a 9 year old". This was true; John was very nervous around people whom he didn't trust, Argent was just about the only person he did trust. It wasn't that he didn't like people; he just was worried they wouldn't accept him. Though Argent could hardly blame him, he was…_dangerous_. Suddenly a dark shadow passed over Argent. She looked up and saw a large boulder hovering over head. She quickly ducked into the alley to avoid detection. The boulder passed by, never straying from its course. Argent let out a sigh of relief.

"Boo"

Argent found herself in a crushing headlock. A slate of red energy cut between her and her attacker sending them flying in opposite directions. Argent got to her feet but found her attacker already on top of her. The skull faceplate sent a chill through Argent; its eyes were glowing an eerie yellow shade and seemed to cut right through her. Argent reached forward and two red arms made of energy grabbed the attacker and pressed him against a brick building. The attacker struggled but found that he could not force his way out of his pin.

"I see...this is gonna be fun" the attacker joked as he tried to make himself comfortable in his pin.

"Who are you?" Argent demanded. The attacker laughed and his faceplate slid back.

"Name's Terran and yours" Terran smirked.

"Argent" she replied.

"Argent…an interesting name" Terran hummed "well now that we've been acquainted, let's continue". Terran flexed his arms and stone pillars shot from the ground between him and Argent, cutting her connection to him. Terran landed on the ground and punched the air in front of him. Smaller pillars extended from the larger pillar to his left and smashed Argent into the ground. The ground beneath her turned into a vortex and sent her spiraling into the air. Terran made a circular motion with his hand and the vortex began to spin faster and faster. Then a red force field crackled to life and the vortex collided against it protecting Argent from the vortex. The vortex began to slither around the forced field and continued upwards towards Argent. She flew into the air and created two red energy arms and began to swipe at Terran with them. Terran did a few flips to avoid the energy arms and continued to send more pillars of earth at Argent. Argent switched her tactic and began attacking the pillars that got close to her.

"_I think I'll drag this on just a bit longer_" Terran thought. He was to busy toying with Argent to notice that a red force field had appeared behind him and was slowly progressing towards him. Suddenly Terran's back stung and he wiped around to see the force field drawing closer. Terran ran at full sprint to escape but found another one had formed in front of him. Terran leapt to his right only found another, he looked behind him and saw another behind him as well. Argent was trying to box him in. Terran raised his hands to his sides and sent a wave of earth at each force field as they came in around him. The area around Terran erupted into smoke and all anyone could hear was the crackling of the force fields. The dust cleared and Argent saw Terran trapped inside her net of force fields. She drifted down to the ground and stepped closer to the force field.

"Well, looks like I got you" Argent crowed. Terran didn't reply, he was placing his hand next to each field, only to draw his hand away as the field crackled with energy. "Ya know you're actually kind of cute…" Argent admitted. Terran simply smiled and continued his routine. "…but you're evil _soooo_ your loss, anyways now I've got to call in the Teen Titans to take you away now that I've caught you".

"Yes it was impressive that you caught me…" Terran admitted with a smile "…unless of course…"

Argent felt a cold presence behind her.

"…you were trying to capture _me_". The back of Argent's head throbbed as she was punched into her force field. The field collapsed and the Terran inside the field grabbed her and forced her into another headlock. The real Terran stepped forward and lifted her head from her chest.

"Why are you doing this" Argent cried in an attempt to bring Terran to his senses "what'd we ever do to you"?

"Nothing…it's just my job". Argent threw the stone Terran off of her and began sprinting away with the real Terran in close pursuit. Suddenly the ground beneath Argent pulled itself out from under her and she fell to the ground. Terran stood a few feet away; he raised his fist to strike. Argent gripped her head, waiting for the final blow that would end her…but it never came. There was a brilliant flash of light and Terran screamed in pain and went sailing into a building. Argent lifted her head up at the sound of metal boots clanging against the street. A large muscular figure in a shiny grey suit was walking slowly towards them replacing his gauntlet with great effort as light streamed from its crevasses. His armor was bulky and bulbous around him. It had a large backpack attached to it with two metal hoses extending from opposite ends; one connected to the right of his left armpit and the other attached to where his nose and mouth would have been. There were two eye slits on the helmet that had dark brown eyes peering from within. His heavy footsteps echoed down the street and his heavy breathing was audible from even this distance.

"JOHN!" Argent cried and ran over to him.

"Are you hurt?" John asked, his voice resonating within his suit. To Argent; any sound John made had hollow sound to it.

"This guy…_hurting_ me" Argent joked "not a chance, but he did try". John's eyes narrowed as Terran lifted himself from the wreckage. He pushed Argent behind him and bellowed

"You will harm not her"!

"And what are you going to do about..." Terran smirked as he dusted himself off "…'Tin Man'". Terran threw his hand forward and a large boulder hurled itself at John. The boulder smashed into John and sent a cloud of dirt everywhere. John stepped from the cloud unscratched, and the purple squared on his chest glowed brighter. A thunderous clap echoed down the street and John disappeared. Terran jumped to his feet and searched frantically for any sign of where John had went. Suddenly Terran's stomach compressed and he felt the air rush from his mouth. John's fist was pressed deep into his gut and force of the impact caused the dirt around them to spiral outwards. Terran spat out blood and it splattered across John's helmet. John withdrew his fist and Terran fell to the ground in a heap. He shaking violently and gasping for air.

"Do not get up" said John "I do not wish to continue this fight".

Terran took in a deep breath and spoke weakly. "We don't have a choice". Terran leapt to his feet and his fist connected with John's chin flipping his head back slightly. Terran leapt away and raised stone versions of him from the ground.

"Then you leave _me_ no choice" John said unfeelingly. He grabbed his gauntlet in each hand and twisted it. Light poured from them as John pulled his gauntlets off farther. His raised his hands to shoulder height and destructive energy blasted his arms. Terran withdrew into the ground for protection but his stone clones were instantly vaporized. John forced his gauntlets to lock in place and the energy discontinued. He dashed to where Terran had withdrawn into the ground and punched his fist into the spot. He pulled his fist from the ground with Terran's hands inside his fist. He spun around furiously until he was just a blur. He then let go and Terran went sailing into the air. Terran landed a few blocks away and barely had time to get his senses back in order when John appeared right on top of him. John pinned Terran to the ground and brought his steely mask inches from Terran's face.

"Do not continue to fight me, you will only get yourself killed" John growled.

"A bit of a '_Powerhouse_' aren't you" Terran grunted as he tried to free his arms.

"'Powerhouse'" John hummed "I like that".

"Glad you…feel that way". Stone arms shot from the ground and sent John flying away. Terran leapt to his feet and sent more boulders at John. The boulders were shattered as they impacted John's armor, doing no visible damage. John slowly stepped forward allowing himself to be hit by each boulder, showing how futile Terran's attacks were.

"If you will not stop fighting then I shall_ force_ you to stop". John leapt high into the air and began to remove his left gauntlet. Once again destructive energy poured through it, destroying everything it touched. John stopped once it was halfway off and slapped his gauntlet, making it spin. Each locking mechanism in the gauntlet caused the energy beams to become short sudden bursts, giving the impression it was raining energy. The energy impacted against the ground causing random explosions everywhere. Terran jumped side to side in an attempt to avoid the deadly rain. Suddenly the rain ceased and Terran found himself in John's iron grip. John smashed Terran against the wall, pressing ever harder. Terran could see only a glimpse through John's fingers. He saw Argent cheering across the street as well as the damage John had caused in their battle.

"_No wonder he's locked up in that suit_" Terran thought as he tried to pry John's hand from his face "_this guy is dangerous to himself and everything around him_". Terran moved one of John's fingers so he could speak clearly. "Hey big guy…just wonderin'…how long have you had this kind of power, you're like a friggin' supernova".

The pressure John was applying to Terran weakened as John let up. "For as long as I've had this suit…it's what keeps me from hurting others…I've kept myself locked up for a very long time…I do not wish to use it for battle…_but_ I will fight if I must". Once again the pressure increased and Terran felt like his skull was going to cave in. Terran glanced down on his chest and thought he saw a scratch in John's armor. At first Terran believed he had caused that, but further inspection revealed it wasn't. The scratch was in the shape of a jagged cross, it looked as though John had carved it in when he received the suit. An idea occurred to Terran.

"Hey…look, let me go and I'll be out of your hair and never cause any more trouble again" Terran pleaded. John's eyes shifted from side to side trying to decide the right course of action to take. "Everybody deserves a second chance…right"? John nodded and let Terran fall to his feet. John turned away and trudged across the decimated street. A sharp rock extended from Terran's hand and he leapt at John. He grabbed his helmet and the rock was thrust into John's eyes. John screamed in pain and Terran leapt off to avoid John's flailing arms. For a moment Terran had a look of horror on his face, he couldn't believe he had just done that. Rouge's training had kicked in and now Terran was acting on full instinct. Her first rule: Attack relentlessly, her second: _Never_ back down, and her third and most important: Fight to win, especially if it means killing your opponent. Terran's arms reinforced themselves with iron ore and he began thrashing John as hard as he could. Terran brought down a two ton boulder on top of John and he was instantly buried beneath it. John did not immerge, Terran shook violently as his suit began to drain the adrenaline it had pumped into his body. Terran began to back away, but Brain's voice forced him to halt as it blared in his head.

"_**Don't stop…finish him**_".

Terran's mood instantly switched to cruelty. He stepped towards the boulder with a sneer on his face but was force back by the traces of light erupting from it. The boulder was blasted apart and John stood up, with his back hunched over. The earth began to shake and a low rumble sounded from inside his and light dance began to dance from his armor. Terran instantly brought up a stone wall just as John let out an ear piercing yell. Two blocks of Steel City were enveloped in a magnificent light as John discharged as much energy as he could. Terran's protective wall collapsed and disappeared in a ray of light. Argent pushed her powers to the limit to protect herself from John's last ditch effort to defeat Terran. Then as quick as it came, the light vanished. John fell to his knees with his armor had a soft orange glow and steam rose from it. He was panting heavily and he removed the rock from his eye slit. Argent ran over to him but forced herself to keep from hugging him.

"How's your eye?" Argent asked. John looked to her and she saw his eye was still there and undamaged. "I guess it does pay to be completely made of energy huh?" Argent joked. John nodded and weakly got to his feet. He had used up a lot of his energy; if he had used anymore he would have died. Argent helped steady him with two energy hands and they once again trekked towards Steel City's Titans Tower. "Guess we don't have to worry about him any more huh"?

"No" said John in a weak voice "he's still very much alive, he'll be back soon". At this Argent hurried John along and soon they were on the roof of Titans Tower. They were soon met by Bumble Bee.

"Good, you guys made it" she sighed with relief "That's everyone, now come on; we have to get to the safe house as fast as we can".

"Where are the others?" Argent asked. Bumble Bee smiled and pointed to a large submersible craft in the water.

"Lucky for us, our friend doesn't clean up after himself, we grabbed all the wounded Titans as soon as he left" Bumble Bee's face darkened "many of them are hurt…badly, we need to get them away from here as fast as we can so they can recover". A loud explosion echoed in the distance and the rest of Titans East team raced to the roof.

"He's coming this way!" shouted Speedy.

"So soon?" Bumble Bee cried. She looked to Argent and John. Bumble tossed them the keys to the craft and hurried them down below. "Go" she said "we'll hold him off". Bumble Bee flew out the roof hatch and joined her team as they raced to intercept Terran. Argent and John rode the elevator down to the bottom floor of the Tower and hurried towards the craft. Argent buckled herself in and started the crafts turbine engines. She looked to John who had awkwardly sat in a chair that was much too small for him. The plastic seating had melted onto his armor but he hadn't noticed. She giggled slightly. Argent activated the craft's engines and they quickly dove into the ocean.

"Do you…think they'll be…alright" John asked hesitantly.

"Argent shook her head "I don't know".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Credit for the creation of John "Powerhouse" goes to a good friend of mine, if any of you have played a game called _Freedom Force_ then you know that John looks and acts a lot like the character Manbot. My friend did not plagiarize Manbot, he just got lucky._


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Titans Falling

pt.3

Subject Terran: Current Status: Unconscious, internal bleeding, three broken bones administering aid, and structural support, slight concussion in left half of brain applying mental stimulates…compensating…cured, bleeding in the liver filtering…, nerves detecting extreme amounts of pain coursing through Subject Terran administering morphine, detecting anomaly in brain scanning…WARNING WARNING Subject Terran will be lose all higher brain functions if Subject Terran does not regain consciousness in t-minus 3 minutes, jumpstarting brain in…

3…

2…

1… 

Terran felt an electric current pulsate through his body. He sat upright gasping for air. Terran choked on a little blood in his throat and he quickly spat it out. He had come so close to becoming a permanent vegetable and he was not in the mood for a round two. Terran picked himself from the rubble and started to leave when he felt a faint buzzing in the back of his mind.

"_**Terran, return to your mission immediately**_".

Brain's transmission ended, and as it did it left a nasty itch on the back on Terran's neck.

"What! no way, there's no way I'm…" Terran began, but fell short of breath. Terran tried to breathe but found his lungs weren't responding. Terran tried harder but his lungs wouldn't take in any air. Terran collapsed to the ground gagging. "All right…all right…" Terran gagged. Suddenly his lungs expanded and he took in a huge gulp of air. Terran scowled as he lifted himself off the ground and continued to take in each precious bit of air.

Terran reluctantly turned around and headed back towards the coast line. He hated it when Brain punished him for talking back or refusing orders. But like many things in Terran's life, he didn't have a say. Terran levitated himself onto a rock platform and floated closer to the Titans East's tower. After traveling a few blocks Terran noticed a faint white, yellow and red blur below him. Terran immediately stopped and looked around. There was nothing.

"Humph, must have been my imagination" Terran murmured and continued onward. After a minute the blur reappeared and this time Terran saw it clearly. "Ok, I know I saw that"! Suddenly a yellow arrow exploded inches from Terran's face knocking him off the platform. Terran thudded to the ground but a wave of earth straightened him. Terran looked towards the source of the attack but only saw the white, yellow and red blur zipping back and forth up and down the street. Then and flurry of arrows shot from the blur heading straight for Terran. Terran brought up several stone shields to protect him but as soon as they blocked each wave of arrows they collapsed. This process repeated for several minutes until the blur disappeared down an ally. Terran's faceplate slid over his face and began scanning for heat signatures. Terran's scanners detected the blur and filtered out the image to show two tiny twins wearing identical suits running at the speed of sound. They were heading straight at Terran but then quickly dashed to the left. Terran's database processed the data but found they were not the ones launching the arrows at him.

"Wait…wheres-" Terran began. Then his image was field with a yellow bow with a red arrow loaded into it. There was an orange haired archer behind it which if Terran didn't know better, would have mistaken him for Robin.

"Get out of our city" were his only words. The arrow detonated point blank sending Terran flying back. The eye slits on Terran's faceplate instantly darkened to prevent him from going blind from the blast. Terran sailed through the air but was caught in a mini tornado before he even touched the ground. Terran was pounded from all sides by tiny fists and feet.

"Get AWAY!" Terran shouted and the ground beneath them exploded scattering the twins across the street. Terran instantly caught the two twins in stone cages and began to shrink rapidly.

"YO, leave them alone!" came a cry from the air. Burst of yellow electricity came raining down onto Terran, coursing through his suit. Terran yelped in pain as his skin felt a hundred bee stings stab into him. Terran leapt away but never losing control over the two cages, as dark skinned girl wearing an outfit that resembled that of a bumble bee came streaking out of the sky peppering the area with more yellow thunderbolts. Terran lifted himself off the ground with a stone pillar but was met by a wave of sewer water. The platform turned to mud and Terran lost his footing and feel to the ground. Terran's hold on the cages broke and the two twins dashed over to each other and regrouped with the rest of their team. Terran picked himself out of the mud faced down his five opponents. His HUD identified each one of them as part of the Titans East: Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos. "Leave now or we'll be forced to fight" commanded Bumble Bee.

"Nah, I kind of like it here" Terran replied. Streams of mud shot towards the Titans East forcing them to separate. "I think I'll stay for awhile". Terran was about to attack again when Mas y Menos shot by causing him to lose his balance. Bumble Bee flew in and knocked Terran into the air. Speedy loaded his bow and fired three arrows off impacting Terran in mid-air. Aqualad sent another tidal wave at Terran but Terran brought up a wall of earth protecting him from the attack.

"So what if you can take each of the others down alone" Aqualad taunted "but when we're together…you don't stand a chance".

"Don't be so sure" Terran snapped. His body began to glow bright yellow and the earth began to fissure sending steam into the atmosphere. Pillars of stone erupted from the earth and began smashing anything and everything they could reach. The Titans East desperately tried to reach Terran to stop the attack but every time they got close they'd be swatted away by the pillars.

"Titans, regroup at the tower!" Bumble Bee ordered. The Titans East dashed towards the coastline but were continuously attacked by Terran. Terran began turning Steel City into a labyrinth of stone pillars and spiked walls. Soon each member of the Titans East was separated from the others.

Aqualad ducked underneath a hail of stalagmites and tried to bring water to him but the walls extended outwards blocking every attempt. Terran materialized out of a wall began pounding his fist into Aqualad's gut. Terran finished with an uppercut and Aqualad went sprawling across the street. Aqualad struggled to get to his feet when he heard a faint sound, a sound like flowing water. Aqualad looked around frantically for the source and saw a sewer drain. Aqualad dashed towards it with stone fragments peppering the ground as he ran. He reached the drain and ripped it off and jumped into the sewer. Aqualad disappeared into the darkness and Terran followed shortly afterwards. Terran's HUD switched to night vision just in time to allow him to block a blow from Aqualad. Terran knocked him away and readied for another strike. He stopped when he heard Aqualad chuckling.

"You've walked right into a trap" Aqualad chuckled "down here there's nothing but water and the close quarters gives me the advantage".

Terran shook his head in disappointment. "No my friend, it is you who fell into a trap". Terran pointed to the ground below them. Aqualad looked down in horror as he saw that the water was no longer water, it was mud. Aqualad desperately tried to summon the water from below but it had absorbed too much dirt. Terran walked away as the mud began to coat Aqualad in a muddy mess. Terran jumped out of the sewer and walked away leaving Aqualad behind. A faint buzzing tingled in the back of Terran's head when he heard:

"_**Finish him**_".

Terran looked back at the hole in the ground, the sounds of Aqualad thrashing around echoing from within. Terran made a cutting motion with his arm and walked away with the sound of muddy water rushing down the sewer.

_Elsewhere in Steel City…_

"Aqualad…Mas…Menos…Speedy…ANYONE!" Bumble Bee shouted into her communicator. She closed it and sighed, she hadn't heard from anyone since they scattered. "I hope they're alright" she murmured.

"I'd be more worried about yourself". Bumble Bee wiped around just in time to see a stalagmite hurtling at her. She blasted it to bits and flew away only to be met by another hail of stalagmites. She shot up into the sky, crisscrossing between clouds trying to lose them. Suddenly Terran shot up from a large storm cloud with dozens of stone disks. He hurled them at Bumble Bee who desperately blasted them from the sky while still trying to avoid the stalagmites. Finally, one disk got through Bumble Bee's defense knocked her from the sky. She began to freefall but Terran swept bellow and caught her. He held her close to his face and slid his faceplate back so she could see who had beaten her. "I've won" he said coldly.

"But…was it worth it?" Bumble Bee asked weakly. Terran sneered and held her farther out, threatening to drop her. Bumble Bee looked at him in disbelief. "What'd we ever do to you?" was all Bumble Bee got to say before Terran let her go. She crashed into the city street and didn't stir. Terran hovered over to the cliff side to where the Titans East tower resided. It looked more 'hi-tech' than the one in Jump City, but not for long. Terran stretched out his hand and cliff face behind it began to crumble. Soon fragments of rocks began to smash into the tower, crashing through its many floors. Soon the miniature avalanche ceased and all was quiet, except for the cruel laughing of Terran. His laugh echoed throughout the empty city, the tower was now a mere shadow to what it had once been, but soon Terran's laughter ceased. Something felt wrong. He had won, but it didn't feel like a victory, he felt…wrong. Terran had never felt this way before; he had never giving his actions a second thought, but then again, Brain had never allowed him to. Terran hummed for a moment, noticing the mercury feeling in his head that meant that Brain was monitoring him was gone. Terran's thoughts were put to an end when he heard the distant roar of booster engines. A small orange dot came through the clouds. Terran retreated into to cliff face and disappeared.

_The T-ship…_

"Titans East come in…Titans East do you read…" Robin called over the radio. His reply was static. Robin turned off the transmitter and brought up the scanner. It showed 5 active communicators scattered across the city. "Alright team, spread out and recover the Titans East, report back to the ship and we'll move them to the safe house".

"_**Where's Terran**_!" Terra demanded.

"He's gone Terra".

Robin heard Terra mutter something under her breath, but that could wait, they needed to recover the Titans East before it was too late.

_Elsewhere…_

Terran glided just above the clouds on his way back to base. He was still troubled by his thoughts, he still couldn't figure out why he felt this way. Then Terran felt sick as the mercury feeling in his head returned.

"_**Terran, report your status**_" Brain's synthetic voice echoed inside Terran's head.

"Mission Accomplished: all Honorary Titans neutralized, I'm returning to base now." Terran replied, but Brain didn't respond. Terran once again shifted his mind to his troubled thoughts, but to his surprise, they were no longer there. The feeling that he had done wrong was no longer there, in fact Terran didn't


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A Corrupted Mind

And A

Heart of Stone

"You have disobeyed me once again".

An electric shook jolted through Terran and he fell to his knees in pain. The electricity coursed through his body disabling his ability to move.

"You were supposed to _eliminate_ the Honorary Titans, not just defeat them" Brain said in his monotone voice. If Brain could raise his voice, Terran was sure he would be screaming at the top of his lungs. "You have put the mission in jeopardy".

"But…" Terran pleaded as another jolt of electricity coursed through him "…but, I put them out of commission, there's no way they'll be able to recover in time". The electrocutions stopped and Terran wearily got to his feet.

"Nothing is certain in a battle Terran, remember that" said Brain "and you also neglected to defeat the original Teen Titans".

"Big deal, besides I can beat anytime anywhere". Another jolt coursed through Terran and he once again collapsed.

"One would think after ten years that ignorant personality of yours would be gone, you have been quite a stubborn one".

Terran smiled "Then I guess you've just been a bad master". Brain's eyes glowed bright red. Terran suddenly felt very cold. He looked down at his hands felt that they were numb. He felt very dizzy and his face began to lose its color. Terran realized his heart had stopped and he quickly began to pound his chest, desperately trying to restart it. "You can't…do this…to me…I'm…".

"But I can" Brain interrupted "You are not a person…you are my _possession_, you seem to forget that easily".

Terran's heart began to beat again and he slowly regained his senses.

"Now go get cleaned up, you'll be sent on another mission tomorrow".

"But, he needs time to rest" Mallah interjected.

"Tomorrow".

Brain hovered away and once again became obsessed with the large monitors displaying hundreds of bits of data. Mallah stepped over to Terran and helped him to his feet. "Do you need help?" Mallah asked. Terran shook his head and wobbled over to the hallway.

"I'm fine Mallah, I just need some rest".

Terran entered his room and stripped off his exo-suit. It folded itself into a neat square and Terran placed it on his desk. He flopped down on his and buried his head into his pillow.

"_Blast you Brain_" he thought angrily "_that's all you ever do to me, punish me, suffocate me, take away my free will, just because I didn't do something _exactly_ the way you wanted it…I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, you and this whole 'Brotherhood'_". Terran hated the 'Brotherhood' now more than ever. He wasn't a member, he was a slave. All the others took advantage of his powers and exploited him for their own personal gain…all of them that is but Mallah. Mallah was the only one Terran liked. Though Mallah never admitted it, he had a soft spot for Terran ever since they had found him, half-dead waiting to be devoured by some greedy predator. Mallah pitied him and helped him regain his health. Mallah had played the father role in Terran's life, more so than his actually father. "_No…you can live_".

_Titans Tower, the next day…_

"So…are we the only ones left"?

"Looks like it Beast Boy, but thankfully the other Titans were only wounded" Robin answered. The remaining Titans slumped around the living room, if there was a time when their spirits were lower, they couldn't think of it. Terran had wiped out all the remaining Titans around the world except for them. The Tower in Steel City had been destroyed, Powerhouse and Argent were busy guarding the safe house while trying to help the Honorary Titans recover, and Razgriz was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy looked to Terra who was sitting on a stool near the kitchen. She was deep in thought, Beast Boy went over to try and comfort her but Cyborg stopped him.

"Just leave her be BB, she's probably taking this harder than anyone" Cyborg said and lead Beast Boy back to the couch.

"You know…Terran didn't used to be like this". The Titans turned to Terra; she hadn't spoken since they had gotten back. "He used to be really nice, we'd always play together as well as get in trouble together…he used to always look out for me when other kids where picking on me, like I did for him, back then…if I had a choice of who my brother was…it'd be him every time".

"But then why do you and your brother do the 'mean talking' whenever you met if you two had been such good friends?" asked Starfire.

"I already told you why" Terra replied.

"Terra" Robin interjected "I think there is something more to this than you're telling us".

Terra sighed sadly, she had been caught. Indeed there was more to her feud with Terran than she let on. "We've always had mixed feelings about each other: one minute we're the best of friends, the next we're bitter enemies, but yeah…there's a little more, we always were a little jealous of each other, there were also some fights that we never resolved…just petty stuff that comes with having a twin…" Terra looked away "…but then there's…" Terra stopped.

"What?" Robin asked.

Terra struggled to speak "I still blame him for it…and I guess he still blames me for it as well…"

"WHAT!" the Titans shouted.

"It's the reason why we've been on our own for so long…why we went different ways…the-". But before Terra could finish, the tower's alarms sounded and displayed a map of the world. On the east coast of the United States, there was a pulsating red dot. Text began to scroll across the screen detailing the crisis. It was Terran; and he was attacking New York City. The Titans leapt from there seats and headed to the door. Robin stopped Terra before she got through.

"Come on Robin (attempts to push past him) MOVE!" Terra shouted.

"Not until you promise me that you'll try to get through to your brother" Robin replied.

"WHAT, Terran is the most thick headed person I've ever known, you know that"!

"Weren't you just saying how nice it would be to have the old Terran back a few minutes ago"?

"Yeah but…"

"Then promise me you'll try to convince your brother to stop this…maybe we can convince him to come to our side…after all he was a Titan even if it was only for a few hours".

"BUT…"

"TERRA"!

Terra stopped to think it over. She did want the old Terran back, even if he was a jerk at times. "Alright, I'll _try_".

"That's all I can ask".

_Special News Bulletin_

_**"…The Crisis in New York City has reached an all time high. Police have sealed off all entrances and exits down Parker Street where an unknown attacker wearing a suit with a skull emblazed on it has taken the residents of a local apartment buildings hostage. The building is currently on fire and is unsafe for anyone to be near. The attacker was also reported to have leveled several buildings in the area and engaged local police forces earlier this afternoon. It is still unconfirmed but rumors report that this unknown attacker is the same one who has terrorized the west coast and other areas around the world. Several SWAT teams have already bravely infiltrated the burning building but none have reported back."**_

_**"Wait…a large orange ship has reported to have landed near the sight just a few short minutes ago. Our reporter from the field we'll be there to investigate. This is Hyde Moore for the WNX news station covering the world …"**_

_New York City…_

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA!" The head police officer barked to the civilians. Other officers barred off the streets to the surrounding civilians a news crews as they desperately tried to calm the crowd. The Teen Titans pushed and shoved their way through the crowd and once free from the mob ran to the burning building. "HALT"! The Titans were stopped by an officer at the front of the apartment building.

"But we have to get inside" Terra pleaded.

"Yeah, we're the Teen Titans" added Beast Boy.

The officer snorted "Yeah…you and the rest of them". He pointed to the camera crews who had dress up rather poorly trying to pass for the Teen Titans to get footage of the crisis.

"Dude that is sad" Cyborg whispered as he noticed a camera man who had placed a trash can over his arm trying to pass it for Cyborg's sonic cannon.

Terra grumbled in annoyance and continued to beg the officer to let them in but the officer refused. Suddenly a scream came from the crowd. A man in a SWAT uniform came crashing through a window on the seventh floor. He fell to the crowd in a heap and didn't budge. The officer ran to the SWAT member and Terra dashed inside the apartment during his momentary distraction. The Titans were about to follow when an explosion erupted down the street. A large stone creature came barreling down the street knocking over parked cars and swatting away police and civilians as it went.

"First things first" said Robin as he pulled out his Bo staff. The Titans charged at the creature leaving Terra to deal with Terran inside.

_Tenth Floor…_

Terran paced around the floor eyeing a group of people whom he had cornered in a room on the tenth floor. A father of a family in the front row was shielding his wife and eight year old son from Terran as he continued to stare at them menacingly. Seeing this filled Terran with rage; his father had never done this for him, he neglected Terran and treated him like dirt.

"What do you want from us?" the father demanded. Terran scowled but did not answer, Brain's words of '_advice_' were to busy flooding his thoughts.

"_**Don't bother answering that man; he is like the rest of them. You remember what those people did to you just because you were different, these people aren't any different**_".

In a rage, Terran knocked away the father and stepped closer to the family.

"GO AWAY YOU BIG MEANY!" the boy yelled and kicked Terran in the leg. Terran retaliated by smacking the boy and he fell to the floor and began to cry. Terran backed away, stunned by his actions. He couldn't believe he had attacked this family, and hit a _child_. Terran once again felt that daunting feeling that he had done wrong.

"_**Stay focused Terran**_".

Terran shook off the feeling and hefted the father to his feet, all the while ignoring the screaming wife.

"STOP IT TERRAN"! Terran turned to see his sister standing in the doorway. She was covered in sot and her skin looked slightly burned. Terran tossed the father back into the crowd and turned his attention to his sister. "Terran…just hear me out". Terra stepped closer and grabbed her brother by his shoulders. Terran flinched slightly but didn't move away. "Terran…I'm really sorry about what happened between you and dad, but it wasn't my fault that dad chose me as his favorite, and I know mom didn't like you better than me, she was just trying to make you feel wanted".

"So you're saying I wasn't wanted" Terran snarled.

"NO…that's not what I meant, I don't blame you for me having lost time to spend with mom…but you have to understand that it _wasn't my fault_".

Terran stood there silently. He did know that his sister wasn't to blame but…why was he continuing to feel like it was, what was wrong with him. Terran couldn't understand anymore, he felt like he was two different people living in one body.

"We all know you're a good person so please…just come back with us…bro". She hugged him tightly and refused to let go until he answered. Terran was speechless; it had been a long time since she had called him 'bro'. When they were kids they only used the terms 'bro' and 'sis' when they were looking out for each other or getting along _really_ well. The crowd looked between Terran and Terra now realizing that they were brother and sister. The room was quiet except for the roaring fire around them. Terran was about to speak when…

"_**Bring the Building **_**down**".

A past memory flooded Terran's mind refueling his anger. Terran shrugged Terra off and stretched his arms out slightly from his sides. One thing was for certain, he _hated_ people, even though the ones that hurt him where already dead. The room began to shake and a plank from the rafters crashed through the ceiling. Terran's body began to glow a faint yellow and Terra instantly realized what he was trying to do. Terran was snapping the support pillars in the parking garage below and the building listed to the right. Terra instantly tried to gain control over Terran but was finding it extremely difficult. The crowd crouched to the floor in fear as the twins were locked in a power struggle, one that would save them or kill them. Terra had matched her brother but was quickly losing strength.

"Terran, you can't do this" Terra said softly, her eyes beginning to tear. She couldn't lose him to Brain; she _had_ to get through to him. Terran spoke in subtle words, but it was as though someone was speaking through him.

"Watch me".


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Warped

_(This Chapter is dedicated to M.C. Castle, it is based off his fanfic 'Sister, Where Art Thou', and the characters of this chapter are of his creation)_

_Happy Summer Break Everyone!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVERYONE MOVE, THE WHOLE THINGS COMING DOWN"!

The crowd screamed as they scattered when the burning apartment building began to collapse. A great fissure surged through the center of the building and it began to crumble into its own foundation. The air was filled with a thick smoke as the apartment disappeared from view shaking the earth.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy cried as he dashed towards the apartment while it was collapsing. Cyborg grabbed him and hauled him to a safe distance. "LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS ME"!

"DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED IN THERE TOO?" Cyborg shouted back.

"BUT SHE NEEDS ME"!

Then a loud bang echoed down the street and a faint blur shot from the building and soared into the sky leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. The dust began to settle and all was quiet. Beast Boy ran to where the building had once stood and began removing the rubble.

"TERRA TERRA!" he cried as he tried to find her in the wreckage "TERRA ANSWER ME"!

The sound of rock scratching rock could be heard near the back of the building and a pile of rubble began to lift off the ground. Terra stood crouched beneath it with a group of people lying beneath her. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was a mangled mess and she had several cuts and scrapes across her body. She hefted the pile to the side and the group beneath her wearily got to their feet. The crowd cheered including the group of people that Terra had rescued and began dashing over to them for autographs, interviews and for simple congrats. Beast Boy ran to Terra and hugged her harder than he had ever done before.

"TERRA YOUR ALIVE!" he cried as he squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah…nice to see you to" Terra said between gritted teeth. She weakly hugged Beast Boy back being careful as to not reopen her wounds. The head police officer pushed his way through the crowd towards Terra and Beast Boy.

"I…uh…am sorry for not believing you guys before" The police officer said softly.

"Its okay" Terra replied.

"Good, now where are the others"?

"Excuse me"?

"There was a report that around a hundred people were held hostage inside".

Terra glanced over to the group she had saved and quickly counted them all. There were only twenty-eight. Terra looked to the officer. He had a grim look on his face.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET SOME MEN OVER HERE TO DIG OUT ANY OTHER SURVIVERS!" barked the officer.

_Near Brotherhoods Fortress…_

Terran glided just barely over the clouds. He was gasping for breath as his mind continued to replay the events of New York. "_Oh my God, I actually did all that_" he thought as he began to near the fortress. "_But how…how could I do that…what's wrong with me_"? He quickly descended from the clouds and entered the fortress. "_But why…why is this troubling me now…was it because…_"? Terran walked down the hallways, his body shaking uncontrollable. "_I've got to stop this…what's happening to me…what have I allowed Brain to transform me into_"? Terran looked around the base…it was empty. Brain and Mallah were still occupied with their mission, they would be gone for at least another hour and until then…Terran would be alone. Terran thought of his mission, what he would have to do…very soon. "_I can't…I can't go through with this…there must be a way to change it, there has to be_"! .

"_But I thought this is what you wanted_" said a familiar voice in Terran's head. Terran shook his head furiously trying to get it to shut up. This wasn't Brain thinking for him; it was the part of Terran that enjoyed hurting others.

"_NO! No its not…not anymore, I just want to stop all this_". Terran looked towards a sealed door and remembered what lay behind it. It filled Terran with a glimmer of hope. "_Maybe there is a way_"?

_Brotherhoods Fortress_

_a half hour later…_

Brain hovered into the main control room with Mallah following close behind holding an energy Vulcan cannon that was still smoking at its barrel.

"Where is Terran?" Mallah asked as he stripped off the cannon "he should have been back by now".

Brain didn't answer, his mind was somewhere else. Brain hovered over to a sealed door that had been left open. The room inside was empty, but it had not been a little while ago. It had been used to store the frozen villains Terran had taken with them when Brain and Mallah had been recovered. There had been four inside. They had lost Plasmas, Overload and Cinderblock to the Titans, which could only mean that Warp was missing.

_The T-ship…_

Robin glanced down as his console lit up. An encrypted message was being sent to the Titans, but the source was being jammed. Robin tapped the screen and a list of data poured across it, it read:

Emergency: Terran, Gotham City, Possess ability to travel through time, purpose: to stop Teen Titans from ever being created

_Gotham City, _

_Abandoned Bank…_

Terran hurriedly tried to assemble Warp's suit into a device usable for him. Brain would find him soon so it was imperative that he finished it as quickly as he could. He attached a coil into an electrical outlet and then plugged it into the suit's chest plate. The suit began to emit a soft blue glow as it warmed up. Terran turned the dial on the gauntlet to the exact moment in time he desired. He then put on each piece of the suit and it shrunk to fit around his exo-suit. The suit began to glow brighter as it reached its maximum charge.

"_Once I'm through, I can put this all to an end_" Terran thought as he heard the hum of the suit's power cell charging. Suddenly the door to the bank exploded and the Titans dashed inside.

"Don't move Terran" Robin shouted as he took out his Bo-staff. Terran didn't move, he couldn't risk them damaging the suit. Terra charged passed the Titans and headed straight for Terran. "Terra wait"!

Terra jumped into the air and flew right past Terran as he ducked out of the way.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNCARING, SADISTIC LITTLE…!" She screamed. Terra charged at Terran again with her arms flailing. Terran desperately tried to evade and block her attacks but she wasn't giving him any room. "…ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AND YOU THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE, AND YOU…_KILLED_ ALL THOSE PEOPLE, WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU"!

Terra kicked Terran square in the chest, cracking the circular chronoemitter. The suit began to hum louder as the suit reached an overcharge.

"YOU IMBECILE" Terran shouted "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YO-"!

Suddenly there was a great flash of light. It engulfed Terran and Terra and both of them disappeared. The light faded and Warp's empty suit clattered to the ground. The Titans stood dumbstruck.

"Where did they go"?

_Unknown…_

Terran felt himself turned inside out as he streaked down a tunnel of light. He saw Terra a few yards away looking quite deformed. Her legs were passing through her chest and her face was stretched out for miles. Terran wondered if he looked as bizarre as she did and tried to look down at himself. He found himself looking at his body which was stretched across the horizon. Terran saw a dark spot down the tunnel. It was growing larger and larger and soon Terran could make out an image of a city street beyond. His body stretched itself till it was only a centimeter thick and slithered through the portal. Terran fell face first into the cold, hard concrete. Terran pushed himself off the sidewalk and rubbing his chin. It stung as he rubbed it and Terran pulled his hand away seeing a smooth streak across his gloved hand. Terran ran two fingers across his left arm and a control panel formed out of the special metallic material. Terran tabbed a few buttons and a small bead of liquid squirted onto a small disk on the control panel. Terran ran his finger in it and dabbed his chin with it, it stung a little but the scrap soon formed a scab. Terran straightened himself and proceeded to walk slowly down the street. After he had walked for a few minutes Terran instantly recognized the city.

"But how…what are we doing back in Jump City?" Terran murmured to no one in particular. He walked a little farther until he heard someone running close by. "Terra". Terran quickly ran to the source but it was not Terra whom he found. He saw Beast Boy running rapidly down the street. Terran ran after him hoping he could get an explanation as to why he was back in Jump City. Terran skidded to a halt when he heard someone running at him. Terran whipped around and saw another boy running up the street. "_Who the hell_".

_Below Jump City…_

Terra landed hard on the rocky floor, and moaned as her arm began to bleed. She clutched her bleeding arm and began to survey the area. "I know this place" she said aloud. This was Slade's former layer, the one he had trained her in, where he had ultimately met his demise by her hand. She walked down the narrow catwalk towards a lone spire in the center of the room. On it was a statue of a girl; it took Terra several minutes to realize who this was.

"Where am I"?

_Jump City…_

"Who are you?!" Terran demanded. The boy didn't reply and continued to give the same confused stare that Terran was giving him. The two boys looked very similar; one had shorter spiked blond hair and wore a gray and black exo-suit. The other had longer blond hair which reached past his eyes and was wearing a grayish suit. On its chest it bore a black and orange 'S'. "Answer me!" Terran shouted again, and then wore a half smile "or are you planning on standing there looking _stupid_ all day". This got the boy's attention. His stunned stare turned to an angry glare, he clenched his fists and they began to glow yellow. Finally the boy opened his mouth and spoke with a voice near identical to Terran's.

"My name…" he said angrily "is Terrane"!

"Really?" Terran answered. The boy's name was almost exactly the same as Terran's. "So tell me 'Terrane', who are you supposed to be"?

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me your name".

"_Fine_, the name's Terran got it".

Terrane stood where he was, deep in thought. Terran still wasn't sure where he was at the moment but it defiantly wasn't 'his' Jump City. Terran spun on his heels and started walking away from Terrane.

"Where do you think your going?" Terrane demanded.

"Since we've been acquainted, I have no further business with you" Terran replied without bothering to look back "now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my _darling_ sister". Terran's path was blocked as a stone wall erected itself in front of him. "_What the…_" Terran thought angrily and he spun around. Terrane had his arm outstretched and his fist was glowing yellow. "What is it now"?

"Before you go" said Terrane "tell me: who's your sister"?

"What business of it is yours"?

"TELL ME"!

"Fine!" Terran said "Terra".

Terrane's arm fell to his side; his expression was that of disbelief. "Terra is…your sister"?

"My twin sister to be exact and I have some unfinished business with her".

"LIAR, SHE CAN'T BE YOUR TWIN, TERRA IS _MY_ SISTER"!

Now Terran stood in disbelief. It had been a slight possibility before but now he was certain; Terrane was him or at least another version of him.

_Elsewhere Below Jump City…_

Slade sat quietly on his cold metal throne. His gaze was fixed upon his many monitors displaying his new apprentice's encounter with Terran. He watched their every move, seeing that they were identical in expression and body language. But he did notice a subtle but important difference in them: Terrane talked and moved with purpose, he had a goal in mind, his mind was focused. Terran on the other hand moved with aggression, he was easily angered; his mind was troubled with conflicted ideals and motives. Slade picked up the delicate china teacup on an equally delicate saucer which his butler and long time friend Wintergreen had placed beside him quietly. He placed his iron mask on the other armrest and took sip of his green tea, his focus never leaving the monitors. "_This may prove to be worth while_".

_Jump City…_

"…Besides, Terra's still trapped in stone" Terrane finished.

"I'm _soooo_ sorry to hear that, but _my_ Terra has been free for some time" Terran replied sarcastically "just out of curiosity: what's your _full_ name".

"Terrane Markov" replied Terrane.

Terran chuckled; happy to learn that Terrane was not a complete duplicate of himself…or was it the other way around.

"Well then I guess out of common courtesy I should give you my full name" Terran cleared his throat and began "First name: Terran, middle: _Markov_, and last…"

_Slade's Lair…_

Slade nearly dropped his cup when Terran revealed his last name. Slade pressed a button on his gauntlet and the monitors rewound five seconds.

"_**First name: Terran, middle: Markov, and last zzzzzzzzzz**_"

Slade rewound the scene again and watched it again.

"_**First name: Terran, middle: Markov, and last zzzzzzzzzz**_"

"_**First name: Terran, middle: Markov, and last zzzzzzzzzz**_"

"Terrane" Slade spoke in his usual calm and collected voice "We've had a change of plans".

_Jump City…_

"…What are you going to do to Terra?" Terrane demanded.

"None of your business" Terran snapped. Terran made a cutting motion with his arm and the stone wall crumbled to dust.

"YOUR GOING TO HURT HER AREN'T YOU"!

"What does it matter to you…I'm after _my_ Terra, not yours".

Suddenly the ground in front of Terran cracked and a large stone knight on horseback galloped out of it and bashed Terran with its sword. Terran skidded across the ground and came to a screeching halt as he smashed into the side of a building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Terran shouted as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I made a promise to Terra that I would always protect her…even if it is your Terra SHE'S STILL TERRA"!

"That…" Terran said as he snapped his fingers. The yellow glow in the stone knight's eyes dimmed then brightened again, then the knight twirled its sword in its rocky gripped and brought it down through its stead's head. The stone horse collapsed and the knight swung his sword around smashing the remains. "…was a _BIG_ mistake". The stone knight charged at Terrane and hefted its sword high into the air. Terrane jumped back and another stone knight formed from the ground and blocked the other knight's blow.

"_**Terrane, you have a new objective**_" Slade's voice crackled over the tiny headphones in Terrane's ears. "_**You are to bring Terran to me at once; this is your **_**primary**_** objective**_".

Terrane nodded in acknowledgement and jerked his head back and forth scanning the area for Terran. Terran jumped from the shadows in a back alley and pinned Terrane to the ground.

"No one's ever stopped me, so don't expect to be the first" Terran snarled as he grinded Terrane's face into the asphalt. Terrane gained an impossible amount of strength and sent Terran flying off of him. "What the"? Terran charged at Terrane again and slammed his shoulder into Terrane's; Terrane didn't budge and knocked Terran away once again. Terran looked at Terrane in disbelief. Terrane was as scrawny as Terra, whereas Terran had more volume to his body as well as conditioned muscles. For a moment Terran began to wonder if all those fitness exercises General Immortus had put him through practically everyday of his life where for nothing.

"What's the matter?" Terrane gawk as he charged at Terran. He almost became a blur as he pounded his fists and feet into Terran never once giving him a chance to counterattack. Terran brought up a wall of earth to separate them and used this chance to put some distance in between them. Terrane leapt over the wall and landed in front of Terran with a devilish smile on his face. "I thought you said I couldn't beat you"?

"SHUT UP!" Terran shouted as his fist formed a layer of iron ore around it. He punched Terrane but Terrane caught his blow in his hand. Terran's hand stung and he pulled it away and clutched it, his face expressing extreme pain. The iron ore coating had cracked and broken away and his fist throbbed uncontrollable. Terrane laughed out load waving his hand in front of Terran's face. It was glossed and it took Terran a second to realize that it was diamond that was covering his hand.

"This is almost too easy" Terrane chuckled as he knocked Terran high into the air.

"_**Don't get to cocky**_" came Slade's voice "_**I'm the one doing the fighting, remember**_".

Terrane hopped onto a stone platform and flew after Terran.

"_How come this guy's so strong_?!" Terran thought angrily. He outstretched his arm and a stone platform swooped him out of the air and he zig zagged through the city streets with Terrane launching diamond projectiles at him. Terran outstretched both his arms and pillars of earth arced through the sky trying to throw Terrane off his platform. Terrane leapt off his platform just as one of the pillars smashed it to pieces. Terrane landed on another pillar and snatch control of it away from Terran. Terran felt his platform crumble out from underneath him and he plummeted to the ground. Terran snapped his fingers. Something beneath the earth was moving up and down like a dolphin swimming in the ocean. Then it burst from the ground and smashed the two stone knights still locked in combat. Terran gripped its collar bone and mounted his tiger-dragon cross creature. It was black and had a skeletal layer above its 'skin' giving it a monstrous look. Terran pulled on its collar bone and the creature swung itself around and leapt at Terrane, knocking him from his pillar. They crashed to the ground and Terrane struggled to free himself from the two ton creature pinning him. "Not so tough now?" Terran smirked as Terrane groaned under the pressure. Terran hopped off his mount and left Terrane to deal with his creature. "Now I'll leave you two be, I don't want to keep Terra waiting".

"I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER…!" Terrane shouted as he tried harder to get out from the creature.

"She's not even your sister" Terran snapped back.

Terrane suddenly erupted in yellow light and the creature vanished. He jumped to his feet and he collided with Terran and the two locked arms. "I DON'T CARE"! The ground beneath them cracked and Terrane released his lock and smashed his knee into Terran's face. Terran's nose began to bleed but Terrane didn't stop there. He continued to pound Terran until Terran could hardly stay on his feet. Terrane let loose one last kick and Terran went sprawling across the ground in a bloody mess. "Now that you can hardly move, I'll take you to Slade now" Terrane said between breaths as he stepped closer to Terran.

Terran turned his head slightly so he could see Terrane. "_Of course, that's why he's so strong_". Terran jogged through his memory on the schematics of the suit he had stolen in his stay at Titans Tower. "_The transponder should be right beneath that ridiculous 'S'_". Terran wearily slid two fingers across his left arm and the control panel reappeared. He tapped in a few controls and the computer responded:

Warning: Extreme Over Dosage could result in permanent brain tissue and muscle damage

"Stuff it" said Terran as he clicked the last button.

Administering Stimulates

Terran felt a hundred tiny needles prod into his skin. He suddenly felt numb and his muscle began to spasm. His muscle began to expand to three times there normal size, then four, five.

"What the…?" Terrane said, stunned by Terran's sudden transformation. A little drool had dripped down to Terran's chin. He had a maniacal smile on his face and his pupils had disappeared. Terran got to his feet ignoring the aching in his muscles. To Terrane, Terran was now a miniature Hulk.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Terran cackled as he leapt at Terrane with terrifying speed.

"_**Move Terrane**_"!

Terrane jumped out of the way but was caught as Terran brought his arm forward. Terrane was smashed into the side of a building and found it impossible to move. Terran pulled him off and raised him high into the air. He gripped Terrane's chest plate and ripped it off leaving a trail of wires scattering across the ground. A stone wall erupted from the ground knocking Terran's hand away and Terrane was able to escape down a back alley.

"_**What happened Terrane**_"?

"He damaged the suit, I don't think you can help me anymore" Terrane gasped as he ran further and further away from Terran.

"_**It doesn't matter, go back**_".

"WHAT"?

"_**You heard me apprentice, go back now and bring him to me**_".

"But-" Terrane began but never finished. For a big hulking brute, Terran was fast. He slammed his fist into Terrane and his earpieces fell out. Terran ignored them and continued to let loose a flurry of attacks against Terrane. Terrane summoned another knight and flew away leaving the knight the deal with Terran. Terran smashed the knight with ease and ran after Terrane. The two continued this chase of cat and mouse all across the city. Terrane sent a wave of stalagmites and Terran but they shattered as soon as the came into contact with him. Terrane noticed that Terran's movements were becoming slower and slower, likewise his muscles were returning to their original size. Terrane jumped off his platform and watched Terran collapse to his knees. Terran was gasping for breath and he ached all over from the after effects of the stimulates.

Begin Digestion of Pill to purge system of hazardous chemicals

"Blast, I hate the pill" Terran grumbled as he picked up the golf ball size pill that his control panel distributed to him. Normally the pill wouldn't have been this large but since Terran had taken an over dosage he needed a larger one. Terran choked slightly as he swallowed the gargantuan pill and felt his stomach turn. Terran was soon puking all the excess fluids in his stomach that the stimulates had left behind. He wiped his mouth and struggled to pick himself up. Suddenly Terran was thrown back. and his arm crystallized in diamond. He placed his free hand on it to try and remove the diamond. Terrane slowly stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"Well this works quite well…" Terrane outstretched his arm and a flurry of diamond arced from it and froze Terran's leg. "…I get to stop you from hurting Terra and Slade gets his prize". Terran found it impossible to remove the crystal so he instead began to mold it. Soon it had a sharp tip and Terran hid it from sight. "It's over".

"THINK AGAIN!" Terran shouted as he lunged at Terrane, his diamond arm first. His arm was just within reach of piercing Terrane's heart when Terran felt something grab him from behind. Terrane watched as Terran disappeared through a portal and vanished from existence. Terrane felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder and he looked up to see Slade standing over him.

"That was unusual…wasn't it" He said calmly.

"Yes…it was, I believe he's gone" Terrane replied.

"No matter, we have other matters to attend to". Slade handed Terrane a new chest plate and earpieces. Terrane quickly replaced each piece and set off once again to find Beast Boy.

_Titans Tower…_

Terran fell to the carpet and skidded to a halt. He shook his head and saw the Teen Titans standing over him.

"Go fish Rae" Beast Boy said and Raven once again sent her magic into the portal. Terran flexed his arm and leg and the diamond shattered as though it was glass.

"Well that's a relief" Terran mumbled as he got to his feet. "I'll just be letting myself out, thank you".

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Terran's head. "Sorry buddy, but you ain't goin' no where".

"Oh but I must insist" Terran replied. A dome of earth covered what was left of Warp's suit and began to shrink. "Unless you want Terra to stay trapped forever". The Titans looked to each other seeing that their situation was hopeless.

"Get out" Robin snarled. Terran winked and began to exit the living room where the Titans had set up their makeshift time machine. Terran stopped when he heard whispers from behind the couch. He turned and he saw two small children duck behind the couch.

"Who the…" Terran began but was interrupted as a dozen laser cannons sprouted from the wall. They all pointed towards Terran and he was covered with tiny red dots. "Oh Boy…"

There was a great flash and the next thing Terran knew he was spitting water out of his mouth.

"Well that worked…kind of" Terran said as he grabbed a platform he had summoned and flew off towards the 'Brotherhood's' Fortress. After a ways Terran felt Brain's presence return to his mind.

"_**Terran, what are you doing at Titans Tower**_"?

"WHAT"?

_Titans Tower…_

Like Terran before her, Terra fell to the floor in a heap as Raven finally fished her out of the portal. Terra looked up and her friends standing around her. "GUYS!" she shouted with glee and hugged them all "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN"!

"Well let's hope that never happens again" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, do you know how hard it is to create an inter-dimensional portal?" Beast Boy complained. Terra laughed and hugged him the tightest.

"I'm just glad to be back" said Terra "you guys are never going to believe what happened".

"Neither are you" Robin answered. Terra let go of Beast Boy and looked to Robin.

"What do you mean"?

Robin let out a long breath and turned his attention to the couch. "Alright, you can come out".

Terra watched as a small boy and girl ran out from behind the couch. They were both blond haired and looked no older than seven.

"Hi" said the girl "My name's Terra".


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Temporal Anomaly

Terran screamed as another jolt of electricity jumped through him. Brain's eyes were glowing bright red as he punished Terran for his attempt at changing the timeline.

"Once again you defy me Terran" scolded Brain as he sent another jolt of electricity into Terran "did you really think you could hide your little plan from me".

"Well I had to- AGH!" Terran started but was stopped by yet another jolt.

"Don't think that I wasn't aware of your little ploy from the beginning, I knew that you would attempt to use Warp's technology to go back in time and stop us from ever finding you…we were lucky that the Titans were passing by".

Terran looked at Brain in shock "You…you tipped them off".

"Of course…why waste our time stopping you when we can have our enemies do it for us". Brain sent another jolt into Terran and he screamed louder. Brain hovered closer to Terran so that from Terran's position it would look as though Brain was towering over him. "Did you really think you could just go back and stop this from ever happening…well you can't"? Brain's voice no longer rang inside Terran's ears, but in is head. "You've known this all your life Terran…it is going to happen, and no matter what you wish…no matter where you run…no matter how you _beg_…there is nothing you can do…to stop it".

Terran tried to force himself to his feet but Brain caused another jolt of electricity to paralyze him. "You are going to destroy the world Terran…and you're to watch…as all your friends and family…turn to ashes".

_Titans Tower…_

Terra stood dumbstruck as the girl who claimed to be her smiled up at her with her childish face. "…and this is my brother: Terran" finished the girl as she pointed to her brother who had the same childish face.

They put their arms around each other and said in unison "We're identical twins".

The older Terra turned to her friends and pointed to the kids "Huh"?

Robin waved her over and whispered into her ear so the two kids couldn't hear him "Well its kind of hard to explain but, when you and Terran disappeared into that portal, this two were standing exactly where you two had been a few seconds earlier".

"So you're saying those two are from another dimension"?

"Not exactly".

"So what are you saying"?

"Well" Cyborg interjected "we were looking into the data on Warp's suit and we found something interesting".

"WHAT!" Terra shouted in frustration by the fact that he was taking their time in telling her all the details.

"Ok ok sheesh…well remember that transmission told us that Terran was going to try and stop the Teen Titans from ever forming"?

"Yeah".

"Well that suit shows differently, the Teen Titans were formed around four and half years ago, but the time on the suit shows that its destination was for _ten_ years ago".

"So that transmission was a lie".

"Yes".

"So what was Terran after?" Terra asked while trying to think of something that was important to Terran around that time.

"Who knows…but let me finish" complained Cyborg. "When you damaged the suit it caused you two to be sent to another dimension _and_ time travel; which it's not supposed to do".

"But we only went to another dimension…right"?

"Correct…but somehow you two being sent to another dimension while it was going back in time caused those two to come into being".

"So they're from another dimension".

"NO, those two are the result of the malfunction in the suits core processing…"

"Ok ok, just stop my heads starting to hurt" Terra said and waved Cyborg away. Terra looked back at the miniature Terran and Terra who were deeply involved with something under the couch. "So how've they been".

"Two words" Beast Boy said holding up two fingers "A…HANDFUL"!

"Yeah" Raven agreed "they are _very_ energetic, they've already ransacked my room…twice".

"Yes but they are most adorable" Starfire added "you did not tell us you and your brother were this cute as children".

"Uh thanks…" Terra said a little disturbed. She felt someone tugging on her shorts and she looked down to see the miniature Terran. "What do you need?" Terra said with a hint of irritation.

"I'm hungry" Terran said gazing up at Terra with his deep blue eyes.

"You gotta be…" the older Terra started.

"Me too" the miniature Terra chimed in as she took her place beside her brother.

"Guys?" Terra asked desperately.

"Don't look at us" Raven snorted "You feed 'em".

"But"!

The rest of the Titans didn't bother to answer and quickly filed out of the room before they were caught making the twins lunch.

"BEAST BOY" Terra pleaded.

Beast Boy quickened his pace and shouted back "Nothin' personal Terra, but I've my fill of babysitting for one day"! The door slammed shut and Terra was left alone to deal with the twins.

Terra sighed irritable and turned to the twins who were fighting over the remote to the TV. "What do you guys want to eat"? The twins instantly stopped fighting and tumbled over the side of the couch and ran to Terra.

"Hotdogs" said Terran.

"No Hamburgers" said the younger Terra.

"No waffles".

"Waffles aren't for breakfast".

"So".

"Well than I want pancakes".

"No pancakes are stupid; we should have hotdogs".

"I already said that".

"So, I want them".

"Then it's settled, I'll make hotdogs" said the older Terra, thankful that they finally agreed.

"But I don't want them now" Terran said once again sparking an argument over what to eat with his sister.

The older Terra pressed her hands into her face forcing herself not to scream. What was wrong with them! "Ok…" The older Terra said between her teeth "…how about I just make you two some Mac and Cheese".

"YEAH!" the twins shouted and dashed over to the kitchen. The older Terra strolled behind the counter and got out a pot and pan and began to fill it with water. A few grunts and moans could be heard behind the counter and Terra turned around to see what the fuss was all about. The twins were both obsessed with taking the exact same stool and were trying to force the other off.

"What are you two doing?" The older Terra groaned.

"Terra took my seat" Terran said through half his mouth because the younger Terra was pressing her hand into Terran's face trying to shove him off the stool.

"I did not, this is my seat" the younger Terra countered and took her seat, which didn't last long. The older Terra groaned and stepped around the counter and picked the twins up by their collars and sat them down in separate seats leaving the stool they had been fighting over empty. The older Terra went back to the kitchen and dumped the macaroni, soon to be followed by the cheese, into the boiling pot of water. She stirred it until the macaroni had turned to an orange like yellow and turned the stove off. Terra grabbed two bowls from the pantry and began filling each bowl making sure to keep them even so as not to start an argument between the twins of who got more than the other.

"Ok it's done" the older Terra said trying to sound as happy as she could. She placed the bowls in front the twins and handed them a fork. The twins didn't make a sound while they ate. "_Well done Terra, you'll make a great mother some day_" the older Terra thought, happy that she had finally found a way to keep them quiet.

"YECH!" the twins shouted and spat it out.

"WHAT'S WRONG NOW?" the older Terra shouted.

"Needs more cheese" said Terran.

"No, more macaroni" said the younger Terra.

"Cheese".

"Macaroni".

"CHEESE"!

"MACARONI"!

"CHE-ESE"!

"MAC-A-RONI"!

"ENOUGH!" the older Terra shouted and dragged the twins out of the living room. Terra was burning up inside from frustration, was she and Terran really this annoying as kids. "_I'm_ _sorry mom, sorry dad_" Terra thought. She looked down at the twins and saw that they looked very upset. Terra tried to calm herself and set the twins off to the side. "Listen…Terra, Terran, I sorry for yelling at you back in the kitchen". The twins didn't make eye contact; they continued to stare at the ground as though Terra wasn't even there. "I'm sorry…but you two just wouldn't settle down".

Terran finally spoke up "Well you didn't have to be so mean".

The older Terra felt a burning heat rise up within her. She was suddenly very anger at Terran. "WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IF YOU ACTUALLY GOT ALONG WITH-" Terra stopped herself before she went any further. Terran's eyes had begun to well up in tears and he took off down the hall.

"Why'd you do that!" the younger Terra shouted and kicked the older Terra in the shin and took off after her brother. Terra grabbed the spot where she had been kicked and began to rub it. She felt like yelling at her younger self but she knew better. She could have calmly spoken to Terran but instead she blew up at him like she did when she fought her brother.

"_Maybe this is why Terran's so resentful…because everyone's always yelling at him, and I yelled at this Terran because I'm still mad at my Terran_" Terra thought. She straightened herself out and walked down the hallway with a slight limp. She past a door and she heard whispers behind it. She bent closer and could hear the twins talking behind it. Terra looked at the label on the door. Written in large black letters was the name of her brother. Was this why Terran had fled here…because it was his older self's room, or was it just mere coincidence. She opened the door just enough so she could see. The twins were sitting close together on the bed while speaking in whispers. Terra opened the door farther and this caught the twin's attention. They saw Terra stepping through the door and quickly ducked under the covers trying to hide. "Guys, I know you're under there" Terra said.

"No we're not" came the reply.

Terra tried not to laugh at their bad argument skills and stepped around the table in the center of the room. "Well that's too bad; I was hoping I could apologize for yelling at a certain little boy" Terra said to no one in particular. The younger Terra poked her head out from under the covers and frowned at her older self.

"He doesn't want to talk to _you_" she said trying to make herself sound older.

"He doesn't have to…I just want to tell him something" the older Terra replied. The younger Terra thought this over for a minute then quickly ducked under the covers again. The older Terra smiled slightly at how humorous this was but quickly made herself look sad when the twins popped out from under the covers. "Hi Terran" Terra said trying to sound as nice as possible. Terran frowned but never lost eye contact. "Listen big guy, I just want to say 'I'm sorry', I shouldn't have yelled at you".

"But why did you" replied Terran. Terra hummed over her choice of words, how could she tell him that she yelled at him for something he hadn't done yet.

"Well…I have a brother too and he…well he isn't very nice" Terra confessed. The attitude of the twins quickly changed and they moved closer so they could hear better. "I guess I yelled at you because when you two were arguing…well it reminded me of how me and my brother fought and that made me really mad". She bent down and hugged them both and they hugged her back.

"Hey, you never told us your name" the younger Terra exclaimed.

"And your brother's" Terran chimed in. The older Terra stood in silence. She couldn't tell them that she and her brother were them.

"My name's…uh…Tara" the older Terra lied "and uh…he's name is…urr…Brion, we're twins just like you".

"Cool" said the twins. Just then the door opened and the twins and 'Tara' turned to see Beast Boy came walking in.

"Finally I found you" he said "It's getting late so we should all go to bed". Tara looked out the window. Indeed it was late, the city was dark and the sun already was setting already beyond the horizon.

"Okay, do you guys want to sleep in here" Tara suggested to the twins. The twins nodded and moved to the front of the bed. Tara tucked them in and turned off the lights as she and Beast Boy left. "Oh wait I almost forgot" Tara told Beast Boy and headed back into the room to say goodnight. When she got there she found that the twins were already fast asleep. They were holding onto each other as though they were clutching there own teddy bear. Tara smiled and whispered good night. She closed the door and followed Beast Boy down the hall.

"Yo Terra" Beast Boy said after a long silence.

"Yeah…but for future reference call me 'Tara' in front of them, and call Terran 'Brion'" Tara corrected.

"Ok" Beast Boy said, questioning her choices of names in his head "When will they have to go back".

"Back where"?

"To wherever they came from".

"They came from me and Terran".

"Well still, they can't stay here forever, can they"?

"Why are you asking me"?

"Because you're taking care of them"!

Tara groaned and opened the door to her room. "We'll deal with this tomorrow ok…now good night".

"Ok…sorry" Beast Boy huffed. Tara's door closed with a thud and she slumped down onto her bed.

"_Don't get mad he was just asking, besides they aren't all that bad_" Tara thought as she tried to calm herself. "_Who knows…maybe this'll help me to get along with Brio…I mean Terran better_". Tara's vision began to fade as she drifted into sleep. She began to dream she was walking along the park with Beast Boy like they had done so long ago. "OUCH!" Tara shouted as she clutched her neck. Her sleep was interrupted by a sharp pain in her neck and she began to rub it furiously. She felt a bump forming on her neck. "Great…there's a stupid mosquito in my room" Tara grumbled. She was too tired to go looking for it and she placed her pillow over her head. Once again she began to dream, but this time it wasn't Beast Boy she was dreaming about, it was Terran. She tossed and turned in the night until it was well past midnight. She continued to sleep until a voice shattered her dream.

"_Wakey Wakey_".


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Haunting Ground

Terra sat up in bed at the sound of someone's voice. She scanned the room with her half open eyes. Even if someone had been in there she would probably have missed them because she was so tired. After finding nothing she once again placed her head on her pillow and her eyelids closed immediately. Then she felt someone grab her covers and forced her over the side bed and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Now Terra was wide awake and she thrashed around on the floor trying to remove the covers that had wrapped themselves around her. She finally removed them and saw her door slid open. There was no one anywhere near her doors but soon they closed and footsteps could be heard beyond them. "Beast Boy is that you?" Terra called as she opened her door. The moonlight barely escaped the barrier the clouds had formed around it making it nearly impossible to see. "Beast Boy if this is some sort of joke then it's not funny". The only reply was a series of footsteps coming from all sides. "Ok very funny, you got the twins to help freak me out and make me think you're everywhere" Terra called out. There was still no reply. Terra suddenly had the sensation that someone was watching her from behind. Terra turned around and could barley make out the silhouette of Beast Boy in the darkness…or at least she thought it was Beast Boy.

"Oh but I'm not here to freak you out…" said the shadow. He stepped closer and Terra soon realized that it wasn't Beast Boy at all.

"How…how did…how did you get in here?" Terra gasped.

"Does it matter…I'm here…aren't I?" said Terran as he was illuminated in the dim moonlight.

"But…the…alarms…they".

Terran smiled and stepped forward, the moonlight seeming to pass through him more and more as he did. "There is something that's been bugging me for some time…and I tired of waiting".

Terra ran at Terran full speed but stumbled to the side as he side stepped out of the way. Terran kicked her in the back and she fell against the carpeted floor. Terra quickly got up and ran down the hallway, away from Terran, towards the other Titans rooms.

"Why are you running to them…wasn't it not long ago you couldn't stand being near them"?

Terra stopped and turned to her brother. He hadn't moved from his spot. His arms were folded behind his back and he had tilted his head slightly so his eyes were looking at her from below.

"Tell me Terra, why did you go back?" asked Terran in a monotone voice. Terra didn't answer and continued to run. Terran appeared out of the shadows and Terra skidded to a halt. "If you were so content with your little school life then why didn't you just run away again to some other city to start over"?

"SHUT UP!" Terra shouted and let her fist fly towards Terran. Terran grabbed her fist in his hand and bent it back sending unbearable pain into Terra's wrist.

"Now that's no way to talk to me" said Terran and slammed his fist into Terra's gut. Terra doubled over in pain, gasping for breath as Terran stood over her. "Why do you run to Beast Boy…I thought you never wanted to see him again…or any of the Titans for that matter".

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra shouted and dashed towards the staircase. Terra looked back and saw Terran melt into the shadows and disappeared from sight. Terra faced forward and saw Terran standing in front of her ever calm.

"Weren't you happy there…?" Terran asked. Terra ran past him but Terran grabbed her by her hair and she was thrust against the railing. "…or were you just running away from your problems again…like you did when you were dragged into all this…like your doing now"?

"What do you want?" Terra sobbed trying to drown out her brother's voice.

Terran let go of her and she rolled down the stairs until she collided with a wall. "I am merely someone seeking answers that only you can provide".

"Why do you care so much about that now" Terra growled as she clutched her arm.

"I don't…" said Terran and he charged at Terra "…now get up". Terra got to her feet but was met by one of Terran's punches and she fell backwards. Terra hadn't even touched the ground when Terran grabbed her by her shirt and tossed her over the railing. She spun head over heels as she plummeted down the stairwell.

"_What's he trying to do to me, first he's asking me random questions and now he's trying to kill me_" Terra thought as she reached out desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Her hand brushed one of the railings and she instinctively grabbed onto it and she was slammed against the side of the stairs. Terra forced herself to hold on and she struggled to pull herself up. She gazed up at her brother who was standing on one of the railings several stories above her. There was a flash of lightning and he was gone. She fell over the railings and landed hard on the stairs. Terra brushed her hair away from her eyes as another flash of lightning struck the roof of the Tower. The Tower was filled with a blinding light as all the lighting systems overloaded. The stairwell became a homemade light show as every light bulb snapped on and off sending random streams of light crisscrossing in the night. Terra shielded her eyes and ducked into a hallway. The lights were flickering here as well and Terra was about to turn back when she heard a voice farther down the hallway.

"Now where were we…" said Terran with his arms behind his back. He stepped forward as the hallway lights flickered on and off. Even though the flickering was random, not one was touching him as he walked. "…Ah, that's right".

"What is it that you want from me?" Terra scowled.

"My my, were we not paying attention?" Terran said in a monotone voice.

"Does this…" Terra stuttered "…have anything to do with my friends"? Terran didn't answer; he only continued to step closer. "If you do anything to them I swear I'll…"!

Terran stopped and tilted his head to the side "But I thought you didn't _really_ care about them…after all you are leaving them once you're done with the 'Brotherhood'…right"?

Terra stared at her feet in shame. She had said that when she first rejoined the Titans, she remembered how much in hurt them to hear that, how much it had hurt Beast Boy. "I…"

"So are you just using them…is that it"?

"NO…its not"!

"Then what is it"?

"I don't…I don't know" Terra admitted.

Terran's eyes narrowed "You always did have a hard time making up your mind, so I always had to do it for you". Terran's attention suddenly turned to the stairwell and Terra turned as well. There were three sets of footsteps racing down the stairs as another flash of lightning struck. Terra looked back and the space where Terran had been standing was empty.

"TARA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" called Beast Boy as he raced down the steps with the twins on his heels.

"I'm right here" Terra called.

"Tara…what happened?" asked as he saw Terra standing in a hallway looking quite beaten up.

"Ter…I mean Brion's here…in the Tower" Terra stuttered.

At first Beast Boy couldn't make sense of what she was saying but he soon realized what she meant. "HERE…HOW"?

"I don't…" Terra started but was then distracted by something over Beast Boy's shoulder. There was a flash of lightning and she saw Terran standing on a railing with his arms crossed directly opposite of them. He dived off the railing and plummeted head first into the darkness. Terra darted passed Beast Boy and jumped over the edge after him. Terran landed on the ground without making a sound and quickly dashed down another hallway. Terra was about to touch the floor when she felt a pair of large claws grab her shoulders. She was placed gently on the ground and Beast Boy resumed his original form.

"TERRA ARE YOU CRAZY?" Beast Boy shouted, forgetting to call her Tara "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF"! He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to keep her from shaking "Terra, he isn't here, the alarms would have picked him up if he was".

"But we changed it so the other Terran wouldn't get attacked!" Terra countered.

"Terra you…" Beast Boy's hand passed over the bump on Terra's neck "Where'd you get that"?

"It's a mosquito bite…but that doesn't matter…HE IS HERE AND I'M GOING TO FIND HIM"! Terra wrenched herself from Beast Boy's gripped and sprinted down the hallway Terran had escaped down. Terra ran along the hallway, continually blinded by the random burst of lights from the light bulbs above her. Another one flickered and she saw Terran duck into a ventilation shaft and crawl to the upper floors. Terra jumped up to grab onto the vent but something was blocking her grip. She brushed the open vent and felt a cool metal grating cover over it. "That's weird…." she murmured but never gave it a second thought. A door down the hallway beeped and opened up to show a waiting elevator with its light working properly. Terra walked into the elevator pressed one of the buttons. The light snapped off and elevator began to rise and Terra used this time to catch her breath. She leaned against wall of the elevator and felt her back press against a bulge in it. Terra's eyes widened as she heard quiet breathing behind her.

"Hello Terra". The door to the elevator opened and Terra was knocked through the opening. Terra got to her feet but felt her gut compress and all the air in her lungs rushed out her mouth. "Don't go running off…I'm not done with you yet" Terran said. There was a flash of lightning right outside the window and blinded Terra for several seconds. As Terra caught her breath she noticed that Terran was gone. She wearily got to her feet and started walking down the hallway. She heard footsteps in front of her and she quickly broke into a sprint to catch them. There was another flash of lightning and Terra saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked to her left and saw Terran with his arms hanging behind him keeping pace with her. But there was one problem with this: Terran was outside the window. Terra looked at his feet and saw that he was running along on thin air. Terran turned to Terra and leaped at her just as another bolt of lightning struck. Terra shielded her eyes from the light and heard someone behind her. Terran was now inside the Tower and was racing quickly down the hallway. Terra ran after him but was having a hard time keeping up with him and she soon lost sight of him. Terra skidded to a halt at a hallway cross section. She frantically looked around to see if she could find any trace of where her brother went. She noticed a storage room door had been left open and could hear someone beyond it.

"_Found you_!" she thought and quickly dashed inside. It was quite a large storage, with cardboard boxes littering the floor. Terran was standing with his back to her at the far end of the room gazing at the wall. "Looks like I've got you" Terra smirked at having cornered Terran.

"Actually Terra…" Terran said. The only entrance to the room slammed shut and the security lock activated locking them both inside "…I've got _you_". Terra stood paralyzed in the center of the room, she had walked right into a trap. "It's funny how we always seem to meet this way". Terran turned around and stepped closer to Terra. "Now that we're alone…we're going to have a little _chat_". Terran jumped and spun into the air and his foot connected with Terra's face and she went crashing into a stack of boxes. Terra picked herself up in time to see Terran disappear as one of the lights snapped on. The light snapped off again and Terran closer reappeared having never lost his stride.

"How did…" Terra began.

"You know it's very rude to stare…" Terran said as he slammed his fist into Terra sending her careening back. Terran grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head towards him. "…just like its very rude not to answer someone's questions". He flung her into another pile of boxes and their lids fell off sending swarms of paper into the air.

"Just go…away" Terra growled as she tried to pick herself up off the ground.

"Sorry…" Terran said as dragged her by her shirt onto one of the storage elevators "…I'm never going to go away". He slammed her against the console and the elevator started to descend to the basement where the majority of the Titan's storage was kept. As they descended Terran continued to attack Terra until she was barely able to keep conscious and every time Terra got a chance to hit back, Terran would pull off almost inhuman counters and dodges to avoid it. The elevator finally rested on the bottom floor and Terra was flung into a file cabinet. A box that had been left lying on the ground was sent skidding to the side and its contents were scattered across the floor. "I must say it has been some time since we've seen each other…" Terran said as he stepped off the elevator. "…I was beginning to think I would never see your beautiful face again".

Terra weakly got to her knees and she could feel drips of blood running down her face and staining the front of her shirt. Something wasn't right about Terran, but she couldn't figure out what, he was acting so strange, so different.

"I thought I told you…" Terran pulled Terra to her feet and punched her in the face "…to _get up_". He kicked her in the side and she once again collapsed to the floor. "You're performance is pitiful".

Terra's vision was blurred for blood had seeped into her eyes. But she could see Terran standing over her.

"Maybe I should just finish you…" Terran said as he raised his foot off the ground. Terra suddenly felt a surge of energy coursed through her. She sprang to her feet catching Terran off balance and slammed her fist into his face.

"JUST…LEAVE…ME…ALONE!" she screamed as she pressed her fist harder into his face. Terran stumbled backwards but never made a sound. Terra placed her arm over the file cabinet to help her to stay upright as she watched Terran regain his composure.

"That's my girl". Terran lifted his head from his chest and Terra could see cracks stretching across his face. His face began to fall away until there was nothing but a dark hole where his face had once been. Terra let go of the file cabinet and slowly inched her way towards Terran. Then where Terran's left eye would have been a single eye snapped open and Terra froze. The eye seemed to cut right through her and peer into her very soul. She felt very cold and she clutched her heart thinking it might burst.

"Terra, are you down there?" came a voice from above them. Terra looked up and saw the silhouette of Beast Boy standing in the doorway with a flashlight. Its beam cut through the darkness as it swept across the room. The beam fell upon Terra and she heard Beast Boy quicken his pace. He reached the bottom of the steps and the beam swung across Terran. Terran's chest and right arm disappeared in the light but what was left of stayed where it was. Terra felt a bulge in her neck and then the mosquito bite split open and blood began to drip down her neck. Terra saw a small black beetle floating away and she quickly snatched it out of the air. She felt it buzz in her hand a then felt a tiny pop as it was crushed under the pressure. Terra opened her hand and saw tiny bits of plastic scattered across her palm. She wiped them away and turned to Beast Boy as he ran up to her. "TERRA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT…WHERE'S TERRAN!" he shouted. Terra looked to where Terran had been standing only to find it empty.

Terra shook her head and smiled "He's gone Beast Boy".

"Oh…" Beast Boy said, disappointed that he hadn't help Terra find him. He reached for the light switch and the room was flooded with light. "There that's better, trying to find someone in the dark is always creepy huh".

"Yeah" Terra agreed.

Beast Boy looked her over seeing that she was in bad shape. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and began to help her walk to the stairs. "Let's get you cleaned up". Terra smiled at how caring Beast Boy was being even though she had yelled at him before. Terra turned her head around and saw the open box lying on the floor. Inside she saw a black and bronze mask with a single eye slit. It sent a chill down her spine and she shivered slightly. "You okay?" Beast Boy asked noticing that she was distracted by something.

Terra looked back and Beast Boy and smiled "Yeah I'm fine". The two made their way to the elevator and Beast Boy pressed the button that would lead them to the infirmary. The elevator began to rise and the two stood there in silence. "Beast Boy" Terra said after a long silence.

"What"?

"I've been thinking…you know…about what I said when I came back".

"Yeah" Beast Boy said, not at all happy to be remembering that conversation.

"Well…I've been thinking" Terra said softly "and I've changed my mind…I want to stay with you guys".

Beast Boy looked at her in surprise "Really"!

Terra smiled and kissed him "Really".


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It's What's Inside

That Counts

Terran splashed the ice cold sink water onto his face letting it drip down to his chin. He picked up the bar of soap and began to rub it between his hands until they were covered with soapy bubbles. He rubbed it across his face and then rinsed it off shortly afterward. He grabbed his towel off the rack and began to dry his face with it. It was odd, though Brain was monitoring his thoughts, Terran could think freely without Brain altering his thoughts. "Maybe he decided to be _nice_ today" Terran chuckled to himself. Terran placed the towel down, grabbed his toothbrush and squirted green toothpaste onto it that would help his teeth remain strong. Even the tiniest things Terran used everyday had been altered in some way to enhance his physical and mental performances. Though the taste of the edible things was usually something to be desired, Terran had gotten used to it. "I vondem hom Tirru is doig" Terran said to himself with his mouth full of toothpaste. He had been thinking about his sister a lot lately; now that he was able to think clearly, he was now trying to decide wither or not he still hated Terra. It was true that he still held anger towards her but he couldn't help it, he had been feed lies all his life that everything that had gone wrong in his life was her fault, and he had believed every single one of them. Maybe he wanted to believe them because he didn't want to admit that he had done something wrong. Terran shoved the thought aside and spit out the toothpaste and began to rinse out his mouth. Terran saw the console next to his door blink red and displayed a message in blue letters: 'Report to the Briefing Room Immediately for Your Next Assignment'. Terran groaned and went over to shut it off. He was tired of going on missions for Brain and he was tired of hurting people who hadn't hurt him. "I've got to get out of here" said Terran "I can't take it anymore". There was a crash in the bathroom and set of glass cups shattered as they hit the bathroom floor. "Great" Terran groaned and put on his gloves and began to pick them up. He placed each piece into a slot in the wall that sent any garbage to the recycling center at the bottom of the fortress that would reproduce it into anything that was needed. A piece of scrap metal that had been dumped would be recycled into parts for a tank. There was even a food processor in the fortress. Needless to say the 'Brotherhoods' fortress was self sufficient. Terran dusted off his hands and began to leave. Just as he left the bathroom he thought he saw something moving in the mirror. He went back in and stared at the bathroom mirror. It was fogged from the hot shower Terran had taken a few minutes earlier but something was definitely moving beyond it. Terran began to wipe away the fog and saw his reflection doing the same. But his reflection had a scowl on its face. Terran stepped away from the mirror but the reflection reached out and grabbed his throat. Terran gagged as he tried to rip his reflections hand from his throat.

"You aren't going anywhere" the reflection sneered. The reflection pulled Terran through the mirror and Terran fell to a hard rocky floor. Terran quickly got to his feet and ran to the mirror looking into his room.

"LET ME IN!" Terran screamed as he pounded the mirror. The mirror showed no signs of cracking and the image of his room was beginning to grow smaller. Terran pounded harder and faster trying to get back in. Finally the mirror disappeared and Terran was left inside this dark room all alone. "NO!" Terran shouted and punched the earth beneath his feet "No…I don't want to be here".

"It's too late for that" came a voice from within the darkness. The darkness began collecting at a single spot and formed a clone of Terran wearing his exo-suit. "You chose this life…now you're going to have to live it…" His eyes narrowed "…wither you like it or not".

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Terran shouted back.

The other Terran smiled. His face became obscured and Brain's head piece appeared where the other Terran's head would have been then quickly changed back. "Well that's too bad". He charged at the real Terran and knocked him off his feet. Terran felt the ground beneath him crumble away and he fell into darkness. He saw the top of the cliff he had fallen from disappear from sight. He quickly straightened himself out in the air and grabbed the cliff. His hands were shredded as he tried to slow himself down. Once Terran had finally brought himself to a halt he tried to climb back up the cliff. He placed his bleeding hand inside a grove and tried to pull himself up. His hand stung and Terran found it would not hold a grip. He pulled his hand away and looked at its palm. The skin on his hand had been shredded and the bone was now exposed with bits of flesh hanging from. Terran shuttered and turned his hand back over so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. He carefully used his arms to pull himself up the cliff and after some time the top was finally in sight.

"Almost…there" He groaned as he continued to push himself on the final leg of the journey. At last he hand reached the top and lifted his arms over the top. A shadow past over Terran looked up to see the other Terran standing over him with a cruel smile.

"You just won't quit will you?" he said and pressed his foot down onto one of Terran's hands. Terran screamed but didn't have the strength to resist. "Now be a good boy…and do as you're told". He brought his foot down onto Terran's face and Terran once again fell into the darkness. The rock face disappeared and Terran began to fall farther and farther into the darkness. He looked down and could see Brain's awaiting jaws. He fell through and the last thing he heard was Brain's jaws snapping shut.

"AHH!" Terran screamed and bolted upright in his bed. He looked over his hands and patted himself down to make sure he was all there. "It was just a dream…it was just a dream" he said to himself as he lied back down on his bed. He placed his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing. For a few weeks now he had been having nightmares like this, which always woke him up in the middle of the night. Terran looked over at the clock which read 5:30 am. "Heh" Terran said as he rolled over in his bed "I got an extra hour tonight". Terran tried to force himself out of his bed but his arms and legs were still exhausted. "Common ya lazy bum…" Terran said as he tilted himself near the edge of the bed "…time to get….up"! Terran fell over the side of the bed and landed hard on the floor. "Ow" Terran groaned as he massaged his arm that had taken the brunt of the fall. The console on the wall was blinking red and displayed a message: 'Report to the Briefing Room at noon for Your Next Assignment'. Terran was wide awake now and he began his morning routine: shower, brush teeth, put on new clothes, make bed, make sure room is clean and finally get breakfast. Terran went through the first five chores quickly then made his way to the kitchen which was located a few corridors away. "What do I want to eat today?" Terran hummed as he rummaged through the refrigerator. Even though there were items like apples, cheese, pears and other types of food, he wasn't allowed to eat them as they were; he had to prepare them in someway. He pulled out eggs, milk and wheat and placed a skillet down on the stove and began to butter the skillet. If Terran was to eat at all, he had to cook his own meals, it was only when Brain needed him to be deployed immediately that Terran ever got a free meal. '_You are not a helpless baby, you can cook for yourself'_ were Brain's words on the matter. Terran's thoughts returned to the time when he first learned to cook as a child:

"_OW!_"_ Terran squealed and sucked on his burnt finger. He felt like hitting the stove but knew if he did he would just get burned again. He sat down at the small wooden table and put his head between his arms and began to cry. This was the third day in a row he had gone without eating, he couldn't keep this up for long; he had to learn how to cook something if he was every going to eat. _

_Mallah happened to be passing by at that time and he heard Terran cry. _"_What is wrong little one?_"_ he asked in his deep and heavy voice. Terran looked up and tears were streaming down his eyes._

"_I can't cook anything…so I can't eat anything, I'm so hungry_"_ Terran cried. He placed his head back down and began to cry again. Mallah wouldn't have any of this; he picked Terran out of his chair and set him on his feet next to the stove._

"_Now…_"_ Mallah said as he picked up the spatula that was much too small for him _"_watch carefully, I'll only show you once_"_. Terran wiped away his tears and watched intently as Mallah began to show him how to make pancakes with the ingredients he had. Once he was done he handed the spatula to Terran and Terran began to repeat the process. At first Terran made some very bizarre looking pancakes; one that even looked like a strand of DNA which Mallah couldn't help but be impressed, but after a few hours Terran had finally memorized how to make pancakes. He would eat nothing but pancakes for the next month until he learned how to cook something else._

Terran cleaned his plate at began to wash them in the sink and then place them back where they belonged. Once he was done he wandered around the halls looking for something to do. He wasn't allowed to leave the fortress because of his last stunt and so he had to keep himself entertained for the period of his confinement. He past by the gymnasium and decided he would kill some time in there. The gym was two stories tall and roughly the size of two football fields side by side. The first floor had essentially the needs of a track team and gymnastics including the needed equipment, Terran was required to master each event at a very young age. The top floor was a dirt field with trees and boulders that Terran used for combat practices, which changed depending on the time of the year or the lesson. This gym was where Madame Rogue and General Immortus trained him in his youth:

_"No no no!" General Immortus shouted from his floating platform. He hopped off and stepped over to Terran who was panting by the shot put ring. "That is not the correct form young man" Immortus said and slapped Terran upside the head with his metal rod. "It is supposed to rest underneath your ear not _next _to it that is why you are falling short of the red line"._

_"It's to hard…I can't…" Terran panted._

_"You can and you will" Immortus countered "You have been at this for three years; you should have gotten it by now". Terran rested his hands on his knees continuing to pant as he tried to regain his breath. He had been doing field events for the past three hours none stop and had been whacked four times as many hours._

_"I just need…to take a short break" Terran said and sat down and hung his head as sweat dripped from his face._

_"No breaks young man…unless you want to compensate with a few extra laps around the track" Immortus sneered. Terran instantly got to his feet and ran to get the shot. Running around a track may sound easy, but he had General Immortus for a coach. The track was laden with booby traps and Terran risked the threat of Immortus flying low on his platform and taking his head off. After a half hour Terran was switched to other events until Immortus had decided he had had enough. "Alright young man" he said in as stern as an old man could sound "you are to report to the second floor for combat training in ten minutes". Terran groaned at having five minutes shaved off from yesterday._

Terran made sure he had shut off the booby traps and began to run around the track for awhile. Though he was skinny for his age he was exceptionally strong but he doubted he could match Starfire or Cyborg in brute strength, maybe Robin. Terra on the other hand would be a complete pushover, he was sure of it. In his mind, Terra had the strength width of a toothpick. After about five laps Terran stopped jogging and wiped away the only drop of sweat that had formed on his brow. Terran walked over to a large elevator that would take him to the second floor. He stepped out onto the forest scenery that was his training grounds. It was here he learned how to hone his powers in ways he had never imagined: identical duplicates of himself down the last hair as well as other individuals he had to mentally memorized, fragmentation projectiles, imitations of animals or anything else that Terran could think up of, disappearing into the earth though he hadn't mastered _becoming_ earth which Brain said was theoretically possible, as well as others Terran couldn't think of at the moment. It was here Rogue had taught him how to fight with martial arts combined with his powers and where Immortus made Terran play war games where he had to make it across a bullet ridden battlefield with air strikes and mortar fire raining down on him, many times without aid of his powers. Most of the time fake ammo was used during the exercises but there were occasions when Immortus decided to switch to live ammo at the beginning or during an exercise, usually without warning. Terran shuddered at the memory of when a mortar round impacted a few feet away from him and sent shrapnel into his leg rendering it unusable for a few days. Terran had to admit there was one upside to living here, the medical treatment was superb and with a few treatments Terran's leg was completely healed leaving no trace of the wound. Terran practiced using his powers to try and mold diamond but after a few hours he left unsuccessful.

"How did he do that" Terran hummed as he left the gym "even without help from Slade, Terrane was able to make diamond from scratch and yet I can't". Terran passed by his classroom where he spent his time studying when he wasn't training. By no means was Terran stupid, he was just cocky, arrogant at times short tempered when he didn't keep it in check. This was where Mallah taught him how to read and write, speak different languages which Terran had become fluent in Russian, German, Italian, Latin, French, Arabic and Spanish, perform chemistry and trigonometry. By the time Terran was twelve years old he had the education of a college student with a master's degree. It was also here that Immortus taught him tactics and how to anticipate the enemy's next move:

_"Now what was the error in the Battle of the Bulge?" Immortus asked as he paced around the room. Terran went through his notes he had taken while he had watched a computer simulation of the long battle that began in the snowy mountains of Germany and eventually at the cross road town of Bastoing._

_"Uhhhhhh" Terran began as he flipped through his notes "The Germans never attacked from all sides with there forces divided among each attack axis and instead only probed defenses costing them men and equipment"?_

_"And…"_

_"Ummm" Terran looked over his notes "OH…they never attempted to intercept the armored column that was coming to relief the American airborne troops"._

_"And…"_

_"Well umm…" Terran tapped his desk trying to decide how to word his next sentence "…the Germans never received the air support needed to halt the supply drops"._

_"And…" Immortus asked now becoming impatient._

_"And the German reserve forces were taken away so when they were finally able to push into the town they had no extra troops to support the attack" Terran finished quite pleased with himself._

_"Correct" said Immortus and ran his hand along the cool metal of the digital display that showed the aftermath of the battle. He sighed "If only Adolf had agreed to place me in command…" He waved Terran away and finished "that will be all for today, you may return to your quarters"._

Terran silently walked down the long corridor that opened up to the main control room. It was a large cathedral like room with walls that were several stories high. As usual, the hundreds of plasma screen monitors where displaying the latest information on events taking place around the world and possible targets in the future. There were armed guards in gray trench coats holding energy rifles standing guard at the end of the corridor. They snapped to attention and moved out of the way to allow Terran to pass. They were just about the only people in the 'Brotherhood' that respected him, or feared him. Terran could never tell if they were human or machine behind those large gasmasks they wore, the red lenses blocked any view of what was beyond the mask. If they were human, Terran wondered what had compelled them to join the 'Brotherhood'. Were they volunteers, recruits or slaves like he was? Terran spun on his heels and headed towards the guard to his left.

"You, solider" Terran called. The guard turned around in surprise. "Yes you…come here". The guard slowly strode over to Terran and stood at attention. "What's your name?" Terran asked. The guard remained silent. "Did you hear me?" Terran asked with a hint of annoyance. The guard nodded but continued to remain silent. "Fine…how did you get here?" Terran asked this time making the question a little less personal. The guard remained silent but was notable tense. Terran lost his temper, which he had a bad habit of doing and shouted at the guard "SOLIDER I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, NOW _ANSWER ME_"! Terran felt an itch on the back of his neck soon felt an electrical current course through him.

"That is enough Terran" Brain commanded "Guard, you may return to your post". The guard acknowledged and returned to his position at the entrance to the room. The electrocutions stopped and Terran got to his feet weakly. He could tell in the way that the guard walked and held himself that he was taking enjoyment seeing Terran punished. The guard looked back at Terran who returned a hateful glare. The guard nearly jumped in his spot and swung his head back around. Terran had a habit of letting his anger run wild, which would ultimately control his actions in the end; this was often the case when he fought his sister Terra.

"Yes" Terran grumbled as he made his way over to Brain who was standing on a raised platform gazing upon the monitors.

"Yes what?" Brain asked in his synthetic voice without looking back.

"Yes…_master_" Terran said half heartedly.

"That's better; now then, I'm temporarily suspending your confinement to the fortress for tomorrow…"

_Titans Tower_

_That Night…_

Terra waved goodbye to Beast Boy who was putting the twins to bed and closed the door to her room. She shut off the lights and walked to her bed on the far side of the room. She pulled the covers down for her to crawl into and rested her head on her fluffy pillow. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone's voice in her room.

"Packing it in a little early aren't we"?

Terra bolted upright in her bed and looked scanned her room. She saw no one and laid back down believing that she had imagined it.

"You know it's very rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you".

This time Terra knew she hadn't imagined it and jumped out of her bed and patrolled her room searching for the voice. She looked in her closet only to find her many matching outfits but not the owner of the voice.

"Turn around…apprentice".

Terra froze, she know recognized the voice but she didn't dare look behind her for fear of seeing…him. Against her better judgment she slowly turned her head so that she could just barely see behind her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one and stepped towards the window and rested her forehead on it and closed her eyes. "I guess all the stress was just getting to me" Terra said trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes again and was staring at a black torso. She gasped and leapt back from the window. There in her window was a reflection of her former master…Slade. He looked as though he hadn't aged a day and was still wearing his black skin tight suit and grayish armored plates. A single hazel blue eye bore into Terra from his black and bronze mask.

"Hello Terra" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"But you….your" Terra stuttered.

"Dead" Slade finished "I'm afraid you're mistaken…apprentice".

Terra wiped around and scanned her room only to find it empty. She turned back to the window to see Slade's image still being projecting against her window. "But how are you here"?

"Remember when I said that I am a part of you, well…that still applies, to point…this is probably the last time I'll be able to contact you like this" He leaned forward and tilted his head to the side while his eye narrowed till it was practically closed "But don't go anywhere…I have something _special_ in mind for you". Slade's image faded as the rain began to beat against the window until there was no trace of him. Terra stood silent in her room trying to decide what to do next. Then she dashed out of her room and woke up the other Titans and told them of her encounter with Slade.

_The T-Car_

_The Next Day…_

"Are you sure that Slade isn't still connected to me?" Terra asked as Cyborg drove the T-car to the latest distress call in Jump City.

"Positive Terra, whatever that bug put in you was still in effect the next night, that's the reason you were able to see Slade, whether or not that was him talking to you right then and there or if it was just a recording I'm still unsure of, but don't worry we made sure we cleaned your system of it, he won't be coming back" Cyborg replied as he made a right turn past the pizza stand.

Terra sighed in relief as Beast Boy placed his hand on hers "Its okay Terra, if Slade ever does show up, we'll take him". Terra smiled and held his hand. She was still worried about leaving the twins at the tower alone but they couldn't risk them being hurt in a fight. Suddenly the T-car screeched to a halt and all the Titans were nearly thrown out of their seats.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cyborg snarled and stepped out of the car. The other Titans stepped out and saw Terran in his signature exo-suit at the far end of the street with his arms folded across his chest. Terra let go of Beast Boy's hand and stepped to the front of the pack.

"Hi guys" Terran said with a smile and unfolded his arms. "I thought I'd drop by for a visit, I've missed you guys…especially you Raven". This caused Raven to blush slightly and Terra looked at her in confusion.

"Later" Raven said to Terra. Just then everyone's communicators began to blink and Robin was the first to pull his out. He frowned at the message.

"Brain's attacking another silo several miles from here" Robin said and put his communicator away. They couldn't deal with Terran now, Brain was the bigger threat right now, but they couldn't leave Terran here either.

Robin was about to volunteer to stay behind when Terra cut in "I'll stay". The Titans looked at her in surprise. She had her fists clenched and her lip was curled as she continued to stare down Terran.

Terran began to laugh loudly "Are you serious"? He continued to laugh until he noticed Terra's expression hadn't changed. "Oh…you are serious" he said "_Fine_".

"_**Terran your orders are to keep **_**all**_** the Titans at bay**_" Brain commanded.

"Shut it…I have a little score to settle with Terra" Terran snapped "Besides, the others shouldn't be that big of a problem".

There was silence on Brain's end until he finally answered "_**Very well…you may engage your sister, we shall deal with the others**_".

Terran smiled with satisfaction and began to walk closer to Terra. "So sis, you want to take on your big bro do you?" he said coldly. He stopped until he was near centimeters from Terra's face. Even though they had lived under different conditions, they were still the exact same size. "Are you ready"?

Terra stepped forward knocking Terran backwards slightly "Bring it on" she snarled and stood her ground. The ground beneath them cracked and the two rose high into the air on a stone platform, never moving a muscle.

"Alright team lets move!" Robin shouted and the Titans filed into the car and sped away toward Brain's last known location. Beast Boy looked out the window and prayed Terra would be alright.

_Unknown Location_

_One Hour Later…_

Terran and Terra continued to stare each other down as their platform carried them off to a battlefield of Terran's choosing. Their eyes remained locked and neither of them blinked throughout the trip. At last the platform began to descend and their vision was blurred as the surrounding area blew up dust from the barren landscape. The platform disappeared into the rocky floor and the two continued to stand face to face.

"Go ahead" Terran said after a long silence "take a look". Terra's eyes left Terran and she began to survey the area. She fell short of breath as she recognized the location. "I thought it would be fitting that we should fight here". This 'place' was there old backyard where their father had taken them to practice their powers when they were seven. It was located a little more than a mile from their childhood home, which was located in a small suburban neighborhood located in the southern area of New Mexico.

"This place sure does bring back memories" Terra said to herself.

"Indeed" Terran agreed "Now onto business" his faceplate formed around his face and the eye slits began to glow yellow. Terra spread her feet apart in readiness to fight her brother. "You know, this is probably good for the both of us".

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, confused at what he was trying to get at.

"I just want you to know before we fight… I don't hate you or at least not as much as before" Terran admitted. Terra lightened her stance and her glare disappeared. "But I still have all this anger bottled up towards you, if I'm ever to forgive you completely; I need to let it out, which means I need to take it out on you".

"Oh…" Terra said in disappointment that she and Terran weren't going to resolve their differences without fighting.

"And I know you still have a lot of anger bottled up towards me, correct"? Terra nodded sadly "Alright then, it's settled, no more delays; we're going to end this…no holding back". Terran's hand began to glow yellow as he prepared to fight and Terra resumed her fighting stance. "Just to warn you sis, I'm _much_ stronger than you" said Terran hoping to put doubt in her mind of the coming fight.

"Really, if that's so then why are you wearing that suit of yours" Terra countered. She knew Terran had the advantage over her; she needed to even the odds slightly. "If you're _sooo_ much stronger than me…then why are you wearing it"? Terran's hands ceased their glow and he stood up straight. "Could it be that you're…oh I don't know…_SCARED_"? Terra could tell Terran was glaring at her from behind his mask and he stepped back to give them room. His faceplate slid back to reveal the scowl on his face but it didn't stop there. It continued to fold into itself until it was just a small square strapped to Terran's back. He removed the compressed exo-suit that had hardened itself and tossed it to the ground. Then he did something that Terra did not expect. He raised his foot and brought it down over the suit causing it to break into tiny fragments. The suit's remaining parts crackled with electricity and quickly faded as they lost their charge. Terra was surprised to see that Terran was wearing an outfit that was similar to her own. It was a black T-shirt and gray pants, and he removed a pair of gray leather gloves from his pockets and placed them over his hands. This was the same outfit he had worn during his stay at Titans Tower and Terra guessed it was the only outfit he had.

"So, we're on an even playing field" he said with a smile. His body began to glow bright yellow and a pulsing yellow aura formed around him. "The table has been set Terra…SO LET US BEGIN"!


	36. Chapter 34

_I am so sorry for making you all wait a week for the next chapter, I've had a HUGE writer's block (that and because I've been playing C&C3, I wrote my one shot 'Negotiations' and I've had a busy work schedule so I'm always exhausted when I get home), but alas I have come through for you all. I have been planning this chapter for who knows how long but finally here it is…enjoy_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34

Grudge

_Ten Years ago…_

Terran and Terra lay panting on the warm desert floor, smiling at each other while remembering all the fun they had playing together a few minutes before.

"Ya wanna…play again sis" Terran asked between breaths.

Terra smiled in reply and said "Yeah…that was a lot of fun".

They both got to their feet but before they could even begin they heard their father calling them from a distance "TERRAN, TERRA, IT'S TIME TO COME HOME"!

"Aw man" the twins wined while they grabbed their backpacks and sent out towards the rocky canyon that would lead them back to their neighborhood. The wind began to pick up and sent tons of sand into their faces. The twins brought up a stone wall that would shield them from the wind and they both put on their pairs of goggles as they continued on their path. Terran looked over at his sister who was rubbing her cheek where she had been cut earlier that day.

"Are you okay?" Terran asked in a caring tone. Terra nodded but continued to rub it with her free hand. Terran looked at his feet and said "I'm really sorry about that…I'd never hurt you on purpose".

"I know you didn't mean it bro…I lose control sometimes to…but I always get it back" Terra replied with a smile.

"But not as much as me" Terran grumbled "I always lose control…even when I'm not using my powers".

Terra looked over to her brother who was very sad. "Terran…" Terra said. Terran looked to her and the next thing he knew she was hugging him as tight as she could. "…I love you bro…even if you hurt me sometimes". Terran smiled and hugged her back as tight as he could. The two lost their concentration and the stone wall collapsed sending a sea of sand washing over them. The twins quickly let go of each other and brought up the stone wall once again to shield them from the coming sand storm. They looked at each other and laughed when they saw that they were now the color of the earth beneath their feet. They dusted off their clothes as best as they could and began to walk towards home again. As they walked, they hadn't realized they had strayed slightly off course and were now walking along the edge of a steep slope that led into a small river. Terra placed her foot down and the edge of the slope cracked beneath her feet and she grabbed her brother for support. Terran pulled her closer to him and the section of earth Terra had been standing on tumbled down the slope leaving clumps of earth as it went.

"Thanks bro…" Terra began. Terra gasped and backed away from him as she noticed that Terran's were glowing bright yellow and his hair was waving back and forth.

"What?" Terran asked trying to understand why his sister looked so afraid of him. The earth around them began to tremble and a large fissure surged in between the twins. Terra screamed as she fell backwards and tumbled down the slope with pieces of stone rolling after her. "TERRA!" Terran shouted and ran down the slope after his sister.

_Present Day…_

Terra fell face first into the river and her clothes were instantly soaked. She pulled herself from the water and took in a deep breath. Though it was a river, it wasn't very deep, maybe two to three feet but one thing was for sure, it was _very_ cold. The light around Terra became dim and she turned to see Terran soaring over the edge of the slope careening down towards her. She jumped out of the way just in time to miss Terran's fist penetrate the river sending water splashing over them. She spun around and kicked him square in the jaw and he fell backwards into the river and disappeared. Terra ran to the spot where he had fallen and searched the bottom of the river with her hands. Two stone arms coiled around her own arms and pulled her under the water. She thrashed around underneath the water trying to get free so she could take in a gulp of air but the stone arms refused to release her. Terra instinctively opened her mouth for air but she instead took in a lungful of water. She hacked and coughed trying to clear her throat while at the same time trying to find some source of air for her to breath. Her vision began to blacken as she slowly lost consciousnesses but just then the stone arms let her go and she pushed her head above the water gasping for air. As she took in each precious bit of air slowly she failed to notice the area of water where she was kneeling had begun to bubble rapidly and she was forced out of the river and landed on the embankment. Terran resurfaced looking quite damp on a stone pillar with his arms folded across his chest.

"Had enough" Terran sneered.

"You wish" Terra shot back as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Terran smiled and raised his arms out in front of him and chunks of stone instantly blasted from his pillar heading straight for Terra. Terra quickly raised her arms in front of her and the chunks of stone stopped in mid air and spun around and headed straight for Terran. Terran leapt off his platform just as it was shattered into thousands of pieces and landed on top of Terra. He reached for her head but Terra grabbed his arms and tried to force them away.

"Terran" Terra growled.

"What?" Terran shot back.

"Get…OFF"! She used her knees to push Terran above her and then kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him instantly. Terra threw her wheezing brother off of her and quickly jumped to her feet. "Come on bro" said Terra as she forced her brother to his feet by his collar "Get up"! She punched him in the face and Terran stumbled backwards clutching his nose trying to stop the bleeding. Terra took in slow deep breaths as she waited for her brother to finish nursing his bleeding nose when she noticed she felt different. She felt…good, good that she was actually getting back at Terran for all the horrible things he did to her. "You know Terran" Terra said. Terran looked between his fingers at his smiling sister. "That actually felt pretty good".

"Wup de do" Terran mumbled between his hands.

"I think I'll do that again" Terra said with a smile. She ran at her brother in full sprint, ready to strike him once she got close. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she didn't care if Terran was temporarily out of action, this was payback, and she wanted to get as much of it as she could get. Terra brought her fist forward but before it got within an inch of his face, Terran let go of his nose and caught it in his hand.

"You're so gullibly" Terran cackled, thumbing his nose that had never shed a drop of blood with his free hand. Terra quickly got over her shock and with a loud yell, brought her other fist forward but Terran caught this one as well. Terran smiled cruelly and brought his knee straight into her gut knocking the wind out of her and followed by bashing her chin into his knee as well. Terran let go of one of her fists and slammed his own into her face knocking her to the ground. Terra skidded away a few feet and was smashed into the side of the slope leaving a small indentation where she had impacted. Terra wearily tried to pull herself forward but then Terran smashed his other knee into her jaw and her head slammed into the side of the slope leaving a trail of blood on her shirt leading to her lip and nose. "What are ya gonna do about that one eh sis" Terran cackled as he hovered over her.

"THIS!" Terra screamed and jumped from her crater and slammed her fist into Terran's mouth. Terran twirled in air before he was sent crashing down into the river by gravity clutching his mouth. Terra raised her fists ready to block another one of Terran's attacks as soon as he got up, when she noticed a blood stain on the glove she had punched Terran with. She smiled when she realized she had actually hurt him with that hit. "Ya know bro" Terra said with a smile as Terran got to his feet "I'm glad we're fighting this way…it makes it a lot more close and _personal_".

"I was thinking the same thing" Terran said back "but that doesn't mean I won't use my powers to gain the advantage". Terran made an uppercut motion with his arm and Terra was catapulted from the river's edge and onto the rocky desert floor with Terran charging up the slope after her. A stalagmite shot past him just as he reached the top and he ducked out of the way before it took his head off. Terran got back to his feet and charged at Terra once more and their clash continued deep into the afternoon becoming more and more destructive as it went.

_St. Jorge Silo…_

Robin braced himself against the back of the steel crate as thousands of blue energy bolts rippled the air above him. "Titans" Robin called over the radio to the other members of his team scattered around the room "We have to break that suppression fire".

"_**We're on it Robin**_" Cyborg answered. There was a deafening boom a few meters away as the power converter for the facility was detonated by Cyborg's sonic cannon. The lighting systems failed and the entire facility was plunged into darkness. The firing ceased and Robin bolted from his cover and drew his Bo-staff using the red glow of the 'Brotherhood' soldier's gasmasks as his guide.

"Titans GO"!

_New Mexico…_

The twins grunted as they smashed their heads together trying to break the others hold on their arms. Terran had caught one of Terra's punches and Terra had caught one of his own leaving them both incapable of using either of their arms. They would have tried to use their legs but that would give the other the advantage in balance, so they were forced to head butt each other to do any sort of damage.

"Give it up Terra" Terran snarled as he bashed his forehead into Terra's "I've been training for these kinds of fights all my life…you _can't_ win".

"WATCH ME!" Terra shouted back and bashed her forehead into his.

The two simultaneously let go off the other and sent a wall of stone at each other from behind. Realizing what their opponent had done they both spun around and braced themselves for the attack. The walls came at them with incredible speed and they were sandwiched together between the walls. Terran muttered something under his breath but Terra could tell it had to do with her.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Terra shouted even though Terran's ear was barely and inch from her face "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HATE ME ANYMORE"!

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I _LIKE_ YOU!" Terran shouted back.

At that they both forced the walls away from them and blasted into the sky on stone pillars while attacking each other as they criss crossed through the sky. Terran sent a flurry of stalagmites at Terra's pillar destroying it on impact. Terra leapt off her pillar just as it crumbled out from underneath her and formed a stone disk out of the base of Terran's. The disk soared up to her and she landed gently on top of it and gripped the edge so she wouldn't fall off. She smiled up at Terran who returned with a scowl and sped away towards a ravine below them. Terran gripped the edge of his pillar and turned it so he was heading straight at Terra. He could feel his face peeling back as he continued to gain speed until it was almost unbearable to keep his eyes open. Terran let go of the edge of the pillar as it came to an abrupt stop and soared off towards Terra. He slammed into her and gripped her waist so she was flung off of her mount and the two slammed into the side of the ravine and into an underground cavern. Terra picked herself up off the floor and scanned the cave for any sign of her brother. Except for the beam of light entering through the hole she and her brother had made, the room was pitch black and if Terra left the security of the light she would be swallowed by the darkness.

"_Just be brave…just brave…you can take him_" Terra thought trying to reassure herself of stepping farther into the cave to find Terran. She slowly inched her way out of the light. As soon as her foot left the light it disappeared from sight and Terra quickly pulled it back in. "Oh c_ome on Terra…how many nights have you spent in a pitch black cave when you couldn't find anywhere else to sleep…you can handle this_" Terra thought as she scolded herself. Terra took in a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the light. She placed her hands in front of her and waved them around stupidly so she wouldn't walk right into anything as she searched for any sign of Terran. Terra continued to walk around in circles searching for her brother but atlas she came up empty. "_Alright think…if you were that moron of a brother with an ego to match, where would you be…or rather where you wouldn't be_". Terra gasped as she realized where Terran was hiding. She bolted back to the beam of light but was caught from underneath by a rising pillar of earth. Terran locked his arms and legs around Terra as they rocketed towards the ceiling. Terra squirmed around trying to break his hold on her but found she was unable to. "_What's he trying to do…smash me into the ceiling_"? Terra forced herself to concentrate her powers on what was directly above them. Terra found a lone stalactite hanging from the ceiling above them and she screamed "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BOTH"? Terra's eyes began to glow bright yellow as she forced an opening in the ceiling above them and they both sailed through it without a scratch. The pillar disintegrated into dust leaving the twins freefalling back down to the earth. Terra was nearly knocked out as she crashed into the earth with Terran still clutching onto her back for protection.

"I'm impressed sis" Terran said as he lifted her up and shifted the position of his arms so he held her in a headlock "I honestly didn't think you could pull that off".

"Don't go complementing me just yet bro" Terra said as she flung her head back into Terran's nose. Terran instantly let go of her and staggered backwards as he tried to regain his balance. Terra wheeled around and let loose a barrage of punches into Terran. Each blow landed squarely upon Terran's face but he refused to fall. Just as Terra was about to throw another punch, Terran grabbed her arm and twisted it around using it as leverage to toss her over his shoulder. Terra landed on her back and rolled out of the way just as Terran brought his foot down where Terra's head had been a few seconds before. Terran brought up a small pillar up to his waist and quickly began gliding his hands along it sending small razor sharp shavings of it straight for Terra. Terra ducked and jumped as she avoided each shaving, all of which where coming within an inch of slicing her head off. Terra turned her body so the last of the shavings past harmlessly by her head. She stared at her reflection as it past a few inches from her face and was surprised at how calm she was. Her reflection was then replaced by Terran running at her from behind as it past her head and she was pressed against a wall that had recently been erected. Terran pushed against her back with the sole of his boot removing her ability to move around.

"I'm stronger than you Terra, you must know that" Terran said with a smile as he pressed his boot harder and harder into her back. "You can't keep this up forever; you're going to wear yourself out trying to match me blow for blow". Terra braced her arms against the wall and pushed off from it with all her might. Terran stumbled backwards on one foot and Terra slammed her fist into his gut.

"I CAN…AND I WILL!" she shouted as she landed another punch into his abdomen. Terran reeled backwards and fell to the ground in a heap. Terra was about to move in for the finishing blow when she noticed something had fallen out of his pocket. She stopped her attack and went over and picked it up and examined it. The object was an old pair of goggles. "You…you still have this?" Terra asked, shocked that he still carried them around.

"Never leave without 'em" Terran replied as he picked himself off the ground.

Terra's mind left the battlefield for a moment and returned to a happier time, a week before their sixth birthday. She remembered how she had begged and pleaded her mom to get this pair of goggles he had obsessed over for the past two months.

"_But don't you want this pair to_?" her mother asked as she examined the goggles.

"_I know…but Terran really wants them and I want to make him happy because he's always so nice to me_".

Her mother smiled and agreed to buy the gift as her present to Terran and she clung to them all the way home. When she arrived home she saw Terran and their dad walking up the driveway. Terran was clutching onto a plastic sack and as soon as he saw Terra he quickly hid it behind his back. Terran whispered something to their dad and they walked around the house and came in through the back door. As soon as they were inside the twins quickly dashed up to their rooms and shut the door. Terra never let the goggles leave her sight for fear of Terran snooping around for his gifts, like he and she always did before their birthday. Normally this would have been hard to do since they both shared a room at the time but their father had moved them into separate rooms a week earlier as an early birthday present. Terra let out a small laugh when she remembered the time when she had snuck into his room to find her present and when she came out empty handed she bumped into Terran who had been looking for his present in her room. Normally they would have brought their parents into this but this time they let it slide, mainly because they would both get in trouble for looking for their presents and for being up so late.

Finally it was the big day. She was so excited when she gave her gift to Terran and his to her and they set it down before them eagerly. Terran and Terra both ripped open their gifts and were shocked by what they found inside. By some fluke, Terran and Terra had both gotten each other the same pair of goggles for each other on their birthday. They hugged in gratitude for the gift and immediately put them on making sure they fit. Soon they began running around pretending they were fighter pilots and almost completely forgotten about their other gifts. These goggles would eventually lead to the occasional fights over whose was whose but they would soon become their most prized possessions. Terra was touched that Terran still had his pair, even though _she_ had given them to him. She snapped back to reality just as Terran snatched the goggles out of her hand and greedily placed them over his neck.

"Well…where's your pair, you do still have it don't you?" Terran said coldly as he placed his hands at his side.

Terra instinctively placed her hand by her neck were here goggles had always hung but was surprised when she found they weren't there. She began frantically patting herself down trying to find them when she remembered that she no longer had them. The lenses had broken in her first encounter with Slade a few years ago and were rendered practically useless. She discarded them thereafter like any other piece of trash and donned another pair she had received from Slade during her stay as his apprentice.

"I…I don't have…them" Terra finally admitted.

"Pity" Terran said and slammed his fist into her, knocking her to the ground "And they used to mean so much to you".

_St. Jorge Silo…_

Beast Boy, in his gorilla form, refused to let go of Mallah's Vulcan cannon making it impossible for Mallah to get a clear shot at the other Titans.

"You are a very persistent one, no?" Mallah snarled as he slammed the butt of the cannon into Beast Boy's side. "You just don't know when to give up".

Beast Boy roared and tore the cannon out of Mallah's grip and tossed it aside. He transformed into a bear and began to claw Mallah with his sharp claws. Mallah ducked under Beast Boy and pulled his feet out from under him and tossed him against the wall. Mallah ran on all fours to his cannon and hefted it in his hands. The barrel of the cannon began to glow blood red as it reached its maximum charge and Mallah swiveled it so it was aiming directly at Beast Boy.

"Good day little one" Mallah said with a smile and pressed the trigger. The cannon fired a short burst of sparkling energy but it swerved out of the way and impacted several feet above Beast Boy. "What?" Mallah said, stunned that he had missed an almost point blank shot. He looked down at his gun and saw a black aura bending the barrel of the gun backwards so it was pointing at him. Mallah discarded the damaged weapon and ran back to his waiting master near their transport. "Are we done here?" Mallah asked as he picked Brain up in his arms.

"Indeed…the troops have already loaded the missiles onto the transport" Brain answered.

"Excellent, then I believe that it is time we left".

"Agreed".

Mallah entered their awaiting transport just as the last of the missiles were being loaded onboard. Mallah tapped a few commands into the control panel and the door slide shut. The air began to waver as the massive transport's booster engines hummed to life and soon the room was filled with a defining roar as the transport lifted off the ground and blasted off to the east.

"NO!" Robin shouted as he pounded the wall next to him. This was the fifth time the 'Brotherhood' had escaped them. "We lost".

Starfire hovered over to Robin to try and reassure him. "Fear not Robin, perhaps we could track them back to their base so we…"

"Sorry Star, but that transport doesn't show up on my radar…it's gone" Cyborg cut in. Starfire hung her head in disappointment.

Finally Beast Boy spoke up "Hey guys, it wasn't a total loss…we managed to save one". Beast Boy patted the only remaining missile left inside the mile long storage room and put on a weak smile.

"You really think that's going to make a difference" Raven snapped "We have only one and they have at least half a _million_ by now".

"HEY I was just trying to-".

"Cool it you two" Robin said as he placed himself in between the two "I know everyone's on edge right now but fighting isn't going to help, we just need to step up our efforts in finding their base".

"But what about Terra, she might need some help?" Beast Boy stated.

Robin folded his arms as he considered his options. Terra might need their help if they were to defeat Terran but then again she hadn't called for help yet so she might be doing alright by herself. Finally he made his decision. "Alright, Star and Beast Boy will go to Terra's last known location while the rest of us head back to the Tower and see if we can track down the 'Brotherhood's' hideout…agreed"? The Titans nodded and headed off to their assigned destinations.

_New Mexico…_

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY?" Terran shouted as he pressed himself harder against his sister.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU ANYMORE!" Terra shouted back and pushed herself harder so she matched her brother's strength.

The twins had locked theirs arms and were now in the midst of a power struggle with neither of them showing any signs of backing down. There bodies began to glow bright yellow and the earth trembled as their powers combined. Terran and Terra bent their arms slightly so their foreheads were touching allowing them to stare directly into the other's eyes.

"YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Terran shouted as his eyes became the same shade as the aura around him.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, WE BOTH KNOW THAT _I_ WAS _ALWAYS_ THE BETTER THAN _YOU_!" Terra shouted back as her eyes turned the same shade as Terran's.

"EVEN IF, AND I GREATLY EMPHAZIES _IF_, YOU BEAT ME, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP THE 'BROTHERHOOD'"!

The twins' auras combined to form a single larger aura and energy crackled between them as their powers reached unprecedented heights. Their hair was sucked inwards as the air flowed to the center of their struggle, and for a moment time came to a halt, and then everything simultaneously…exploded. The earth cracked beneath them and a large crater was punched into the earth as their powers discharged all at once. Terran and Terra were knocked back by the force of the blast and landed on opposite ends of the crater. Terran picked himself up and shook his head to clear his senses. As he looked up he saw Terra running straight at him.

"TELL ME BRO" Terra shouted as she swept the earth out from under Terran with her powers "WHY DO YOU HELP THEM"!

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" Terran shouted back as he jumped to his feet and kicked Terra in the side.

Terra grabbed his leg and twisted it around causing Terran to lose his balance and fall. "IT IS _MY_ BUISNESS, I'M YOUR SISTER, I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW"!

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE MY SISTER!" Terran countered and kicked her in the arm causing her to let go of his leg. "IT'S MY BUISNESS AND MY PROBLEM"!

"_Problem_?" thought Terra. Now she was extremely interested in why Terran had called his allegiance to the 'Brotherhood' a 'problem'. She pinned him against a cliff and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Terran, I want to know" she said a little softer "you're my brother and…I…I care about you bro".

Terran turned his head so he could see his sister clearly and said in a hesitant voice "You…you do"?

Terra nodded. "Of course I do…I've just been so mad at you about what happened before and what you've done to me now I just…Terran I'll always care about you, even if you are a jerk…and rude, and arrogant and a sadistic little-".

"I get the point Terra" Terran said with a small smile.

Terra was slightly embarrassed at having gone a little overboard with the insults but she continued on "I just don't want to see you throw your life away helping an organization that you obviously hate working for".

Terran stood silent as he thought over what Terra had said. He was obviously stunned that she had told him that she cared about him even after all he had done to make her life hell as much as possible. "Alright" he said after a long silence "Let me go and I'll show you".

"Promise you won't try and attack me" Terra said sternly. She pressed him harder against the wall just to make sure he wasn't trying to trick her.

"I promise" Terran answered as he cringed from the pain.

Terra let out a sighed of relief "Alright". Terra slowly loosened her grip on him and then she backed away giving him room to move.

Terran swung his arm around his shoulder to stretch it out and said "For a skinny little pain in the neck…you're pretty strong, I honestly didn't think you'd last this long against me". Terra blushed at the compliment but couldn't help but think he was just trying to make her let down her guard.

Terra flexed her arm and squeezed her bicep and said with a smile "Been working out just for you".

Terran walked over to her and flexed his own arm for comparison. His bicep was at least three times the size as his sister's and Terra's face turned red. She felt her arm sag a little and she hide it behind her back. "…But you're still no where as strong as me" Terran said and placed his hands by his side.

"Terran, you're stalling" Terra said trying to change the subject.

"You started it" Terran said with a smile "I was merely finishing it".

"Did not" Terra countered.

"Did to".

"Did not".

"Did to"

"TERRAN, YOU'RE STALLING AGAIN!" Terra shouted but couldn't help but giggle at their childish argument. "Now come on…you promised".

"Alright, alright, just having a little fun with my baby sister" Terran said greatly exaggerating 'baby'.

"I'AM NOT YOUR _BABY_ SISTER, I'M YOUR TWIN"!

"You are to my baby sister" Terran said with a large grin.

"ARE NOT"!

"You are to"!

"ARE NOT"!

"ARE TO"!

"TERRAN"!

"Alright, sheesh" Terran said trying his hardest not to break out into laughter. He had dragged this on long enough but he was glad he did. They to laugh together at least once after having fought each other for so long, something just to ease the tensions between them. He turned around and grabbed the bottom of his tattered shirt.

"Terran what are you doing?!" Terra said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"You wanted to know why" Terran stated and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Terra peeked between her fingers and gasped at what she saw. There several large gashes along Terran's back that looked as though they were quite old, but this was not what scared her. Where Terran's spine should have been located, there was a long metallic cord stretching the length of his back and into his neck. There were tiny fins along the length of the cord that lifted up and down as he breathed, and there were six pulsing red orbs embedded into the cord. In short, Terran had a mechanical spine implanted into his back. "This is why" Terran said as he pointed to the spine "It connects to my nervous system and brain stem as well as my heart, lungs, and stomach, basically this thing is connected to every major piece of tissue in my body, it also allows Brain access to my mind, allowing him to read, predict, even change my thoughts".

Terra's lip quivered as she stared at the thing. It seemed as though it was alive, like it was leeching off of her brother and sucking the life from him. She gently brushed her hand along its smooth metallic surface and quickly pulled her hand back as the fins straightened into a point as though it had goose bumps. "How…How did you get this?" Terra asked in horror.

"Whenever you lost control of your powers it always hurt those around you, but never yourself" Terran answered "but when I lose control, it hurts everyone…including me". Terra nodded as she listened to his story. "When I was young…I lost control of my powers, shortly after we went our separate ways, and I nearly killed myself". Terra's eyes began to blur as tears began to form in her eyes. "The 'Brotherhood' found me half dead an hour later with my back torn up and my spinal cord shattered, they brought me back to their base and healed me…they implanted this spine to keep me alive, as well as control me".

Terra forgot her hateful thoughts towards her brother and ran over and hugged him as tight as she could. "Terran I'm…I'm so sorry this happened to you" she said with tears beginning to stream from her eyes. Terran didn't answer; he just stood where he was silently. Terra let go of him and wiped away her tears "Terran…I'm really sorry that we separated because of that stupid fight, if I had been there I might have been able to help you".

Terran shook his head "No…even if you were it wouldn't have made a difference, in fact it might have been worse" Terran picked up his shirt and put it back on "When we're together, our powers amplify until we start to lose control, you might have gotten hurt…or killed". Terra didn't answer and tears continued to drip down her face. "You remember how I was always stronger than you, even though we were twins"? Terra nodded. "That's why I lost control more often than you…because I had more power that I couldn't control, when they put this thing into my back, it came with a special device that suppresses my powers and allows me to control them, kind of like a dampening field…if it's ever taken out, I don't know if I'll be able to control my powers".

"So they've made you do all those horrible things even though you never wanted to?" Terra asked. It was her one hope of knowing that Terran wasn't an evil person after all, that he was the old Terran that she knew and loved. But to her dismay, he shook his head.

"I admit…for some time I enjoyed doing what I did, because it made me feel good inside that I was hurting those who hurt me".

Terra was stunned by this statement "How could you _enjoy_ killing people…Terran that's so…wrong". Terra backed away from him and dried her face. "Maybe…maybe you are a killer just like the rest of them"!

"Oh am I…well we seem to be forgetting that I'm not the only one with blood on my hands" Terran countered, now enraged that his sister was turning on him again.

Terra's face turned bright red with rage and screamed "THAT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-"

"Here we are once again Terra, all we ever do is go around in circles, always blaming the other for when things go wrong, no matter what we do it always comes down to 'who's fault is it' well you know what…I'm tired of it always being MY FAULT!" Terran screamed back, his face was also turning red.

"IT WAS _YOUR_ FAULT"!

"SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_, IT WAS YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE; YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MOM AND DAD NOT ME"!

"LIAR, YOU KILLED THEM"!

Whatever sibling compassion or love that had resurfaced between them was gone, and was once again replaced by a long existing hatred for each other. Neither wanted to admit that they had taken any part in the death of their parents, they only wanted to shift the blame onto someone else because they couldn't live with the thought that they had killed them. Once again there were no longer a loving brother and sister, but bitter enemies who had common lineage and soon the sounds of battle could be heard throughout the desert.

_Near New Mexico…_

Starfire flipped open her communicator and once again tried to contact Terra on her communicator. The communicator beeped a few times then displayed message saying it was not able to contact with Terra. Starfire sighed and replaced the communicator into its assigned pocket and continued to fly towards her last know location with Beast Boy following close behind. He turned his large pterodactyl head to Starfire and she shook her head. Beast Boy hung his head and thought "_Where is she_"?

_New Mexico…_

Terran and Terra sprinted at each other head on and slammed their fists into each others face. They stood their motionless in total shock; they had hit each other at the exact time and for a moment neither of them could pull themselves away. The turned their heads slightly so they could see each other clearly. They glared as their eyes met and were filled with a burning rage. They pulled their fists away and as Terra was reading another strike Terran kicked her dead center in the face knocking her to the ground. Terra couldn't help letting a flood of tears stream from her eyes from the pain and she desperately tried to hold them back. Suddenly Terra felt a casing of earth surround her and she was soon trapped inside a miniature coffin with only her head exposed.

"Awwww…did I make my wittle sister cwie" Terran said with a cruel smile. Terra twisted and turned her body inside her stone prison trying to find someway to get free. At first the idea of them duking it out seemed like a good idea, but the reason they were fighting seemed to have faded away. This wasn't helping them get over their anger; all this was doing was stirring more hatred between them. Even though at the moment Terra hated Terran with all her heart, she still cared about him and wanted to return to the way things were. For the sake of their relationship, and for her brother, she would have to end this.

"I'm…not…your…little…sister…ANYMORE"! The stone casing shattered around her as she exploded into light. She leapt at Terran who hadn't budged an inch and as a last ditch effort, she slammed her head into his.

For a moment time stopped completely. Terra's eyes were clamped shut but she could tell by the way Terran was shaking that his eyes were filled with horror. She felt something wet drip down her face and past her chin and for a moment she thought he had begun to cry. Time once again returned to normal and they fell to the ground several feet apart. Terra opened her eyes and saw Terran sitting on his knees staring back at her. He had blood dripping down his face from a large cut on forehead but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Terra placed her hand over her forehead and felt the same cut on her own forehead. She pulled her hand away and saw it smeared with her own blood. She wiped the blood off on the ground and turned her attention back to her brother. But she didn't see her brother, where he was sitting she saw herself staring back at her wearing the suit Slade had given her. She didn't know why she was seeing herself in her brother, but the more and more she thought about it the more and more she began to understand. Terran was acting as a mirror, allowing her to see herself when she was committing crimes, a side of her she wished she could forget. Maybe how she was feeling towards her brother was how Beast Boy had felt when she turned on him, sorrow and anger. She wondered what Terran was seeing in her. Perhaps he saw what he wanted to be, a good honest person with friends who cared about him. Maybe. She blinked and Terran returned exactly where he should have been.

"I don't…believe it" Terran said between breaths "You…actually…beat me".

Terra smiled and replied "No…I'm pretty weak to…I guess it's a draw".

Terran reached his arms out and pulled himself closer to Terra. He sat on his legs and looked into her eyes and did something she never thought he would do. He hugged her. Terra stood there motionless, unable to comprehend what had come over him but then again, maybe this was how Terran felt when she hugged him earlier.

"I'm really proud of you sis" he said and hugged her tighter. Terra hugged him back and for a second she felt as though they were kids again. "Maybe you'll be able to stop us". He pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders and said in a serious tone "I'll be coming back for you…you do know that don't you".

Terra nodded and replied "I'll be ready".

"You better, or I'll feel guilty about losing to you". Terran let go of her and began to sink into the earth, but before he left he said "I love you sis". And with that he was gone.

"I love you to bro" Terra replied even though he was probably far away now. Though they could never go back to the way they were, now there was hope that they could at least get close to it. She heard the Titans' ring tone and she pulled out her communicator. "Terra here…I'm ready to be picked up".


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

How it All Began

_Ten Years ago…_

Terran sat down at the table and placed his head on his arms. He wasn't in a very good mood today, especially because of what happened yesterday by the river. Once he had finally caught up to Terra at the bottom of the slope, she refused any help from him and stormed off by herself. He tried to explain to her that it was an accident but she refused to listen. When they came home, Terran tried to apologize to Terra but she wouldn't to talk to him. Every time he tried, she would get madder and madder and soon their parents had to separate them incase they broke out into another fight. When their dad asked them what happened, Terran tried to lie about it and he was grounded to the house for the rest of the night and part of the next day.

While Terran thought over yesterday's events, he failed to notice his mother walking into the room. She ruffled his hair and set down the basket of laundry at the table. "Hey little guy" she said as happily as she could. Terran mumbled in reply and straightened his hair as best as he could. "Where's your father"?

"Out in the field with Terra" Terran replied.

"Why don't you go join them"?

"I'm grounded remember, and besides they don't want me" Terran lied.

"Sure they do…Terra's probably gotten over what happened yesterday so why don't you two train together?" His mother said trying to get him into a better mood.

"No thanks…besides I wouldn't get a lot of help because dad will only pay attention to her cause he likes her better" Terran said in a winy tone.

His mother sat down at the table and hugged him. "Now, now Terran, I know your father said that but he still loves you".

"No he doesn't" Terran wined as he buried his head into her arms.

"Yes he does Terran, I wouldn't lie to you about that, now stop moping around and go out and play" his mother said and placed him down on the floor.

"Can't I go over to Miles' house?" Terran asked.

"No Terran, it's an hour drive to his house and all of your other friends" His mother answered. Terran and Terra were the only kids in their neighborhood and their school was located in the nearest city an hour away, which meant they were the only ones their age they could play with, which suited them just fine but they would get sick of each other after awhile. "Go on Terran, you'll have fun…I promise".

Terran slipped on his backpack that was resting against the side of the table and opened the back door and walked outside. "WAIT TERRAN!" his mother called before he was even five feet out the door. She stepped outside and handed him his pair of goggles. "You're going to need them; it's supposed to get windy later". Terran placed them over his neck and smiled up at his mom. "Now get going" she said and tickled him on the chest and he ran off laughing. Terran ran off towards the canyon that would lead into the desert where his father and sister were training. After several minutes he finally came to an open space inside the canyon where he found his sister lifting a large boulder with her powers. Their father was beside her, giving her advice when she needed it and pushed her harder and harder until the boulder was at least three feet off the ground.

"HI DAD!" Terran called as he ran up to them.

His father turned and gave him a small smile "Oh…hi son…did mom give you permission to leave the house"? Terran nodded and saw his sister glaring at him. He turned to her and glared back and she stomped over to him with her fists clenched. "Knock it off you two" their father said and put himself in-between them to keep his kids from fighting. "There'll be no fighting…got it"? The twins nodded and turned their backs to each other. "Now Terra" their father said "I don't mind that your brother is going to train with us…after all he needs help just as much as you do…" he turned to his son "…and Terran I don't want you picking fights with your sister, alright"?

"BUT SHE-" Terran started but his father held up his hand.

"No buts…now Terran, why don't you go practice with that boulder over there" Their father said and pointed to a boulder twice as large as the one Terra was working with. Terran stomped away from Terra, glaring at her from the corner of his eye, his heart full of anger towards her. Their attitudes towards each other had switched a lot lately, best of friends one minute then something would come along and turn them against each other in a fraction of a second but after awhile they would go back to being the best of friends. They had been mad at each other for a whole day, no other fight had lasted this long.

Terran raised his arms and the boulder began to levitate off the ground. He clenched his teeth and pushed harder and harder to keep the boulder afloat. The boulder lifted higher and higher until it was three feet off the ground. "Comeoncomeon" Terran grunted as he tried to make five feet. His arms began to glow yellow and the boulder lifted higher until it was now six feet off the ground. "I DID IT!" Terran shouted with glee and let the boulder fall to the ground. He turned around and shouted "DAD, DAD DID YOU SEE ME"? Terran frowned when he saw his father's back to him while he was helping Terra with her task. "Dad…dad…DAD"!

Terra turned around allowing her boulder to fall to the ground and shouted "HE'S BUSY"!

"SHUT UP I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Terran shouted back.

"Terran, apologize now!" their father interjected.

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" Terran wined.

"I DID NOT!" Terra shouted.

"DID TO"! 

"DID NOT"!

"_DID TO_"!

"_DID NOT_"!

Terra ran at her brother and pushed him to the ground and jumped on top of him. Their father ran over to them and tried to pry them apart as they began rolling across the ground, hitting, kicking, biting and shouting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted as he placed his hands against their chests. He tried to pull them apart but found they would not let go of each other. Suddenly he was forced away from his kids by a wild punch and he fell against the side of the canyon. The earth began to quake as the twins continued to fight and a chunk of the canyon wall began to fall down towards the twins. Their father instantly jumped to his feet and dashed towards his kids and pulled them out of the way. They rolled to the side as the piece of the canyon wall crashed down and he continued to try and pull his kids apart.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" their father shouted as he pried them apart. Suddenly a wall of earth shot from the ground and knocked him aside and Terran and Terra fell from his hands. They quickly got to their feet and began fighting again; completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Soon the entire canyon was falling apart and large boulders began crashing down around them. A hail of boulders fell upon their father and one fell on his head and knocked him to the ground and he was instantly buried beneath the rest. The nearby town that was the twin's home began experiencing severe earthquakes and sandstorms with winds up to seventy-five miles per hour. Large fissures formed in the earth, splitting entire houses in two. Those who had tried to flee their homes were lost in the storm and never seen again and those who stayed in the safety of their homes perished from the earthquakes. The storm lasted for ten straight minutes until it finally began to die down. The twins rolled across the ground and down and slope and fell away from each other when they hit the ground.

"You're just jealous that dad likes me better!" Terra shouted as she got to her feet and straightened her backpack.

"SHUT UP, he still loves me more than _you_!" Terran shouted back.

"Oh yeah"!

"Yeah"!

"FINE, DAD TELL HIM HE'S WRONG…dad"?

Terra looked behind her and found the remaining rubble that had once been a canyon. She dashed up the hill with Terran following close behind and found only a pile of boulders at the top.

"DAD!" they cried as they climbed over the boulders in search of their dad. Terra began using her powers to lift some of the smaller boulders and Terran helped her with the ones she couldn't lift alone.

"What do you think happened to him?" Terran asked as he tried not to let his fear take over him.

"I…I don't know" Terra answered, also trying to keep calm.

For a moment their anger disappeared as they helped each other search for their father in the seemingly endless pile of rubble. Terran walked to the far end of the pile and continued his search there. He searched until he reached the bottom of the pile then moved to another area and repeated the process. He came up empty and he was about to ask Terra if she found him when he heard a earsplitting scream. He lifted himself up onto the pile and ran over to Terra who had fallen back and was covering her face with her hands.

"WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG?" Terran shouted, trying to be heard over her screaming.

She pointed towards a small hole she had dug and then began shaking uncontrollably. Terran looked into the hole and let out a scream of his own. His dad lay inside the hole motionless. His face had been cut up and looked as though one of his eyes if not both had been scratched out. His hair was a sticky mess from the blood that had begun to run through it. He was half buried and Terran began to try and pull the boulders. He came to one that was much too large for him and he tried to get Terra to help him but she was still in shock. He went over to Terra and began to shake her.

"SNAP OUT OF IT TERRA, I NEED YOUR HELP!" he shouted and shook her harder "WE NEED TO GET DAD OUT OF THERE"!

Terra began to cry and she pushed Terran away. "HE'S DEAD…AND IT'S…ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted between sobs.

"IT IS NOT, I LOVE DAD…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PICKED A FIGHT WITH ME AND THAT'S WHY HE'S DEAD!" Terran countered.

"I'D NEVER DO THAT TO DAD, I LOVE HIM TO…YOU JUST WAIT TILL I TELL MOM"!

"NOT IF I TELL HER FIRST"!

Terran and Terra ran towards their home as fast as they could while trying to trip each other so they would get their first. They finally skidded to a halt once their neighborhood came within site, or what was left of it. Not a single house was untouched by the storm and the streets were cracked like dry patches of dirt they would find in the desert. They began to cry at the sight of their home and held onto each other for support and continued to cry until it the sun had begun to set. The intense heat of the day turned to the bitter cold of night and they began to shiver and huddled closer for warmth. Finally Terran couldn't stand the cold any longer and got up and began to walk away leaving his sister behind.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked as she wiped the trail of tears that had fallen down her face.

"To find someplace warm to sleep" he answered. Their father had shown them a series of caves that were located on a hill about a mile from their home, he had taken them there on camping trips several times before, and they had always enjoyed them. Terra jumped to her feet and followed close behind. Terran stopped walking and wheeled around so he was facing his sister. "Why are you following me, I don't want you near me".

"Well I don't want to be near you either" Terra replied.

"Then why are you following me"?

"Because you know where you're going"!

Terran glared at Terra and she glared right back. He turned around and headed down the path that led into their neighborhood.

"Where are you going now?" Terra shouted as her brother got farther and farther away.

"I want to grab something back home" Terran replied and headed down what was left of the street. He took some time navigating the ruined neighborhood trying to find a path to his home and after some time he finally made it. He stepped through the doorway and found his home was a wreck. That morning it had been a beautiful suburban home with a happy family taking residence inside, now it was nothing more than a graveyard of past memories. "Mom…" he called even though he knew no one would answer. He tried to fight back his tears as he thought of what could have happened to her. Paintings had been knocked down and broken dishes littered the floor. Pieces of the ceiling had collapsed and left a cloud of smoke everywhere. He dashed upstairs and entered his room. It was a wreck; every single piece of property he owned had been destroyed or badly damaged and everything looked as though it was one big mess. He navigated his room until he reached what remained of his bed and dug through the pile. He pulled out a small brown teddy bear with a checkered bow and a crooked nose; he had had the bear since he was born so it was very special to him. He didn't know why, but the nose always made him smile and he stuffed it into his backpack. He exited his room and stared into Terra's equally wrecked room. He thought about grabbing her teddy bear she had also received when she was born but then decided against it, why should he do anything nice to her, all that had happened was _obviously_ her fault.

He headed downstairs and continued his scavenger hunt of the house. He tiptoed his way through the mess until he reached the wall where his family had kept their portraits. He grabbed the only photo that hadn't been knocked down and pulled it from its frame. It was a photo of his entire family on a camping trip with his mom and dad in the back and Terran and Terra in the front with one arm around each other and were holding up two fingers behind each others head. It was their first camping trip and tears welled up in Terran's eyes as he remembered how happy they had been. He folded the picture and put it into his pocket and before he left he grabbed some blankets and pillows from the closet. Once he had what he thought they'd need, he set out for the hills where his sister was impatiently waiting for him.

_That Night…_

Terran and Terra didn't speak to each other for hours; they sat across from each other in the small cave they had found with their backs to each other. Terra was lazily doodling on the dirt floor while Terran was looking at the photo he had taken from their house; he had yet to tell Terra about it, he wasn't in the mood to share. Terra looked up from her drawings and saw Terran holding something close to his face.

"What are you looking at?" Terra asked as she walked over to him.

"Nothing" Terran said immediately and quickly hid the photo under his arm.

Terra saw the scrap of paper under his arm and reached out to grab it. "Let me see it".

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Terran shouted and crawled away.

"NO IT'S NOT, LET ME SEE IT" Terra shouted and tackled Terran and tried to grab the photo.

Terra turned the photo over and saw the photograph of her family. "Terran, I want to look at it to, it's my picture to"! She grabbed one end and Terran grabbed the other.

"Stop, you're going to rip it!" Terran shouted as he tried to pull it away.

"You stop it, you had your turn!" Terra countered and pulled harder.

The photo stretched to its breaking point and began to split down the center. "LET GO!" the twins shouted simultaneously and pulled with all their might. The photo ripped in half and sent them falling to the ground. The twins picked themselves off the floor and looked at their half of the photo. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" they shouted and stopped over to their own corners of the cave and turned their backs to each other once again and sat down.

Terran sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs and held up his half of the photo so he could look it over. There were a few stretch marks along its edge and it had literally ripped down the center cutting off the arm that he and his sister had wrapped around each other's shoulder. His half, ironically, had him and his mother standing in it. Likewise, Terra's half had her and their father in it, fitting that they each had the photo that showed the parent that took the most responsibility in raising them in the past year. He folded the photo in half and stuffed it into his pocket and began to lie down. He pulled his covers over him and placed his head gently on his pillow. He looked over and saw Terra had crawled under her own covers and had her back turned to him. She looked back at him and once their eyes met, they quickly turned back over and stared at the wall in front of them.

Terran's eyes became heavy and they slowly closed shut until he heard Terra whispering "Good night Terran".

"Good night Terra" he replied shortly after. Terra turned over and looked at him in surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting him to hear that and she seemed embarrassed that he did. Terran rolled over so he could look at his sister and said "Maybe…maybe when we wake up it'll all be a dream".

"Yeah, maybe this was all a dream and when we wake up we'll be back home" Terra said, looking a little happier. Terra picked up her things and moved closer to Terran and lied down next to him.

"Good night bro, I love you" she said as she pulled her covers over her.

"Good night sis, I love you to" Terran replied and rolled over.

Soon they were both fast asleep with hopes that everything we be better tomorrow and they had just imagined it all and would be eating breakfast with their parents in the morning, while fighting over who got the last waffle. But sadly, it wouldn't be okay for it all was real and for the next few days they would argue and fight over where to sleep and what to eat. And five days later, they went their separate ways with the words "I HATE YOU!" and "GOOD CAUSE I HATE YOU!" echoing in the distance.

_Seven Days later…_

Terran trudged around the barren landscape alone with nothing more than his backpack and the clothes on his back. He scowled every time he thought of his sister, he wished he would never see her again as long as he lived. But the fact remained was that he was lonely and he wished someone were there with him to keep him company, there were even times he would have settled for Terra being there with him. He sat down on the dry earth and rummaged through his backpack for something to eat. He found two candy wrappers from the chocolate he had eaten yesterday and his empty water bottle. A few days earlier he and his sister found a family of campers and had stolen their food and water while they were asleep and ran off into the night. Thinking back, he had wished they had woken up the family and asked to stay with them, he didn't know why they hadn't thought of it then, perhaps it was because they were so hungry all they could think of was food. He tossed the wrappers to the ground and clutched his growling stomach. He would give anything to eat something that very moment, anything at all. Then as if his prayers had been answered, he noticed a black scorpion crawling past him a few feet away. He quickly formed a wall of earth around the scorpion and crushed it. The wall disintegrated and Terran picked up the gooey remains of the scorpion and stuffed whatever he thought was edible into his mouth. His face twisted and he spat it out in disgust.

The sun was beating down on his back as it reached noon and Terran desperately needed a cool place to stay. He looked around and when he saw none he stretched out his hands and began to make a miniature cave in the ground. He stopped when it was just large enough for him when he felt his powers return. His control over them began slipping through his fingers like sand through a sift. The harder he tried to regain control over them, the more power escaped and soon he had completely lost control. The earth began to quake and steam vented from newly formed fissures in the earth. The wind picked up creating multiply dust devils across the landscape. Terran clutched his head in a desperate attempt to regain control.

"NO"!

_Elsewhere…_

Terra trudged through the wreckage that used to be the street that lead to her old house. She had decided to return here to see if there was any food left to eat and supplies she would need, preferable a flashlight. She felt a sudden chill and she wrapped her arms around her. This place was a ghost town and Terra kept imagining someone would pop out of nowhere and take her away to some far off place where she would never see anyone ever again. She wanted someone to hold on to, someone to keep her company as she walked. She entered her house and made her way to the kitchen. She found old vegetables rotting on the ground and spoiled milk soaking into the carpet. She went over to the cabinets and pulled out old cereal boxes and crackers and stuffed them into her backpack, she didn't know why Terran hadn't done this when the food was still good, she guessed he was either being stupid or he hadn't thought of it, she preferred the stupid opinion. After she scavenged every piece of food she could find she went upstairs to her room.

Like Terran's, her room was a wreck and it was near impossible to find anything. She quickly looked through each pile until she found her flashlight but she continued to look for something else. Finally, she pulled out a dusty yellow teddy bear that had a butterfly comb that was tied to its ear; it was the only thing in her room that wasn't damaged. She squeezed her bear as tight as she could and removed the comb from its ear. Her father had given her the comb when she was four and she decided to put it on her teddy bear because Terran would constantly pull it out of her hair and make her chase him around the house if she wanted it back. She brushed her hair with it and placed the comb above her right ear where she always placed it and left her room with her bear in her hand. She exited her house and walked down the street until she reached the edge of the neighborhood. Though she was angry at Terran, she missed him dearly and wanted more than anything for him to be standing beside her. It was natural for her to miss him; they had gone through everything together and never left each other's side. Terra had several times thought of setting out to find him but she rejected the thought. He was the one who killed their parents, not her and he was the one who finally drove them apart. She shouldn't go find him, he should come find her.

She clenched her fists as the memories of all the rotten things he had done to her flooded back into her mind, half of which were in retaliation for the rotten things _she_ did to him but Terra forgot about that. "I don't need him, he's just a big, stupid brother, I hope something really bad happens to him _right now_" she said between her teeth and stopped her foot on the ground. Just then the earth began to shake and Terra fell onto her back and clutched her teddy bear as tight as she could. After several minutes the rumbling died down and Terra sat up and looked over the horizon. She began to cry and buried her head into her teddy bear. "I didn't mean it" she sobbed "Terran…I'm so sorry".

_Elsewhere…_

"Zis is the source of ze earthquake master" said a large muscular gorilla. A brain incased in a domed jar rolled out of the sleek airship on a raised platform with wheels. Their names were Mallah and Brain, and they were here to discover the source of an immense earthquake that combined with severe sand storms and dust devils, had nearly destroyed one of their many bases scattered across the globe. Though Brain had no eyes, the grill located at the base of his stand had optical sensors that linked into his brain allowing him to see. He scanned the area and was surprised to find a lone heat signature.

"Monsieur Mallah, it appears we are not alone" Brain said in a synthesized voice "We have a guest a few meters north". Mallah ran on all fours towards the location Brain had pointed out until he reached a crater that held a small boy inside. There was a pool of blood beneath him and looked as though his back had been torn up by the storm. He touched his back gently and didn't feel a spinal cord running the length of his back. He looked at his sensor package and was confused by its readings.

"Master, where zis boy is lying is ze center of ze earthquake" he shouted to Brain from a distance. A shadow past over Mallah and he looked up and saw three vultures circling over head, the boy was obviously near death.

"Then we have found the source, our mission is accomplished, let us return to base" Brain answered and turned to their airship.

"What of ze boy?" Mallah asked.

"Leave him…he is obviously going to die soon, we have no use for him" Brain answered.

Mallah looked at the boy and felt his heart cringe inside. Mallah looked at himself in surprise that he was feeling sorry for a boy whom he had never met. Brain would never accept that but maybe he could convince him otherwise. "Master, maybe ze boy is connected to the earthquake; it couldn't hurt to at least see if he is".

Brain stopped on the ramp and turned around. "Mallah…is that compassion I am hearing"?

"No master, maybe if we revive zis boy, he might be able to tell us what happened" Mallah persisted.

Brain thought it over then said "Very well, bring him on board and we will take him back with us".

Mallah almost let a smile slip past him lips and he gently picked up the boy and carried him over to the transport. Once inside, he placed the boy on one of the seats and strapped him down.

"What is his condition Mallah?" Brain asked.

"He is missing his spinal cord, and he has lost a lot of blood" Mallah replied.

"Very well, once we get back you will take him to the medical wing and put him on life support, once that is done we will begin development of a device to keep him alive, then we will decide his future".

_Brotherhood's Fortress_

_several hours later…_

There was a bright light shining directly into Terran's eyes and he quickly shut them. He sat up and blinked a few times to clear his vision and he scanned the room. He was in a large gray colored room with medical equipment placed neatly on a table next to him. They were stained with blood and Terran looked away so he wouldn't get sick

"Where am I?" he said to himself. He hopped off the table and stumbled around trying to regain his balance. He felt weird, his brain felt like there was mercury flowing through it and his back felt stiff and uncomfortable. Terran walked in circles for awhile trying to regain his sense of balance but found the feeling would not subside. As he walked he saw his reflection in a mirror. He stepped closer and saw that his hair was a mess and he was wearing a robe much like the ones he wore when he went to the doctor's office. He noticed he was barefoot and suddenly his feet were freezing. His back tingled slightly and rubbed it. He stopped when his fingers brushed a line of slender fins attached to a smooth metallic surface. Terran suddenly panicked and wiped around and pulled apart the back of the robe and looked into the mirror. He saw a metallic coil running down the length of his back with six pulsing red orbs bulging out and slender fins running down the length of it. He began clawing at it furiously in a futile attempt to take it out. "WHAT IS THIS THING?" he screamed. While Terran was panicking, he failed to notice someone had entered the room and was walking towards him.

"Ah…so you're finally up" said a deep voice.

Terran turned around and screamed when he saw a large gorilla towering over him. Terran ran behind the table he had been lying on and coward beneath it. "GO AWAY!" he screamed.

"Now don't be like zhat" Mallah said in a calm voice and walked around the table.

Terran ran around to the other end and started throwing whatever he could get his hands on. Mallah side stepped out of the way as scalpels zipped at him and he hopped over to the other side and landed on the floor shaking the room and knocking Terran off his feet. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Terran screamed and covered his head with his hands.

Mallah let out a thunderous laugh and picked Terran off the ground and cradled him in his arms. "Now why would I eat you little one?" Mallah asked.

"Because you're a big scary monster" Terran answered and tried wriggle free.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Mallah asked as he exited the room with Terran still squirming in his arms.

"You're big…and scary".

"If I'm so big and scary, then why did I help save you?" Mallah questioned.

Terran stopped squirming and looked up at Mallah. Mallah couldn't help but think Terran looked cute with his large blue eyes, he soon discarded the thought. He had to get the boy to trust him. "You…saved me?" Terran said in a small voice.

"Don't you remember?" Mallah said and took a left and headed down another hallway "you were badly hurt and we came to save you".

"I remember I lost control-" Terran began but was cut off as Mallah came to an abrupt halt.

"Lost control of what?" Mallah asked and looked down at Terran.

"My powers" Terran answered.

Mallah smiled, he knew this boy was special. "Well, what are your powers little one, do you fly around in a big red cape"?

"No…" Terran said and couldn't help but giggle at being mistaken for another Superhero "…I can move the earth".

"_So that's how it happened_" Mallah thought with a smile.

They continued down the winding corridors and Terran lay quietly in Mallah's arms. "What's your name?" Terran asked.

"My name is Monsieur Mallah" Mallah answered.

"That's a funny name" Terran said with a smile.

"Oh really, then what is your name?" Mallah asked.

"Terran" Terran answered. Mallah nodded and continued to walk in silence. After some time Terran spoke up again. "Mallah, are you my friend"?

"I helped save you didn't I" Mallah answered.

Terran smiled at the answer and was glad he had a friend here. After some time they entered a small room.

"Where are we?" Terran asked as he was set down on the cold metal floor.

"Zis is your room for now" Mallah answered and turned to leave "Now put some decent clothes on, I'll be back in an hour".

The door slid shut and Terran was left alone in this strange new place. Off to the far corner was a bathroom with a shower and two mirrors. To his right was a large bed with gray sheets covering it and a nightstand with a small lamp on it. To his left was an open closet with a set of matching black shirts and gray pants. Terran took off his robe and quickly slipped into his new clothes. He felt odd for awhile wearing black because he usually wore red, white or gray shirts along with a pair of jeans. He was surprised to find that they were exactly his size and were extremely comfortable. He looked himself over in the mirror and was shocked to find his goggles were missing. He frantically searched his room and was relived to find all his things under his bed. He put his goggles over his neck and slipped on his gray gloves and put his backpack, which had been recently cleaned, on his bed and looked through his stuff. He pulled out his teddy bear and placed him on his bed and began to search for his photo. He was relieved to find it undamaged at the bottom of his backpack and slipped it into his pocket. Terran yawned and decided he should take a quick nap. He jumped onto his bed and lied down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he instantly fell asleep until he felt someone's hand on him. He opened his eyes and saw Mallah standing over him. His first reaction was to scream but then he remembered that Mallah was his friend.

"Come on little one, its time to get up" Mallah said softly and shook Terran awake.

"But I'm tired…wanna sleep" Terran complained and rolled over. Mallah shook him harder and Terran tried to bury himself under the covers. Mallah grabbed his foot and pulled him out off the covers and left him hanging upside down. "Ok, ok I'm up" Terran pouted.

Mallah put him down and motioned for him to follow. Terran walked behind Mallah and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They walked for what seemed to Terran like hours until they reached a large circular room. Terran stopped as Mallah came to a halt and turned to Terran. "Well…what do you say?" Mallah said.

Terran cocked his head. "What do you mean?" Terran asked confused at what Mallah meant.

Mallah pointed to a figure covered in shadow and said "He is the one who saved you, I only helped"

Terran squinted and saw only the outline of the figure. "Oh…well thank you…" Terran said. He stopped when he remembered his mom told him to always ask if he could return a favor when someone did something for him "Is there anything I can do for you".

"Oh, but there is so much you can do for me" said a synthesized voice. A light snapped on and illuminated a brain incased with a jar on a raised platform.

Terran hid behind Mallah and pointed at the brain "What's that"?

"Zat is Brain, my master, the one you need to repay" Mallah answered and pushed Terran forward.

Terran stared at the floor and rubbed his arm. "Um…what can I do for you"?

"Since I saved your life, you are mine, and you will do whatever I say…" Brain answered. Terran frowned; he already didn't like this 'Brain'. "…and since you are mine, you will forever serve me…so welcome Terran…to the 'Brotherhood of Evil'".

Terran gasped. He had heard of the 'Brotherhood of Evil' but he never knew exactly who they were. He couldn't be a part of the 'Brotherhood of Evil', they were the Doom Patrol's enemies, and the members of the Doom Patrol were his heroes. He had action figures, posters and coloring books of them; they were his most collected toy franchise, next to GI Joes, his father had been in the army for several years which was why Terran collected them. It was his dream to meet the Doom Patrol, what would they think if they saw that he was their enemy? He looked at Mallah in shock, he hadn't told him of anything about this. Mallah was supposed to be his friend. "You…you lied to me" Terran choked.

"I didn't lie to you, you never asked" Mallah answered.

Terran turned back to Brain "NO, NONONO, I WON'T JOIN YOU, YOU'RE BAD GUYS AND I'M ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS"! He turned and ran for the nearest exit.

As Terran left the room, Brain called "If you ever need us…just call".

Once Terran was out of sight, Mallah looked to his master and said "Should I go after him"?

"No…show him the way out, and let him get a taste of the real world…" Brain answered and his platform turned so he was looking at his many monitors "…show him how people thank the 'good guys'". Mallah nodded and walked over to a control panel and typed in the codes. An alert went out ordering any guard who found Terran would 'escort' him out of the base and dump him off somewhere of Brain's choosing.

XXX

Terran ran through the maze of hallways trying to find someway to escape. He turned a corner and spotted a group of soldiers wearing gray trench coats and gasmasks. Terran screamed and ran down another hallway with the guards on his heels. Soon the guards caught him and injected a needle into his neck and Terran was instantly knocked out. The guards carried him to a waiting transport and tossed him to the floor. They sat down in the cockpit and started the engines and soon the transport was far away from the 'Brotherhood's' fortress. It set down a mile away from a town and the guards tossed the unconscious Terran, leaving him to care for himself. They entered the transport and it began to kick up dirt as it took off, and soon Terran was all alone.

_Brotherhood's Fortress…_

Brain watched the monitors intently all the while Terran was on his own. Brain saw him enter a nearby town and was quickly taken in by an old couple who were owners of a shop. He was fed, washed and treated like he was the old couples own child…but this was not to last. With just a thought, the dampening field over Terran's powers ceased and his control began to wane. A half hour later Terran lost control and leveled an entire street causing the death of a few civilians and everyone stared at Terran who was trying to regain control. As if someone had flipped a switch, the old couple and the civilians turned on Terran and began beating him mercilessly calling him "Freak, Murderer" and other colorful forms of language. Some picked up stones and began to throw them at Terran who was desperately trying to defend himself while others picked up sticks and began whacking Terran with them. One individual had taken a wipe that was lined with sharp metal spikes and began wiping Terran with it. Brain monitored Terran's heart rate and health until he saw that his adrenaline had kicked in. Brain reactivated the dampening field and increased activity in Terran's mind to increase aggressiveness, Brain couldn't have Terran go dieing on him just yet.

Soon after the man with the wipe was crushed by a wave of earth that soon spread to the rest of the crowd. The crowd ran in terror as Terran continued to lash out at them with growing ferocity. A large section of earth lifted off the ground and the civilians ran towards the newly formed crater in a desperate attempt to escape Terran.

"_Clever_" Brain thought when he noticed that Terran was herding the civilians towards the crater. Soon the civilians were packed tightly together, unable to escape the crater for fear of being killed by the walls of earth above them. There was a piercing scream, a thunderous boom, then silence. "_I see great things in you…_"

Terran knelt on the ground and covered his face with his hands as he cried. Brain could sense fear, anger, regret and sadness flowing through his mind.

"…_but he has so much to learn_".

Terran pulled his hands from his face. "_**Mallah…I want to go back…I don't want to be here anymore**_" he cried.

"_That's a_ g_ood boy_".

_An Hour Later…_

Mallah stepped up to where Brain was placed and turned towards the far side of the room. Terran was safely inside the fortress by now and was making his way towards the main control room.

Mallah looked to his master and said "Tell me master…the town he went to…did you know the population had a hatred for super humans"?

"I wouldn't have dumped him there if I didn't Monsieur Mallah" Brain answered. Mallah nodded in acknowledgement and turned at the sound of a door opening.

Terran slowly limped into a large circular room. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He stopped once he reached the center of the room. He stopped as he approached Brain and Mallah whom were concealed in shadow. Terran knelt before them, bowed his head. He recalled what Mallah had instructed him to say and began.

"I…shall from this day forth serve under the wisdom and guidance of my master. I shall obey his command even if it means sacrificing my own personal safety. I will personally see to it that my master's plans succeed, even to…to…" the boy shook his head to empty his doubts "…my dying breath. I pledge my life, my body, and my powers…" The boy looked up to his new master.

"…To the Brotherhood of Evil"


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The Calm Before The Storm

_Present Day…_

"So you're sure you're okay"?

"I'm fine Beast Boy".

Terra and Beast Boy walked down one of the many hallways inside Titans Tower together. It had been one week since Terra's battle with her brother and she was just starting to feel like her old self again. She put her foot down and felt her knee buckle and she stumbled. Beast Boy quickly caught her hand and pulled her up next to him for support. Beast Boy smiled with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Terra rolled her eyes and 'allowed' Beast Boy to help her walk the rest of the way to her room. The door slid open and they both stepped inside and sat down on the couch. They sat there quietly, neither of them could think of anything to say. Beast Boy shifted his hand it fell upon Terra's and suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at Beast Boy and saw that he was blushing and when she made eye contact with him he quickly removed his hand and quickly looked the other way.

"Uh…sorry" he said sheepishly.

Terra smiled and grabbed his hand and she felt her pulse racing, and she could tell by the way Beast Boy was twitching that his was too. "No it's okay, I don't mind" she said.

They sat there in silence, again. They cleared their throats several times and smiled politely whenever they made eye contact.

"Sooooooo…um" Beast Boy started but found it impossible to find the right words. He abandoned conversation and tried for a different approach. He discreetly inched closer, stopping every time she looked his way. Finally he was less than a foot from her; he closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Beast Boy what are you doing"?

Beast Boy instantly snapped out of his trance and Terra swore she heard the sound of screeching of tires.

His face turned bright red and he replied "Um…nothing".

Terra put on a devilish smile and said "Oh no, there was obviously _something_ you were doing…now what was it"?

Beast Boy knew darn well what she knew what he was trying to do, so he did the only manly thing left to do. Come up with a completely bogus excuse to try and cover his tracks.

"I um was um…trying to um…there was this flying saucer and um…what I meant was I was… trying to kiss you".

Or so he tried.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Terra asked and lifted her hand to her ear.

"I said I was trying to kiss you!" Beast Boy shouted then quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Terra giggled and pulled Beast Boy's hands from his mouth. She smiled and Beast Boy knew what she was thinking. For the both of them, it was a beautiful moment, a moment where they could be just them without having to worry about the outside world. They leaned closer and closer and closer until their vision was filled with the each other. Nothing could go wrong, nothing could stop them…but then, _fate_ intervened. The door slid open and several footsteps entered the room.

With that, the moment ended. Terra and Beast Boy snapped their attention towards the door and saw Raven looking a bit dumbstruck while she was covering the eyes of the twins.

"What's going on?" asked the younger Terra.

"Yeah, lemme see" said the younger Terran.

Raven tried to speak but found she could say nothing. She tried again but nothing came. She pushed the twins outside and closed the door and turned back around. She noticed Terra and Beast Boy had moved to opposite sides of the couch and were both looking a bit humiliated.

"Uh…sorry for bothering you two, I didn't know this was a private moment" Raven said after many attempts.

"It was not a _private_ moment, we were just…I mean we were…just leave Raven" Beast Boy replied in great frustration.

Raven stood where she was, she looked…hurt. Finally she turned around, shot a quick glare a Terra and left, but not without saying "Fine…Garfield".

The door slid shut and once again Terra and Beast Boy were left in the room alone. Beast Boy let out long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"OK, WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE BARGING IN ON US, FIRST SLADE INTERUPTS US WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO KISS AND _RUINS _OUR DATE, THEN TERRAN RUINS OUR SECOND DATE RIGHT AS THE MOVIE WAS GETTING GOOD, AND NOW THIS, DON'T PEOPLE KNOW WHAT _PRIVACY _IS!?" Terra shouted

Apparently he was having better luck than Terra.

Terra slumped down on the couch and folded her arms. She grumbled to herself for a minute then looked at Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy said when he noticed Terra staring at him.

She cocked an eyebrow and said "Garfield"?

Beast Boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head "Oh yeah, that's my real name".

"Well how come you never told me?" Terra asked slightly hurt.

"It never came up" Beast Boy countered.

"Well how come she knew"?

"Because she was there when I was called by my real name".

Terra accepted the answer and looked out the window. She and Beast Boy sat on the couch quietly, fidgeting every so often until Terra asked. "Hey Garfield"

"I'd prefer if you called me Beast Boy".

"Whatever you say Garfield…I noticed Raven glared at me when she left like she was mad at me for something" Terra pointed out.

"Oh that…to be honest, I think she secretly likes me" Beast Boy answered.

Terra's eyes drifted to the floor. "Oh" she said quietly.

"But that doesn't mean I like her back…well that way" Beast Boy quickly added before Terra became upset and left.

Terra nodded and tapped her finger on her leg as she thought. Suddenly she remembered an important question she had been waiting to ask. "Speaking of which, how come every time my brother is brought up in a conversation, you guys always follow with something about Raven?" Terra asked.

Beast Boy smiled to himself and said "Oh yeah…well…um…I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Just tell me" Terra said impatiently.

"Well for a time, Terran and Raven had a bit of a crush on each other" he answered and held up his hands and braced himself for the roar of laughter…but none came.

He looked up and saw Terra as calm as ever.

"…and they kissed" he finished and braced himself. Once again Terra was silent and looked completely calm. Beast Boy cocked his eyebrow and said "Well…"

"Well what?" Terra replied.

"You don't find this funny in any way"?

"Nope"

"You're totally ok with all this"?

"Beast Boy, considering Terran and Raven, it'd be good for the both of them" Terra stated with a smile.

"Honestly, I thought you'd find this hilarious" Beast Boy said as he leaned back in his seat

Maybe a month or so ago but me and my brother are at an understanding…somewhat".

"Speaking of Terran, do you really think he was really telling the truth about wanting to stop working for the 'Brotherhood of Evil'"?

"Positive, I know me and Terran haven't been together in a while but I can tell when he is telling the truth" answered Terra.

"So do you know how he's going to get out?" Beast Boy asked as he got up to leave.

Terra shrugged and followed Beast Boy out the door "I don't know, we'll just have to see how it all works out".

_Cyborg's Room…_

Robin stepped inside Cyborg's room. The room was decorated with pictures of memories past as well as trophies from Cyborg's past athletic achievements, as well as Cyborg's bed and all the equipment Cyborg needed to continue functioning properly. Robin scanned the room and found Cyborg typing on his personal computer; he was so preoccupied with his work he hadn't noticed Robin enter.

"Whatcha working on?" Robin asked.

Cyborg nearly fell out of his seat and turned angrily to Robin. "You know you've really got to stop doing that!" Cyborg shouted and returned to his work.

"Learned from the best" Robin said with a grin. He looked over Cyborg's shoulder and found him listening an audio file on his computer. "What's this"?

"It's an audio file I recorded when Terran first arrived; I didn't find it very important at the time but under the circumstances…anything will help now, who knows, maybe Terran let a little information slip" Cyborg answered and continued to correct any corruption within the file.

"Terra said he doesn't want to work for the 'Brotherhood', maybe we should find a way to help him" Robin pointed out.

Cyborg shock his head "I don't know Robin; we've already learned he is very good at deceiving others, he could have been lying so we'd let down our guard".

"Or maybe he's trying to fool Brain"?

"Possibly" Cyborg said and clicked the 'play' button on the file. It was garbled at first but soon the computer synced everything perfectly and Terran's voice could be heard through the speakers.

_**"…So how long do I have…as long as it takes huh…good I could use some relaxation…I know I know it's only temporary…no I don't think they're suspicious of me, that is all of them but Raven…gain her trust, no problem, I already kind of like her…no I won't get to attached…ok, uh huh…alright…I'll set up the surveillance equipment as soon as…wait hold on…"**_

The file ended and the room was silent for a moment. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other "Surveillance?" they said in unison. They frantically scanned the room looking for any sort of foreign equipment. Robin quickly pulled out his communicator and called the other Titans.

"Titans…report to Cyborg's room immediately for emergency briefing" Robin ordered over his communicator. There was a hiss of static then Terra could be heard over the communicator.

"_**This is Terra, start without me, I'm a bit caught up at the moment**_" she said.

Robin was about to ask why she would be delayed when he heard a two tiny voices bickering in the background. "Oh…"

_Brotherhood's Fortress_

_one hour later…_

Terran sat lazily in a chair as he watched one of the many monitors scattered across the wall in front of him. The Titans had an hour earlier disposed of all his surveillance equipment and so he was forced to watch old recordings for any hints of what they might be planning. He had made a full recovery since his battle with Terra but he still didn't feel terribly great, emotionally anyways. In all the years he had been in service to the 'Brotherhood' he had failed to come up with a plan of escape that would meet the mission's deadline but the only contact he had that sounded promising wouldn't be ready for at least another two months, it wouldn't be soon enough. The final phase would be any day now, all Brain had to do was find a suitable window of opportunity, or merely lose patience. Terran highly doubted the second option; he could only recall once or twice when Brain had ever gone forward with a plan before the time was right.

Terran clicked a button on his remote and rewound all the recordings by five minutes. He watched the recordings of each of his devices being dismantled and scrapped. Each one that did left a blank screen until only one was still functioning. He paused the last recording and studied the image of his sister trying to force the miniature him and her apart. He had yet to figure out why the younger twins were there but the fact remained they were there and they might become a liability in the mission to come. He smiled when he zoomed in on his sister, for the past week she had inspired him to keep going, to try and find a way to bring down Brain. But he had to do it in a way that would keep him safe, if he slipped up even once, he was dead.

Someone stealthily hovered up next to Terran and said "What are you watching"?

Terran fumbled with the remote and quickly switched the monitor off and turned to his master "Uh…nothing, just some old tapes".

"Indeed". Brain's dome began to bubble slightly and the monitors in front of them changed to an image of Jump City. Terran looked over the image and couldn't help but think he wasn't going to like what he was about to here. "How are you feeling?" Brain asked showing no hint of caring what the answer was.

"A little stiff here and there and my wrists still hurt, I don't think I'll-" Terran began.

"You lie; aren't we forgetting that you can't hide anything from me" Brain said sternly and turned to the monitors. "Anyway, I've decided to step up the deadline to tomorrow; you will go to Titans Tower and make sure they have no way to counter attack in the future".

"To…tomorrow" Terran said in shock.

"Yes, the Honorary Titans have had some time to recuperate and will be able to fight soon; we must strike while they are down". Brain turned and hovered over to the nearest exit. "Remember, the defeat of the Titans is a secondary object, not your primary".

Terran nodded and turned on one of his tapes "What of the twins…should I leave them be, after all they're just kids they can't-"

"No…find a way to incorporate them into your primary objective, we don't want to risk them jeopardizing our mission" Brain replied coldly.

Terran looked back to the screen in dismay "But…how, they're just kids they can't be that much of a threat".

There was a small click and a table popped out of the floor. On top was a large hand gun with several chambers of red liquid flowing along its sides.

"Be creative, that's what you're good at".


	39. Chapter 37

_I am both proud, and saddened to annoucne the final three part chapter of Teen Titans: Hidden Agenda. So here you are._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 37

All Good Things

Part 1

_Titans Tower…_

"Come on you two, time to get up".

The twins ducked under the covers and tried to ignore Terra who was trying to wake them.

"Come on, its eight thirty, time for breakfast" Terra persisted and yanked the covers off of the bed. The twins groaned and finally got up off what used to be Terran's bed and walked towards the door. Terra followed them out and showed them the way to the elevator. "So did you two have a good sleep"?

The twins mumbled in reply as they wiped the sleep from their eyes. They took a left and as they were about to reach the elevator they heard someone running up to them.

"WAIT, HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Beast Boy shouted as he dashed down the hallway. He skidded to a halt in front of the twins and Terra and smiled. "Uh, good morning".

"Good morning Beast Boy" Terra replied and pushed the button for the elevator "why didn't you take the elevator near your room"?

Beast Boy's eyes darted from side to side as he thought of an excuse. "I uh…just wanted to say good morning".

The twins giggled when Terra held Beast Boy's hand as they walked into the elevator.

"I wanna push the button" the younger Terra pleaded and moved her hand towards the console.

"No, you did it last time" Terran countered and pushed his sister out of the way. The twins pushed and shoved each other, trying to push the button until the older Terra finally pressed it herself.

"Ah, man" the twins groaned as they slumped against the wall of the elevator as it took them up. Beast Boy smiled as he thought of a clever idea to cheer them up and he whispered into the twins' ears.

"What are you telling them now?" the older Terra asked.

"Just wait" Beast Boy grinned. Then just as the elevator was about to stop Beast Boy shouted "NOW!" and he and the twins jumped into the air. The elevator stopped but Beast Boy and the twins continued to go higher and higher. The twins' size caused them to just barely fall short of hitting their heads on the ceiling and the landed on their feet without a scratch, Beast Boy wasn't so fortunate. There was a loud clang as his green head hit the top of the elevator and he fell back down to the floor in a heap. Terra and the twins began roaring with laughter as Beast Boy wobbled to his feet, rubbing a large bump that had begun to form on his head.

"You were right" Terra giggled as she took his arm "you can still make me laugh".

Beast Boy let off a small smile and they all entered the living room where all the other Titans were already having breakfast. Raven was sitting against the side of the island sipping her herbal tea while burying her face into another one of her books. Cyborg was busy cooking in the kitchen wearing a large chef's hat while Starfire was trying to get Robin to try something from her home planet.

Cyborg turned when he heard Terra, Beast Boy and the twins enter the room. "Good morning y'all, you're just in time for one of Cyborg's homemade WAFFLE AND SAUSAGE SPECIAL!" Cyborg shouted enthusiastically. Beast Boy cringed at the word 'sausage' and strode into the kitchen and took out his own waffle iron.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll just make some of my famous tofu waffles" Beast Boy replied and took out several cubes of tofu from the fridge.

"Man, nobody wants your nasty tofu" Cyborg said as he slammed the refrigerator door before Beast Boy could grab any more.

"HEY, I do and I'm sure the twins and Ter- I mean Tara will have some to" Beast Boy countered.

"You're on your own Garfield" Terra replied and placed a few waffles onto the twins' plates. The twins nodded in agreement.

Cyborg shook his head in disappointment and said "Dude that is sad trying use little kids as backup, I mean even your girlfriend won't back you up".

Beast Boy's face turned slightly red at the word 'girlfriend' but he quickly hid his embarrassment. "Dude it is not _sad_" Beast Boy said in frustration.

"Says the sad little man" Cyborg countered.

"I'M NOT LITTLE"!

Terra couldn't help but smile as Cyborg and Beast Boy threw insults back and forth when she noticed Raven was staring at her from the corner of her eye. Terra turned around in her seat and smiled down at Raven. "Do you need something"?

"No" Raven replied in a cold voice and turned back to her book.

Terra set down her fork and sat down next to Raven. "I heard about you and my brother" Terra said.

"Good for you" Raven replied.

"I just wanted to say you picked a good choice, my brother is a nice guy…when he wants to be".

Raven closed her book and turned to Terra "Wither or not you want to believe it, you don't know your brother anymore" Raven paused and removed her hood "You and he haven't been together for a long time, he's changed, you've changed…besides my feelings for him were a mistake, and he never really liked me".

Terra smiled and said "Oh I think he does".

"How do you know"?

"Just a feeling". Terra got up off the floor and went back to her seat. Terra was about to sit back down when she felt a strange sensation. She couldn't tell what it was a first but it was growing stronger and stronger ever second. Terra saw Raven had the same reaction and said "You feel it to"?

Raven nodded and soon everyone's attention was centered on them. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Terra and Raven didn't reply, they continued to stare blankly into space trying to figure out what it was they were sensing. Suddenly they both screamed "GET DOWN"! Terra pulled the twins to the floor as Raven created a protective aura around all of them just as the room was filled with thousands of tiny projectiles ripping through the walls. Terra clamped her hands around her ears to block out the sound of the projectiles ripping through the metal superstructure and the unbearable screaming of the twins beneath her.

Finally after several minutes everything became quite. Terra lifted her head off the ground and surveyed the room. Everyone was unharmed but the same couldn't be said for the living room, everything looked as though it was transformed into Swiss cheese. Raven removed the protective field around them and the Titans got to their feet.

"MY SOFA!" Cyborg screamed and ran over to his prized couch "RAVEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND SAVE HER"!

"I was a bit more concerned with saving us" Raven replied and she swatted at the whiff of smoke circling her head.

Terra stepped over to the window and then felt her feet slide out from under her. She fell to the floor and landed on several small round objects littering the floor. Terra rubbed her head and picked up one of the small balls and studied it closely. It was a small shiny pebble no larger than a pea and it cast a colorful rainbow when it glistened in the sun rise. "Terran" Terra whispered to herself and sent it down on the floor. Terra looked out what was left of the window and squinted. She saw something sparkle in the distance then immediately rocketed towards her. Terra ran back to the other Titans and dived to the floor. "HERE IT COMES AGAIN"!

Once again the room was filled with thousands of projectile ripping through everything they passed through, but this time the projectiles were the size of golf balls and steadily growing larger. Finally the assault ended but the sounds of puncturing metal was replaced by the groaning of the Tower's superstructure.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE TOWER NOW!" Robin ordered as he dashed for the window. Raven created a large disk with her magic and everyone jumped on and it carried them out of the Tower and out to sea. "Anyone hurt?" Robin asked as he turned to his teammates.

Everyone nodded and then Beast Boy said "Look". Everyone turned to see what Beast Boy was pointing to, and their hearts filled with despair. The Tower was full of holes from the attack and it had listed slightly to the right. Even from this distance they could hear it groan, like a creature in agony.

Suddenly two large boulders shot passed their heads nearly knocking them all off. Terra scanned the horizon and saw a dot in the distance dart into the city. "Raven we need to get into the city, Terran's in there" said Terra.

"But I'm right here" the younger Terran said.

"Uh, I meant Brion…sorry" Terra quickly corrected.

Soon the Titans were all on the docks and had begun drawing out plans to find Terran. It was decided that Starfire, Terra and Raven would try and locate him from the air while Beast Boy would try to pick up his scent, and the rest would go in on foot and find him. Terra brought up a stone platform and was about to leave when she felt someone tugging on her pants. She looked down and saw the twins standing on the platform looking up at her. "What about us?" they said together.

Terra stepped off her platform and carried them off to one of the storage warehouses. "You two are going to stay here while we get my brother, alright" she said caringly and placed them on top of a crate.

"But…" they started but Terra shook her head.

"Sorry, it'd be to dangerous for you two, just stay here and be good" Terra turned to leave but before she left she said "No matter what, don't go anywhere". Terra closed the door and locked it so they couldn't get out. She hoped they would be okay alone in there but she couldn't think about that right know, she had a job to do. But little did she know…they weren't alone.

_Jump City_

_several minutes later…_

Terran jumped into the air to avoid a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon but was met by one of Robin's explosive disks. He fell to the ground, covered in a cloud of smoke and waved his arms trying to clear his vision. As soon as he did and large black claw extended from the ground and Terran was just barely able to escape it. He rose off the ground quickly on a stone pillar but almost got his head taken off as Terra swooped down from the sky. He turned to attack Terra but Beast Boy slammed into him in his pterodactyl form and Terran went careening into the side of an office building.

Beast Boy reverted back to his original form and landed softly on the ground. "Does anybody else notice that Terran isn't winning for once" Beast Boy said as the Titans regrouped around him.

"Its because he isn't used to fighting us all together, and he no longer has the advantage of wearing that suit of his so he can always keep track of where we are" Raven answered.

"Its almost like he's fighting half blind" Terra added "but seriously guys, go easy on him, see if we can come to some sort of agreement".

Robin took out his Bo staff and said "No guarantees on that Terra, he's already shown he' dangerous, we can't hold back if we want to stop him".

Suddenly there was a piercing sound which cut off any protest that Terra was about make as Terran cut his way out of the building with his Xenothium powered handgun. Terran stepped out onto the edge of the second story and cocked his gun. "Molecular Deconstructer, takes apart anything it comes into contact with molecule by molecule" Terran said with a smile as he twisted the base of the rifle in a circle, changing the setting on the gun from a single beam to a burst shot "Very accurate, very effective…and very deadly…but it's not very sporty to use in a fight, even so I'd advise all not to get hit by this thing". Terran twirled the gun in his hand and holstered it onto his pant leg.

Suddenly Terran gripped his head and groaned in pain. "**Terran, use the gun**".

"No" Terran protested "I can beat them without it".

"**No, you have already shown you are incapable of that option**".

"But-"

"**Do it**"!

Terran grumbled to himself and wiped out the gun and fired it at the Titans. The shot was in the shape of a translucent circle and it cut through a car a few feet from Starfire, a clean miss.

"**You need to **_**aim**_** if you're going to hit anything**" said Brain.

"You said defeating them wasn't my primary objective, so I won't beat them" Terran countered.

Brain paused, then finally replied with obvious annoyance "**I did didn't I, very well then, finish the mission and get back to base**".

"Roger" Terran replied with a smile. He wish he could savor the moment, it wasn't often he caught Brain contradicting himself, maybe once every three years. But Terran had a fight on his hands. He fired again, this time at the center of the Titans' formation which caused them to scatter in different directions. "And the fun begins" said Terran with a small smile.

_Warehouse…_

"I'm bored".

"Me too".

The younger Terran and Terra walked around aimlessly in the warehouse trying to find something to keep them entertained until Tara got back. Terra missed her a lot; she was like an older sister to them now and she missed her badly.

"Do you think she's alright?" Terran asked, reading his sister's mind.

"I don't know, she said her brother was really mean" Terra replied "why do boys always have to be mean".

"Hey, I not mean!" Terran protested angrily.

"Well you can be" Terra shot back.

"No I'm not"!

"Yes you are"!

"No I'm not"!

"Yes you are"!

"Well you can be mean to"!

"I am not"!

Terran and Terra stomped over to each other and began grinding their skulls together while angrily glaring into each other's eyes. They continued to shot and their voices echoed off the steel walls of the warehouse. While they were arguing they failed to notice someone had stealthily moved towards the only door in the warehouse. The door unlatched but it was too soft to hear over the twins' argument.

The twins continued to argue until they heard someone say "Now, now, that's no way for a brother and sister to act".

The twins instantly stopped arguing and held onto each other for protection. "Who…whose there" they said in small voices.

"Your mother would be very disappointed to see you two this way" said the voice. The twins gripped onto each other tighter, they were both frightened by the voice, but at the same time they felt like they knew whoever it was speaking to them. Then the door opened and the room was flooded with light, causing the twins to cover their eyes. "Now run along and play".

They slowly inched their way towards the door, dragging their feet across the ground so they would have a footing incase whoever was in the room tried to jump out at them. As soon as they reached the door, Terran yelped in fright and instantly let go of his sister and dashed down the alleyway leaving his sister behind. "WAIT FOR ME!" Terra cried. She was about to run after him when something caught her eye. She looked to her left and saw an outline of a tall man in shadow. She was about to scream, but was stopped when the man placed his finger over her mouth and shushed her. He patted her on the head gently and led her out the door into the morning sun.

He knelt down beside her and placed his mouth near her ear. Goosebumps spread down Terra's back as his cold metal faceplate touched her ear. "Be a good girl…" he said in a kind, caring voice "…and keep your brother out of trouble…I'll be seeing you two again real soon".

_Jump City…_

Robin ducked under another blast from Terran's gun and tossed one of his batarangs, knocking it from Terran's hand. Terran gripped his hand in pain, then his eyes began to glow bright yellow. He thrust his arms to the side and the street began to crack and large rock formations began shooting up from the ground. Robin jumped from formation to formation until he had a clear shot at Terran. He tossed three of his explosive disks directly at him; there was no way Robin could miss from this distance. There were two loud thumps as the disks hit a rock formation that had shot up in front of Terran just as the disks were about to hit him and Terran disappeared of smoke. For a moment there was silence, only the sound of the Titans' breathing could be heard.

Finally the smoke cleared, and Terran stood exactly where he had been moments before. "Pity Robin" said Terran. He twirled something between his fingers then held it up for all to see. It was the third explosive disk. "Looks like you have a dud". Robin didn't dare move; he couldn't do anything until he figured out what Terran was planning. "Hope you don't mind if I…_test_ it". Terran tossed the disk behind him and it sailed through the air aimlessly and fell towards a small square building across the street, a gas station. The Titans had barely a second to scatter before the gas station exploded sending a pillar of fire into the air, scorching the buildings around it and shattering their windows. The Titans were scattered across the street and could barely see a foot in front of them from the smoke, which was exactly what Terran was hoping for. He could feel their footsteps through the earth but he was looking for a particular pair. He searched intently until he found the pair he was looking for. He quickly dashed towards them until he could see his sister through the smoke. When she saw him, she didn't look surprised, as if she was expecting him.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" she asked sadly.

Terran didn't reply, though he wanted to tell he didn't, he couldn't find any words to use. He stepped closer until he was within arms reach of her. He held his arms as if to hug her, but as soon as she tried to hug him back he slammed his hand into the side of her neck, effectively knocking her out. He caught her in his arms as she was about to fall and hefted her over his shoulder. He knelt down and picked up his gun and holstered it onto his pant leg. He then raised his hand in the direction of the Titans and erecting a stone wall to block their path. He walked away from the scene until he was clear of the smoke. Terran looked at his unconscious sister on his back and whispered "I'm sorry Terra, I really am".

"HEY!" cried two voices from behind Terran. He turned to see two kids running up to him, both bore a striking resemblance to him and Terra.

"So, here they are at last" Terran mumbled to himself. He turned to leave but the twins jumped in front of him.

"Where are you taking Tara" the younger Terra demanded.

"None of your busin-" Terran replied but stopped himself mid-sentence. He was surprised at how coldly he answered them. He shook the thought from his head and walked in between them and left them behind.

"Give her back you jerk!" the younger Terra yelled and threw a rock at Terran's head.

Terran clutched the back of his head and wiped around to face them. He instinctively pulled out his gun and aimed it at the younger Terra. It took all his strength forced himself to not pull the trigger. "_What are you doing_" he scolded himself "_it's just a kid_".

Suddenly a mercury feeling flooded through Terran's mind as Brain gained access. "**Remember your mission, eliminate them**".

"But-" Terran protested.

"**Do it**"!

Terran looked at the twins, then at his sister. "No" he said defiantly. Suddenly a jolt of electricity jumped through his back and into his arm. His muscles spasm slightly causing his finger to squeeze around the trigger and the gun fired a concentrated burst of Xenothium at the younger Terra. There was a deafening scream, then silence. Terran opened his eyes and saw that the younger Terra, as well as a small chunk of earth was gone. "Oh my God" Terran said "What have I done"?

"**What you were told**" Brain answered. The mercury feeling subsided and left Terran in peace.

"Ter…Terra" the younger Terran said hesitantly. He reached out to where Terra had been standing as if trying to feel if she was still there. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" the boy screamed and ran at Terran and began pounding his legs with his tiny arms. "WHERE'S TERRA, GIVE HER BACK!" he screamed over and over until the older Terran placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She's right here" Terran said and motioned towards the unconscious Terra on his shoulder.

"No…that's not" the younger Terran began to protest.

"Yes she is, your sister was a younger Terra" Terran explained "And you're a younger me".

The younger Terran eyes filled with horror. "No…no…I'M NOT YOU…I'D NEVER DO THAT TERRA"! He began pounding the older Terran again as tears began to roll down his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU"!

The younger Terran heard a faint whine and looked up to see his older self holding the gun that had destroyed his sister over his forehead. "I didn't want to be me either".

_Jump City_

_a half hour later…_

Robin picked himself up from the rubble and brushed some dust from his shoulder. He rubbed his aching shoulder and called "Is everyone alright"? There were a few grunts and groans but Robin was happy that they were at least able to respond.

One by one, the members of his team picked themselves up and gathered around Robin. "Wait where is Terra?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he noticed she wasn't with them.

The Titans frantically searched around the street for any sign of Terra, but they found nothing. Starfire flew off towards the docks in case Terra had gone to retrieve the twins, but was dismayed to find that Terra along, with the twins weren't there.

As soon as the others heard that all three were missing, they decided to return to the Tower in hopes of making one last attempt of finding out where they might have gone. But once the Tower was within view, all hope for that option was lost. The Tower had collapsed from the damage done to it and know only a few floors remained, all of which were damaged severely.

Robin slammed his fist against the side of a building in frustration. "Great" he said "Now how are we supposed to find them"? He waited for his team to reply with some sort of comment to give them hope, but after several minutes no one replied and Robin turned to see what they were so involved in. His team was all staring into an electronics store at the new 42" inch plasma screen T.V. "Guys, this is no time to be gawking over some new television" Robin grumbled "we should be trying to locate the 'Brotherhood of Evil'".

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore" Cyborg answered "neither do I think we need to worry about where Brain hid those missiles".

"What do you mean?" Robin replied. He pushed his way through the crowd and stared at the T.V. that was showing the latest news. His mouth dropped when he saw what everyone was so caught up on. On the screen in incredible detail, was an image of thirteen mountains, _hovering_ in the air.

Robin quickly pulled out his communicator. "Calling all Titans" he ordered "The 'Brotherhood' has been located" He pointed his communicator at the T.V. screen so anyone who was watching would see what he meant. "I know many of you are still recovering, but any Titans capable of combat are to immediately assault each target, we're counting on you". With that, he closed his communicator and placed it back into his pocket.

"Robin" said Starfire "Our ship is most likely damaged, how are we supposed to get there"?

Robin thought over this for a minute, she had a point. Then an idea popped into his head "We're going to pay an old friend a visit" he said as he took out an object from his pocket. It was in the shape of a long red X.

_Mountain Fortress_

_Number 9…_

A lone solider looked out the one way window at the earth below him. It looked beautiful from up here, it was shame they were going to destroy it. But he, like the other soldiers and drones, had a duty to serve Brain, no matter how monstrous his schemes were. Their alert status was raised as soon as they lifted off. The Titans would undoubtedly try and counterattack as soon as they were organized. But the guard was confident, the fortresses were well protected by point laser defense systems as well as several strategically placed force fields throughout the fortresses, there was no way any one could get in.

Just then something fast flew through the clouds leaving tiny wisps of clouds as it went and caught the soldier's attention. The soldier turned his eyes to a small black dot that was rapidly approaching him. It shot up into the sky above the mountain and the light from the sun shown through its white gown and its single dove wing. The solider gazed in awe as an angel wrapped in white descended towards him.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

All Good Things

Part 2

"Hey sleepyhead…time to wake up".

Terra's vision was blurred and it took several minutes for her to finally see clearly. She squinted as a bright light shined in her eye and blocked it with her hand, or at least she would have if she could move them. She struggled to move her arms but found they would not budge. Finally the light dimmed and she saw her brother a few feet away from her holding a flashlight in his hand.

"Bout time you woke up" said Terran as he placed his hands on his hips "I was getting lonely".

Terra groaned as she tried to regain her senses. "Where…where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Ya know, I've noticed something, whenever people are knocked out they always ask the same question 'Where am I?' weird huh" Terran said, avoiding the question.

"Stop playing games Terra and tell me" Terra said angrily, now feeling much more awake.

Terran smiled and said "Why tell you when I can show you". He waved his hand and the stone shackles that were binding Terra to the wall crumbled into dust and she fell to her feet. Terra stumbled around as she tried to gain her sense of balance and Terran caught her just as she was about to fall. "Watch your step" Terran said as he helped his sister to her feet. Terran turned around and motioned for her to follow and they began their journey down a long steel corridor. Terra stumbled around for awhile; she felt as though she was on an airplane and could feel herself being pulled backwards. Terran on the other hand was taking short baby steps as though he was afraid he'd fall. Terra placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped. As he did the ground beneath them shook slightly and Terran clenched his teeth and locked all his muscles as his body began to glow yellow. The shaking stopped and Terran took a few seconds longer before he tried walking again. "Don't…do that" Terran said angrily through his teeth.

"I'm sorry" Terra said apologetically "I just was wondering if you were ok"?

"Have I ever been?" Terran asked sarcastically. After a few minutes they reached what looked like a removable panel and Terran stopped in front of it and tapped it. The panel slide to the side and revealed a window. Terra gasped as she looked down at the earth which was now far below them.

"Terran…" she said worriedly "Where are we"?

"The Rocky Mountains" Terran answered "Well…actually we're about a hundred and fifty miles above sea level but the mountain part is correct". Terran looked out the window and let out a sigh. "A beautiful sight isn't it, and yet also one of despair…remember all those missiles I stole?" Terra nodded "look out a little farther and you'll know what I mean".

Terra looked over the horizon and saw other mountains floating a few miles below them. Even from this distance she could discern a great amount of detail on each one. "Terran…how come we're so high up compared to the others?" Terra asked as she continued to gaze out the window.

"This is the main fortress and the control center for all the others," Terran replied "we need to get this one to a safe distance before we can finish moving the others into position for the attack".

"How far is a safe distance"?

"Outside the Earth's atmosphere".

Terra shook her head "I don't get it, there are no engines, wings…nothing to keep them afloat…how is Brain doing it".

Terra felt her brother tap her shoulder. She turned to him and he motioned his hands across his body.

"You" Terra said in shock.

"I had help" Terran admitted.

"From who"!?

Terran cocked an eyebrow and said calmly "You". Terra looked at him, stunned. How was she helping him, she was unconscious for who knows how long.

"Me?" Terra said as she waved her arms "How could I be…" She stopped when she noticed her arms were no longer covered by her black sleeved shirt. They were covered by a dark brown gauntlet with smooth edges lining the length of her arm. She looked over her body and found she wasn't wearing her old clothes. What now took its place was a dark brown suit that was slightly bulky at the shoulders that cut off above her stomach and returned at her waist and zig zagged down to her feet. What was in between the two pieces and what lined underneath the creases in the suit was a skin tight rubber like material that was smooth to the touch. She had been in such a daze before she hadn't realized there was anything different about her until now. She looked at Terran and saw he was wearing an identical suit but his didn't cut off at all. Her suit's design differed from his in the way that his was made for a male and hers for a female.

"Terran…what is this thing" Terra asked, frightened by what now covered her body.

"It's a bit like the one you wore when you were working for Slade" Terran answered "except that Brain removed the neural implants from the design and instead focused on implants that could tap into your powers…in short, in channels your powers into me".

At first Terra didn't believe what her brother was telling her but after several failed attempts of calling upon her powers she finally believed him. "Come, follow me" Terran said and slowly made his way down the corridor. Terra took one last gaze out the window then followed her brother who had only made it a few feet down the hallway.

"Why do you walk like that?" Terra asked noticing her brother's strange way of walking.

Terran slowly turned his head to face his sister. "Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to keep _thirteen _mountains up in the air…just talking to you weakens my concentration and puts us all at risk" Terran said coldly.

"Oh" Terra replied sadly "but why didn't Brain just have a bunch of engines on each one".

Terran cocked one of his eyebrows and said "Do you know how much fuel that would take"? Terra's eyes drifted to the floor, she felt very stupid right now. Terran smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't be upset, yes we do have a few booster engines to make quick changes in our orbital trajectory but that's all".

Terra smiled and looked up at her brother, her hair hanging in front of her face. "I'm sorry bugging you; I didn't know you had this important of a job".

"It's not your fault" said Terran as he continued down the hallway "It's just how it is".

"But everything will be alright" Terra said trying to cheer him up. Terran didn't say a word; he only looked back at her with empty eyes. "Right"? Still he did not answer. She could no longer tell what he was thinking or feeling like she had been able to do as kids, sometimes even before he thought or felt it. It made her sad, it was another reminder as to how distant they had become, and maybe Raven was right, maybe they didn't know each other any more.

_Jump City_

_Museum of Natural Wonders…_

A silent shadow slithered through darkness, its black suit combined with light bending technology made him invisible to the naked eye. Then suddenly the dimly lit room was lit by a small spark and cursing could be heard as a thief began smacking his sparking belt.

"Stupid thing" he snarled as he punched it with his fists "I just recharged you a few days ago". Finally after several smacks to his waist, his belt, which was the control hub for all his suit's systems, finally cloaked him again. "If these parts weren't irreplaceable, I'd trash this piece of junk" the thief grumbled. He stealthily moved forward until he reached a lone case in the center of the room containing his prize, a scarlet gem laced with sapphire, a rare find. "Unsurpassable beauty" said the thief "and unimaginable worth". He reached out with his gloved hand, ready to snatch his prize, but then something caught his eye. He turned his head ever so slightly and saw a small tube in the far corner of the room lying on its side. "Hello…what's this" the intruder said with a smile as he left the jewel and headed towards the tube keeping close to the walls. There was liquid inside the tube that was the color of blood, an even rarer find. "Xenothium ore…it must be my lucky day" the thief said as he bent over to pick it up. Just as he was about to pick it up a thought occurred to him "_Wait a minute…what's Xenothium ore doing in a mu-_".

He never finished his thought when he heard someone shout "DOGPILE!" and out of nowhere five teenagers leapt out at him and began wrestling him to the ground. Soon his arms and legs were tied and the only thing he could move was his neck.

"Remember me?" said one of the teens on top of him.

"Well played kid" the thief answered as he squirmed underneath the combined weight of the five teenagers "what do I owe the pleasure of this…unusual meeting"?

"Alright Red X" said the teen as he grabbed his head "you're going to help us".

_Brotherhood's Fortress:_

_Fortress Prime…_

"So this is your room"?

Terra walked around in dizzying circles as she examined the room the 'Brotherhood' had given her brother.

"This is it" said Terran "Not much but it's comfy".

"_Better than what I used to live in_" Terra thought secretly. She paced the room once more and as she past his bed her foot bumped something underneath it. A small and very old backpack skidded across the floor and Terran suddenly looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Wait Terra don't-" Terran began but she didn't listen. Terra unzipped the backpack and dumped its contents onto her brother's bed. She picked up the first item that fell out, an old teddy bear.

"I'm remember him" Terra said as she showed him to Terran "Ted, right".

"Yes" Terran said through his teeth, he obviously wasn't happy Terra was going through his personal stuff "Come on Terra, put it all back".

Terra still didn't listen, she brushed through an old pair of clothes that were much too small for either of them and found a piece of thick paper that was ripped on one end. Before she could flip it over and see what was on it, Terran snatched it away and held it close to him.

Terra looked at her brother with loving eyes and said "That's the picture…isn't it"?

Terran hesitated at first then nodded. Terra reached for her pocket but only felt her hand brush along the suit's waist attachment. "Here" Terran said as Terra began frantically clawing at it trying to reach her pocket. He pushed down on the square bulge on side of her waist and it popped open revealing her pant's pocket beneath. She quickly dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed it to Terran.

"It's seen some rough times" she said. Terra stood up and step next to her brother and her half next to his, making the photo complete. They stood there looking at the photo of their family in silence for sometime, only interrupted when the fortress shock slightly from time to time. "It's been awhile since I've seen a picture of mom".

"And I haven't seen a picture of dad in awhile" Terran said "I sure do miss them".

Terra nodded "Me too".

Terran let out a long sigh and handed his half to Terra "It's strange at how we've turned around".

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Just a few months ago, we were at each other's throats, now we've forgiven each other and want to go back to the way we used to be" answered Terran.

"Yeah" Terra agreed "I remember that we couldn't stand being apart for more than ten minutes as kids, we shared everything…I even have a faint memory that we used to share a bottle as babies" Terran chuckled, he remembered it too "but that slowly changed…a few months ago I don't think either of us would have been satisfied if we were a galaxy apart".

Terran nodded in agreement "Yeah, I know I had a lot of hateful thoughts towards you, I even wished you'd stay a statue but…I want you to know, I forgive you for everything".

"I know, and I'm sorry for harboring a lot of anger towards you for things that weren't your fault" said Terra "but I am still mad at you".

Terran looked at her in shock and shouted "FOR WHAT"?

"FOR ALL THE ROTTEN THINGS YOU DID TO ME UP UNTIL NOW!" Terra shouted back.

"Oh, right" Terran said, now recalling all the things he had done to make her miserable "Sorry".

Terra folded her arms and frowned "I'm not going to forgive you that easily, but I'll get along with you".

Terran sighed and moved towards his dresser and took out a roll of tape. "Um Terra…now that we're getting along, somewhat, again…we're kind of a family again so…do you wanna tape the picture back together".

Terra smiled and handed him the two halves "Of course".

Terran placed the two halves on the dresser and taped them together across the back. He held it up for them to see and whispered "There, everything is as it should be". Terran put the photo into his pocket and said to Terra in a slightly happier tone "Come on, I'll show you around".

_Jump City_

_Sewers…_

"Why does it always have to be the sewers?" Cyborg complained as he stepped through a three foot tall river of muck.

"Because no one wants to go down here" Red X answered sinisterly.

Robin smacked Red X on the back of the head with his hand. "Just keep moving" said Robin.

"Kid" Red X said with a hint of irritation "You take things _waaaayyyy_ to seriously".

Robin slammed Red X against the wall and shouted "YOUR RIGHT, MAYBE I AM BEING TO SERIOUS ABOUT TRYING TO STOP A MANIAC WHO HAS CONTROL OVER SOMEONE WHO CAN USE THE EARTH AS A WEAPON AND HAS ENOUGH NUKES TO BLOW US ALL TO KINGDOM COME"!

Red X snorted "Well when you put it that way, maybe I should help you".

"Like you have choice" said Raven.

Robin let Red X step away from the wall and pushed him down the passage. "How much longer?" Robin asked with a hint of irritation.

"Just a few more steps kid" Red X replied ever calm. Soon they were all in a large cross section in which several sewers lines connected. At its center was a large pool of sewer water that was being pushed outwards by an unknown wind. "We're here".

"_This_ is where you live" Beast Boy said.

"No" Red X replied "Just where I keep, this". He tapped a button on his belt and suddenly a large black manta ray shaped hovercraft appeared above the water. Beast Boy let out small whistle but Robin wasn't impressed.

"Where'd you get this" Robin asked, curious as to where Red X, a common thief, had acquired what looked like an advance piece of hardware.

"It was gift" Red X replied with a hint of satisfaction "from a…_friend_ of mine, a symbol of our partnership".

Robin stepped forward and let go of Red X "Thanks we'll look into it later, as for now we're done with you". Robin turned when he heard Red X chuckle.

"Sorry kid, you aren't done with me yet, I'm the only one who knows how to work this thing" Red X said with a sneer.

"I'm sure Cyborg can figure it out easy enough" Robin shot back.

"You don't get it kid, that ship only responds to me and me alone" Red X retorted.

"Again, I believe Cyborg can work his way around it" Robin retorted in kind. He leaned against the ships sleek hall and his hand brushed a control panel.

Suddenly the ship spoke "Subject Red X attempting access to Vertigo…Access granted" 

The outer edges of the ship glowed a dark red as the ship powered and lifted higher off the ground.

"Oh" Red X murmured "…that's right, I forgot".

"Forgot what?" Raven asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Red X sneered.

Robin hoped into the front seat and strapped himself in "Sorry _X_, but we're done here".

"Won't you need backup?" Red X said, not about to give up his ship "After all I'd like to help".

"Why?" Raven asked in her usually monotone voice.

Red X turned to her and cocked his head "Why?" he said in an irritating tone "well if the earth is destroyed, there'll be nothing left to steal".

"Sorry but we don't help criminals get what they want" said Robin, ending the discussion.

"Robin" Cyborg said. He bent closer and whispered in his ear "He does know his way around a computer and he is good at sabotage".

"But there are only five seats" Robin countered.

Cyborg smiled. "There's always the trunk".

Robin was about to argue, but then a smile spread across his face. He and Cyborg turned their attention to Red X standing just a few feet away and smiled. Red X looked between them, wondering what they were thinking.

"Uh oh"

_Brotherhood's Fortress:_

_Fortress Prime …_

"And that's about it" Terran finished. He had finished his tour of Fortress Prime and now he and Terra were standing outside the door to the main control room.

"Wow, this place really _is_ big" said Terra.

"Yeah" Terran agreed and began walking down another hallway "I forget how long it took me to memorize where everything is". Terra nodded and followed her brother down the hallway. Terran turned his head when he noticed she was following "You know, you don't have to follow me, you can go wherever you want now".

Terra shrugged and said with a smile "I know, I just have nothing better to do; besides I know you want the company".

Terran smiled, knowing that she was right, and continued down the hallway. To Terra, they were only walking in slow, dizzying circles but she trusted her brother knew where they were going. Terran and Terra past a lone steel door with no markings, or indications of what it was for and as soon as they past a sparkle from inside the room caught Terra's eye. She knew she should follow Terran, but something was keeping her from going on. She didn't know wither it was curiosity or her need to observe and get into everything, a habit she got from Slade's teachings in the art of espionage. Besides, it was the only room they hadn't visited on their tour. She peeked through the small window to see what lay inside but was disappointed at what she saw. It was to dark to see anything clearly, but she could have sworn she saw something metallic inside. Suddenly she was thrust backwards and was pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Terran shouted a few feet from her face. The ground beneath them shook but they both ignored it.

"I was just seeing what was in that room" Terra answered with a great deal of anger.

"You're not allowed to go in there…_period_" Terran snapped.

Terra looked at her enraged brother from the corner of her eye and said "You don't know what's in there…do you"?

Terran opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He gave up trying to argue his point and looked away, releasing Terra from her pin. He turned his back to her and said in a quiet voice "No".

Terra placed her hand on her dispirited brother's shoulder, but before she could say anything to comfort him, red lights began flashing everywhere and a synthesized voice echoed down the corridors.

"WARNING, WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFT APPROACHING" 

"_The Titans…Beast Boy, they're coming_" Terra thought joyfully. She looked to her brother and from the look on his face; she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly Terran gripped his head and began grunting in pain.

"**Terran**" Brain voice echoed in Terran's mind "**You are to report to the hanger, I believe that's where are friends are heading, once there you will deal with them…and this time no holding back**".

"But…" Terran protested "I have to concentrate on holding the mountains-"

"**Leave that to the booster engines…deal with the Titans**".

Brain's voice faded from Terran's head, and he straightened his posture, only to be knocked off his feet by all five of the Fortress's booster engines igniting at once. "Terra" he said in a stern voice "We have to go to the hanger".

"Why?" Terra asked.

Terran got back to his feet and grabbed her arm, he suddenly felt a rising anger inside him "Because I said so"! He pulled her along as they raced to the hanger but eventually Terran got free of his grip.

"What are you going to do when we get there?" Terra asked stubbornly. Terran stopped and thought over the mission ahead of him. He knew if he was ever to be free, he had to act soon before it was too late, it was now or never. He finally decided on what he should do, he would help them defeat the 'Brotherhood' once and for all, no matter what it took. Terran dug into his pocket and pulled out the picture of their parents.

He held the picture out to Terra and said "Here, I want you to have it".

Terra looked at him in surprise and said "Me…but it's _ours_ we should share it".

Terran took his sister's hand and placed the photo into her palm and backed away. "I insist".

"But…why?" Terra asked, still unsure why Terran was letting her have it.

Terran stared at the floor and his shoulders sagged. "Because…" he said in a sad tone "I might not be around when this is all over".


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

All Good Things

Part 3

_For many, 7 years old is a highlight of your life. Second grade has started; you've been giving more responsibility to handle, a higher status above others and your one step closer to adulthood. But for me, it was the year I died. My body scarred, my mind twisted, my soul tainted until I could hardly recognize myself anymore. My thoughts purged and corrupted until I couldn't tell if it was me or him thinking. My sister and I are all that's left of my family. But that doesn't matter; we had bottled up our anger towards each other and fought bitterly until we had almost forgotten what had started it in the first place, and once I realized I had been played for a fool, it was too late. We had grown so distant; we hated each other so much that I fear that it's too late to turn back now; I wish we could be close again but I know we'll never be._

_My name is Terran, and this is my life…and it shall be my death. This is the way I end. _

_The Vertigo…_

"You know, I'm really not happy about this". Red X twisted his body sideways so he had a little more breathing room in his already cramped position inside the trunk of his aircraft.

"_**Not our fault you didn't install another seat**_" Cyborg replied over the radio.

"Hey, I never thought I'd have to hand this over to-" Red X began.

"_**That's enough X**_" Robin intervened "_**We're making our approach on one of the mountains, are you ready**_"?

"Is that a trick question?" Red X replied sarcastically. He smiled beneath his mask when he heard Robin let out a small groan.

"_**Good, then prepare for departure**_" Robin ordered then shut off communication to the trunk. Red X forced his body into a kneeling position as best as he could to prepare for the jump. His ears suddenly felt like they had balloons expanding inside them and any sound became a mere muffle as the pressure began to decrease inside the trunk. Then there was a piercing screech and the trunk door slid open allowing all the air to escape into the atmosphere. Red X pressed his belt and his suit retained any oxygen still inside his suit.

"_Better make this fast, I don't have that much air to work with_" Red X thought as he checked his oxygen meter. He leapt out the trunk compartment and began to freefall down towards the earth. He rotated his arms and legs into different positions to change the angle of his fall until he was above one of the three mountains still in view, all the while holding his breath to conserve as much air as possible. He squinted to allow him a clearer view of the mountain and he found his target. A hanger bay, now exposed when the mountain lifted off the ground, was in plain view and his only way in. But there was one obstacle standing in his way, the hanger was protected by a force field that if Red X came into contact with, he would probably be disintegrated.

"_Like mama always said_" Red X thought as he extended his right arm sending an X from his palm towards the force field "_If you can't get over the wall, go through it_". The X increased in size until it was ten feet in diameter and melted into the force field creating a large gap in the shape of an X. Red X sailed through the gap just as it was about to close and barrel rolled across the ground until he came to a halt in the center of the hanger. He tapped his belt and his suit once again allowed air to pass into his lungs. "Not my best landing in the world" he said as he kneeled on the ground. Just as he was about to get up he heard several wines behind him. He turned to see several guards in gray trench coats and red goggled gasmasks holding plasma rifles aiming directly at his head. Red X smiled beneath his mask and two Xs popped up from the backs of his hands and began to spin at incredible speeds. "This is gonna be fun".

_Fortress Prime_

_Control Room…_

The faint blue light from the many computer monitors shined across Brain's dome giving it a faint blue tint. He was quietly watching them, without speaking a word. His plan was already beginning to wane out of his favor, the mountains with which he had hid his nuclear missiles were already under attack by any Honorary Titans that had recovered enough to fight as well as the Doom Patrol, and now his own Fortress was about to come under attack. "_If only that wretched boy had obeyed orders_" he thought angrily "_we wouldn't be in this predicament_".

Several heavy footsteps echoed behind Brain soon stopped once they were right next to him. "How bad is ze situation"?

"It could be better" Brain answered his faithful companion Mallah "Already two of our launch sites have had their missiles deactivated, one by a Russian man and another by a large tin solider, and sadly we cannot reactivate the missiles from here".

"What of ze other launch sites?" Mallah asked.

"They are all reporting attacks and some will fall soon, and we cannot do a thing" Brain answered with a hint of irritation.

Mallah nodded and turned to look at the monitors that had grabbed Brain's attention for so long. He was surprised to find that some of them were not showing the status of the mountains, they were showing other pieces of information. "Master, why are you looking over zis, I thought we abandoned zis project"?

"I've kept up on it over the years" Brain answered "it was just something to allow the time to go by but now it seems it might be our last hope, Terran has already shown that his loyalty is no longer existent, I had to have a back up". Brain swiveled around so that he was facing his loyal gorilla bodyguard "How soon can you complete it"?

Mallah looked over the data and thumbed his chin as he thought about his task ahead. "It should only zake two hours, a day tops" Mallah replied.

"We don't have two hours" Brain replied coldly "make it one".

Mallah nodded and left the room "It shall be done master".

_Fortress Prime_

_Corridor 59…_

"Terran" Terra shouted "what was behind that door"!

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Terran shouted back "besides I already told you I don't know".

"You must have some kind of an idea of what it is in there!" Terra persisted.

Terran racked his brain for any thoughts, but after a few seconds he came up with nothing. "All I know is that this plan of his wasn't the only thing he was working on over the years, I remember he used to spend hours in there working on something, some other plan of his, he always did have his own agenda".

"So it was like a hidden agenda of his"?

"I guess you could call it that, now I don't want to talk about this anymore"! Terran pulled his sister harder as they sped down the hallway but she continued to dig her feet into the floor. Soon they had come to a complete halt, both of them tugging each other in different directions. "WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Terran shouted as he pulled his sister in the direction of the hanger.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Terra shouted back and pulled in her direction "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TRY AND HELP US"!

"I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU"!

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HEADING TO THE HANGER?" Terra shouted.

Terran pulled with all his might and Terra fell forward slightly and came to a halt a few inches from Terran's face. He had a glare and his face but he spoke surprisingly calm "How do you expect them to _get in_". Before Terra could respond, Terran dashed down the corridor with her trailing behind until the corridor opened up into a two story hanger. Though it was a hanger, there were no aircraft of any kind inside; from the looks of it, it was only used for storage.

"Alright" Terran said as he took in a deep breath "If I can time this just right, I can bring down the force field just in time for the five of them to get in".

Terra did a double take and looked at her brother in a confused state "Wait, what do you mean '5' of them, there should be '7' including the younger you and me". Terran didn't respond, he only continued to stare out the hanger door. Terra was surprised at how calmly Terran was taking the fact that they had younger versions of them running around, but then she remembered he had cameras inside the Tower so he probably already knew. "Hey, bro, I'm talking to you" Terra said sternly while snapping her fingers in front of Terran's face. Finally after getting no response from him, she grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around so he was in eye contact with her. "Terran, where-are-the-kids"?

Terran stilled remained silent; he turned around to face the hanger door and said quietly "They're gone".

Terra was still confused. "What do you mean 'they're gone'"?

"_GONE_, as in: they are not coming back…ever…I'm sorry alright" Terran replied angrily.

Tears began to well up in Terra's eyes and soon she was sobbing. "Terran" she said, struggling to stop crying "how…why"? Terran didn't respond. In a fit of rage, Terra slammed her fist into Terran's face knocking him to the ground. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON _OUR _SIDE"!

"Terra…shut-up" Terran said between his teeth.

Terra's tears had dried up now and were replaced by an invisible flame in her eyes. "NO, I'M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP, YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO HELP US BUT ALL I EVER SEE IS YOU DO IS HURTING US"! She grabbed Terran and he was thrust within a few inches of her face "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON"?!

"Would you SHUT UP!" Terran shouted once more.

Terra's face turned bright red and she began shaking him violently and she shouted "NO I AM NOT GOING TO SHUT UP I'M-". Terran clasped his hand around her mouth and the rest of her sentence was but a few muffled yells. Terran bent closer to her until his mouth was an inch from her ear. "_He's_ listening" he snapped "so _shut…up_".

Terra instantly let go of her brother and backed away incase he got an urge to knock her lights out. But instead of punching his sister, Terran stepped forward and lifted his arms to his sides. "Hey Terra" he said rather calmly.

"Yeah" she replied a bit calmer.

"Try to listen to me in the future, ok".

Terra hid her face so Terran couldn't see her embarrassment. Terran's hands began to glow bright yellow and Terra could hear the crutching of metal in the distance. "_Come on already, break before he comes back_" Terran thought angrily. He turned to Terra and shouted. "Hang onto something"! At first Terra didn't understand why he had told her this but then there was a muffled explosion and she felt herself thrust backwards. She slammed against the railing and was just barely able to grab the handrails before she could be flung out of the hanger. She tightened her grip as the force that was trying to pull her away increased. Terra risked a glance behind her and looked out the hanger door. The force field that once protected the entrance had now disappeared, allowing the air inside to escape into the thin atmosphere. Soon there were several clicks could be heard and a large metal door slid out from the wall and quickly began closing the gap.

"TERRAN, HELP ME!" Terra cried as she felt her grip loosen. Her fingers slowly uncurled around the railing and she felt herself pulled away from the railing. Just then she felt herself stop and she looked up to see Terran holding her arm and trying to pull her back. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Terra screamed so she could be heard over the rushing of air.

"OH SO YOU JUST WANT ME TO LET GO?" Terran half-joked.

"NO NOT THAT, WHY DID YOU BREAK THE FORCE FIELD"?

Terran let out a small smile "WELL I REALLY DON'T THINK THEY CAN FLY THROUGH IT"?

Terra smiled, realizing why he had done what he did and put all of her strength into holding onto his arm. As quickly as it came, the rushing wind ceased and Terra fell against the side of the railing with a loud clang. Terran quickly pulled her up and helped her gain her balance as she wobbled back and forth along the catwalk. Terra brushed her hair aside that now had a few streaks of blood from her bleeding nose and collapsed against her brother. "Thanks…bro" she said over and over between gasps of breath. She hugged her brother to show her appreciation and after a few seconds he hugged her back.

For a moment Terra really felt that they were close once again and would never have to go through all that pain and anger that came with hating each other. Though her brother could be a jerk at times, she believed he really was good inside. She was snapped back to reality when Terran said in a sarcastic tone "Oh, get off" and pushed her away from him. He stepped past her making sure to playfully bump into her, and headed down the catwalk. "Common, let's go greet our guests".

Terra scanned the hanger floor looking for the Titans but they were no where in sight. In fact there was nothing in site; almost everything that wasn't bolted into the wall had all been blown out of the hanger when the force field dropped. "But Terran, there's-" she began, but Terran simply motioned for her to follow and hopped off the last step. She followed making sure to hold onto the hand railing so she wouldn't fall but before she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a large black manta ray shaped craft appeared out of thin air. The bang came from the opening canopies and soon the Titans leapt out of each one and took positions along the hull of the craft. It appeared they hadn't noticed her and soon the Titans began attacking Terran causing him to fly into a wall on the far side of the room, and pinned by Beast Boy who had transformed into a triceratops. Terra instantly dashed towards her brother and stepped in front of him before the Titans had another chance to attack.

"STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted and spread her arms out to shield her beaten brother. The Titans didn't move, they were too stunned seeing Terra defending her brother who had just attacked all of them several hours earlier, kidnapped her and killed the younger versions of them and was now trying to help the 'Brotherhood' destroy the earth.

"Terra…what are you doing?" Robin asked as he slowly stepped forward.

"Stopping you from making a mistake" Terra replied "he was only trying to help you guys".

"How"?

"He let you in didn't he" Terra answered.

The Titans looked at each other, they had wondered how the force field was brought down but they wrote it off as being a malfunction in the system. "Alright Terra, maybe he did, but how do we know he isn't leading us into a trap"?

"Yes, your brother is quite fond of the 'mean and nasty' behavior, how can you believe him?" Starfire asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BROTHER THAT'S WHY!" Terra replied defiantly "yes he has done _a lot_ of terrible things and don't get me wrong I'm _very_ angry at him for all of them…but please, give him a chance". Terra heard a groan behind her and turned to see her brother slowly getting to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked caringly.

Terran nodded weakly and held onto his sister for support. "She's right…" he said weakly "I do want to help…" he tried to stand up straighter but found his legs would not allow him to "I never wished to be Brain's slave, and believe me I'll do anything to help you stop him".

The Titans looked to Raven for assurance that he was being sincere and were answered with a simply nod. "Alright" Robin began "first off we need to-"

Suddenly Terran began screaming in pain and he began clutching his head and collapsed to the floor. "Terran, what's wrong?" Terra shouted and quickly knelt by her brother.

Terran didn't respond and continued to cry out in pain. A small slit in the back of his suit slid apart allowing his mechanical spinal cord to come into full view. The red orbs along it were pulsing faster than usual and the fins along it were standing straight up. "YES…MY MASTER!" He cried out in pain. After a few moments, Terran's cries of pain died down and soon the room was quiet. Terran pushed himself off the floor and knelt down before the Titans. He looked at them with clouded blue eyes and said "I am sorry".

_Mountain Fortress_

_Number 11…_

Red X gracefully soared through the air through a hail of plasma burst and landed on the wall at the far side of the room without taking a scratch. "Come on, your going to have to do better than that if you want me to stay awake" he taunted as he beckoned the guards with his free hand. The guards fired upon him once again but every one of their shots missed as Red X dashed along the wall and leapt towards them. He slashed their rifles in half and knocked them all out with a few well placed kicks and punches without ever touching the ground. He landed softly on the hard metal floor and didn't move until he heard the last of the guards fall to the ground. He spun around on one foot and headed towards the doorway making sure to turn on his active camouflage.

He silently slid through each corridor bypassing all the guards and security doors and entered the launch room. The room was a mile wide, if not more, and had circular catwalks lining the edges of the room and all the nuclear missiles the 'Brotherhood' had stolen were arrayed in sets of ten around the room. Red X let out a silent whistle as saw how many missiles were hidden inside the room; there must have been thousands of them. Red X quickly got over his amazement and began to scale down the wall and stepped over to the main computer console. He first made sure no one was around before he began overriding the launch systems, and once he was satisfied he was alone, he pulled a small red X from the palm of his hand and ran his finger along the center. It immediately folded itself into a small disk and Red X placed it inside the computer's disk drive. It began hacking into the computer and inputted the code for the launch sequences for the missiles. Soon the password was complete and all he had left to do was tap the 'Enter' button. But just as he was about to press it, his finger slipped and entered a dash into the code just as he pressed 'Enter'.

Suddenly red lights began flashing everywhere and the computer began shouting through several hidden speakers throughout the Fortress "WARNING, WARNING, UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS AT PANEL 007901, DEPLOY SECURITY TEAM TO INVESTIGATE ZONE 001 IMMEDIATELY"

"Oh great" Red X snapped as he once again hacked into the computer. This time he pressed 'Enter' without making any mistakes and gained access to the launch codes. He ordered all of the missiles to deactivate and popped out his disk and turned to leave before more guards showed up. But just as he took a step away from the console a thought occurred to him, he didn't have to leave empty handed. "Well, as long as I'm here" he said with a smile. He went back to the console and inserted his disk once again and gained access to the launch codes. But instead of ordering the missiles to turn on or off, he downloaded the codes for future use. He took out his disk and placed it into his belt and leapt off the catwalk and landed against the side of one of the missiles. He scaled the missile until he was past the delivery system and was at the actual warhead. "Might as well take a souvenir before I go" he laughed and carefully began to drill the warhead off.

_Mountain Fortress_

_Number 9…_

An angel swept across the room with blinding speed and brought down any one of the guards that dared to stand in her way. Her gleaming white hair trailed behind her as she sped down corridor after corridor leaving all any pursuers behind. She turned a corner and came face to face with a giant mechanical warrior blocking her path. She clenched her fist and it began crackling with electricity and held it out before her as she closed in on the mech. She punched right through it leaving its battered husk to block the path of any pursuing soldiers. She then looked ahead and saw a group of soldiers had formed a barricade up ahead. She stretched out her arm and a sword made of brilliant light appeared in her hand. As she flew into the barricade, she swung her sword left and right cutting a hole through the barricade knocking out the soldiers and allowed her to pass.

Soon she came into a large circular room with racks of missiles arrayed throughout the room. There were only a few guards around, and she quickly took care of them with ease. Compared to the foe she had fought a few days earlier, these soldiers were simply play things. She stepped over one them and made her way to the computer terminal. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and began to access the computer's launch systems. Her name was Razgriz and though she had fought hard for the past several weeks, she still looked extremely beautiful. It was only a few days ago that she had finally defeated her nemesis Legion and freed the poor souls whom he had possessed from his grasp. She had planned on returning to Titans Tower to reunite with her friends but the urgent message for the Titans to stop the 'Brotherhood' had caused her to delay her reunion. "Helping others should always come before helping yourself" she told herself when she changed course and headed towards the mountain. She typed in a password into the computer, but it denied her access and began sending off an alarm throughout the fortress. Razgriz frowned and scratched her silver headset trying to figure out what the code might be. She began to type in the code again but cringed as she felt a burning sensation across the side of her head.

She turned around to see several mechanical warriors standing in the doorway behind her, spraying the room with large plasma bolts, hardly caring that one misplaced shot could set off one of the missiles. She ducked behind the console and felt it begin to melt from the blasts. She clutched the side of her head that had been hit by one of the plasma bolts to try and stop the pain and gasped when she felt something missing. She ran her fingers through her hair and realized that her headset was gone. She frantically searched the floor around her and eventually found it, only now it was a charred piece of metal lying a few feet away from her. She was about to run and grab it when she suddenly felt a feeling of vertigo gripping her senses. She suddenly felt as though she was about to fall unconscious and gripped her head. "No, stay awake, stay awake!" she cried as she continued to try and suppress her urge to fall unconscious. Suddenly her arms fell limp and she collapsed to the floor. Her tears formed a pool along the floor as her vision began to blacken.

A solider came out from behind one of the mechanical warriors and moved closer to his fallen enemy. He flinched when Razgriz stretched out to touch the console, but knocked it away when he realized she didn't have the strength to fight back. Razgriz, with her hair hiding her face, got into a kneeling position and once again reached out to touch the console. The solider once again tried to knock her arm away, but this time her arm changed course and latched onto his gasmask and began to crush his jaw. The solider frantically clawed at her arm in a desperate attempt to make her let go but found he could not. His body froze when Razgriz lifted her head and stared into him with dark red eyes through her know shortening hair. She stretched out her left arm and a large katana appeared between her fingers. Razgriz stood up continuing to keep the solider in her deathly grip. Her smooth skin now had cracks running along a scale like skin that now covered her right arm that had pulsing red veins running the length of it. The mechanical warriors fired again but Razgriz used the solider as a human shield, protecting her from the shots. Razgriz lifted her sword high into the air, and all that could be heard for the next few moments was the soldier's scream.

_Fortress Prime_

_Hanger Deck…_

The metal platting leading up to the Titans crumbled beneath them as Terran tried to use what was left of the earth inside the mountain to fight them. The Titans leapt out of the way but Terran caused a wave of earth to wash over them as they landed, knocking them in different directions.

"STOP IT TERRAN!" Terra shouted at her brother. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side causing him to lose his concentration.

"LET GO TERRA!" Terran snapped and wrenched his arm from Terra's grasp. He pushed her aside and charged at the Titans and began swinging at them with large stone spears, but he was knocked off his feet as Terra slammed into him and they both fell to the ground. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" Terran shouted as he pushed his sister off of him "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAYS, THERE'S OR MINE"!

"THERE'S!" Terra shouted, this caused Terran to look hurt for a moment "BECAUSE ALL I EVER SEE YOU DOING IS PLAYING THE BAD GUY"!

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I _WANT_ TO DO THIS, THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" Terran argued.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Terra snapped.

"BECAUSE IF I DON'T BRAIN WILL KILL ME"!

"NO HE WON'T, WEITHER YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT TERRAN, HE _NEEDS_ Y-".

"NO HE DOESN'T" Terran cut in "HE HAS THOUSANDS OF OTHER PLANS FLOATING IN THAT LITTLE MIND OF HIS, HE CAN JUST AS EASILY TOSS ME TO THE SIDE AND GO HIS NEXT PLAN"!

"Uh hello" Beast Boy intervened as he wiped the dirt that was covering his clothes off "we were kind of in the middle of a fight here".

"SHUT UP!" Terran and Terra shouted simultaneously. Beast Boy jumped back and hid behind Cyborg in case the two would lash out at him. Terran and Terra turned back to face each other and their eyes bored into each other.

"YOU KNOW, I DON'T THINK YOU REALLY MEAN IT, MAYBE YOU DO WANT TO HELP THEM CAUSE THAT'S ALL I EVER SEE YOU DO!" Terra shouted angrily.

Terran stood in silence. He was shocked that his sister had turned on him so quickly just because he was trying to keep himself alive, as well as everyone else for just a little longer. His face became red and he bore a hateful glare "FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!" He shouted angrily and shoved his sister backwards "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO _STUPID_ TO BELIEVE YOU, MY SISTER, WOULD TRY AND HELP ME"! He closed the gap between him and his sister and shouted "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, _SIS_, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I'M MAKING THAT MISTAKE"! Terran turned and ran towards the exit leaving the Titans and his sister behind.

"Cyborg, stop him, we can't let him get away" Robin shouted. Cyborg hefted his sonic cannon and fired at Terran's head. The blast missed Terran's head but it did strike his back causing his exposed mechanical spine to begin sparking. Terran paid no heed to the pain coursing from it and continued to run. The Titans were about to pursue when the door Terran had escaped through slammed shut and locked them out. "Alright everyone, we have to get through that door" Robin ordered. The Titans began attacking the door with everything they had but it refused to open.

Beast Boy bashed into the door as a ram but went careening back and fell to the floor below. He reverted back to his human form and picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his head. He was about to go back up and try again when he noticed Terra was still standing in the spot she had been in when she and her brother had their shouting match. He went over to her and saw that her head was down and was crying. "Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly she grappled him in a hug and buried her head into his chest. Beast Boy was stunned for a few seconds then wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

_Fortress Prime_

_Control Room…_

"_This is not looking good_" Brain thought as he witnessed one mountain fortress after another fall to the remaining Titans' assaults, some of which were attacked by the same Titan, until only one fortress remained, fortress number nine. "_All my planning, all my strategy, all for nothing_". With a single thought he snapped on his communication package and sent a message to Mallah. He was ordered to finish the project within the next ten minutes and then make it back to the control room for departure for their fortress hidden in the Sarajevo. He changed one of the monitors to a recording of one of the security cameras hidden throughout the fortress. It showed Terran running down the hallway at full sprint away from the hanger and towards the control room. "_My dear Terran, it appears you have failed your mission…one that you had been preparing for all your life…so your usefulness to us has ended_" Brain thought as he snapped the monitor off. Just then he felt a tingling sensation in his brain, which quickly turned to pain.

_Fortress Prime_

_Corridor 12…_

Terran ran faster and faster in blind rage to reach the control room as fast as he could. "_I don't need anyone, I'm perfectly capable of handling everything by myself, and the first thing I'm going to do is take care of that oversized pickle jar_" Terran thought angrily as he neared the control room. Terran didn't care if Brain was monitoring his thoughts; he was through being his slave. The opening to the control room came into sight and Terran's adrenaline increased dramatically. "_This is it_!" Terran thought in a wave of excitement.

But just as he was about to enter the room his back began surging with pain. He halted and gripped his exposed spine with his hands. He began screaming in pain as his mind was flooded with memories that were not his own, and soon realized that they were Brain's. It was a strange sensation; it was as though Terran was seeing through Brain's eyes as if in a dream. He moved towards an unmarked door, the one Terra had tried to sneak into, and opened it. He then moved through the room and came upon a lone operating table in the room with a robotic figure lying across it. It was disturbing at how closely the robot resembled him, even down to his hair pattern. He then looked up and saw Mallah inserting several computer chips into the robot's skull and then looked straight into his eyes.

"_Ah, greetings master, ze drone is coming along fine, but I am finding it difficult to create a neural net that can copy ze boy's mind master_".

"_Do not bother with that, as long as we can transfer Terran's powers into the drone than there is no need to replicate Terran_".

Mallah then looked saddened but quickly responded "_Yes master_".

_Mountain Fortress_

_Number 9…_

Razgriz, now the Demon Lord Razgriz, sheathed his sword across his belt and let the last of the guards fall at his feet. He turned to leave but looked back at the control panel and sneered. He smashed the screen with his fist making sure that no one would ever again be able to deactivate the missiles. Satisfied with his work, he spread his wing and took off down the hallway and soon soared into the sky.

_Mountain Fortress_

_Number 11…_

Red X pushed his cart down the hallway making sure to run over any solider that got in his path. He turned left down the hallway and soon the hanger was within sight. He entered the hanger and began searching around for a ship to allow him safe passage for himself and his newly acquired warhead. "Oh great" he snarled when he found none. His knew cape could act as a glider to allow him to safely land back on the earth but he doubted it could support the weight of the warhead, and he doubted the warhead would survive the fall. He could continue searching throughout the fortress for another way off but there were still many guards left to deal with as well as the mechanical warriors, and the warhead would only become a liability in battle. Red X looked down at his warhead and made his choice. "_Well it was a good idea_" he thought "_but I'm not one to play the big villain_". He raced towards the hanger force field leaving his warhead behind and was soon slowly gliding back down to the earth.

_Fortress Prime_

_Control Room…_

"AAUUGGHH!" Brain screamed in a synthesized voice as his mobile platform began sparking uncontrollably. Smoke began pouring out of his base and clouded his vision. All the monitors in front of him snapped off and an alarm began to sound.

"WARNING, WARNING, ENGINES NOT RESPONDING, RATE OF DECENT INCREASING, ADVISE ALL PERSONAL TO EVACUATE IF ENGINE POWER IS NOT RESOTRED"

Finally Brain stopped smoking at his base and he turned the monitors back on to see the status of the fortresses. Like Fortress Prime, all the others had lost engine power and were beginning their decent back into the atmosphere and would soon crash into the earth, and he couldn't count on Terran to help him. Brain quickly projected where each mountain would land and was enraged to learn that _none_ of them would be falling on or even near a major population center. Brain knew now that his plan had failed and the fortress was lost. "Mallah" Brain ordered over the intercom "report back to the control room immediately, leave the project behind, it is time we made our exit". Brain was about to move towards the escape hatch that would lead to his transport when he heard footsteps entering the room. He turned to see Terran clutching onto his back with one hand and had his other hand clenched into a fist. "Ah Terran come" Brain commanded, hoping Terran was still on his side, as he moved closer to the escape hatch "it is time we left". Just as Brain closed in on the hatch a large boulder flew across his path and the impact knocked him back.

"You" Terran said with a deep hatred "YOU WERE GOING TO TRADE ME OUT FOR SOME HUNK OF JUNK"!

"Indeed" Brain replied calmly, knowing now that Terran was no longer going to act in his favor "but it appears I will have to forget that plan for now, now come we have to begin our next plan".

"OH NO, THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS BRAIN, YOU'RE THROUGH"! Terran's body began to glow bright yellow and soon the room began to shake.

Brain was unfazed and said with a small amount of satisfaction "I think you are forgetting who you are talking to _young_ man". The glow around Terran faded and soon Terran began shaking uncontrollably. "_I_ am your master, _I _am the one who allowed you to live on, and _I_ will not accept anything less than your complete and total respect". Brain began to electrocute Terran as punishment but Terran's screams of pain were soon drowned out by an explosion coming from another direction.

Mallah burst into the room with one of the mechanical warriors' rifles in hand and fired down the hallway he had just come from. A batarang sailed through the air and punctured the rifle causing it to detonate its power cell. Mallah disbanded his damage weapon and quickly took his place by his master's side. The Titans entered the room and took up battle positions by the doorways.

"This ends now" said Robin as he took out his Bo staff.

"On the contrary Robin, the 'Brotherhood' still has much left to accomplish" Brain replied "after all, all good things _must_ come to an end". He turned to Terran who lied on the floor in a weakened state "now Terran, as your final order: hold off the Titans while we make our escape".

Terran didn't respond, he only mumbled to himself and continued to look at the floor.

"Terran I gave you an order" Brain said angrily.

Terran looked up from the floor and made eye contact with Brain "No". Terran stood up weakly and slowly limped towards Brain. "All my life I've had to take your _orders_ because of this stupid thing in my back". Terran reached his hand around and touched his spine.

"Terran what are you doing?" Terra asked but he ignored her.

"This…_thing_ is what keeps me on a leash, what keeps me your little pet". Terran grimaced as he dug his fingers into his back and wrapped them around his spin. "Well if this thing is so important to your control…" he pulled on his spine and pain shot through his body "…THEN HERE, HAVE IT"! With the last of his strength, Terran pulled his mechanical spine from his back and in one swift motion, threw it at Brain and Mallah who several yards away. Having no back bone to support him anymore, Terran collapsed to the ground in a heap with a pool of blood quickly forming around him.

"TERRAN!" Terra shouted and dashed to her fallen brother's side. The rest of the Titans followed in suit, but Mallah and Brain didn't move, they had a bigger problem to deal with. Terran's mechanical spine was programmed to detonate in few seconds if it was ever removed forcefully, and it was heading straight towards them. Brain quickly accessed the spine's computer systems and began to change the programming so that instead of exploding, it would act as a teleportation system. Brain narrowly finished rewriting the programming before it detonated but was not able to insert the data to allow them to teleport to Sarajevo, instead it would teleport them to a random location. There was a flash of light and Mallah and Brain were gone.

"Terran come on, you can't die" Terra shouted as she held onto her brother. Her tears were splashing across Terran's face, but he didn't mind.

"Terra…I'm sorry…so sorry for everything I've put you through" Terran said weakly, his eyes beginning to close. "But you have to get out of here; I'll just slow you down".

"But-"

"No Terra, I'm sorry". Terran leaned back and rested his head on the floor. "I love you sis...very much". With the last of his power he erected a wall in between him and his sister to keep her from staying "now go". The Titans obeyed Terran's request and headed down the hallway that would lead them to the hanger. Terra stayed where she was just a bit longer hoping her brother would change his mind. After a few minutes of silence she saw the wall he had erected beginning to turn to dust and knew he was dead. She fought back her tears with all her might and said "I love you bro…" as she turned to leave.

_Unknown…_

There was brilliant flash of light and Mallah and Brain appeared in an abandoned desert. Brain scanned the horizon but could see only sand for miles around. They were hopelessly lost, but alive none the less. "Come Mallah, we need to move out" Brain ordered and began hovering north leaving a sparking mechanical spine behind. Mallah followed shortly after but stopped when a large shadow engulfed him and Brain.

"What?" he said in surprise "there should not be any clouds out in ze-". He stopped when he saw what was blocking the sun. A large, ominous mountain loomed above them, and was quickly getting closer. Though all their mountain fortresses looked almost exactly alike, save Fortress Prime, Mallah could tell that the one heading for them was number nine, the last mountain that still had working nuclear missiles. "Master" Mallah called. Brain turned and saw Mallah pointing at the mountain above them.

For the first time in his, Brain let out a sigh of defeat "Perhaps I was wrong, maybe all good things _never_ come to an end". And with that he and Mallah were engulfed in a brilliant explosion and turned to ashes.

_Above California…_

Terra glanced out her window and saw Fortress Prime, along with her brother, crash into the Mojave Desert. She placed her hand along the window and sighed. She wished Terran had allowed them to take him along; maybe they could have helped them. But he hadn't, and there was nothing they could do now. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo of her family. She smiled when she looked at the picture of her and her brother, smiling with two of their front teeth missing. She would place it in a frame and hang it near her bed, where it would always stay, now and forever. She placed the photo back into her pocket and looked out the window to see Jump City just coming into view. It was early in the morning and the entire city was lit up by thousands of streetlights, billboards, and office buildings creating a faint yellow glow across the ship. It was still as beautiful as when she first arrived, and this time she was here to stay. Though it would be a long and hard process of rebuilding the Teen Titans network of honorary heroes, they would enjoy every minute of it. She had overheard plans for constructing a Tower in Marble city to the south for a new team Titans to live in, and she couldn't wait to meet who they would chose. She looked over the horizon and saw the sun coming up, bathing the landscape in a beautiful glow. She smiled, it was a new day and like every new day, a new adventure was waiting just over the horizon.


	42. Chapter 40

_Be sure to have read ch.39 before proceeding. I've noticed many have skipped it._

* * *

Chapter 40

Special Secret

Sand, rubble, it was all that could be seen for a miles around. The earth made a faint crunching sound as a pair of iron boots stepped through the wreckage that had once been Fortress Prime. The wind began to pick up, sending a wave of sand across his muscular frame. His eye never blinked as he continued to traverse the rocky terrain, searching. Many would have given up by now, it was literally searching for a needle in a hay stack, but like many skills of his, he had a great deal of patience. The sand storm that had picked up didn't make his job any easier, but never the less he continued to search. His eye scanned the horizon and spotted a speck of light in the distance. He walked towards it and was disappointed to find only the remains of an incomplete drone lying at his feet. He looked over the drone and found that much of it was still intact, but it was not what he was looking for. He placed a marker on it; he would hunt it down later, it might come be handy in the future. His shadow disappeared and he looked up into the sky and saw the sun shining above him. It was noon, and he was running out of time, he didn't know how much longer it could last. He quickened his pace to a sprint but never overlooked a single bit of detail.

Then, a few minutes later, he found what he was searching for. He removed the rocks that had buried it for half a day and picked it up off the ground. He set it gently on a flat rock and checked its pulse. It was faint, but there which meant there was still a chance to save it. He smiled beneath his iron but then frowned when he felt the pulse begin to drop. He shook his head and picked it up.

"No…it's not your time".

The End

* * *

_My thanks to all readers for staying with me till the end, wither you reviewed or not. Thank you._

_(Be sure to check my blog in the coming months, I will be doing a sequel)_


	43. Special Thanks

Special Thanks

To all my readers

In the order they appeared

1) M.C. Castle

2) Bt255

3) Terra106

4) Miyumi S-H

5) BeastgirlRaven

6) Saberman610

7) loveatfirstterra

8) FantasyMind93

9) The Judas Contract

10) Relevant Smile

11) Usagi Sohma 83

12) Reya Dawn

13) myst921

14) Tamer87

_This will be updated as more come._


	44. The Sequel is Out

The sequel is out! Here's the link to the next story in my recently named "Terraformer Tribulations" series. Go to my profile and find:

Teen Titans: Deathstroke


End file.
